


Jeg har deg

by Peer



Series: Nært på Even [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Enkelte kapitler fra Isaks POV, Established Relationship, Even's Birthday, Evens POV, Friendship, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 113,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/pseuds/Peer
Summary: Jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Så jeg sier ikke noe. Jeg klemmer ekstra i hånden hans isteden, kjærtegner tommelen hans med min egen, brer dyna bedre over oss og trekker oss enda litt nærmere hverandre. Isak løfter seg litt høyere opp på meg, borer nesa inn i halsgropen min. Plutselig sovner han, så raskt og umiddelbart at jeg må smile. Det er som han har fått montert en bryter og rett og slett kan slå av, switche seg inn i søvnen. Jeg blir rolig inni meg av at han har funnet roen. Jeg vet likevel ikke om jeg får sove. Enten vil jeg slokne fort jeg også, eller så vil stresset heller begynne å svirre rundt i akselerert tempo.Selv om man har funnet kjærligheten, blir som kjent livet likevel ikke perfekt. Demonene fortsetter å forfølge en.Vi følger Even gjennom en manisk episode og den etterfølgende depresjonen.Et spesielt prosjekt tar form mellom Even og Linn. Den gamle Yousef-historien rulles opp. Stresset med familien og skolen strammer seg rundt Isak.





	1. Så kjedelig når ikke du er på skolen

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️

**17.november 2017**

 

«Fy faen, det er så kjedelig når ikke du er på skolen!» 

 

Dette er måten Isak hilser på meg på idet han smeller døren igjen bak seg og sparker av seg skoene. Jeg har kommet ut i gangen for å møte ham idet jeg hørte det gikk i døren.

Det er gøy å gå rundt med kamera og finne en million av småting verdt å filme bare inne i leiligheten. I dag er jeg i et sånt humør. Jeg ser noe i de detaljene som gjør at det blir bra, veldig bra til og med. Det er deilig, helt sjuk frihetsfølelse faktisk, å ha en dag midt i uka der det ikke finnes noen plikter. Men så får jeg lyst på selskap. Jeg får lyst på Isaks selskap. Jeg får lyst på Isak. Og her er han. 

«Åh, har du ikke blitt vant til det ennå?» spør jeg med en latter. Endelig kan jeg dra ham tett inntil meg. Vår dusjsåpe, vår shampoo, vårt vaskemiddel og bak det, inniblant det, er duften av bare ham.

«Ikke i dag i hvert fall» sier han inn i håret mitt mens han tar godt tak rundt meg. 

«Ikke i dag? Hva er det med i dag da, baby?» Jeg skyver ham litt fra meg, legger armene rundt midjen hans. 

«Jeg klarte ikke å konsentrere meg ass.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Det er bare så mye…» sukker han irritert. Det er en blanding der i hva han signaliserer. Han lener seg inntil meg, søker avspenning, vil være i nået vårt. Samtidig er stresset der, som en vibrerende størrelse under overflaten, og liksom drar ham bort fra meg igjen. Jeg merker det nesten fysisk, men så merker jeg også veldig mye rart for tiden.

«Det er jo derfor jeg trodde du ikke hadde tid til å savne meg mens du er på skolen jo!» 

«Ja, men.. eller greia er at … ok, jeg skal bare si det rett ut..» Han tar tak i hånden min, drar den nå litt nervøse meg med seg inn på kjøkkenet. Vi setter oss ned rundt det lille bordet. 

«Jeg er litt bekymra for deg ass.»

Hvor mange ganger har jeg hørt den, i litt forskjellige varianter, ulike tonefall eller ordvalg? Men dette er Isak. Husk det, Even. Det er noe annet, bedre, ikke lukk deg. Han kaster et kjapt, prøvende, litt nervøst blikk på meg.

«Bekymra for meg? … Hvorfor det?»

«Jeg tenkte bare på alt plutselig i dag på skolen, og da var det så jævlig frustrerende at du ikke var der så jeg bare kunne snakke med deg med en gang!»

«Tenkte på alt hva da?»

Han tar tak i hånden min, lager sirkler i håndflaten min, drar litt i hver av fingrene mine, studerer hånden min og bevegelsene sine, isteden for å se på meg mens han sier:

«Du har sovet lite i det siste. Og når du har snakket om filmprosjektene dine.. det er jo kjempebra at du er så … kreativ, men .. jeg vet ikke … noen ganger kjenner jeg deg bare ikke helt igjen…»

Det er som om en vegg smetter ned mellom oss, og bak den føles det trangt og føkkings ensomt. 

«Ikke si det, vær så snill, hva som helst, bare ikke det.» 

Isak ser skremt opp på meg.

«Åh, unnskyld, Even! Jeg mente det ikke sånn da. Jeg har tenkt at det kanskje stresser deg litt det at du skal møte Yousef en dag snart.… Og alt det med det prosjektet med Linn. Men uansett, jeg er bare redd for at du … holder på å bli manisk.»

«Ja, dét har jeg skjønt for lengst» sier jeg ampert. 

Jeg er ikke sur for at han snakker med meg når han er bekymra for meg, ikke i det hele tatt, men det ble bare en jævla avstand på grunn av hva han nettopp sa. Og jeg ble forvirra i utgangspunktet over introen hans til denne praten.

«Jeg merka at du satt ute på balkongen og røyka grønt i natt.» Han ser det rykker i meg, men gjør en håndbevegelse for å signalisere at jeg må høre ham ut først. «Jeg vet jo at du gjør det av og til .. og at det sikkert ikke er farlig når det er sjeldent … og at du bestemmer det selv, men i dag, så plutselig var det bare summen av alt liksom, som gjorde at jeg ble .. bekymra og ikke klarte å slutte å tenke på det.»

«Du sa det var _kjedelig_ på skolen i dag, da trodde jeg ikke det var det her du skulle si ass» sier jeg malplassert, et eller annet dumt forsøk på å forsvare meg mot en anklage som ikke er framsatt. 

«Ikke få dårlig samvittighet for at jeg er bekymra og ikke fikk konsentrert meg om skolen i dag, ok?»

Og med det er det et faktum at vi snakker forbi hverandre. 

For, nei, jeg får faktisk ikke dårlig samvittighet. Den skyldfølelsen som så ofte truet med å spise meg opp helt, er jeg faktisk ferdig med. Den lange kampen jeg trodde jeg skulle føre resten av livet, er over. Og det er Isak, min Isak, kjæresten min, som har hjulpet meg dit. Jeg vet at han vil være sammen med meg, selv om det nødvendigvis vil bli sånn noen ganger, at han vil være bekymret for den mentale helsa mi. Jeg er jo bekymret for ham noen ganger også, som de siste ukene før høstferien da han gikk på en smell. Og ifølge han selv kunne den smellen blitt tyngre om ikke jeg hadde gjort det jeg gjorde. Vi bryr oss jo bare om hverandre. Og jeg er glad for at han bryr seg, og dypest inne glad for at han tar seg bryet med å ta denne samtalen. Og jeg vil prøve å få det fram, ikke la det drukne i frustrasjonen jeg kjente der et øyeblikk. 

«Jeg får ikke dårlig samvittighet. Jeg er glad for at du bryr deg.»

«Jeg bryr meg så jævlig mye» sier han fort og utydelig, og klemmer hånden min. «Da må jeg jo si det til deg hvis jeg blir bekymra. Og vi har jo snakket om at du skulle fortelle meg litt mer om symptomer på begynnende mani og hvordan jeg kan støtte deg på en bra måte da … og at jeg kanskje skulle bli med deg til psykologen din en gang.»

«Vil du det?» spør jeg i et pussig tonefall, som om jeg er gledelig overrasket. 

«Selvfølgelig vil jeg det, hvis du vil jeg skal det,» sier han overrasket, overrasket over at jeg ble så overrasket. 

«Ok? Jeg trodde at du ikke ville det, eller at du ble litt skremt da jeg foreslo det?» Jeg rynker brynene og gransker ham. 

Han ser kritisk tilbake på meg, tenker seg om. 

«Nei, da må du ha misforstått. Når var det vi snakket om det igjen?» 

«Det var ... på en av uteserveringene på Solli plass, en kveld .. i juli, tror jeg, da vi tok en øl.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For å finne ut av om ideen (eller ideene egentlig) til denne fic'en i det hele tatt var gjennomførbar, har jeg måttet skrive noen av kapitlene på forhånd, utkast i alle fall. Historien er på ingen måte ferdigskrevet. 
> 
> Hvis jeg får respons fra dere, kommer det sikkert til å bidra til å forme fortellingen det også. Det er noe av det jeg liker så godt her inne. 
> 
> Falt begynnelsen i smak? Jeg blir kjempeglad for kudos og kommentarer <3
> 
> Kapitlene kommer til å bli postet ganske tett nå i starten!


	2. Eksemplar av arten menneske

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi må tilbake til en sommerkveld i juli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altså, jeg er så takknemlig for denne fantastiske mottakelsen av min nye historie! Dere er så bra <3
> 
> Vi skal litt tilbake i tid noen ganger, og det er en del som skal bygges opp og brettes ut, så om dere skulle være action-hungrige håper jeg dere kan smøre dere med litt tålmodighet :)
> 
> Og ingen lang-fic fra meg uten i det minste en henvisning til sjøbad ;)

**Tilbakeblikk. 20.juli 2017**

Luften leker med hårene på armene mine. Det er akkurat passe temperatur til fortsatt å ha på seg t-skjorte. Jeg snuser inn saltvannslukten i håret til Isak, rart hvordan det kan lukte så himmelsk. Det begynner å bli helt herlig uregjerlig der det er i ferd med å tørke etter vi badet på Tjuvholmen. Nå har vi besluttet å ta en øl ute, og endte opp her på Solli plass. Isak går inn for å bestille.

Noen ved bordet ved siden av snakker om at de skulle ønske ferien aldri tok slutt. Der er virkelig ikke jeg. Tenk hvor vanskelig det ville være hvis det alltid skulle være helt opp til meg selv å lage alle rammer. Hvordan kommer de egentlig til å bli, de dagene der Isak er på skolen og jeg strengt tatt ikke må stå opp tidlig for å dra på jobb? Meg som henger hjemme og skal jobbe med ideene mine. Det kommer til å være fett noen dager, men så kommer jeg sikkert andre dager til å kjede meg, bli rastløs og ikke ane hva jeg holder på med. Det gjelder jo å finne en balanse, som alltid. Men jeg vet hvor jævlig kjedelig jeg synes balanse er noen ganger også, hvor fristende det kan bli å gå ekstremt opp i noe, mer enn hva som er lurt for meg. 

«Hva tenker du på, baby?» spør Isak med trykk på hvert ord. Jeg var så langt borte i min egen verden at jeg ikke merket at han er tilbake. Han har plassert halvliterne på bordet, sitter på stolen overfor meg og påkaller oppmerksomheten min. Plutselig assosierer jeg til filmen jeg laget om ham, for uttrykket hans er helt likt som da han sa: «My tie is blue and I love you», så utrolig sjarmerende. Jeg smiler og legger hånden min oppå hans på bordet. 

«På om jeg skal finne på noe mer til høsten enn bare å jobbe på Kaffebrenneriet og med mine egne greier. Hvis jeg har for mye tid jeg kan gjøre hva jeg vil med, kan det hende jeg liksom flyter litt ut.» 

Jeg søker i blikket hans etter å se om han skjønner hva jeg mener. 

«Men er det ikke litt seint å melde seg opp til noe nå, hvis det er det du tenker på?»

«Jeg kan jo ta opp et par fag, det er ikke for sent, forbedre snittet mitt litt. 2 i samfunnsfag, for eksempel, det er jo unødvendig.»

«2 i samfunnsfag, serr? Det skjønner jeg ikke at du klarte, om du så la ned null innsats. Du har mer peil enn meg og jeg fikk 6.»

«Ja, du gjorde vel det» ler jeg. «Jeg fikk 5 første termin og egentlig stryk andre termin. Jeg hadde en prøve der jeg ikke skrev noe mer enn navnet mitt og en innlevering der jeg bare skrev et avsnitt, en innledning.»

«Du var deprimert?»

«Da jeg hadde den innleveringen var jeg det, ja.»

«Men hvorfor fikk du ikke utsettelse da?»

«Isak.. Har du glemt hvor vanskelig det var å akseptere at det var noe i veien med meg?»

«Sorry, tenkte ikke. Men den karakteren kan du jo lett forbedre i hvert fall da. Hvordan gikk det med matten det året da?»

«Ironisk nok fikk jeg 4. Det var det faget jeg visste jeg kunne stryke i hvis jeg ikke jobbet mye med det, og så fikk jeg 4 fordi læreren syntes synd på meg, tror jeg. Det var vel egentlig en 3’er og heldigvis hadde vi ingen prøve da jeg var på mitt dårligste.»

«I matte er det ikke sånne gråsoner. Hvis du fikk 4, så fortjente du 4.»

«Jeg skal i hvert fall ikke ta det opp, selv om det kunne vært koselig med privattimer med deg. En blowjob for hver nye ting du får meg til å skjønne». 

«Må jeg jobbe for å ha sex med deg nå eller?» spør han lavt.

«Nei, baby, aldri» sier jeg og bøyer meg fram og gir ham et kyss på munnen. 

Han smiler skjevt til meg. Vi nyter at vi har lyst til å kysse mer, være nær, flørte og tenne hverandre, men vi utsetter det, nyter det også på en måte. 

Snart faller vi i tanker, og tilbake til der vi var. 

«Men gikk du på medisiner da?» spør Isak.

«Ja, men det var jo masse styr med det som du vet. Det var ikke så veldig lenge siden jeg hadde blitt diagnostisert heller.» 

Det er lenge siden vi har snakket om meg og mine psykiske greier, det har ikke vært nødvendig, har ikke kommet opp. 

«Men i hvert fall, nå har jeg vært ganske stabil, til meg å være, lenge, siden januar eller noe sånn. Er det ikke det? Og hvis jeg skal være flink og ansvarlig, så burde jeg sørge for at jeg har passe med rutiner og konkrete ting å holde på med …og …» Jeg tenker på hvordan jeg skal formulere meg videre. 

«Og…?» lurer Isak da sekundene går. 

«Det siste man har lyst til når man har det bra og føler seg frisk er å planlegge for når man blir syk, men jeg … burde snakke med deg litt om symptomer på begynnende mani, sånn at ikke du synes det er vanskeligere enn nødvendig, å vite hva du skal gjøre, den dagen jeg er der liksom.»

Han nikker før han ser spørrende på meg.

«Ikke akkurat nå da. Men hvis du vil, kan du bli med meg til psykologen min en dag.» 

Å nei. Jeg og merker jeg legger ansiktet i noen slags «dette-skulle-jeg-ikke-sagt»-folder. Dette er kanskje bare verdens kleineste forslag. 

«Til psykologen din?» spør han med et slags smil, men egentlig ser han bare skremt ut. 

Jeg skal til å begynne å snakke det bort da jeg får hjelp fra uant hold. Der er plutselig Emma og Chris. De slår seg ned ved bordet vårt uten å spørre engang. Begge er ekstremt solbrune.

Emma tar på seg rollen som sosial brobygger. Og Kosegruppa kommer dermed opp som tema etter hvert. Chris ser ut til å finne hele konseptet urkomisk. Emma legger selvironisk ut om hvor blind og døv hun var for alle signaler, da hun på død og liv skulle være på samme team som oss. Jeg ser hun stiger flere hakk i anseelse hos Isak, som for øvrig også minner henne på at han ikke var så tydelig i signalene hele tiden som hun nå skal ha det til. 

Det er litt komisk at Isak en gang ble sjalu fordi han fikk det for seg at jeg syntes Chris var så kjekk. Det er jo de to som har en eller annen kjemi. Jeg burde blitt sjalu i tilfelle, men jeg blir ikke det. 

For det er så tydelig hvordan Isak føler seg nær meg. Det er kanskje den største kjærlighetserklæringen.  
Hvordan kroppen hans, automatisk, trekker seg mot min. Hvordan han legger en hånd på kneet mitt, for eksempel, naturlig, uten å tenke over det, om det er andre til stede eller ikke. Det handler ikke om eiesyke. Det er ikke for å markere at jeg er hans, bortsett fra de gangene han blir sjalu. Da er det kanskje det. Det skjer ikke så ofte, men det skjer av og til når noen gir meg litt ekstra oppmerksomhet. Klarer jeg ikke å vise godt nok hvor mye han betyr for meg? Jo, har han forsikret meg. Han vet at jeg elsker ham. Det er ikke jeg som gjør noe feil. Det er han som noen ganger føler det er for godt til å være sant, at virkeligheten plutselig skal slå ham i hodet en dag og jeg er borte. Isak som har blitt svikta av dem som alltid skulle være der for ham. Og det har etterlatt seg en grunnleggende eksistensiell utrygghet, som psykologen min ville sagt. Sjalusien er vel bare en del av det, sammen med de periodevise søvnproblemene, hvor hardt han kjører seg selv noen ganger, den aggressive responsen når noen trår ham for nært for hva han der og da er komfortabel med. Kanskje. Jeg skulle så utrolig gjerne ønske jeg kunne gjøre ham trygg. Men du gjør jo det, litt etter litt, hver dag, sier han. Det er veldig pent sagt. Jeg håper det er sant. Samtidig er han jo vanvittig tøff. Nå når jeg kjenner ham, kjenner ordentlig til baggasjen hans, får jeg på en måte enda dårligere samvittighet for hvordan jeg oppførte meg i begynnelsen. Det var ikke akkurat trygghet jeg oste av. Men han skygget ikke banen. Han tåler faen så mye. 

Og det er ikke bare den naturlige måten han tar på meg på, men hvor oppmerksomt han hører etter når jeg sier noe også - ikke alltid, men som regel. Han er et eksemplar av arten menneske han også, heldigvis, og selv om mye av meg ofte har vanskelig for å skjønne det. Nå er det ikke det at jeg pleier å bli ignorert av folk, men det er forskjellige måter å bli hørt på. Isak er ikke opptatt primært av kulheten i det jeg sier, men av hva jeg faktisk har på hjertet. Ingen er så interessert og så lite forutinntatt som Isak når det kommer til hva som foregår inni hodet mitt. Og det morsomste er når jeg prøver å forklare ham det, hvor genial han er, for han skjønner det ikke. Da fatter han faktisk ikke hva jeg har på hjertet. Det han gjør er liksom bare helt normalt, noe annet ville vært rart og fortjent oppmerksomhet. Mener han. Min geniale kjæreste som tror han bare er helt normal. Derfor genial kanskje. Også.

«Hva er egentlig greia med hun Linn?» spør Emma plutselig, etter at kosegruppe-temaet har dødd ut. 

«Hva da mener du?» spør Isak og jeg i kor. 

Chris flirer. 

«Har dere blitt papegøye-kjærester allerede? Hva betyr det for oss da, Emma? Hvor mange måneder er det igjen før alt av individualitet er totalt utsletta?»

«Haha, veldig morsomt,» sier Emma før hun ignorer ham, og ser spørrende på oss.

Jeg skjønner at ikke alle elsker denne Chris. Hva faen tror han at han vet om meg og Isak? Det er så usant som det kan få bli, men jeg vil ikke virke selvhøytidelig. Det er sikkert han den første til å bemerke. 

«Hva mener du? Hva er du tenker på når du sier ‘‘greia’’ til Linn?» spør Isak utålmodig, irritert han også. 

«Vi var på vors hos Noora i kollektivet, bare Chris og William og meg og Noora. Eller det trodde jeg da. Men så kom Linn ut av rommet sitt…»

«Hun så syk ut ass,» skyter Chris inn. 

«Hun spurte om vi kunne være stille. Og vi hadde på virkelig kjempelav musikk og prata helt rolig liksom. Klokka var 20 eller noe sånt på en fredag,» fortsetter Emma, før hun ser spørrende fra meg til Isak. 

«Hun hadde vel en dårlig dag da,» sier jeg litt strengt, sånn at det ender opp med at vi begynner å snakke om noe annet. 

Men jeg tar opp telefonen, og taster en kjapp melding til Linn.

«Hei Linn, hvordan går det? Skal vi ta den kaffen vi snakket om snart?  
Klem fra Even»

 

Vi blir sittende og skravle om ingenting et par timer før Isak og jeg drar hjemover. 

Da er vi på et helt annet spor, brisne, lattermilde og kåte. Og alt det andre, både Linns manglende svar og mitt kleine forslag om å ta med Isak til psykologtime, er for øyeblikket kun notert i glemmeboken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er spent på hva dere tenker! Kommentarer settes stor pris på :)


	3. Gjensidighet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilbake til praten på kjøkkenet fra kapittel 1. Den var jo ikke helt ferdig.

**17.november**

«Så du trodde jeg sendte deg et signal på at jeg syntes det var kleint og skummelt å bli med deg til psykologen, og så fikk vi aldri oppklart det fordi Emma og Chris, de jævlene, dukket opp» oppsummerer Isak. 

«Jeg syntes det så ut som du ble skremt,» tilføyer jeg med et smil til det siste der.

Isak har fylt to store glass med vann til oss, uten å spørre meg om jeg ville ha, men tørst er jeg virkelig, så jeg drikker opp alt sammen med engang. Han smiler kjærlig til meg, før han stikker hånda under t-skjorta mi i halsen, og tar et kjapt tak i den nakne skulderen min. Hånda hans er kald etter vannglassene han har fylt. Jeg grøsser til. 

«Åh sorry!» ler han. «Nei, jeg ble bare overraska, eller jeg følte at .. hvordan skal jeg forklare det? … at når det før har blitt sånn at folk som _ikke_ skal behandle deg som en pasient, har begynt å gjøre det, og hvor kjipt det har vært… så det at du likevel vil ha meg med, betyr jo at du virkelig stoler på meg.» 

«Jeg gjør det. Virkelig. Og det er sant at jeg aldri ville drømt om å ta deg med hvis jeg ikke gjorde det. Får du…prestasjonsangst eller noe sånt?» Jeg løfter et øyebryn spørrende. 

Han smiler det samme smilet som den dagen i sommer, det som fikk meg til å tenke at han var skremt. 

«Nei, jeg får ikke det. Men kanskje vi burde gjøre det …. snart?» Han blir mer alvorlig.

Ja, det var det, han er redd jeg holder på å bli manisk. Og så er det den gamle følelsen som dukker opp da: at nå hjelper det uansett ikke hva jeg sier. Når man mistenker ar jeg er eller holder på å bli manisk, så er alt jeg måtte ha å si regnet for nonsense å være.

«Hva tror du? Om det at du sover lite, som du jo selv har sagt, og at du er ganske energisk …og sånn?» Han blir litt spak på slutten, redd for å si noe feil. 

Men han gjør jo bare akkurat det jeg trenger at han gjør: snakker med meg, spør meg, behandler meg som en som tross alt har en del jeg burde få mene om saken.

«Vet du hva, Isak? Nå gjør du akkurat det som er det beste du kan gjøre ass, punkt 1 på lista vi har laget.»

«Lista dere har laget? Hvem da?» spør han forvirret. 

Og det er dumt av meg at jeg ikke har fortalt ham om alt det her før. Han burde få vite. Det er bare så fjernt, så tiltak å skulle snakke om neste gang jeg får det dårlig, når jeg har det bra. Det er som å bruke all ferie på å planlegge hvordan jobben skal gå mer knirkefritt som pappa ville sagt, bruke hver solskinnsdag til å planlegge for regnværsdagene, aldri frihet til bare å nyte og chille.

«Jeg og psykologen min. Det første punktet er å snakke med meg og ta meg på alvor så lenge som mulig, ikke i utgangspunktet tro at jeg ikke skjønner noe eller at jeg benekter mine egne greier. Og du har liksom bare fattet det helt av deg selv du.»

«Jeg kan jo ikke vite bedre enn deg hvordan du har det inni deg, Even. Vi har jo snakket om det før.»

«Jeg vet. Men nå, hvis du er redd for at jeg holder på å bli manisk, så kunne du jo tenkt at det er noe som nettopp jeg ikke ser, at det er en del av det liksom.»

«Ok, men jeg må jo uansett snakke med deg og spørre deg først.»

«Ja, nettopp.»

«Men svar da.»

«Åh, skal jeg svare også?»

Han smiler litt oppgitt. 

«Jeg tror ikke det, men jeg skjønner at du kan lure på det.» Jeg sukker uplanlagt. Han ser ømt på meg, merker hvor liten jeg plutselig føler meg, men han utnytter ikke det for å få noe overtak. Det er faktisk sånn at jo mer åpen jeg er, jo mer trygg virker han på at vi kan chille, på at ting er under kontroll. Og hvorfor skjønner ikke alle mennesker det? På en måte virker det så banalt. Men Isak skjønner det, jo mer han stoler på meg, desto mer åpner jeg meg, og dess mer kan han stole på meg, og så videre. 

«Jeg skjønner at det ikke er noe gøy, baby.» Han tar tak i hånden min igjen, utfører noen av de samme bevegelsene på den som i sted, men nå ser han på meg samtidig. 

«Jeg tror det bare er en energisk fase, eller hva jeg skal si. Det er jo uansett ikke sånn at jeg er en rett linje hele tiden, men jeg skal gjøre det jeg burde gjøre, sånn i tilfelle.»

«Hva er det? Som du burde gjøre i tilfelle?»

«Roe ned, ikke gi etter for de impulsene om å gjøre en hel masse som stimulerer meg hele tiden.»

Han nikker, ser ettertenksom ut. 

«Chille med deg» sier jeg med et smil. 

«Lage mat sammen?» spør Isak, samtidig som det rumler høyt i magen hans, noe som får oss begge til å le. 

«Ja. Og så kan jeg tegne deg etterpå hvis du skal gjøre lekser eller øve til prøve eller noe sånt?»

«Og da tror du jeg får øvd mye?» ler han. 

«Jeg skal holde meg diskret i bakgrunnen, ok?… Neida, vi ser. Jeg kan prøve å fikse en time i morgen og uansett ikke røyke eller drikke nå og være forsiktig med koffein og nikotin noen dager.»

«Ok, så jeg er ikke helt på jordet når jeg er litt bekymra?»

«Du er aldri helt på jordet. Og jeg liker hvordan du tar det opp med meg. Sikker på at du ikke synes det er kleint å bli med meg til psykologen?» 

«Nei, ikke nå lenger, kanskje for et år siden…» funderer han høyt.  
«For et år siden var vi ikke sammen, baby. Det ville vært litt rart om vi hadde vår første date der» sier jeg og dulter til han og ler litt av min egen spøk. 

«Sant, men vi datet jo aldri heller» kontrer han, før han blir alvorlig igjen. Jeg også. 

«Men hva er det som gjør at det ikke er kleint lenger da?» spør jeg, for det er fint det at vi klarer å snakke om alle disse tingene. Jeg vil egentlig ikke tulle meg ut av det. 

«Nei, jeg er ikke redd for at hun skal synes jeg er helt idiot. Jeg stoler jo på at du har sagt ok ting om meg, og når vi har det bra og du har hatt det bra lenge…»

«Jeg har det fortsatt bra altså» sier jeg, og nå er det ikke som et forsvar. Det bare føles sant. 

«Ja… Og jeg er i hvert fall ikke redd for at jeg skal begynne å behandle deg som en pasient.»

«Hvorfor ikke, holdt jeg på å si?»

«Fordi, ok, kanskje jeg passer litt på deg noen ganger, men du støtter jo faen meg meg også, med all den…» - plutselig er han sint - «… dritten med mamma og pappa … og min måte å ha kontroll på er bare å jobbe jævlig mye for å få bra karakterer…» - og så er han ydmyk isteden, eller takknemlig - «…og hvis ikke du hadde gjort det du gjorde i høstferien, så hadde jeg nok kollapset helt.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hvor tror dere dette bærer videre? :)


	4. Utslitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Høstferien 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har jeg skrevet meg ut av egen skrive-komfortsone på på den ene og den andre måten i de neste to kapitlene. 
> 
> Jeg er glad det ikke finnes noen «do not like»-knapp for da er jeg redd jeg kunne havnet i minus. Det er sikkert irrasjonelt å være redd dere skal mislike dette sterkt, er bare litt skummelt å utfordre seg selv :) Kom gjerne med konstruktiv kritikk.

**Høstferien 2017**

For første gang snakket jeg med mamma og pappa om at Isak ikke bare har det lett. Det var egentlig ikke planlagt. Men nå var det sånn at jeg hadde lovt å komme dit å spise middag med dem en ettermiddag. Og det var maratonuken til Isak (en av dem). Jeg gadd ikke engang å spørre om han ville være med. Han ville bare ledd, som om det var en dårlig vits jeg kom med, for han hadde mer enn nok med bare å gi meg litt oppmerksomhet av og til. Og så bare falt det ut av meg. Hadde jeg hengt med Mikael eller Elias den kvelden, ville det blitt dem som hadde fått høre om hvordan Isak presser seg til det ytterste og ignorerer alle signaler på at han er totalt utslitt. Dette er tredje klasse, alle fag er avsluttende, og han fikk noen femre i fjor som burde vært seksre, så nå er det ingen vei utenom at det eneste faget han godtar å ikke få 6 i er norsk, for det er uansett utopisk da han må jobbe hardt for allerede å få fem i både bokmål og nynorsk. Uansett med alle fire realfagene i tillegg til fellesfagene, er det et sykt arbeidspress når han stiller de kravene til seg selv. Og, som om ikke det var nok, er han konstant misfornøyd med sin egen arbeidsinnsats også. Hver dag får han gjort mindre enn planlagt. Ikke fordi han ikke er effektiv, men fordi han lager seg overambisiøse planer. 

Mamma og pappa tilbød seg å låne bort den nye Teslaen deres. De kunne ordne seg på andre måter fram til siste helgen i skolens høstferie, og det var en familiehytte i Aurdal som sto ledig til oss. Jeg har ganske kule foreldre, om jeg skal si det selv. Det eneste som gjensto var å overbevise Isak om at et slikt opplegg var det han trengte, med forbud mot alt av skolearbeid. Dette var å sanke voksenpoeng i nesten samme liga som å ha blitt samboere. Turer i fjellet, brettspill, peiskos og husmannskost, var det jeg skulle få ham til å innse at var helt nødvendig nå. 

Han protesterte selvsagt. Hyttetur fra fredag etter skolen til torsdag kveld, der kun den påfølgende fredagen og lørdagen var tillatt for skolearbeid, var en ren provokasjon og ingenting jeg kunne tvinge ham til. Men da han samme kvelden innså at han hadde glemt å sende inn kjemirapporten i tide, selv om den var klar, og at mobilen hans var borte (den viste seg å ligge igjen på doen på skolen), så knakk han sammen. Jeg trygget ham på at det kom til å ordne seg og skrev mail i Isaks navn til kjemilæreren hans, selv var han mange hakk for stresset til å klare det. 

«Okay, okay, okay, whatever you say.» 

Og så er vi på vei. Jeg hentet en blek Isak på skolen kl.15 denne fredagen og dermed bar det avsted. Pakkingen for oss begge hadde jeg stått for. Selv hadde han vært for zoombie-aktig til å foreta seg noe nyttig i den sammenheng. De vaktene jeg egentlig skulle hatt på Kaffebrenneriet, hadde det ikke vært noe problem å bytte bort, men det hadde betydd mye jobbing rett i forkant av turen. Men nå var alt duket for høstferie og mission nr.1: vekke spøkelse-Isak, få han ut av skolearbeidshelvetehiet sitt og bringe ham i kontakt igjen med seg selv - og med meg (en liten egoistisk motivasjon der også. Men det må da være lov?) 

Da vi stoppet på Valdresporten for å lade bilen og spise, for matpakker hadde jeg ikke fått tid til å fikse, heller ikke lade bilen nok på forhånd, da innså han at han hadde svart meg med enstavelsesord et par ganger, det var alt, ellers hadde han sittet og halvsovet ved siden av meg i bilen. 

Nå sitter han der på restauranten med en øl foran seg og en tallerken med noe ubestemmelig på, og ser på meg. 

«Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg bestilte øl. Det var vel bare fordi jeg kan.»

«Samma det vel. Nå er det et par timers kjøring til eller noe sånt, og så kan du sove.»

«Og du da?»

«Hva med meg?»

«Jeg er verdens dølleste selskap. Herregud, jeg er nesten litt skremt av meg selv ass.»

«Det kommer til å gå bra, baby. Ikke stress med det. Du er bare veldig sliten.»

Og da vi kom fram, la han seg og sovnet umiddelbart. 

Først klokka 10 neste dag satte jeg meg på sengekanten, kjærtegnet det nydelige ansiktet som nå endelig så mer avslappet ut. 

«Er vi sånn helt serr på en hytte på fjellet nå, og du vekker meg med kaffe på senga?»

«Jepp.» 

Han ser forvirret rundt seg og så på meg igjen. 

«Og jeg er Even Bech Næsheim, også kjent som kjæresten til Isak Valtersen, som for øvrig er deg.»

«Er du kjent som det? Kjent og berømt?» Han smiler så vidt. 

Den påfølgende kvelden la han seg i armkroken min, og sovnet umiddelbart. Det fine hadde i det minste vært at han ser ut til å føle at den armkroken er hans trygge base. Selv de kveldene han har lagt seg lenge etter meg, har jeg så vidt våknet av at han finner seg den plassen, legger seg til rette der, borer nesa ned i albuen min, legger hånden sin rundt håndleddet mitt og sovner, når han endelig har bestemt seg for å kaste inn håndkleet og legge seg. Det ville vært enklere for ham å være den store skjeen disse nettene, isteden for å snu og hale og dra i armer og ben på meg. Den første natten det skjedde, for en måned siden kanskje, spurte jeg søvndrukkent : «Vil du så gjerne være den lille skjea du da, baby?» «Hysj, jeg vil ikke føkke opp din søvn også. Du får ikke lov til å våkne.» svarte han. «Ok, da, siden du er så søt, skal jeg være lydig og ikke våkne.» Til det hadde han bare kommet med et lags grynt. De andre nettene han gjennomførte samme ritual, hadde jeg latt som om jeg ikke våknet, bare smilt inni meg av hvor søt han er. 

Det er mandag morgen og vi våkner mer eller mindre samtidig, ligger og holder rundt hverandre, kysser litt, koser egentlig mest stillferdig, og når jeg selvfølgelig får boner, merker jeg at han gjør det også. Snart ligger vi nakne, etter å ha vrengt av hverandre t-skjorter (litt kaldt i hytta) og boksere i en fei. Innimellom kyssene ser vi på hverandre, og nå _ser_ han faktisk. Det er ikke en million av ting som opptar ham akkurat nå, han er her. Blikket hans er fylt av noe kjent, av at vi aldri har følt det sånn her noensinne som vi to sammen, av at det er tusen ting vi kan si til hverandre, men at vi ikke trenger å si noen av dem, av Isak og Even. Jeg har en nesten uimotståelig lyst til å kaste meg over ham, vi dør jo nærmest av lyst her, men jeg har like lyst til bare å ligge sånn litt til. Det er helt vanvittig å bare kjenne hardheten hans mot min. Velværeilingene vibrerer i hver tomme av kroppen. Isak klynker lavt, lager dempede koselyder mellom de ømme smilene han sender meg. Til slutt klarer jeg ikke dy meg lenger, jeg fører hånden ned mot skrittet hans, kjærtegner den harde pikken. Han sprer beina med en gang, venter på meg, hvisker at han elsker meg. Jeg begynner å gjøre ham klar for meg på den måten han liker aller best, men det er nesten så jeg ikke skulle gjort det. For han blir som han selv sier, nesten for kåt for sitt eget beste. Han blir så utålmodig at han ikke klarer å slappe av nok. Vi får latterkrampe begge to, og det er også forstyrrende. Han insisterer på at han _må_ ha meg nå, før han er klar, noe vi vet begge to. Når han faktisk er klar, og jeg kommer inn i ham … vel, det er ingen ord som kan beskrive det. Det eneste jeg vet er at det er noe veldig riktig med at vi er på denne turen og at jeg elsker Isak. 

«Herregud, hva er det jeg har drevet med? Vi har jo ikke hatt sex på lenge!» utbryter Isak, etter vi har ligget og pustet ut en stund, klint og koset i taushet. 

«Det er ikke så lenge siden» ler jeg, og så lenge siden er det heller ikke. 

«Men du er jo fortsatt så jævlig deilig.» 

Jeg får latterkrampe av den tilgjort alvorlige måten han sier det på. 

«Fortsatt!»

«Jeg håper ikke du har trodd at jeg ikke synes du er digg lenger?» fortsetter han. 

«Chill, baby. Hvordan skulle jeg kunne tro det?»

«Nei, det er bra, at selvtilliten din er i orden.»

 

Men litt ut i frokosten skjer det noe med Isak nok en gang. Vi har ledd og pratet om alt og ingenting, spist med god apetitt. Isak bidro like mye som meg med å gjøre alt i stand, lage kaffe, skjære brød, dekke bordet, steke egg og bacon osv. Føttene har kjærtegnet hverandre, innimellom har vi holdt hender også, møtt blikket til hverandre og kommunisert noe ved siden av det ikke-alvorlige vi har snakket om, noe om oss, hvor riktig alt er. Men nå flyter han bort fra meg igjen. Det kan han selvsagt gjøre uten at det trenger å være noe galt i det. Vi kan ikke være like nær hele tiden. Men han begynner å se urolig eller rastløs ut. Det er ikke skolestresset som har kommet tilbake. Dette er noe annet, det ser jeg. 

«Hva er det?»

Han snur seg brått mot meg. 

«Hm?» 

«Hva er det?» gjentar jeg. 

Han ser seg rundt, myser, som om svaret på spørsmålet mitt lar seg finne i omgivelsene bare han ser dem helt klart, før han setter blikket i meg. Men det kommer ikke noe ut av ham. Han åpner munnen som om han skal til å si noe, men så ombestemmer han seg, uttrykket endrer seg. Han ser rådvill og frustrert ut. Jeg strekker hånden over bordet, gjør tegn til at han skal ta hånden min. Han gjør det, lar meg flette fingrene våre sammen. 

«Jeg kom til å tenke på noe fra tida før jeg flytta hjemmefra.»

«Vil du fortelle meg om det?»

«Ja, jeg må vel det,» svarer han og vrir seg rastløs på stolen. 

«Du _må_ ikke.»

«Jeg vet. Jeg mener at jeg burde nok det, fordi … eller … jeg vil det!» 

Jeg må jobbe med meg selv for ikke å få for mye vondt av ham, for jeg hater jo selv når folk får det av meg. Det er bare det at de indre konfliktene hans lyser mot meg. Han _vil_ og han _vil ikke_. 

Men likevel: Er det virkelig sant? «Vinner» det at han vil? Jeg nikker oppmuntrende til ham. 

«Men ikke her.» Han begynner å tromme fingrene nervøst mot bordplaten. «Vi går ut da, går opp i fjellet. Er du med på det?»

 

«Selvfølgelig.» Jeg ser kjapt ut gjennom vinduet. «Det er veldig sterkt lys. Solbriller. Jeg tror jeg har tatt med to par.»

 

«Kommer du?» Han er alt i ferd med å snøre på seg fjellskoene.

«Men Isak, vi må jo ta med oss vann og kanskje litt mat, og rydde bort etter frokosten… Går det bra med deg?» 

«Ja. Du er jo her,» sier han med et lite smil. Det høres mest ut som om han prøver å minne seg selv på det. «Men kan du ordne det vi trenger, og jeg bare gå utenfor så lenge?»

«Ok, men kom inn da eller rop hvis det er noe. Jeg skal forte meg.» 

«Det går bra. Jeg lover, må bare ha litt luft. Ikke stress.»


	5. Psyket ut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV. Oppe i fjellheimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene deres. Det betyr så mye!
> 
> Dette skulle egentlig være to kapitler, men nå slo jeg dem sammen, for det hører for nært sammen til å splittes, fant jeg ut. Dette er dermed blitt et langt kapittel.
> 
> Det kommer noen få naturskildringer, men ikke mye. Jeg har selv vært der mange ganger, men er ikke så voldsomt observant på detaljer i naturen dessverre. Måtte google om området jeg ser for meg ligger over eller under tregrensa for eksempel :D

Isak blir først stående rett utenfor døren til hytta. Han venter på at han skal føle seg litt bedre. Hytta hadde plutselig føltes så liten. Det var som om det var for lavt under taket. Han tar noen skritt utover på tunet. Hva var det egentlig som skjedde? Han hadde hatt en superdigg morgen. Han hadde skjønt hvor fjern han har vært i det siste. Han hadde kjent hvordan det ved livet sitt som han elsker, det ekte, er rett ved siden av ham. Han må bare åpne øynene opp for det. Åpne opp for Even og Isak. Det hadde han gjort. Han hadde kjent at livet er nå, og at det er mye ved livet hans nå som er bra. Hvorfor inni helvete skjer da dette? Hvorfor kommer det gufset fra fortida? Nå som han var fornøyd og avslappet. Det er jo da det minst burde skje. Eller kanskje er det ikke det? Han vet da faen. Og han vil ikke tenke på det heller, men han klarer ikke å få det bort. Selv her ute, i høyden, med utsikt så langt øyet kan se, føles det ikke som det er nok space rundt ham. Snakke med Even om det. Det er det han skal. Hvis Even bare kommer ut snart. Hvor jævlig irriterende er det ikke at alt ikke bare kunne fortsette å være chill. Men, som en av de tingene han har lært av Even, fordi Even har lært det på den tunge måten i sitt eget liv, så er det jævlig fåfengt å bruke masse energi på å bli sint på noe som allerede har skjedd. Even har rett i det. Han har rett i mye, også i at det _er_ veldig sterkt lys ute. Til og med lyset er invaderende. Han vil gå inn for å hente de solbrillene. 

Men først og fremst vil han gå inn fordi han innser hva han nå har gjort. Han har gjort Even mer bekymret enn det er grunn for. Isak vet det fordi han har gjort det før. Han vet hvordan Even tar inn alt rundt seg, på godt og vondt. Noen ganger er det ekstremt irriterende. Hvor mye tid har han ikke brukt på å vente på Even, fordi han virrer fra den ene tingen til den andre og aldri blir ferdig? Detaljer som Isak glatt overser, prosesseres i det lengste av Even. Ekstra sur blir han når han føler Even faktisk kunne klart å skjerpe seg. Isak blir surere og surere, til Even sier ifra. «Faen, Isak. Kan du slutte å hakke på meg? Det er helg. Vi har fri. Slapp av.» Og da har han rett, da har Isak gått for langt. Men vel så ofte har denne siden ved Even gode utslag. Han har merket det tusen ganger, hvordan Even alltid får med seg hvordan han har det. Noen ganger er selvfølgelig det også slitsomt. Han blir tvunget til å forholde seg til ting det kunne vært behagelig å ignorere. Ting han ikke liker ved seg selv. Men det at Even ser dette og fortsetter å like ham, det vet han å verdsette for hva det nettopp er verdt. Og nå har Isak klint til igjen, vært overdramatiserende i signalene han har sendt ut. Men Even bryr seg for mye om ham til å kunne si til seg selv: «Ja, ja, han overdriver sikkert litt.» For det kan han jo ikke vite sikkert at han gjør. Den tanken slår ham ikke engang, for han er ikke skrudd sammen sånn. Isak vet derfor at Even nå er skikkelig bekymra, og hvor stressa det gjør ham. Men heldigvis vet han også hvordan han kan få ham til å slappe mer av. 

Han åpner døren, går inn i hytta, og ganske riktig: Even bråstopper med det han holder på med, å legge noen ting ned i den ene sekken deres, ser på ham med et granskende, omsorgsfullt blikk Isak vet det ligger tykt av bekymring bak. Det slår Isak, det samme som har slått ham flere ganger tidligere, at det er vanskelig å fatte at et menneske som er så utpreget snillt og omtenksomt som Even faktisk vil være sammen med Isak. Isak har vært vant til å tenke på seg selv som ganske egoistisk. Ikke at han tror han er et regelrett dårlig menneske, det gjør han ikke, men bare ikke et like godt menneske som Even. Men han har blitt bedre. Han har blitt bedre av å være sammen med Even faktisk, hvor klisjéaktig det enn måtte lyde. Likevel, selv om han har blitt bedre, er han fortsatt ikke på nivå med Even, men han har noen andre sider Even setter pris på da. 

«Det er veldig sterkt lys ute, som du sa. Jeg skulle bare hente solbriller.» 

«Her.» Even holder et par ut mot ham. Isak går bort til ham, lener seg fram og gir ham et kyss på munnen. 

«Du har jo virkelig tenkt på alt da, baby.»

«Jeg er ferdig hvert øyeblikk,» sier Even med et lite smil. 

«Ta den tida du trenger du. Det går bra nå.» Isak legger hendene et øyeblikk på skuldrene til Even, trykker dem ned en gang. 

Og Isak ser at det funker, ser at Even helt fysisk senker skuldrene. 

 

Lenge går de i uten å si noe, hånd i hånd eller med en arm rundt hverandre når stien tillater det. Det gjør den ikke bestandig, det er steder der de må balansere etter beste evne på steiner, over ekstra gjørmete strøk, eller bekker. Det er høye trær noen steder, busker de må dra til side for ikke å bli pisket i ansiktet, og terrenget er så ulendt enkelte steder at de må være nøye med hvor de plasserer foten for hvert eneste skritt. Glatt er det også, der sola kommer lite til. I det minste er himmelen blå. Isak er utålmodig etter å komme opp i høyden, få overblikk over landskapet igjen. Han vet han skal si noe, at Even også vet det, venter på det. Han tror grunnen til at Even ikke spør, er at han er redd Isak bare lukker seg og blir irritabel av det. Det har skjedd tusen ganger før det også. Han blir sur på Even for noe som ikke har med Even å gjøre, for noe som bare har med ham selv å gjøre. Men han vet ikke hvor han skal begynne. Han må antakeligvis bare ta sats og begynne et sted, et hvilket som helst sted. 

«Du, hva var det som skjedde inne på hytta? … Ville du ikke fortelle meg det?» Så Even spør likevel, selvfølgelig gjør han det. Stemmen hans er mild, prøvende, gir ham alle muligheter til selv å velge, men det tydeligste av alt er at han _vil_ være der. Han er der, for Isak, så enkelt og så overveldende.

Faen ta Even. Det er ikke det at han aldri har opplevd det før. Jonas kunne merket det samme som Even gjør, og hatt baller nok til å spørre han også, til tross for at Isaks reaksjon på at noen bryr seg, er uforutsigbar.

Likevel er det noe helt annet når Even gjør det. 

Han har aldri opplevd å være så omringet, i positiv forstand, av noen som skjønner hvem han er. 

Han har aldri heller opplevd at denne noen som skjønner ham best, også er en han vil ha der, så tett innpå seg. 

Han våkner ved siden av Even, legger seg stort stort sett ved siden av Even. Og som regel er alltid hans første innskytelse, når det er noe, å snakke med Even, tekste eller ringe ham hvis ikke de er sammen. 

Uansett hvor få krav Even stiller til ham, uansett hvor påpasselig han er på at Isak selv bestemmer hvor åpen han vil være, så er det likevel ikke noen option å gå tilbake igjen. 

Han er vant til å skyve folk bort inntil det er en passe avstand, en behagelig avstand mellom ham og dem, og mellom ham og den konfliktfylte, ekle, grå massen av ting der et sted. Men Even vil han ikke skyve bort, noen ganger selvfølgelig, men ikke i det store og det hele, og det er jævlig skummelt at han ikke vil det, men han synes faktisk det er mer skummelt å tenke på at han skulle sabotere at Even får vite viktige ting om ham. Likevel er det noe som gjør ham sint også, irrasjonelt (han vet det) sint på Even, for grunnen til at alt blir så jævlig smertefullt noen ganger, sånn som i dag, helt plutselig etter alt hadde vært heaven, er fordi Even får fram noe i ham. Det er en helt ny horisont av … ting som trer fram. Han hadde aldri sett for seg, hatt fantasi til å se for seg at han skulle få det sånn med noen noen gang. 

«Baby?»

Even har kommet opp på siden av ham. Han prøver å få Isak ned på jorda igjen. 

«Jeg vet ikke, Even. Tror bare det ble så sterk kontrast til det jeg er vant med.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Du har jo fått meg ut av skallet mitt på den turen her på en måte, og da merka jeg at jeg jo egentlig har det bra.» Han ler kort. «Og det var veldig uvant. Ikke uvant at jeg har det bra, men uvant at jeg har det bra nå jeg blir revet ut av skallet mitt på en måte. Hva er poenget med å stenge det ekte livet ute når det er bra liksom?» 

«Ok?» 

Isak ser at Even ikke skjønner hva han snakker om. Det pleier han å gjøre når Isak en sjelden gang snakker om ting av denne typen, men nå skjønner han godt at Even ikke henger med. Han skjønner egentlig ikke hva han fabler om selv engang. 

«Ja, eller jeg kom på noe som på en måte ligner, men som også er helt motsatt.» 

«Du kom på hvordan det var en gang når du ble revet ut av skallet ditt mens du bodde hjemme.»

«Ja.»

«Og hvordan var det da?»

«Nei, da var det jo ikke bra da, liksom.» 

«Jeg skjønner det, men hvordan ikke bra?»

«En gang så var vi på hyttetur, faktisk, bare Lea og meg og mamma og pappa. Jeg ble tvunget til å være med. Og så kjørte pappa meg så jævlig hardt, for alt mulig. For at jeg ikke lekte med Lea, for at jeg ikke gjorde mer for mamma, for at jeg var sur og ikke så han i øynene når han snakket til meg, for at jeg var på mobilen hele tida. Til slutt, så knakk jeg på en måte sammen inni meg. Jeg begynte ikke å grine eller noe sånt, men jeg var desperat etter å komme meg bort, følte jeg ikke orket å være der et sekund til, men så var det ingen steder jeg kunne gå. Og jeg orket ikke mer kjeft av pappa, orket ikke se han engang, for det blikket hans som om absolutt alt var feil med meg, var bare blitt helt uutholdelig da. Så da lot jeg som jeg ble syk.»

«Så du kunne komme deg hjem?»

«Nei, bare så jeg kunne være på rommet uten å bli plaga. Jeg bare lå der inne i mørket, vet ikke hvor lenge.»

«Herregud! Var det ingen som kom inn til deg?»

«Mamma, for å gi meg paracet og sånn. Hun trodde jo at jeg var syk. Og hun var selv for syk til å merke hvordan jeg egentlig hadde det. Herregud, moren din ville merka hva som var greia på flere mils avstand liksom.» 

Med det samme det har sluppet ut av ham, strammer deg seg i brystet av dårlig samvittighet. Even ser trist ut, trist over hvor slem Isak kan være noen ganger, tipper han. 

«Jeg vet jeg kan være jævlig slem noen ganger.»

«Du er ikke slem. Fortell videre.»

Jeg var redd pappa skulle komme inn da, og anklage meg for å fake at jeg var syk, men det gjorde han ikke.»

«Fy faen. Noen ganger får jeg nesten inntrykk av at faren din kjefta på deg mens det egentlig var han selv han var misfornøyd med.»

«Ja. Jeg vet vi ligner på hverandre.»

«Nei! Herregud, Isak. Det var ikke det jeg mente.»

«Jo, men vi gjør jo det. Det er du som har redda meg fra å ikke bli prikk lik han.»

«Nei, baby. Det er piss det du sier nå.»

«Nei, det er helt sant. Jeg er jævlig takknemlig for at jeg har møtt deg, av den grunnen også.»

«Du, jeg skal si deg noe om det du driver og påstår der. Men vi var jo ikke ferdig med den hytteturen. Hvordan var det … å ligge alene inne på det rommet?»

«Jeg orker ikke snakke mer om det, Even.»

«Kan du ikke prøve? Nå som du har kommet så langt på vei i å snakke om det allerede,» sier Even, selv om Isak akkurat hørtes irritert ut.

Isak ser på ham. 

«Det var jo ikke noe gøy.»

«Det høres helt jævlig ut.»  
«Det verste var egentlig at jeg følte meg helt bedriten. Før det så hadde jeg følt at jeg hadde rett til å være sur…»

Isak blir tankefull. Even benytter anledningen til å støtte opp under det han akkurat sa:

«Du hadde jo virkelig all rett til å være sur. For det første er det veldig normalt å være sur da uansett. Du var 15 eller noe sånt?»

«Mmm.» 

«Ja? Og i tillegg forlangte faren din altfor mye av deg, at du skulle ta deg av lillesøsteren din og av den syke moren din. Og så var det aldri bra nok for han. Sa han noen fine ting til deg i det hele tatt noen ganger?»

«Ikke som jeg kan huske, nei. Det kan godt hende han gjorde det da jeg var liten. Det var jo ikke sånn som det her hele tiden heller. Og med Lea gjorde han det mye. Han var helt annerledes mot henne. Men i hvert fall, det verste den dagen var at pappa hadde fått meg til å føle meg helt jævlig.» 

«Hvordan da?»

«Kanskje skyldig for at hele familien var i oppløsning, jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Han hadde avslørt meg på en måte. Og det var det han kjørte meg så jævlig på, helt til jeg begynte å lure på om han hadde rett.» 

«Avslørt hva da?»

«At jeg var flau over familien min, flau over mamma. Jeg var flau over mamma som var syk. Hun kan jo ikke noe for det. Og så reagerte jeg med å bli sur på alt og alle for at ikke alt bare kunne være normalt.» 

Stemmen til Isak sprekker. Han har ikke lyst til å gå lenger. Bena vil bare synke sammen. 

«Kom her!» oppmuntrer Even, holder armene sine åpne. Isak tar de to skrittene bort til ham, lar Even ta rundt ham, roe ned kroppen hans som skjelver, han vet ikke av hva. Han hviler hodet på Evens skulder. Det er ubeskrivelig akkurat nå, å ikke bli dømt. Det er en helt uvirkelig følelse. Til sin overraskelse ser han at Even er blank i øynene, når de omsider løser opp omfavnelsen. 

«Dette er det verste jeg har hørt,» sier Even lavt og alvorlig, mens han igjen og igjen stryker Isak langs kinnet og over tinningen. «At faren din ga deg all den skyldfølelsen for noe du ikke skulle følt skyld for i det hele tatt. Du var et barn for faen!» 

«Jeg hatet meg selv veldig for det.»

«Du må ikke hate deg selv for det!» 

«Jeg gjør ikke det lenger nå. Nå er jeg sint på han fordi han fikk meg til å føle meg sånn. Og jeg er sint fordi han svikta mamma og meg. Han har klart å ta vare på Lea da, det er jo bra. Og jeg kan skjønne at det var vanskelig for han, og alt det der. Men jeg skulle ønske han hadde sett litt bedre hvordan det han gjorde gikk utover meg og mamma. Men det som kanskje er den viktigste grunnen til at jeg ikke er spesielt interessert i å få noe nærmere forhold til han, det er fordi jeg faktisk ikke tror han er spesielt glad i meg. Jeg tror han synes jeg ligner for mye på han selv.» 

«Isak, baby, fy faen!» utbryter Even, og ser ut som han skal oppløses av sorg.

«Even, ikke noe pity da.»

«Kan jeg si hva jeg tror?»

Isak nikker. 

«Men da må du høre meg ut altså, ikke avbryte.»

Han nikker igjen. 

«Jeg tror faren din er glad i deg. Og så tror jeg faktisk at han heller på en måte ser opp til deg, enn at han føler dere er like. Kanskje uten at han helt skjønte det selv, så merket han at du hadde noen egenskaper han ikke hadde. Og så lesset han ansvaret over på deg.»

«Det er ikke noe bra det heller da, hvis det var sånn?»

«Nei, selvfølgelig ikke! Jeg prøver ikke å si at det var noe bra med det i det hele tatt. Men poenget mitt er at dere ikke ligner på hverandre, i hvert fall ikke når det kommer til de tinga vi snakker om nå. Du er sterkere enn det han er.»

«Hvorfor sier du det? Hvordan kan du vite det?»

«Isak, du er sammen med meg…»

«Even!» 

«Kan du slutte å avbryte? Du skulle jo ikke avbryte.»

«Greit!» lover Isak, og løfter armene til sitt forsvar. 

«Du har valgt å bli sammen med meg, med meg som har alle mine greier. Og jeg har aldri møtt noen som forstår meg sånn som du gjør. Det var det jeg mente med at jeg tror du er sterkere enn faren din.»

«Men jeg kjefter jo på deg.»

«Ja, men bare for småting,» Even smiler til ham, «som at du synes jeg bruker for lang tid på å bestemme meg for hvilke sko jeg vil ha på meg eller hva slags drikke jeg vil ha til maten.»

Isak kan nesten ikke tro at Even tar det sånn, at han ser på det sånn. Den timeout’en han nå gir ham, setter han helt sjukt pris på. 

«Eller hvilken bokser du skal velge. Herregud!» 

«Riktig bokser for dagen, er kjempeviktig, Isak. Noen dager er tiger-bokser, for eksempel, helt utenkelig, men andre dager det eneste rette.»

Isak himler med øynene og skjuler dårlig smilet som får fatt i munnvikene. Det er digg at de kan kødde oppi alt. 

« Uansett, du er alltid tålmodig med de store, vanskelige tinga. Der bare støtter du meg.»

Dette er nesten mer enn han fortjener, og det verker i brystet hans, på en god måte, av følelser for denne personen som går her ved siden av ham. 

«Jeg gjør ikke noe spesielt… Jeg bare elsker deg,» sier Isak, litt spak, litt ydmyk, litt flau, litt overveldet, men mest glad, glad for at Even faktisk kan si noe sånt og mene det. I

Isak har begynt.å bli vant til at det er en person i livet hans som han sier «jeg elsker deg» til, og mener det ikke minst. Ellers ville han aldri sagt det så klart. Det er heller omvendt, at han kunne ment det, men ikke sagt det. 

«Det er ikke ‘’bare’’», sier Even smilende og drar Isak nærmere seg.

«Nei, det er kanskje ikke ‘’bare’’», smiler Isak, og tar litt bedre tak rundt livet til Even. 

«Uansett tror jeg ikke du ville fått det til hvis du hadde hatt de svakhetene der som du snakker om.»

Han synes det er ganske rart at Even snakker så voksent og diplomatisk om det, ‘’svakheter’’ liksom, for han registrerte rett før hvor sint Even ble på faren til Isak. Men det overrasker ham på en måte heller ikke, for det er ikke ofte Even snakker dritt om folk. Og faktisk merker han, stikk i strid med hva han ville trodd, at den støtten han nå får av Even er bedre enn hva den ville vært om Even hadde karakterisert faren til Isak som en feig, egoistisk, inkompetent og slem far som har gjort utilgivelig skade på Isak. Hadde han gjort det, ville det kanskje vært en liten del i ham et sted som hadde følt han måtte ta faren sin i forsvar, og det er han glad han slipper. 

«Jeg vet ikke, men det er jo bra at du tenker sånn.»

«Det var egentlig ikke meningen å vri samtalen over på meg.»

«Det var bra at du gjorde det.» Selv om det funker å snakke med Even om vanskelige ting, kjennes det ut som om han har vært ute og svømt i altfor kaldt vann ganske lenge nå.

«Men det som skjedde på hytta i dag, var det at du plutselig fikk den følelsen av å være innestengt og at alt var uutholdelig, som du fikk den gangen da faren din hakket på deg helt til du brøt sammen inni deg?»

«Ja. Og jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke helt det, for du fikk meg jo ut av skallet mitt ved å bry deg så, og bare være digg med meg.» 

«Hmm,» sier Even bare og smiler. 

«Kan ikke du prøve å forklare meg det? Det er sånn ting du klarer å forklare.» Det er som om han har nærmet seg land, selv om de fortsatt delvis snakker om det samme temaet. 

«Er det?» smiler han. «Vel, guarden din var vel ikke der lenger da, så følelser kunne liksom bare strømme på. Og jeg har jo skjønt siden lenge før bursdagen din, i hvert fall, at det er noe med faren din som hjernen din driver og jobber med. En dag så måtte det jo komme opp. Og dessuten var vi på en hytte, så kanskje det også var med på å trigge det fram…»

Det høres jo logisk ut når han sier det sånn. 

«Hva sier du til den teorien?» 

Even ser bort på ham, løfter et øyebryn spørrende. 

«Jo, jeg kjøper den.» 

«Du kan få den gratis» sier Even og gliser.

«Så snilt. Du er så snill,» erter Isak tilbake. 

«Det er min replikk!» 

«Din replikk?!»

De sitter inntil hverandre på sitteunderlaget Even har pakket med. Utsikten utover landskapet er nydelig fra høyden de nå er kommet opp på. 

«Jeg har ikke lyst tilbake til Oslo ass,» tilstår Isak. 

«Vi har to hele dager igjen.» 

«Ja, men jeg skulle ønske vi bare kunne være her og være her, sånn som nå, bare du og jeg og ikke noe stress. Jeg er sikker på at jeg kommer til å begynne å stresse like mye igjen etter ferien.»

«Men du må prøve å ikke gjøre det, baby.» Even legger en hånd inntil nakken hans.

«Ja, men jeg vet ikke hvordan ass.»

«Du kan bestemme noen tidspunkter der du ikke har lov til å gjøre noe annet enn å slappe av.»

«Kan du si fra til meg hvis du ser det går over stokk og stein igjen?»

Even svarer ikke, tenker. 

«Eller jeg mener ikke å liksom lesse ansvaret over på deg.»

«Du, ikke bruk de samme orda om deg som vi brukte om faren din da.» 

«Chill Even, det er jo bare noen ord.»

«Jeg liker det ikke, er ikke med på den sammenligninga di. Og du lesser ikke noe ansvar over på meg heller. Hvis jeg blir bekymra for deg, så vil jeg jo uansett prate med deg om det.»

«Selv om jeg blir sur?»

«Ja, selv om du blir litt sur.»

«For det kommer garra til å skje.»

«At du begynner å stresse igjen eller at du blir sur når jeg påpeker det?»

«Begge deler,» forutser Isak, og ler litt. 

«Jeg lover å ta deg hardt, baby.» 

Even blunker til ham, og gir Isak den helt spesielle godfølelsen, akkurat den han trenger nå. 

«Det høres jævlig bra ut. Deal.» Isak ler. 

Even lener hodet inntil Isaks. 

Han nyter å sitte sånn, kjenne overkroppen til Even inntil seg mens de ser utover landskapet. Det er likevel ikke til å komme bort fra at han gruer seg til de skal tilbake. Han lurer på om det han har fått kastet over seg i dag, nå har falt på plass på en måte, eller om det bare er begynnelsen på en snøball som skal fortsette å rulle. Det siste er han så ufattelig lite klar for. Og han synes det er ekkelt å bli så fjern som han har vært i det siste. Even kunne farget håret svart uten at han ville lagt merke til det. Omtrent. Det føles ikke bra. Det får ham til å føle et sug av uro i magen, men et sted bakenfor der igjen, der er det en tynn lysstripe av noe annet, kanskje av følelsen av å være trygg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har selv opplevd noe som ligner med min egen pappa, som for øvrig verken er slem eller inkompetent all over. Og jeg forestiller meg at Isak kunne opplevd noe slikt han også. 
> 
> Dette ble altså, i tilbakeblikk til en hyttetur, tilbakeblikk på enda en hyttetur igjen :) Men snart er vi tilbake i nåtid igjen. 
> 
> Kommentarer på dette første jeg har skrevet fra Isaks POV vil jeg bli veldig glad for.


	6. Serr, det er mye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med dette er det slutt på daglig kapittelposting (det blir helt serr litt mye nå ;) ). Fra nå av blir det mer annenhver eller tredjehver dag. 
> 
> Høstferien avsluttes her og vi nærmer oss nåtid igjen.
> 
> Jeg håper dere fortsatt vil henge med!<3 
> 
> Nå har jeg oppdatert beskrivelsen av fic'en. Den kan kanskje gi litt nærmere pekepinn på hvordan alt henger sammen og hvor vi skal, om det skulle oppleves litt rotete nå.

Det er sol denne dagen også, de gule og røde bladene på bakken lyser mot oss. På avstand ser de ut som baller i et lekerom på Ikea. Det er ikke mange løvtrær i nærheten, men akkurat her er det nok til at det har kunnet etterlate seg dette glinsende teppet på bakken. Lufta er kald, men vi er likevel varme begge to etter rydding, pakking og flere turer inn og ut mellom hytta og bilen. Rosafargen i kinnene til Isak, varmen fra armen hans som hviler rundt livet mitt, fra hele den sterke og nå avslappede kroppen hans ved siden av min, skulderen hans som passer perfekt under håndflaten min, fingrene mine som liksom finner fram til noen spor der - kan vi ikke bare stå sånn her bestandig? Det er en deilig følelse, som om vi er på toppen av verden, for selv her fra tunet utenfor hytta kan vi se langt. Daler, trær, knauser og noe spredt bebyggelse stikker fram i landskapet rundt og nedenfor oss. Den klare, kjølige høstlufta får ikke tak på oss, vi er varme og oppglødde. Det eneste aberet er at vi ikke vil dra. 

«Tror du vi kan komme tilbake til denne hytta» spør Isak etter han har spent fast sikkerhetsbeltet. Jeg snur meg mot ham, etter å ha sett bak oss for å rygge ut fra tunet der jeg hadde parkert. Han legger en hånd på låret mitt, ser spørrende på meg. 

Herregud, hvor fornøyd jeg er med at vi dro på denne turen. Det har gått over all forventning. Isak stråler. Jeg blir så lykkelig av å se det, at jeg kan ha en bra effekt på den personen jeg elsker over alt på jord. _Du kommer til å oppleve det, Even_. Det trodde jeg ikke på da, da alt var svart, da jeg var overbevist om å ha føkket opp alt, og at jeg alltid ville føkke opp alt, men nå skjer det. Jeg forestiller meg at jeg plasserer enhver sånn stund i en indre skattekiste, så jeg har dem til regnværsdagene som kommer. 

Derfor venter jeg et øyeblikk med å kjøre, stopper bilen et lite sekund, lener meg over mot ham, legger hånden min langs kjeven hans, drar ham forsiktig mot meg. Jeg lukker øynene idet jeg lar leppene våre møte hverandre. Isak lar seg villig kysse, tungen hans smyger seg inn i munnen min. 

«Det kan vi helt sikkert,» svarer jeg etter vi omsider har avbrutt kysset og jeg har startet bilen igjen. 

«Hva kan vi helt sikkert?»

«Låne hytta igjen!»

«Å, ja!» 

«Vi har jo til og med vasket og ryddet veldig fint.»

«Ja, vi har vært flinke. Jeg også etter hvert, sant?»

«Jo, baby, veldig!» anerkjenner jeg. Vet du at du er veldig søt noen ganger?»

«Søt? Jeg vil ikke at du skal gjøre alt, sånn var det jo på begynnelsen av turen.» 

«Det gikk bra,» forsikrer jeg.

«Tusen takk ass, Even, jeg mener det,» sier han og ser bort på meg. 

«For at jeg stekte eggene de første dagene?»

«Nei! For at du gjorde alt det her for min skyld vel, lånte hytte, bil, pakket, handlet inn, fikset alt og ikke minst klarte å overtale meg ass.»

«Jeg er bare veldig glad for at det funka. Jeg var helt serr bekymra for deg. Og så savnet jeg å være sånn helt ordentlig sammen med deg også, sånn som vi er igjen nå.»

«Jeg liker å være helt ordentlig sammen med deg,» sier han, og jeg kan høre at han smiler. Han holder et fast tak på låret mitt. 

Etter vi bare har slappet av en stund, sett ut på landskapet, hørt og nynnet, forsøksvis rappet, litt med til låtene fra spillelista til Isak, lyder meldingssignalet fra mobilen min. 

«Gidder du å sjekke? Det er sikkert mamma eller pappa som lurer på når vi kommer».

Isak plukker opp telefonen min fra den lille hylla mellom oss. 

«Det er Linn.»

«Linn? Se hva hun skriver da.» 

«Ok?» 

**Linn**  
Det går ikke så veldig bra. Vi kan godt møtes

«Herregud. Jeg sendte henne melding i sommer.»

«Og dere har ikke snakket siden?»

«Nei, hun svarer først nå. Jeg hadde glemt det for å være ærlig. Kan du svare henne?» 

Vi lager meldingen sammen:

 **Meg**  
Hei Linn, det er Isak. Even kjører bil. Han hilser og sier at han vil møte deg når som helst. Så kjipt at det ikke går bra med deg. 

**Linn**  
Hei Isak. Jeg savner fantaflaskene dine.

 **Meg**  
Haha. Even har uansett avvendt meg. Men serr, hva skjer?

 **Linn**  
Ikke noe dere ikke har sett før, bare at legen har gitt meg opp

«Hva faen mener hun med det?» spør Isak. 

«Jeg vet ikke, men det høres ikke noe bra ut. Spør henne.»

«Eh, hvordan spør jeg om det da?»

«Bare spør rett ut.»

 **Meg**  
Hva mener du, hvordan gitt deg opp?

«Hun begynner å svare, men så slutter hun å skrive igjen, og så begynner hun igjen, og … der forsvant skrivebobla igjen. Det er vel vanskelig å ta på melding sikkert.»

«Ja, sikkert. Kan du bare prøve å få lagd en avtale?»

Linn vil snakke med meg, bare meg om dette, for _Even vet kanskje hva jeg kan gjøre, siden han har erfaring med litt av hvert selv_. Mellom linjene skjønner vi at Linn nødig forlater kollektivet, intet nytt under solen det, men at hun heller ikke vil ha besøk der for tiden. Avtalen blir at hun og jeg skal treffes på Espresso house i Holbergsgate neste onsdag kl.10. Hun har et ærend i nærheten litt tidligere på formiddagen uansett.

 

I mellomtiden tenker jeg ikke på henne. 

Jeg er mest opptatt av at avslutningen på høstferien også blir chill. Isak må ikke gli inn i det samme mønsteret med en gang han er tilbake i vante omgivelser. Han gjør ikke det heller, men prioriterer isteden litt film og en god del kos med meg. Jeg får hengt litt med gutta også, alle sammen … bortsett fra Yousef, og jeg prøver å tenke minst mulig på at jeg både er skuffet og lettet over at han ikke har tatt noe initiativ. 

Etter jeg tok første skrittet i bursdagen til Eva*, synes jeg han bør ta neste. Gjør han ikke det, mener han kanskje at det ikke er verdt det. Mikael sier han merker at Yousef tenker på meg. Men han er mye sammen med Sana og han er opptatt med å komme inn i studiene han har begynt på, dermed blir det til at han utsetter det for seg selv, tror Mikael. Kanskje jeg bare skulle hoppe i det jeg isteden? Det er hva det virker som Mikael mener. 

«Kanskje det er lurt at du ikke gjør det også akkurat nå, baby,» tilråder Isak meg da jeg litt slapt drøfter det med ham en kveld. Han sitter bakerst på senga, lent inn mot veggen med bena rundt meg mens jeg hviler mot brystet hans. 

Jeg er glad Isak ikke har blitt lei av hvor mye jeg har snakket fram og tilbake om Yousef. I begynnelsen sa han «Men bare få det overstått da.» Etter hvert har han imidlertid skjønt hvor splittet jeg er, og hvor vanskelig det viser seg faktisk å være. Det blir ikke noe lettere av å utsette det. Jeg vet det. Ikke når jeg faktisk er redd. Men derfor er det heller ikke noe jeg vil gjøre på en dårlig dag, eller når det er altfor mye annet som allerede skjer. Det fiksa seg så lett igjen med de andre gutta, men med Yousef er det noe annet. Det har blitt sånn at når jeg tenker på ham, så kommer den skremmende følelsen av å miste kontrollen fram i meg. Han minner meg for sterkt om turen ut i space og ned i helvete. Det er så dumt at det har blitt sånn, men den koblingen har psyken min laget, og det er bare ved å møte ham jeg kan komme den til livs, men jeg er nervøs for hvordan det blir først. Alt dette vet jo Isak. Han vet det vil kreve mye av meg. Og han vet det er mye annet som skjer nå. 

«Hvorfor ikke?» spør jeg likevel. 

«Nei, bare fordi det virker som det kan bli litt mye akkurat nå. Du skal jo jobbe masse framover, ni dager i strekk, var det ikke det? Og du har akkurat redda kjæresten din fra den nerde-transen han hadde først seg selv inn i…»

«Det å få nerde-kjæresten min ut av transen sin har vært en bonus for meg også. Mer kos, mindre ukontrollert formelresitering i tide og utide.»

«‘’Ukontrollert formelresitering’’ faktisk!» gjentar han med en latter og rusker meg deilig i håret. 

«Uansett så gjorde jeg meg selv også en tjeneste ass.» Jeg snur meg og smiler til ham. Han smiler tilbake så det gnistrer i intravanøsen fra ham og inn til kriblesenteret i magen min. 

«Men serr, det er mye» fortsetter han etter jeg har funnet den behagelige stillingen inntil ham igjen. 

«Og du skal jo møte Linn også, som tydeligvis ikke har det bra i det hele tatt.»


	7. Linn

**Onsdag 18.oktober**

Det regner på skrå. Jeg fant en skrøpelig, knallgul paraply i gangen, som en av oss har klart å raske med oss fra et sted. Småløpende, for jeg er selvfølgelig ute i dårlig tid (hvordan ikke være det, når jeg har blitt vant til som regel ikke å måtte ut noe sted tidlig om morgenen?), prøver jeg å holde mest mulig av kroppen under den latterlig lille paraplyen. Noe som er vanskelig i seg selv, eller egentlig fysisk umulig. Dessuten ville det ikke hjulpet, for det regner jo faktisk horisontalt, som piler som sikter seg rett inn på meg. Isak må ha tatt den store Royal Canin-paraplyen, som også på mystisk vis har blitt inventar i leiligheten. Den er han veldig søt under. Jeg håper han ikke glemmer den igjen på skolen i dag.

Klokka viser 10.07 idet jeg åpner døren til Espresso House. Linn er ikke å se. Det er nok av ledige bord, men allerede lang kø med trøtte, våte, gretne og kaffetørste mennesker foran disken. Jeg gribber til meg et hjørnebord, litt mer diskret plassert enn de andre iallfall, slenger av meg jakken på den ene stolen og kan konstatere at jeg faktisk ikke er blitt særlig våt. Men når jeg nå titter ut av vinduet ser jeg ikke noe annet enn sidelengs regn. Det er som et monumentalt gitter, dråpene faller så hardt og fort at de ser sammenhengende ut. Det er mye verre enn rett i sted. Jeg håper Linn tar taxi eller har på seg våtdrakt.

Jeg stiller meg i køen. 

**Meg** 10.11  
Har fått bord og stilt meg i køen som er lang. Skal jeg kjøpe for deg også? 

**Linn** 10.12  
Vanlig svart, den største.

**Meg** 10.12  
Ok. Håper du er beskytta mot det helvetes regnet

Linn kommer inn døren rett etter at jeg har plassert kaffene våre på bordet. Hun er våt til skinnet. Etter at hun har forsøkt å tørke seg litt på do, sitter vi overfor hverandre. 

Jeg har spurt henne om hva som skjer. Og hun har sendt meg et blikk som jeg vet betyr at hun vil svare meg på det spørsmålet, men først skal hun drikke litt kaffe. 

Hun varmer hendene ved å holde dem begge rundt koppen, avslår midt tilbud om å låne jakken min. Den vil jo bare bli våt, mente hun. Og til mitt svar om at det ikke gjør noe, bare ristet hun på hodet. 

Omsider kommer hun til saken. Livet har vært omtrent som det er nå i noen år allerede. Hun trodde problemet var at hun hatet Larvik, dette lille hølet av en Vestfoldsby, som skryter av å være en verdensby fordi det går ferge til Danmark derfra. Det forandrer likevel ikke på mentaliteten, på at hun ble ekstremt sliten av å ikke passe inn. Hun slet hver dag på videregående med å finne motivasjonen til å komme seg gjennom nok en dag i denne byen med alle menneskene rundt henne som bare var som skuespillere på en scene som hun kunne observere, men ikke ønsket å ha kontakt med. Lærerne, som skal drive tilpasset opplæring og alskens av floskler politkerne og pedagogene mesker seg med, sa bare at pensum var det samme for alle, trakk på skuldrene som om de da hadde ryggen fri og alt var opp til henne. Og så flyttet hun til Oslo. Eller egentlig blir det vel riktigere å si at hun flyttet inn i kollektivet. Og selv om hun liker Eskild, Noora, Isak, meg og andre hun har støtt på i kollektivet, er det lite som har forandret seg. Alt er altså hennes feil, ikke Larviks feil, eller noe annet eller noen andre sin feil. Det er det alle har prøvd å banke inn i hodet hennes. Egentlig har hun aldri kjøpt det, ikke før nå kanskje.

Linn og jeg har aldri snakket sammen sånn som dette før. Vi har hengt. Vi har spilt Fifa for å muntre opp meg. Og vi har sett på tv for å muntre opp Linn. Ellers har vi drukket te og fun light og antakelig pratet ganske mye mellom linjene, men aldri som nå. Linn forteller meg om livet sitt, og jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Dette ligner på en måte ikke på noe jeg vet noe om. Men faen hvor lyst jeg har til å si noe riktig, gjøre noe riktig. 

Langsomt åpner hun en av de små sjokolade jeg også kjøpte til oss, fjerner papiret, bretter det omhyggelig sammen, før hun bretter det ut igjen og pakker sjokoladebiten inn i papiret på nytt. Hun kaster et blikk ut, og, i motsetning til meg, ser det ut som hun klarer å se gjennom det tette regnet. Etter å ha flyttet litt på seg på stolen, fortsetter hun å fortelle. 

Linn har blitt utredet for en rekke fysiske sykdommer, og for depresjon, for ME, for å nevne noe. Noen vil fortsatt ha det til at hun er deprimert. Og det kan jo tenkes det, men det skjer ingen endring av antidepressiva eller annen form for behandling. Selv føler hun fortsatt at hun faktisk ikke har det så ille. Det kan ikke måle seg med meg, da jeg var lengst nede, selv om det var en del hun kunne kjenne seg igjen fra den tida jeg var deprimert i kollektivet. Men jeg gikk på medisiner og sinnstilstanden forandret seg. Hennes er nesten alltid den samme. Og legene mener at noe er feil. Hun har skjønt at hun aldri kommer til å få kjæreste hvis ikke hun forandrer seg. Nå orker hun uansett ikke å ha kjæreste, men en dag vil hun jo det.

Akkurat det treffer meg. Jeg har lyst til å si et eller annet crap om at det kan skje når som helst, at hun møter noen og at hun da orker likevel. Det er kanskje ikke så crap heller. Men faktisk har jeg litt vanskelig for å se det for meg akkurat nå. Og det hele får hjertet mitt til å vokse i brystet. Når noe er vanskelig i livet mitt, så kan jeg påkalle Isak i tankene, om han ikke er rett i nærheten. Det er som en pause fra jaget, eller mye bedre enn det egentlig. Det er som en virkelighetsflukt som er ett hundre prosent chill der ingenting av verdens fuzz kan nå meg, men så er det jo ikke en virkelighetsflukt. Han finnes faktisk. Han jeg har det sånn med, bor jeg sammen med. Han er der for meg og jeg er der for han. Og jeg unner så Linn å oppleve det.

Telefonen min plinger. Linn reiser seg med det samme for å bestille noe mer til oss. Hun vil ha en te for å bli varm. Min litt lunkne cortado gjorde heller ikke susen, så jeg joiner henne. Hun går mot disken mens jeg fisker fram telefonen. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 11.02  
Kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste?

**Meg** 11.02  
Sikkert :) hva da?

**Mannen i mitt liv** 11.o2  
Artikkel til norsken, er egentlig ferdig, men den er dårlig. Kan du lese gjennom? Mener ikke at du skal skrive den om altså, ekke juks, bare gi meg et par råd kanskje?

**Meg** 11.03  
Når må du levere?

**Mannen i mitt liv** 11.03  
Innen midnatt

Jeg har ikke lyst, eller jeg føler det er for mange ting i hodet mitt allerede denne dagen, men han spør meg. Han har tydeligvis glemt at jeg skulle møte Linn, og så på jobb. Likevel, satt jeg ikke akkurat her og tenkte over hvor ekstremt heldig jeg er som har den beste i livet mitt?

**Meg** 11.04  
Ok, Mail meg den 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 11.04  
Har allerede gjort det…

Linn er tilbake med teene våre.

Legen hennes sier at han kaster inn håndkleet. Det er ikke noe mer han kan gjøre. Nå er det bare opp til henne. _Tenk deg en person som sier at han ikke klarer å reise seg fra stolen, og så gjør vi alt av undersøkelser og kommer til at det ikke er noe fysisk i veien med personen. Etter 5 år sitter personen fortsatt på den samme stolen. Da vil han faktisk ikke klare å reise seg. Men dette har han da gjort mot seg selv. Du gjør dette mot deg selv_ , hadde han sagt. _Hvis ikke du tar tak i deg selv nå, vil det kanskje en dag være for sent_. For sent for hva? For ikke å bli uføretrygda? Hva er det hun skal gjøre? Begynne å studere, jobbe, trene, være sosial, spise sunt, få seg hobbyer? 

«Har det vært sånn for deg, at legene vil gi deg opp fordi de ikke visste hva de kunne gjøre?»

«Nei,» svarer jeg og rister på hodet, for nei. Selv om demonene mine begynte å herje lenge før jeg fikk rett diagnose, var jeg aldri et case de stilte seg rådville overfor. De hadde alltid ideer om nye utredninger og forsøksvise behandlinger. Og jeg skal til å si noe mer, for jeg vil ikke bare si «nei», bare dra ned en vegg liksom, og markere at «sorry, hvis du trodde vi var på samme planet, så tok du feil», men hun kommer meg i forkjøpet: 

«Jeg skulle ønske jeg var bipolar.»

«Det skulle du ikke.» 

«Det er ingen som klager på at ikke du får til livet ditt bra.»

«Linn, jeg må gå på medisiner resten av livet. Og selv da er det ofte jeg sliter, men det er mulig det ikke synes så godt for andre som ikke lever tett innpå meg. Men det synes til gjengjeld veldig godt når jeg får episoder til tross for at jeg går på medisiner.»

«Isak er iallfall lykkelig over å leve tett innpå deg… Eller, unnskyld, jeg skal ikke blande meg.»

«Jeg og Isak har det veldig bra, men…»

«Unnskyld, mener ikke å høres misunnelig ut. Jeg vet egentlig at diagnosen din er litt hypa.»

Jeg skal til å spørre hva hun mener, men jeg skjønner jo egentlig det. Noen tror livet mitt må være ekstremt innholdsrikt og at jeg må være en særdeles spennende, kreativ og interessant person. Andre igjen tror jeg er en upålitelig, manipulerende, eller eventuelt en tafatt, ressurssvak person som ikke greier å behandle meg selv eller andre bra. Bipolar forståelse av bipolar lidelse, tenker jeg og kommer med et lite skratt for meg selv. 

«Det er bare litt kjipt at alle liksom mener det er noe feil med meg, men hva det nå enn er, så er det dødskjedelig. Det synes selv de i helsevesenet. De som insisterer på at energinivået mitt er abnormalt lavt. Ta meg sammen. Det er lett for dem å si det.»

Og så slår en idé ned i hodet på meg, like intenst som de regn-spydene som fortsatt raser ned utenfor vinduet. Jeg vil lage film om Linn! Linn som et eksempel på ungdom som sliter med ting som gjør at de blir isolerte og usynlige. De gjør på en måte ikke noe krav på å bli sett. Og ingen bryr seg ordentlig. Jeg har sett det med egne øyne, fra de gruppeterapisesjonene da alt var kaotisk.

Det viser seg å ikke være vanskelig å overtale Linn. Hun er desperat etter at _et eller annet_ må skje. Og nå skjønner jeg hvorfor hun ville møte meg. Hun håpet på at jeg skulle pønske ut et eller annet. 

Vi avtaler at jeg skal komme på døren en formiddag, uanmeldt, så det blir ekte, så hun verken kan utsette det om hun føler seg umotivert, eller pynte på fasaden. 

Kort tid etter legger jeg i vei mot jobb. 

Tenk hvis jeg blir kjent for dette, _«Den unge regissøren som ikke engang har rukket å utdanne seg, har lagd en viktig dokumentar om ungdom og psykisk helse»_. «Skjerp deg, Even, dette er ikke en historie om ditt ego», sier jeg til meg selv. 

Kaffebrenneriet er heldigvis ikke mer travelt enn det pleier å være på denne tiden. Jeg har 40 minutter til å innstille meg på at jeg skal på jobb.

Jeg må smile mens jeg leser Isaks artikkel, for den er så Isak. Eller det er _stereotypien_ Isak, ikke egentlige Isak, som har skrevet den. Den er ryddig, godt strukturert, nesten feilfri så vidt jeg kan bedømme, men den er litt platt, litt overdrevent realfaghjerneaktig, litt …kjedelig. 

Så jeg skriver noen korte kommentarer om hvor jeg føler han kan utdype litt, gå litt i dybden, gjøre det litt mer spennende, litt mer «egentlige Isak». 

Idet jeg skal begynne på jobb og mer eller mindre har klart å sette til side alt det med Linn, får jeg svar. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 12.59  
Faen Even  
Takk Even <3


	8. Endelig hjemme

**Onsdag 1.november**

 

Dagen har føltes lang, lang på samme måte som en strekning føles absurd lang første gang man legger ut på den.

I dag har blitt en sånn dag der det enkle hverdagslige ritualet der jeg kommer hjem om kvelden, åpner ytterdøra, stiger inn i varmen og lukker døra bak meg, føles som et merkelig stort privilegium. 

«Hei!» roper Isak fra kjøkkenet. Han kommer smilende ut i gangen med en stor tallerken med brødskiver til oss begge på.

«Halla,» sier jeg lavt, legger en hånd i nakken hans, drar ham inntil meg for et kyss, samtidig som jeg avverger å sette kveldsmaten vår i fare, og legger merke til at han ser sliten ut, glad og fornøyd og sliten. 

Vi sitter inntil hverandre og spiser mens vi halvveis følger med på et program på Animal Planet. Jeg vurderer for og imot å fortelle ham om Linn. Det har gått et par uker, men nå har jeg noen klarere ideer om det hele og planen klar for når jeg skal dukke opp hos henne. 

«Du?» 

Han legger en hånd på låret mitt. Omsider snur han seg og ser spørrende på meg, når jeg ennå ikke har sagt noe mer. 

«Har du noen gang prøvd på noe du virkelig ikke ante om du kom til å få til?» spør jeg, isteden for å fortelle om det med Linn. 

Han ser først mistenksomt på meg, som i «hvorfor spør du egentlig om det?», før han blir tankefull. 

«Å glemme deg. Men det visste jeg vel egentlig at jeg ikke ville klare, så det teller kanskje ikke?» Det er glitter i øynene hans på ekte. Han plasserer et mykt kyss på kinnet mitt. 

«Nei, hvis du visste du ikke kom til å klare det, så teller det ikke,» hvisker jeg .»Det er akkurat som om jeg nå skal prøve å ikke kysse deg. Jeg vet jeg ikke kommer til å klare det,» sier jeg og kysser ham. På munnen. Lenge. 

«Noe annet da?» spør jeg hest. 

Men Isak er i mimreland. 

«Jeg skulle liksom prøve å glemme deg hvis jeg ikke fikk noe bra svar, eller noe svar i det hele tatt, da jeg sendte deg den meldingen om at du kunne drite i ta kontakt så lenge du hadde dame. Og så bare kom du og ringte på. Det hadde jeg aldri trodd ass!» 

«Nei?»

«Og jeg måtte kaste ut gutta med lynets hastighet.» Han ler. 

«Det var litt morsomt da Magnus fortalte det, første gangen jeg hilste på dem liksom. Ble du flau da?»

«Ja, litt. Det er jævlig typisk Magnus… Jeg ble også litt flau da du ropte ut i gangen at jeg var deilig. Hva faen var det liksom?»

«Du var jo det! Og er det,» sier jeg og kysser ham igjen. Han både smiler, lar seg kysse og himler med øynene. 

«Tror du ikke du trengte å bli pusha litt, på at vi ikke måtte gjemme oss bort for alltid?»

«Kanskje.» Han ser studerende på meg. «Men kan jeg spørre deg om noe?»

Jeg mumler et slags «ja». 

«Var du manisk da? Den dagen, mener jeg. Eller ble du det først da vi var på hotellet? Eller det er kanskje ikke så lett å si akkurat når det begynner, men …» 

Han søker øyekontakt med meg, tar på meg. Det gjør han alltid når han pirker borti noe av dette, som om han vet hvor langt bort fra hverandre jeg kan føle vi kommer, hvor jævlig ubekvem jeg fortsatt kan bli når han tar det opp. Nå har han tatt den ene hånden min, flettet fingrene våre sammen. Og jeg skifter stilling på en rastløs måte. Og jeg ser meg selv og oss plutselig lenger utenfra. 

«Det hadde jo begynt en stund før jeg mista grepet helt. Det er bare vanskelig å si akkurat når. Men det at jeg pusha deg litt, uansett om jeg var manisk, synes jeg ikke var en sykelig handling liksom,» anstrenger jeg meg for å si. 

Hjertet mitt begynner å slå fortere etter jeg har sagt det mens jeg venter på reaksjonen hans. 

«Det var ikke noe sykelig!» betrygger han meg. «Det føyer seg på en måte inn i den rekka av ting du har gjort som har fått meg ut av skapet. Og Nissen ramla ikke sammen over hodet på meg, det kom ingen homofob mob og meia meg ned, ingen massiv unfriending på Facebook.» 

Han ler litt etter han har sagt det, drar hånda gjennom håret mitt før han lar den hvile i nakken min. Og jeg tror noe av smilet hans nå, noe av all den varmen i blikket hans, kommer av at han ser hvor lettet jeg føler meg. Jeg er sikker på det ligger tykt utenpå meg. 

Jeg har blitt motløs og sint noen ganger over at noe jeg har gjort, hvis det har vært mulig å koble det til en manisk episode, er blitt avfeid som noe som ikke fortjener å bli forstått. Da er det sløs av tid og krefter i det hele tatt å spørre seg om jeg kan ha hatt en meningsfull hensikt med det. Og hvis jeg protesterer og insisterer, beskyldes jeg bare for å være i fornektelse overfor min egen sykdom. Isak er ikke sånn. Jeg føler meg ikke angrepet og da får jeg heller ikke noe behov for å forsvare meg. Vi kan bare prate om det isteden, nesten helt chill. Jeg kommer ikke til å glemme den sykepleieren som sa noe i nærheten av: «Så når det er noe ved atferden din som kan sette deg i et positivt lys, da skal du ta æren for det, ellers er det noe du ikke kan noe for?» «Det var ikke det jeg mente,» sa jeg. «Hva mente du da?» Og så klarte jeg ikke finne ord. Det var så utrolig ydmykende. Selvfølgelig burde jeg, for eksempel, aldri brukt alle de pengene jeg ikke hadde på å leie den suiten til oss i fjor. Om jeg ikke var manisk, ville jeg ikke gjort det. Jeg mistet hemningene. Men det jeg dypere sett ville oppnå, det kom fra meg: Gjøre noe helt spesielt for Isak. La vår første gang bli markert på en unik måte. Gi oss vår egen sfære der ingen kunne forstyrre oss. Vise ham at han er mannen i mitt liv. 

Det kommer en hel masse meldinger til meg mens tankene flyr. Jeg sjekker mobilen. Både Mikael og Elias har tekstet meg, om ingenting egentlig. Jeg chatter med Elias en liten stund, lurer på om jeg skal fortelle om Linn-prosjektet, men lar det ligge. Selv ikke Isak føler jeg for å nevne det for ennå. Jeg vil forsikre meg først om at det ikke bare er en urealiserbar, svulstig idé. 

 

Etter hvert legger jeg merke til at Isak flere ganger skuler bort på bordet der flere skolebøker ligger åpne. Jeg smiler og gir tegn til at han selvfølgelig bare kan gå og gjøre hva enn det er som venter på ham, men et klask på rompa får han likevel idet han reiser seg, som en liten distrahering, for å gjøre det ørlite vanskelig for ham. 

Selv blir jeg gående og virre litt rundt, rydder, vanner den eneste blomsten vår som jeg ikke husker hva heter, men vet hvor mye vann skal ha. Oransje-fargen på blomstene lyser mot meg, og jeg klapper den litt formålsløst på bladene.

Omsider går jeg inn på badet, kaster av meg alle klærne. En dusj er det jeg har følt for lenge, etter å ha vært hektisk opptatt i timesvis med kaffebestillinger, rydding og til slutt lukking. Det varme vannet sildrer nedover meg og gjør meg så både døv og blind at jeg ikke merker Isaks nærvær før jeg kjenner kald luft strømme inn. Han har åpnet døren til dusjkabinettet. 

«Kan jeg joine deg?» hører jeg. 

Jeg kjenner reaksjonen mellom beina av bare av dette spørsmålet. Jeg hadde overhodet ikke forventet det nå, der han satt fullstendig konsentrert med den religioninnleveringen eller hva det nå var. Han skal til å lukke døren til dusjkabinettet igjen mens han kler av seg, men jeg som har fått shampooen ut av øynene, gir ham tegn til å drite i det. Jeg vil se på ham. Han smiler forførende, men vrenger hurtig av seg klærne, mer opptatt av å komme fort inn i varmen til meg enn å la meg få nyte synet av at han gradvis gjør seg naken. 

Jeg tar rundt ham med det samme han har kommet innenfor, stengt døren til kabinettet bak seg, hjelper til med at han raskt skal bli like varm og våt over hele seg som meg. Han ler varmt av hvor opphisset jeg allerede har rukket å bli. Og det er ikke bare det at det så klart er sjukt deilig når han går ned på meg, men det er også det at jeg er så enormt glad for at han kom inn nå. Vi trenger ikke bli fullstendig satt i praktiske flinkis-rutiner ennå liksom. Og jeg elsker hvor kåt han blir av å gjøre det godt for meg, hvordan han er helt på bristepunktet når jeg endelig tar meg av ham. 

«Går det bra?» spør jeg intuitivt, innimellom at vi tørker hverandre og fører en tulle-krangel om hvem sin skyld det er at det er én eneste ren bokser i det lille skapet vårt på badet der vi stuer undertøy og sokker og diverse. Jeg spør fordi det er noen drag av alvor som i korte øyeblikk strammer muskulaturen i pannen og rundt øynene hans, som får nettopp øynene hans til å drifte bort fra meg. 

«Mmm» Han gir meg en slags klem. «Du kan ta den rene bokseren.»

«Men du da?» spør jeg. 

Han mumlet noe om at vi har et ekstra lager et sted. Og når jeg kommer ut i stuen igjen, sitter han foran dataen, iført bokser, t-skjorte og ellers med gåsehud over resten av kroppen. 

Jeg slenger med ned på senga, og før jeg rekker å si noe om det, hvor kald han ser ut, kremter han: 

«Du hadde ikke giddet å lese gjennom den islam-innleveringen igjen vel? Jeg har prøvd å forbedre den.»

Han mener kommentarene mine til norskartikkelen hans var nyttige. Etterpå har han spurt meg om å lese gjennom noen andre ting også, i fag som historie og religion. 

«Jeg tror ikke jeg … orker nå,» sier jeg, for jeg orker det faktisk ikke nå, men jeg får dårlig samvittighet med en gang likevel. 

«Unnskyld at jeg maser. Faen, skal ikke plage deg med det der nok en gang,» sukker han, full av oppgitthet over seg selv. 

«Det er helt greit at du spør!»

«Men da er det iallfall veldig bra at du kan si nei.»

Jeg legger meg under dyna, og ser på ham i det skjulte, beundrer ham, bekymrer meg for ham og forteller meg selv at jeg ikke skal bekymre meg. 

«Kom og legg deg her med meg’a, baby,» maser jeg etter noen øyeblikk. 

«Ok, nå kommer jeg,» sier han, gjør en brå bevegelse, trykker «send» antar jeg, før han ser bort på meg og smiler som om det jeg oppfordret ham til, komme og legge seg sammen med meg, plutselig åpenbarte seg for ham som et mulig og bedre scenario enn det gjeldende. 

Han reiser seg resolutt opp, forsvinner inn på badet, pusser tennene, kan jeg høre. 

Når han kort tid etterpå kommer tilbake, slukker han alt av lys.

 

Det er bekmørkt rundt oss når han kryper inn under dyna til meg. Jeg grøsser så vidt idet han gjør det. Hjertet svulmer, det prikker i hele meg av et eller annet. Han legger hodet sitt på brystet mitt, der jeg ligger på ryggen og trekker ham inntil meg med begge armene. Pusten hans er rask og ørlite tung, det er pusten til Isak som prøver å roe ned. Han finner fram til hånden min som hviler på korsryggens hans, tar tak i den, løfter den bort og fletter fingrene våre sammen i stedet. Jeg vil spørre ham igjen om hvordan det går, men ordene smuldrer bort. Det er ikke det som er spørsmålet. Noe i meg vil spørre om han har meldt med foreldrene sine i det siste, men det er som jeg allerede, uten å ha spurt, kan kjenne for meg hvordan kroppen hans akutt ville spent seg av temaet. Jeg vil bare at han skal finne roen. Og det er så fint at han ser ut til å føle at tett inntil meg i mørket, er det beste stedet for å finne den. Det skyver til side bitene av tristhet i meg.

«Even?» 

«Mmm?» responderer jeg, spent på hva han skal si. Jeg stryker ham over ryggen mer bevisst, mindre automatisk.

«Jeg skulle ønske at vi bare kunne være sammen vi en stund, få en pause fra verden utenfor igjen.»

Isak-min.

«Er ikke verden utenfor så bra for tida?» 

«Joda! Eller det er bare så mye. Igjen.» 

Jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Så jeg sier ikke noe. Jeg klemmer ekstra i hånden hans isteden, kjærtegner tommelen hans med min egen, brer dyna bedre over oss og trekker oss enda litt nærmere hverandre. Isak løfter seg litt høyere opp på meg, borer nesa inn i halsgropen min. Plutselig sovner han, så raskt og umiddelbart at jeg må smile, som om han har fått montert en bryter og rett og kan slå av, switche seg inn i søvnen. Jeg blir rolig inni meg av at han har funnet roen. Jeg vet likevel ikke om jeg får sove. Enten vil jeg slokne veldig fort jeg også, eller så kan alt som gjør meg sliten begynne å svirre rundt i akselerert tempo. Jeg skulle ønske vi hadde selvlysende stjerner i taket. Det må jeg fikse. 

Meldingslyd. 

Jeg strekker meg så forsiktig jeg kan etter mobilen. Det innebærer å slippe hånda til Isak et lite øyeblikk. Jeg kysser panna og noen av krøllene hans, før jeg retter mobilen mot meg. 

Yousef. 

Et slags sug slår til i magen. 

**Yousef** 23.40  
«Kjære Even, sorry for at jeg ikke har tatt kontakt før. Møtes? Snakke ut? Y.»

«Kjære Even» faktisk. Og rett på sak. 

Selvfølgelig skal jeg møte ham. Selvfølgelig skal vi snakke ut. 

Bilder strømmer på, zoomes inn, før de passerer og noen andre erstatter dem. Det kjennes ut som om jeg er på en karusell. En karusell som sikkert kan kjøre rundt i timesvis før jeg kommer meg av. Jeg prøver å ikke zoome inn på _den maniske episoden_ , på _Yousef_ fra den tida, på _Mikael_ fra den tida, på _koranen_ , på _Bakka_. Jeg prøver å bare la det snurre forbi uskarpt, så det for nå forblir perifert, så det for nå forblir noe nesten usynlig, langt der borte, som ikke forhindrer meg i å få sove.

Jeg tar tak i hånda til Isak igjen, fletter fingrene mine inn i hans. Han gir fra seg en lyd nok en gang, en liten koselyd i søvne. Det får meg til å smile fra øre til øre ut i det stummende mørket rundt oss. Han skulle bare visst, kanskje han vet det, jeg har nok sagt det, hvor mye han jorder meg, selv når han er fysisk på et annet sted, selv om han sover og kanskje befinner seg et helt annet univers, sånn som nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene deres er kjærkommen næring for skrivingen :)
> 
> Ser dette ut til å være på vei noe sted?


	9. Gåte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filmprosjektet med Linn.  
> Isak og Even møtes ved Nissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos og for alle de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel!

**Tirsdag 14.november**

 

Jeg ringer på for andre gang. 

En sur vind blåser gjennom alt jeg har på meg. Hette over lua og tre lag på overkroppen har ingenting å stille opp med mot dette værfenomenet.

Deichmans gate er øde. Alle som har noe å gå til, har tydeligvis alt gjort det. En grå og hvit katt er det eneste individet som er å se. Jeg kjenner den igjen. Vet ikke om det er gutt eller jente. Den ser opp på meg med de ulveaktige, vakre øynene sine, mjauer. Jeg tviler på at gjenkjennelsen er gjensidig. Idet pusen passerer meg, stryker den seg inntil benet mitt. Jeg klapper den på ryggen, før den spankulerer videre på sin ferd bortover den øde gata. Hvem vet, kanskje den kjente meg igjen likevel. 

 

 **Meg** 11.10  
God morgen, er du hjemme? Jeg står utenfor

Jeg venter et par minutter til, banner lavt til vinden, uten at det dessverre ser ut til å påvirke den i det hele tatt.

 **Linn** 11.13  
Ring på en gang til

Jeg vet ikke hva som venter meg der inne, tenker jeg idet jeg går opp de siste trappetrinnene. 

Den gangen jeg besteg disse trappene, to steg om gangen, som om ikke jeg allerede hadde kraftig nok hjertebank, visste jeg heller ikke hva som ventet. Hele meg var et sug av lengsel og skumle spørsmål. Hvor stor del av ham lengtet etter meg? Hvor stor del var sint og trengte forklaring? Ville jeg klare å åpne meg nok? Eller ville alt ende i fullstendig krise? 

Den gangen gikk det over all forventning. Isak sto der med et ekstremt uttrykksfullt blikk, sint kanskje, redd for å bli såret kanskje, usikker muligens, men han lengtet uansett han også heldigvis. Han tok meg inntil seg, gjorde krav på meg, førte leppene våre bestemt sammen, som for å fortelle meg akkurat det jeg ville høre: at nå er det oss. Det var ikke bare det at uendelig mange sommerfugler i meg ble satt fri, eller at angsten ble omgjort til lykkerus, omtrent som når et tog som ikke skal stoppe på den stasjonen man befinner seg på en kald vinternatt, gjør det likevel. Det var også en slags elektrisk reaksjon i meg idet jeg innså at dette ville jeg ha for alltid: Isak som helhjertet tar tak i meg og viser at jeg er hans. Ut fra den lange veien han hadde gått i seg selv, føltes det helt ekstremt sterkt at han gjorde det (selv om det ikke var noen tilskuere der).

 

Denne dagen blir jeg også overrasket, men på motsatt måte.

Først lurer jeg på om det er fordi jeg møter meg selv, eller, rettere sagt, at det jeg opplever nesten er som å se meg selv fra utsiden, meg når jeg er deprimert. 

Linn oppfordrer meg med knapt hørbar stemme om å begynne å filme. Plutselig føler jeg meg fryktelig amatør. 

«Men vi må snakke litt først, om hvordan vi skal legge det opp» insisterer jeg. «Jeg har noen ideer og du har sikkert noen ideer.»

«Nei» svarer hun. «Du må bare gjøre det,» legger hun til når hun ser nølingen min.

Og så filmer jeg. Vi kan jo slette det, trenger ikke å bruke det. Jeg filmer rommet til Linn. Det er ikke det at det er innestengt, rotete, skittent, som man kanskje ville antatt. Nei, det som slår meg er hvor sterilt og upersonlig det er. Har det alltid vært sånn? Veggene er hvite og tomme. En svart persienne henger foran vinduet. Den er trukket opp akkurat nok til at dagslyset gjør det mulig å se hverandre. Det har i alle fall vært sånn en lang stund, hele atmosfæren oser av at dette skremmende, tomme har satt seg fast her. Egentlig er det ingen atmosfære, det er nettopp det som er så ekkelt, at det er kjemisk fritt for atmosfære.

«Hvorfor har du ikke noe på veggene?» spør jeg forsiktig.

«Hva synes du jeg skulle hatt?»

Det må jeg medgi for meg selv at jeg faktisk ikke vet.

«Noe du liker, noe du synes er kult, noe som minner deg på bra ting.»

«Jeg vet ikke hva det skulle være.»

Deprimert, tenker jeg igjen og igjen. Men hvorfor fungerer ikke noe behandling? Hun blir bare verre, og likevel har legen resignert. Det er tydeligvis det Linn har gjort også. Det eneste siste halmstrået hun har av håp, har å gjøre med dette filmprosjektet. Bevegelsene mine blir plutselig klønete og upresise et øyeblikk.

 

Hun ser ned, ikke inn i kameraet, mens hun forteller at hun har vært utenfor døren en gang denne uka, og i dag er det torsdag. Hun sitter på senga, oppå det mørkegrå sengetøyet, i hvit pysjamas.

Plutselig ser hun opp, rett inn i kameraet. Hun ser sint ut, et ørlite øyeblikk, men nok til å sette meg ut, før hun på nytt virker spak og sliten, og ser ned på hendene sine, knyttnevene faktisk. Knokene er hvite. 

Igjen ser hun inn i kameraet. Denne gangen er uttrykket ubestemmelig, foruten at det er fast. Det viker ikke fra kameralinsen en eneste gang mens hun uoppfordret snakker med tydelig, monoton stemme: 

«Dystymi sier de nå at de vil utrede meg for. Jeg lurer på hva poenget er, jeg. Hvis de gir meg den diagnosen, betyr det mer antidepressiva og mer psykolog. Og det har jo ikke funka så langt, så hvorfor skulle det funke nå? Så det blir vel bare masse styr med utredning og behandling for at de igjen kan si at jeg ikke lar meg behandle.»

«Hva er dystymi?» spør jeg, vel vitende om at det må redigeres om uansett. 

«Vet ikke _du_ det?»

«Jeg vet ikke alt om psykiske lidelser, selv om jeg har en sjæl,» sier jeg med en liten latter.

«Det er en diagnose de gir folk som virker deprimerte over tid, eller bare dystre og ubrukelige sånn som meg.»

«Du mener ikke at du er ubrukelig?» spør jeg, mer for å få henne til å utdype enn for å gi henne korreks, selv om det siste også ville vært på sin plass. 

«Nei, kanskje ikke, men det er sånn de ser meg. Vet du hva slags hjem jeg kommer fra?»

«Nei, fortell.» Jeg blir mer og mer satt ut av hvordan hun tar regien.

«De sa til meg at jeg hadde alle muligheter, at jeg kunne bli hva jeg ville. Det er helt sant. De sa det bare var å velge. Jeg hadde alle muligheter for å bli lykkelig. Og jeg var så heldig som var født i et land som Norge med all den friheten. Men det er jo ikke noe lett å velge.»

«Kanskje du ikke må ta så alvorlig på det, bare gå for noe du har lyst til?» Jeg føler jeg høres utrolig overflatisk ut. 

«Men hva hvis du velger feil? Det er masse ansvar. Og ingen snakker om det.» Hun ser sint ut igjen. 

«Men hvis du velger å begynne å studere noe, for eksempel, men finner ut at det er feil, og begynner med noe annet isteden, det er vel ikke så stort problem?»

«Det er alltid mange mennesker der som gnir det inn hvis du gjør noe feil. Og all den jobben du har gjort, og så får du bare gnidd inn at du har gjort noe feil.»

«Men hvem er det som gnir det inn?»

«Alle, Even. Merker du ikke det? Selv de beste vennene dine synes det er fetere å henge med deg når alt du tar i blir til gull, når du har 2000 venner på Facebook som digger alt du gjør. Selv om de kanskje later som det ikke betyr noe.»

«Nei.» 

«Jo. Og jeg vil ikke se den skuffelsen komme. Da er det bedre at den bare er der jevnt hele tida.» 

«Men, du trenger vel ikke uansett å bry deg så mye om hva folk mener?»

Hun ser tomt på meg. 

«Men hele samfunnet er jo lagt opp til at du skal det. De sier at du er så heldig som har så mye frihet, samtidig som de sørger for at alle rundt deg dømmer deg hvis du ikke er dritproduktiv.»

«Hvordan.. hvordan synes du ting burde vært?» Spør jeg, for jeg aner ikke hvordan jeg kan utfordre henne på hele den tankegangen hennes. 

«Jeg vet ikke.»

 

Og dermed bryter det hele sammen, i den forstand at vi i alle fall må slutte å filme. 

 

Det er som om vi har nådd et nullpunkt. Jeg innbiller meg at det er så mye jeg kunne spurt om, men som jeg ikke klarer å tenke ut. Det føles som en gåte. En gåte jeg må løse. 

 

Jeg lurer på om Linn stoler på meg, sånn ordentlig liksom. Eller om hun er redd jeg også skal dømme henne. 

Hun inviterer meg på te. Eller det vil si, jeg lager te mens hun tar en dusj. 

Og når vi sitter der med tekoppene i hver vår ende av sofaen, begynner hun å spørre meg om meg og livet mitt. «Du må åpne deg hvis hun skal åpne seg», tenker jeg. 

«Er du fortsatt forelska i Isak?»

«Ja, definitivt,» svarer jeg med et smil. Den var enkel. 

«Sånn at du får sommerfugler i magen hver gang du ser han?» 

«Jeg bor jo sammen med han da. Jeg får kanskje ikke sommerfugler i magen hver gang jeg ser han, men jeg får det ofte.»

«Isak kan jo være ganske sur noen ganger. Er han det mot deg også?»

«Han kan bli sur på meg, ja,» ler jeg. «Jeg også, på han.»

«Og likevel forsvinner ikke de sommerfuglene helt, sånn som når en pikk blir pløsete og liten etter at gutten har kommet?»

Jeg vet ikke om hun prøver å være morsom eller om hun bare tenker sånn, uansett får hun meg til å le, før jeg henter oss inn til der vi var. 

«Nei, hvorfor skulle de gjøre det?»

«Jeg var sammen med en gutt engang. Alt var perfekt helt til han dumpa meg og ble sammen med en annen. Sommerfugler i magen hele tida, men det var fordi jeg egentlig ikke kjente han…  
Men jeg gikk i sjuende da. Det er sikkert annerledes når man er over 20 liksom.»

Jeg skal til å forråde meg selv som sjuende-klassing, men tar meg i det: 

«Det handler jo på en måte om liv og død da også,» smiler jeg. «Når du er forelska, mener jeg. Det er sånn det føles. Men at noen fortsatt vil være sammen med deg og synes du er digg, selv om de har oppdaga de dårlige sidene dine…du blir ikke mindre glad i personen av det. Heller motsatt.»

Tausheten senker seg mellom oss. Til tross for min overdrevne tro på meg selv som tankeleser, klarer jeg ikke å ble enig med meg selv om hva jeg tror hun tenker på.

«Du må nesten gå nå,» sier hun plutselig. «Men vi snakkes.»

 

Jeg går ned til Brugata, og setter meg på en trikk som kommer forbi. 

 

 **Meg**  
Baby, skal du bli igjen på skolen i dag eller vil du møte meg når du er ferdig? Jeg er rett ved Nissen 

 

«Halla.»

Verdens fineste stemme får meg til å se opp fra mobilen, der jeg driver og gjør en avtale med Yousef. Nå har det gått et par uker siden han sendte melding den kvelden om vi skulle møtes, og det er virkelig på tide at vi får landet det. Isak smiler lurt og varmt på samme tid. Han legger armene rundt livet mitt, trekker meg mot seg der jeg står lent inntil en husvegg. 

«Så digg surprise da. Hva gjør du rundt her?»

«Hei» svarer jeg bare før jeg fester leppene mine på hans. 

«Hva har du filma nå da?» spør han, og dunker lett med albuen i kameravesken.

«Hvorfor bare gjør du sånn med munnen, hvorfor svarer du ikke. Kan jeg se?» spør han med et smil da jeg tydeligvis har nølt for lenge med å svare. 

«Ikke her,» sier jeg og føler kameraet brenner i siden min. «Når vi kommer hjem. Jeg har møtt Linn i kollektivet, har filma Linn.» Jeg ser prøvende på ham. 

«Oi! … Det ville jeg trodd kunne blitt … litt vel lite action-fylt kanskje, men når det er deg så,» sier han, verdens beste kjæreste, som jeg var så redd skulle dømme alt dette nord og ned - selv om han er den han er aldri så mye. 

«Men du kan se når vi kommer hjem, ok?» Det har jeg allerede klargjort med Linn at er greit. Isak kan se. 

 

«Ok. Jeg gleder meg. Eller jeg er spent.» 

 

Vinden har stilnet litt. Det er faktisk ikke så kaldt som jeg innbiller meg. Isak holder begge hendene mine, og slipper ikke, selv om flere går tett forbi oss og det er dagslys. Jeg husker da jeg prøvde å kysse ham på gata, men han ikke var klar for det. Nå, når jeg gjør det i dette øyeblikk, inviterer til noe mer enn det lette «hei-kysset», så lar han seg kysse, uten skam, ømt. 

«Og du da, baby. Hva har skjedd i dag?» spør jeg etter hvert. 

«Ingenting, tror jeg… Eller, faen! Jeg hadde glemt at vi skal på ekskursjon! Fra tiende til syttende desember. Desember liksom. Hvem drar på ekskursjon i desember? Vi fikk vite det for lenge siden, men jeg hadde glemt det.»

«Den til Polen?» 

«Ja. En hel uke. Jeg har ikke lyst, Even!» 

«Nei, du går jo glipp av en hel uke av sex-julekalenderen også,» sier jeg for å lirke ham ut av det irritable hjørnet. 

«Sex-julekalender? Og hva innebærer det liksom?» spør han lavt med et lite smil og mistenksomt blikk. 

«Hva det innebærer? Blowjob en dag, fritt ønske en dag, osv., osv. Den beste gaven er egentlig den siste da, på julaften, men du kan få den før du drar,» blunker jeg. 

«Og hva er det?» hvisker han. 

«En gipsavstøpning av kuken min som du kan ty til når jeg ikke er der sammen med deg,» ler, og roper jeg tydeligvis ut, tatt i betraktning reaksjonen til Isak. 

«Faen, Even. Det er masse folk her,» hvisker han sint. 

«De bryr seg ikke, Isak! Men jeg bare tuller. Det hadde jo vært altfor drøyt*,» sier jeg inn i øret hans. 

Han tar meg strengt i hånden, noe som egentlig er en ganske søt reaksjon. 

Når jeg sjekker telefonen, har Yousef sendt to meldinger. Og jeg må nesten svare ham. 

«Det er Yousef. Vi skal møtes. Det var han som sendte melding først. Og så har det vært litt fram og tilbake. Men neste uke skal vi møtes.» 

Isak nikker og ser på meg lenge med det kloke, granskende blikket sitt, som ikke får meg til å føle meg overvåket, men sett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klare for Yousef i neste kapittel?  
> Eller kommentarer generelt på kapittelet blir jeg veldig glad for.
> 
>  
> 
> *redigert inn etter Livet_er_naa sin kloke kommentar. Håper det er greit siden jeg krediterer deg :)


	10. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke lett for Even og Yousef å snakke ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittelen på kapittelet sier vel sitt. Det var ikke mulig i mitt hode at det skulle gå knirkefritt for Yousef og Even å løse floken. 
> 
> Jeg vil også advare om at det dukker opp minner fra en bad trip her. 
> 
> Tror ikke det er noe særlig humor, men det er kanskje like greit siden jeg ikke får til å lage humor for tida uten å trekke inn kjønnsorganer :p (jamfør forrige kapittel). Takk for at dere ikke straffet meg for det :)
> 
> Det kommer noen mørke innslag framover, men lyspunkt innimellom - og også i denne fic’en senker julefreden seg en gang ❤️

**Torsdag 23.november**

 

Vi gir opp småpraten nesten med en gang. Den blir så stiv uansett at det bare gjør stemningen enda kleinere. 

Yousef har kommet hjem til oss (eller til meg. Isak er på skolen). Jeg angrer nå på at jeg ikke avtalte å møte ham ute et sted. Av en eller annen grunn innbilte jeg meg at dette var det mest avslappende, men nå er jeg ikke så sikker lenger. 

Mens jeg har fikset kaffe til oss, har Yousef gått rundt og sett seg om og mumlet at det er koselig her. Han har ikke nevnt med et ord at jeg faktisk bor her sammen med Isak, ikke kommentert at vi er sammen, ikke gratulert meg, ingenting. Jeg lurer på hvorfor. 

Jeg håper det ikke er fordi han «tolererer» oss, men egentlig synes det er vanskelig med to gutter sammen når han får det nært innpå seg. Jeg håper det ikke er som med moren til Isak, som aldri snakker om meg, ikke spør, ikke følger opp når Isak nevner meg. De møtes av og til. Hun klemmer ham, sier hun er glad i ham, at han ser godt ut, at hun er stolt av ham. Og hun spurte en dag: «Hvordan går det hjemme da?» Og Isak svarte at det går bra, at han har det fint sammen med meg. Og så er det ingen respons. Etter en liten stund byttet hun heller tema og spurte hvordan det går på skolen. Nå har han sluttet å nevne meg, men det er uholdbart i det lange løp. Det tærer på ham. Han tror han kommer til å stille et ultimatum om at enten viser hun at hun er glad på hans vegne, og interessert i å møte og bli kjent med meg, eller så er hun ikke ordentlig glad i ham likevel, ikke i hele ham, og hva er poenget da? 

«Eh, går det bra, Even?» 

Nei, det går plutselig ikke bra. 

Vi har satt oss ned ved det lille bordet i oppholdsrommet vårt, som jeg har brukt denne morgenen på å rydde. Presskannen med kaffe står mellom oss. Jeg har ryddet for mye, innser jeg nå. Det får meg til å tenke på rommet til Linn. Hvordan klarer hun å bo på et sånt rom uten å ha konstant angst? Isak så med store øyne på råmaterialet fra første filming. «Hun stenger bort det ekte ved livet. Det må være jævlig slitsomt i lengden.» Han beveget urolig på seg. «Minnet det deg på den gangen du lå på rommet fordi du ikke orket presset fra faren din lenger, det du fortalte på hytteturen?» «Eh, ja? Men jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor det.» Godfølelsen av å se rundt meg at her bor Isak og jeg, får jeg ikke nå. Det er for ubehagelig ryddig her. Hvordan skal jeg holde ut en uke uten ham? Isak i Polen og jeg her alene. «Men nå er du nervøs, nå føler du at du ikke takler noen ting. Det kommer ikke til å være sånn hele tida», prøver jeg å berolige meg selv. 

Tydeligvis, etter Yousefs spørsmål og bekymrede mine å dømme, ligger nervøsiteten tykt utenpå meg. 

Jeg skjenker i kaffe til oss. Faen, jeg har allerede drukket to doble espresso i dag. Jeg skulle jo være litt forsiktig med koffein også disse dagene. Det lovte jeg Isak, og det er jo først og fremst for min skyld. Fiksa den psykologtimen har jeg heller ikke gjort. «Jeg ble litt nervøs bare, det går snart over». Det kan jeg svare Yousef. Men jeg vet ikke om det går over snart, og kanskje nervøsiteten eksploderer og blir til seriøs angst hvis jeg sier det høyt. «Angst» - ikke tenk det ordet. Ikke tenk det ordet, Even. Kanskje jeg må ta noe beroligende. Det er beroligende i skapet på badet. Men, herregud, hva er det med meg? Ta beroligende fordi jeg skal snakke med kompisen min? Hvert ord som popper opp i tankene mine, som starten på et mulig svar på Yousefs spørsmål, åpner opp for en avgrunn av nye. Jeg fikser ikke dette her. Plutselig er jeg glovarm. Jeg vrenger av meg genseren. Husk å puste, med magen. «Du puster jo ikke,» sa Mikael den gangen. Vi hadde røyka sammen med flere andre. Det var visst dritsterkt, men likevel. Jeg har aldri før eller siden fått en bad trip av gress. Mikael var der for meg og roet meg ned som han aldri skulle gjort noe annet. «Det kommer til å gå over snart, Even. Du kommer ikke til å bli gal.» «Pust, pust sammen med meg, dypt ned i magen.» «Men du puster ikke. Du må puste. Sånn ja, nå har du det.» Jeg lå med hodet i fanget hans. Han dro hånda gjennom håret mitt igjen og igjen. «Du er faen meg den beste vennen man kan ha i verden, Even. Du vet det? Jeg er så jævlig glad i deg. Det kommer til å gå bra, det kommer til å gå over. Jeg har deg. Det er det du som pleier å si, men nå har jeg deg. Du er helt trygg.» Hele tiden måtte jeg prøve å distrahere meg, se på Mikael, ta på stoffet i tøyet vårt, konstatere for meg selv hvor vi var. Alt for ikke å forsvinne inn i mitt eget hode. I takt med at det begynte å letne, ble Mikael, der jeg så opp på ham, vakrere og vakrere. Hvor lenge var dette før jeg prøvde å kysse ham? Tre uker? To uker? Uansett, jeg tror det ville blitt verre, utviklet seg til panikkangst om ikke Mikael hadde vært så rolig, og om jeg hadde tvilt på at han tvers igjennom bare ville meg vel. Det var enda godt det ikke var Sonja som var der med meg da. Igjen og igjen dagen etter, da nervene mine fortsatt var tynnslitte, gjentok hun med høy, dirrende røst: «Du tåler ikke å røyke, Even.» Men nå har jeg ikke tatt dop. Og Yousef er en tvers igjennom bra fyr. Det er ikke noe i ham som ikke vil meg vel. Men hva synes han om meg og Isak? Hjertet slår så forbanna fort fortsatt. Jeg skjønner Isak, ikke at jeg ikke hadde skjønt det før, men akkurat nå skjønner jeg på en helt annen måte hvorfor han kan føle det er hyklersk av moren å på den ene siden si at hun elsker ham betingelsesløst mens på den andre siden å ikke ville vite av meg. For akkurat nå betyr det alt i verden at Yousef innerst inne er glad på mine vegne for Isak, som uten sidestykke er den viktigste i livet mitt, som er det beste som har skjedd meg. 

«Synes du det er vanskelig at jeg er sammen med Isak, siden han er gutt, mener jeg? 

Jeg har mistet tidsperspektivet, vet ikke hvor lenge det er siden Yousef spurte om det gikk bra, kanskje ikke mer enn et halvt minutt, lenge nok til at han har rukket å hente vann til oss uten at jeg har lagt ordentlig merke til det, er det i alle fall. Han ser på meg, rolig, men en brå bevegelse går gjennom ham når jeg endelig klarte å si noe. 

«Nei, jeg synes ikke det er vanskelig i det hele tatt. Jeg fordømmer ingen…»

«Vær så snill, det der man leser i hellige bøker, det sier meg på en måte ingenting…» Jeg klarer ikke å besinne meg. Det er som om de ordene «jeg fordømmer ingen» lyder så hule og fremmede. Det får skrustikken av angst i meg til å stramme til igjen. 

«Ok. Jeg har ingen problem i det hele tatt med deg og Isak. Fra Mikael og de har jeg fått inntrykk av at dere har det veldig bra. Jeg så dere sammen hos Eva også. Dere er er kjempefint par.»

Jeg ser han snakker sant. Lettelsen jeg kjenner pulsere gjennom meg, er enorm. 

«Ok. Sorry. Jeg ble bare litt nervøs … for … jeg vet ikke, men det ble plutselig veldig viktig for meg å bare få avklart det.»

«Det er ikke noe å si «sorry» for. Hvis du har det bra med en person, så er jeg glad. Det spiller ingen rolle hvilket kjønn kjæresten din har. Og etter alt …så ble jeg ikke egentlig overrasket heller over at du er homo,» sier han lavt, rolig med det gjennomgode blikket sitt. Nå kommer jeg på hvor beroligende effekt det pleide å ha på meg. Da er det enda mer fjernt at det har blitt som det har blitt alt sammen mellom oss. 

«Nå er jeg ikke homo heller egentlig, men samme det. Du mener etter det med Mikael?»

«Ja. Ok…» Han kniper igjen øynene et lite øyeblikk, før han fortsetter: «Jeg angrer så på at jeg snakket deg huden full om Koranen hele tida. Du hadde jo sikkert ikke begynt å lese den ellers, og ikke kommet over de fæle versa»

Det begynner å snurre i hodet igjen. Hva er det han egentlig sier? Jeg gnir håndflatene mot bordet. Det er normalt at angsten går i bølger, men etter hvert blir øyeblikkene der den nesten er borte, lengre, og toppene blir lavere. Du vet det. 

«Det er det verste med religion, den angsten det kan gi folk, og hvordan det splitter samfunnet. Glem de versene.»

«Jeg tenker ikke på de versene. Men jeg posta dem. Det var jo utrolig respektløst overfor dere, særlig deg. Det var deg jeg hadde snakka mest om Islam med. Og du er jo den siste i verden som tar bokstavlig de greiene der.» 

«Men du hadde en periode der da du slet mye med … psyken din, sant?» 

Jeg nikker. Nå må den jævlig hjertebanken snart gi seg, hvis ikke kommer det til å kortslutte helt. 

«Og du var usikker også på ... seksualiteten din, eller?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt. Men det var ikke bra mellom meg og Sonja i all fall.»

«Ok. Men uansett, å nilese Koranen når du var i en sånn fase, det er ikke rart at du kunne bli forvirra og lure på om det var noe feil med det du følte, hvis det var det som skjedde?»

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva som skjedde. Eller egentlig vet jeg jo en del om det. Har jo snakka masse om det med psykologen min og sånn. Jeg er bare … litt stressa nå, klarer ikke tenke klart. Men jeg posta de versa og jeg hatet meg for å ha gjort det.»

«Det er ikke noen big deal. Men, du? Det går bra med deg nå, sant? Er det noe jeg kan gjøre så du blir mindre stressa?»

«Kan vi dra ut? Gå tur og snakke isteden?»

 

Mens Yousef er på do før vi skal gå ut, tar jeg fram mobilen. 

 

**Meg** 13.04  
Savner deg, bby

 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 13.05  
Vi sees om noen få timer ❤️  
Er du med Yousef? Går det bra?

 

**Meg** 13.05  
Ja, sikkert. Håper det. Vi skal gå ut en tur nå. Litt stressa

 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 13.05  
Ring meg hvis du vil prate ok? 

 

**Meg** 13.05  
Ok. Jeg elsker deg

 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 13.05  
Og jeg deg ❤️

 

«Isak?» spør Yousef som har kommet tilbake uten at jeg har merket det. 

«Ja, hvordan gjettet du det da?» Jeg hører en antydning til latter i stemmen min for første gang siden Yousef kom. 

«Du satt og smilte til mobilen.» Yousef smiler bredt og har det karakteristiske glimtet i øyet. Det demonstrer den evnen han har til alltid å se noe bra, fint, morsomt i enhver situasjon. Selv om han er en alvorlig type, ville han være den perfekte regissør av feel good-filmer. 

«Gjorde jeg?» ler jeg. 

«Jeg har veldig lyst til å møte han ordentlig, bli kjent med han liksom.» 

Det er nesten patetisk _hvor_ glad jeg blir akkurat nå for at han mener det.

 

Han setter seg ned igjen på stolen, da han ser jeg ikke gjør mine til å reise meg. 

«Men Even, det forferdelige er ikke at du posta de versa, at de lå på nettet en liten stund. Det er ingenting i forhold til at du hadde det så jævlig at du … prøvde å ta livet ditt.»

«Skal vi gå?» spør jeg. Jeg trenger space og luft for å komme videre.

«Ja. Vi kan dra til Sørenga. Det er fint å gå der langs vannet. Er du med?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egentlig skulle dette dere har lest nå være del av et lengre kapittel om hele møtet med Yousef denne dagen. Men så følte jeg nå at dette var mer enn nok - stemningen skifter også.
> 
> Det er vel et innadvendt kapittel, mer inn i Even enn ut mot Yousef. Er veldig spent på hva dere tenker. Hvis du legger igjen en kommentar, setter jeg stor pris på det!


	11. Yousef og Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big talk på Sørenga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vær litt tålmodige i dette kapittelet, please! Jeg vet ikke om jeg er unnvikende, og skylder på Even for at han er den unnvikende, men omsider kommer de til saken.

**Fortsettelse Even og Yousef**

 

Det er lite trafikk og få folk på trikken. Det er som om Yousef og jeg er på et annet spor enn resten av verden. Det var det vi var før også, inntil jeg sporet av og frontalkolliderte med meg selv i 1000 kilometer i timen. 

Idet vi satte oss på trikken, plukket han fram to klementiner, en fra hver jakkelomme. Vi har skrelt og spist hver vår, nærmest i taushet. Jeg har sett ut av vinduet, uten å se noe som helst egentlig av det som måtte befinne seg der.  
Det er som om kroppen min tror Yousef betyr fare, men jeg vet jo at han ikke gjør det. 

«Var det bra å komme ut eller?» spør Yousef etter det har vært en lang pause der ingen har sagt noe. 

«Vi er jo strengt tatt ikke ute,» svarer jeg med en slags liten latter. Jeg vil vi skal komme fram, gå av trikken. 

«Kan du ikke fortelle om studiene dine?» spør jeg. 

Jeg lurer. Og jeg vil ikke at alt bare skal handle om å ta hensyn til meg og mitt stress. Dessuten håper jeg han vil snakke lenge, at jeg kan få flyte med ham uten å trenge å si noe særlig selv på en stund. 

Og Yousef forteller om bachelorprogrammet i Midtøsten-studier. Om hvorfor han valgte dette til slutt og ikke statsvitenskap, historie eller lærerstudiet som han også hadde vurdert. Om noen av medstudentene sine, om de forskjellige emnene han har vært innom så langt, utdyper når jeg ber om det, når jeg vil høre en liten historie om noe som engasjerer ham. 

 

Vi krysser Jernbanetorget, går videre diagonalt mot operaen. Den ligger der som en kald kube som kjemper mot det tunge lokket av regntung luft, tåke og forurensning som presser seg på. Det er ikke mange mennesker rundt og oppå den, men kanskje det er sangere og et helt orkester som øver innenfor i de bambus-aktige omgivelsene.

Den dagen jeg og Isak gikk forbi operaen i fjor høst… Jeg hadde planlagt å fortelle ham. Men så spurte han meg plutselig om jeg var flink til å spille gitar. Med det ga han meg egentlig også en passende anledning til å åpne meg. Hvor mye har jeg ikke spilt gitar for å komme meg gjennom dager som kjentes uutholdelige ut? Men så spurte han, med et litt sjenert, helt nydelig smil om ikke jeg kunne spille for ham en dag. Og da gikk det ikke… Idet han begynte å snakke om framtida, feiget jeg ut. Det føltes som om jeg sto med noe skjørt og vanvittig verdifullt i hendene, og at det å fortelle at jeg er bipolar, ville være å kaste det i bakken og se det knuse i tusen biter.

 

«Hvordan ble du kjent med Isak egentlig?» spør Yousef. Man skulle tro navnet, «Isak», blinket i panna mi hver gang jeg tenker på ham. 

Vi går på den lange flytebrygga for å komme over til Sørenga. Jeg fikserer blikket på Barcode. Verken lysene fra all vinduene eller refleksene av bygningene i vannet, er tydelige. Det er noe feil med lyset. Det er i et slags mellomstadium der alt blir blast. Det begynner å danse foran øynene mine. Jeg ser i den andre retningen isteden, Sørengas ytterspis, den grå flaten av hav, levninger fra da dette var et industriområde. 

«Revyen.»

«Oi. Tøft av deg da, å bli med i revyen der. Regi?»

Tøft, etter hvordan det endte for meg i revyen på Bakka, regner jeg med at han mener. 

«Nei, ikke regi…»

«Nei, du ble kanskje med der du kjente noen? … Eller kjente du egentlig noen på Nissen i det hele tatt da du begynte?»

«Nei, eller det var noen jeg visste hvem var, så jeg gikk ikke rundt alene hele tida heller. Men poenget var jo uansett å bytte til en skole der ikke folk visste hvem jeg var fra før.»

Sonja som jeg ikke kunne prate med, alle bånd jeg hadde hatt til venner, som jeg hadde kuttet over, begynne på en ny skole, der det å få være alene i fred virket som det beste jeg kunne oppnå - ingen idealtilstand akkurat. Og så gå hen å forelske meg, for så å føkke opp alt nok en gang. Ødelegge det eneste båndet jeg hadde klart å skape etter alt hadde gått til helvete siden sist. Og nå snakker vi det viktigste båndet noensinne. Det er ikke rart fallet var dypt. 

Kanskje, kanskje, det ikke trenger å være like bunnløst jævlig utslettende neste gang det skjer. Isak er der uansett, det vet jeg. Og jeg har vennene mine, ikke bare mamma og pappa. 

«Det er fælt å tenke på ass. Alle mennesker søker jo etter å være del av en gruppe, for å føle seg sterkere og ikke alene. Og du gjorde på en måte det motsatte. Men likevel kan jeg se for meg at du gikk der med liksom hevet hode og utstrålte selvtillit egentlig,» reflekterer Yousef.

«Det har Isak også sagt, at det så sånn ut.» Jeg ser på ham et øyeblikk og smiler. 

«Ja? Men i tillegg ble du med i revyen. Det var jævlig modig ass, mann. Der er det jo i alle fall veldig tydelig at folk grupperer seg med dem de kjenner fra før.» 

«Det var bare for å møte Isak.»

«Ok? Så han er revyfyr og greier?»

«Nei, absolutt ikke,» ler jeg. «Det var .. dama di?…» Jeg smiler og løfter øyebrynene spørrende mot ham, «…som triksa og miksa.»

«Dama mi..,» sier Yousef tvetydig, med et lite smil. «Kødder du? Sana satte dere opp?»

«Nei, ikke helt, men greia var at hun hadde pressa Isak og kompisene hans til å komme, mest fordi de ville at revygruppa skulle bli populær, tror jeg. Og så hadde hun skjønt at jeg gikk og kikka på han, og da sa hun til meg at Isak kom til å komme på det ene revymøtet.»

«Wow. Og så bare kom dere i snakk?» 

«Nei, det var ikke lett i det hele tatt. Du kunne se at han syntes hele greia var dritklein. Jeg var sikker på at han ville stikke før jeg hadde rukket å snakke med han i det hele tatt.»

«Og så?»

«Nei, han forsvant faktisk, men jeg fulgte etter. Han var på do. Og så møttes vi foran vaskene. Det var der alt begynte.»

«Wow.»

«Jeg ble litt desperat da, følte at det var dette øyeblikket eller aldri, så jeg måtte jo fange oppmerksomheten hans.»

«Åh, herregud. Hva gjorde du?»

«Jeg brukte opp alt papiret, dro ut ark etter ark, minst 20, fra den eneste dispenseren det var papir i. Imponerende sjekketriks?» 

«Faen, du er verre enn meg! Det var bra han ikke er aktiv i Grønn ungdom eller no’ da.» 

«Det har jeg ikke tenkt på,» ler jeg.

«Tenk hvis han hadde skjelt deg ut: ’’Det står at man skal tenke på miljøet og bruke ett papir! Hva faen tror du skjer med kloden hvis alle oppfører seg som idioter sånn som deg!’’ Det hadde vært litt kjipt.»

«Det hadde vært kjipt ass! Da hadde løpet vært kjørt. Det var litt risky kanskje, men det gikk jo bra.» 

 

«Har du badet her før?» spør Yousef. Vi har kommet helt fram på brygga. 

Det slår meg at det er jeg som er unnvikende, og at vi aldri kommer til å få det ut av verden før jeg kaster meg ut i det. 

«Du sa i stad at det forferdelige ikke var at jeg posta de versene…» 

«Ja, jeg mener …»

«Men for meg var det det.»

Jeg skal til å sette meg ned på en av de lange benkene, der det nesten er umulig å få plass på fine sommerdager. Nå er de helt tomme. Jeg driter i om jeg blir våt på rompa. Yousef ber meg vente, åpner sekken sin og drar ut en regnfrakk som han bretter ut så vi begge kan sitte på den. 

«Du var jo syk…»

«Ja. Og så? Jeg skjønner nå at du og Mikael og de andre, ville forstått. Men jeg hadde jo ikke fortalt at jeg er bipolar engang. Jeg klarte ikke å akseptere meg selv for at jeg var det, klarte ikke tenke tanken ut engang om å fortelle det til dere.»

«Tror du virkelig at jeg ville dømt deg for det? Tror du virkelig at jeg ikke ville hørt på deg og satt meg inn i hva … det vil si og støtta deg?»

«Åh, men det handler ikke om at jeg ikke har tillit til deg! Jeg sa jo at jeg ikke engang klarte å tenke tanken ut, fordi _jeg_ dømte meg for det, _jeg_ aksepterte meg ikke for at jeg er bipolar og for alt det jeg gjorde.» 

«Ok…»

«Jeg var sikker på at dere følte at det aller helligste for dere, ikke de versene altså, men Koranen, det hadde jeg pissa på. Unnskyld uttrykket.» 

«Nei.»

«At islam er en homofob religion, det var liksom det jeg ville si.»

«Jeg tenkte aldri på det sånn.»

«Hvordan tenkte du på det da?»

«At du hadde fått angst av å lese Koranen, at du var redd du ville komme til helvete på grunn av legningen din.» 

 

Ute på vannet ligger det en ølboks og flyter, som jeg ikke klarer å la være å følge med på. 

 

«Det var jo veldig mye av det du lærte meg om islam som jeg likte godt.»

«Hva da?» spør Yousef og retter litt på capsen så noe av det uregjerlige håret kommer bort fra ansiktet. 

«Jeg snakka om at vi bare var styrt av hormoner og kjemiske impulser og sånn, at vi ikke hadde fri vilje. Egentlig var det jeg som var livredd for at jeg ikke hadde noen ting å si i mitt eget liv. At alt var et resultat av enten sykdommen min, når jeg gjorde noe dårlig, eller medisiner når jeg gjorde noe nøytralt eller bra.» 

«Herregud, trodde du virkelig det?»

«Jeg følte at alle, legene, mamma og pappa, Sonja, alle som visste hva som feilte meg, trodde de forsto meg bedre enn jeg forsto meg selv, for de visste alt om diagnosen min mens jeg ikke klarte å akseptere den. Det var jævlig kjipt.» 

«De kunne jo ikke forstå bedre enn deg hvordan du hadde det.»

«Nei, nettopp. Og det er ikke sikkert de mente det heller, ikke mamma og pappa i alle fall, og ikke én av legene, men jeg følte det sånn. Og da var det så deilig å høre på deg snakke så overbevist om at alle mennesker har fri vilje og er ansvarlige for handlingene sine og alt det der, selv om det så klart er skummelt det også, men det andre er mye verre.»

«Var det derfor du begynte å like islam? Det er ikke bare islam som sier det.»

«Nei, jeg vet. Men jeg likte veldig godt din islam.» 

«Men så var det de versa som ødela bildet?» 

«Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg ble så fiksert på de versa. Kanskje. Men da var jeg allerede veldig syk.»

«Men, prøve å ta livet av deg, Even?»

 

Ølboksen i sjøen er borte. Nei, der, er den igjen. 

 

«Ville du dø?» spør han forsiktig.

«Jeg hadde faktisk så smått begynt å tro på dette med at jeg kunne føle det jeg føler og sånn, ha en innvirkning på mitt eget liv, og så skjedde alt det her. Da ble alt helt mørkt, eller jeg vet ikke.»

«Du gjorde noen random ting i en periode.»

«Sorry, men du skjønner ikke. Det er ikke noe kult å ha gjort noe du ikke hadde kontroll over, null minne what so ever, som får folk til å hviske at jeg er psykopat, det var faktisk noen som visstnok sa det, eller homofob, eller islamofob - når mine beste venner er muslimer -, eller bare den gale, gale bitchen. Du kan tenke så mye du vil at jeg går med høyt hevet hode og oser av selvtillit, men det var faktisk bare én av flere «random ting» , som det var veldig lite gøy å leve videre med.»

Så mye sinne i meg plutselig. 

«Hey, chill. Jeg prøvde bare å si at jeg ikke trodde de tingene der var nok til at du skulle gjøre noe så drastisk.»

«Ja, men hva det fortalte meg, at jeg ikke hadde noe kontroll over livet mitt uansett hvor mye jeg prøvde. Jeg kunne like gjerne gi opp.»

«Også et valg.»

«Åh, please!»

«Even, jeg er ikke muslim lenger.» 

Åh, herregud. Jeg vet jo det! Og jeg har villet snakke om det hele jævlig tida, men jeg har ikke turt det!

«Jeg vet. Sorry at jeg bare snakker om meg selv.» Jeg kniper igjen øynene, masserer meg selv i panna så hardt at det gjør vondt. «Hvorfor i all verden er du ikke det?»

«Du, ikke si ’’sorry’’. Det var deg som fikk et helvete. Det er mange fine ting med religion, men så er det alltid _noe_ der, sånn som de versa, som skaper angst. Og angst skaper splittelse eller hat eller selvhat og selvmord.»

«Føler du det sånn innerst inne, eller er det for min skyld?»

«Selvfølgelig er det ikke for noens skyld. Jeg tvilte allerede før det. Det var derfor jeg snakket så jævlig mye om det, tror jeg egentlig. Jeg prøvde å overbevise meg selv. Men da alt det skjedde med deg, skjønte jeg at, nei, jeg tror faktisk ikke, jeg føler det ikke. Jeg tror alle disse såkalte hellige bøkene er skrevet av mennesker som ville andre vel, ja, men som også ble maktsyke og fundamentalistiske.»

«Ok. Wow.» 

«Men ikke si det til Sana, da,» sier Yousef med et smil. 

«Jeg lover!» ler jeg. «Men fortell da! Hva skjer med dere?»

«Det er bra. Veldig bra. Men veeeldig lang historie. Og nå begynner jeg å bli jævlig kald.»

«Bli med og bad da! Battle 2017.» Jeg peker utfordrende ut mot det grå havet med begge hender. 

«Du _er_ gæren du!» ler Yousef, som skjønner at jeg kødder. 

 

Det har gått bra. Det har gått etter forholdene bra. Jeg har klart det fordi jeg vet hva jeg har. Da går det an å holde ut litt lenger, ikke feige ut av angst og utmattelse når man bare er halvveis. 

Jeg kan liksom ikke komme meg hjem fort nok. «Du er ikke alene». Han mente det.  
Innerst inne har jeg ikke vært det siden den dagen.

Idet jeg åpner døren, roper han «hei!» fra badet. 

Og så står han der i døråpningen, splitter naken… 

«Åh fy faen. Åh fy faen! Kom her du lille, overjordiske, deilige vesen.»

«Jeg er ikke liten,» protesterer han bak latteren mens jeg drar han i hånden mot senga. 

«Nei, sant. Sorry, du er ikke liten.» 

Jeg skyver han ned på senga, før jeg kler av meg i turbofart. 

«Men, Even. Kan du ikke fortelle meg hvordan det har gått først?»

«Nei.»

«Eh nei?»

«Nei. Jeg vil være helt inntil deg først,» hvisker jeg og stuper ned i senga, under dyna. 

«Går det bra, elskling?» spør verdens beste Isak. 

«Ja, men jeg vil ha deg enda nærmere, oppå meg, inni meg. Please.»

Han kysser meg ømt og lett, før han ser på meg med det blikket sitt. 

«Det går bra?»

«Ja, men please? Eller jeg vil ikke drive med sexpress eller no’ da.»

Han ler, skyver seg nærmere meg så jeg kan kjenne hvor hard han er. 

 

Og det tar bort all angsten. Det er bare Isak og jeg som finnes. 

 

Etterpå kysser vi og koser, jeg vet ikke hvor lenge. Inntil Isak virkelig insisterer på at jeg skal fortelle. Og jeg forteller. En strøm av ord. Han ligger rolig der ved siden av meg, stryker på meg, ser på meg med de oppmerksomme øynene sine, og det foregår enormt mye bak dem. Men det er greit. Det er bare bra. For det er Isak. 

«Du er jævlig modig som gjorde det når det kostet deg så mye. Eller han må være en virkelig god venn. Begge deler!»

«Mmm… Kyss meg!» 

Han smiler før han kysser meg. Igjen. Og igjen. Små kyss over hele ansiktet, langs halsen min, på skuldrene og brystet. 

«Du, skal vi sove litt?» spør han.

«Sove? Men klokka er bare 17, 18 eller noe, er den ikke?»

«Jo, men du må være veldig sliten. Eller hvordan føler du deg?»

Jeg kjenner etter, uten egentlig å komme fram til noe. 

«Jeg vil også sove. Vi kan sove litt og så lage mat og se en film eller noe?» fortsetter han.

«Ok.»

Jeg kjenner jeg får tårer i øynene uten at jeg vet hvorfor, men det er greit. Jeg elsker han og jeg vet han elsker meg. 

«Slapp av, baby. Jeg er her,» sier Isak. Han legger seg inntil og holder rundt meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var vanskelig å skrive. Jeg hadde klart for meg samtalen i grove trekk, og stemningen slik jeg forestiller meg den, men det var vanskelig å få det ut riktig. 
> 
> Nok en gang, hvis du tar deg tid til å legge igjen en kommentar, en reaksjon, så betyr det veldig mye. 
> 
> <3


	12. Ingen stor sak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terje gjør framskritt.  
> Isak og Even har ikke lyst til å være borte fra hverandre.

**Tirsdag ettermiddag 5.desember**

 

«Jeg prata med Eskild i stad når du holdt på å redigere eller hva du gjorde.»

Vi er på vei til byen for å handle noen julegaver. Etter å ha sett etter noe på Sankthanshaugen er vi nå på vei nedover Pilestredet, mot sentrum. Isak vet jeg liker å handle julegaver når det faktisk er julestemning sånn som nå, med lett snø i lufta og hvitt teppe under føttene våre. «Da burde vi gjøre det i dag, hadde han sagt, for snart blir snøen borte.»

«Ok? Skulle du hilse?» 

«Ja!» sier Isak oppgitt, men et lite smil rykker til i munnviken et øyeblikk når han ser mitt store. «Han sa at Linn er litt rar for tida.»

«Hvordan da?» 

«Ikke bli så bekymra da. Jeg vet ikke.»

«Men spurte du ikke noe mer?» lurer jeg. Linn vet at jeg føler vi står i stampe med prosjektet vårt.  
(At det snart skulle ta av, visste jeg ikke på dette tidspunktet.)

«Jo, selvfølgelig! ’’Hvordan rar?’’ spurte jeg, men han sa det var vanskelig å forklare, og så måtte han gå.» 

«Ok, jeg ringer henne etterpå.»

«Men hvordan går det nå da, med det prosjektet deres?» 

«Du høres skeptisk ut.» 

«Nei, jeg er ikke skeptisk! Jeg bare lurer,» korrigerer Isak. 

«Det gikk jo bra den første gangen på en måte. Synes du ikke?» 

«Jeg vet ikke, Even. Du vet jeg synes du er veldig flink, men jeg vet helt serr ikke så mye om det å lage film, så du må ikke spørre meg om hvordan prosjektet ditt går.»

«Åh, Isak! Hva er det som skjer nå?»

«Skjer det noe?»

Frustrasjonen blåser seg opp i meg. Isak betrakter meg et øyeblikk. 

«Hvorfor blir du trist nå?» spør han og prøver å høres mindre irritert ut enn jeg vet han er. 

«Jeg er ikke trist! Jeg er bare lei av at ikke du kan si for en gang skyld hva det er som plager deg!» 

«Fy faen, Even. ’’For en gang skyld’’! Jeg har aldri sagt så mye til noen ’’om hva som plager meg’’ som jeg har gjort til deg.» 

Åh, herregud. Måtte jeg virkelig sette inn stikket der det gjør mest vondt. 

«Unnskyld. Det var helt feil å si.» 

Jeg stopper opp, stiller meg foran ham, legger armene rundt livet hans og prøver å kysse ham, men han vil ikke. Han vrir hodet til siden.

«Jeg drar om fire dager, og det passer så jævlig dårlig,» stønner han. Jeg rygger et øyeblikk, før jeg tar rundt livet hans igjen.

«Hvordan da, passer dårlig?» Jeg prøver å få ham til å se på meg. Han gjør det, men kort og motvillig. 

«Mange ting. Det med jul for eksempel. Både mamma og pappa maser. Mamma trenger forutsigbarhet og bla.bla.bla. Men jeg er ikke klar for å .. deale med det der. Og så orker jeg heller ikke å fortsette å få masse mase-meldinger i Polen … når ikke du er der.»

En kombo av både å bli trist og glad av det han sier, gjennomrister meg et øyeblikk. 

«Kan vi ikke deale med det nå, så blir vi ferdig med det baby?» Jeg drar litt i et par krøller som titter fram under den blå lua hans. 

«‘‘Vi?’’…» 

«Ja? Eller så klart det er du som må ta avgjørelsen, men nå er jeg jo her sammen med deg.»

Han tar tak i hånden min et øyeblikk, smiler fort en gang til meg. 

«Ok…»

«Hva har _du_ lyst til å gjøre på julaften? Hvis du bare tenker på deg nå først.»

«Jeg har lyst til å være sammen med deg, hos foreldrene dine som er snille og chille.»

«‘‘Snille og chille’’», ler jeg. «Du vet du kan det. Og at jeg selvfølgelig veldig gjerne vil ha deg der. Men du husker at det kommer flere også? Tante og onkel, Emilie og kanskje Mads og bestemor og bestefar.»

«Ja, jeg vet. Og når du spør hva _jeg_ har lyst til, så er det det.»

«Ok. Og så var det det å si det til foreldrene dine da… Er det noen løsning hvis vi sier vi vil være sammen med familien din på første juledag?»

«Jeg vil ikke dra deg ut av den gode stemningen hos familien din ass.»

«Isak! Hvis du vil ha meg med, så vet du at jeg vil det.»

«Men jeg vil ikke at du skal møte mamma første gangen da, og så kanskje hun ignorerer deg.»

«Jeg fikser det,» betrygger jeg. 

«Jeg vet du gjør det, men jeg gjør ikke det. Og jeg vet ikke hva greia deres er på første juledag heller.»

«Du, jeg har et forslag. Kan ikke du ringe faren din, nå?» Vi har satt oss ned på en trapp ved Katta. 

Det knyter seg i hele kroppen til Isak, som det er en jerntråd rundt den som det plutselig dras hardt i. Jeg trekker ham nærmere meg, stryker over skulderen hans, over lagene med klær. «Det går an å snakke med han, sant? Bare vær helt ærlig.»

«Ok,» sier han resolutt og overrasker meg. Han finner fram mobilen og ørepluggene og holder den ene ut mot meg. «Kan du høre på?»

«Vil du at jeg skal høre på når du snakker med faren din, men bare høre på, ikke at vi skal snakke med han sammen?»

«Nei, bare høre på. Det er sikkert litt rart, men .. kan du det? Jeg tror ikke pappa ville følt det liksom var en fæl forbrytelse om han fikk vite at du hadde hørt på uten at han visste det.»

«Ok, jeg hører på,» sier jeg og tar imot ørepluggen. 

 

…  
Det ringer tre ganger, før Isak får svar. 

«Hei Isak!» 

«Hei…»

«Er alt bra?» 

Jeg hører bekymringen i stemmen hans. Det er ikke så rart, for det må jo nesten være første gangen Isak har ringt ham etter han flyttet ut. 

«Ja. Jada. Kan vi snakke om jula?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Bare vent et lite øyeblikk, Isak. Ok?»

«Ok…»

Han ser spørrende på meg, ber meg ordløst om å tolke. 

«Det er en viktig samtale, han skjønner det. Kanskje det var noen i rommet, og så vil han gå ut så han får være i fred,» hvisker jeg. 

«Sånn, Isak. Nå kan vi snakke,» sier Terje. 

«Pappa…»

«Ja?»

«Mamma vil ikke vite av Even. Og jeg syns det er veldig kjipt.»

Rett på sak. Jeg holder pusten.

«Det skjønner jeg godt at du syns…» 

Stemmen hans høres trist ut. 

«Jeg har ikke lyst til å sitte der på julaften og at vi må liksom late som Even ikke fins, for at det ikke skal bli dårlig stemning.»

«Jeg skjønner det. Jeg er så lei for at det er sånn…»

«Det er ikke din skyld da, at mamma er sånn.»

«Nei, men takk for at du ringer forteller meg dette, Isak.»

Det rykker til i ham. Han reagerte dårlig på de ordene. Jeg stryker ham rolig på kneet. Jeg vil så gjerne at han skal fortsette. Han ser på meg, trekker pusten. 

«Jeg vil helst være sammen med Even på julaften, hos familien hans.»

«Ok. Greit…» sier Terje rolig.

«Hva skjer på første juledag da?» spør Isak. 

«Da har jeg ingen planer. Jeg skal bare være her sammen med Lea, tror jeg.»

«Ikke med mamma?»

«Nei. Vi skal være flere her på julaften som du vet, men ingen på første juledag. Mamma skal være hos mormor og morfar.»

«Kan jeg og Even komme til deg og Lea da?»

«Ja! Det er klart dere kan. Det er veldig hyggelig at dere vil det. Eh, jeg kan lage pinnekjøtt. Ja, hvis Even også liker det altså.»

«Han gjør det.»

«Lea kommer til å sette veldig pris på det, Isak. Og det gjør jeg også. Lea har forresten tegnet dere. Tegningen henger på kjøleskapet.»

«Ligner det?» spør Isak. Om man kjenner ham veldig godt, kan man høre at et eller annet sted der er det et snev av munterhet i stemmen hans. 

«Hm?»

«Ligner det?»

«Nja.. Hun begynner jo å bli stor, litt kanskje. Dere får bedømme selv når dere kommer. Even har fått skikkelig gammeldags piggsveis.» 

Jeg må holde igjen for ikke å le høyt av det. 

«Men pappa…»

«Ja?»

«Hva skal jeg gjøre med mamma da? Tror du hun blir veldig lei seg?»

Det blir stille noen sekunder. Jeg kjenner neglene til Isak i håndflaten min. 

«Du, Isak. Jeg har tenkt litt. Jeg har gitt deg så altfor mye ansvar som du aldri skulle hatt når det gjelder … så mye med mamma…»

Og så er det som jeg fysisk kan se at slusene åpner seg. Tårene strømmer nedover kinnene til Isak med en eksplosiv kraft jeg ikke har sett maken til Han prøver med hektiske bevegelser å tørke dem bort først, men det er nytteløst. Jeg fester mange lydløse kyss mot kinnet hans. Han lar meg gjøre det, har gitt opp å tørke dem vekk.

«…Nå synes jeg ikke du skal tenke mer på dette. Jeg skal prøve å gjøre noe riktig for en gang skyld. Jeg snakker med mamma. Ok? Hun må bare akseptere det. Jeg har ikke tenkt å gjøre det til noen stor sak, jeg. Du er i et seriøst forhold og vil feire julaften med kjæresten og samboeren din…»

Jeg _elsker_ å høre Terje si «seriøst forhold» om meg og Isak. 

«… Det er naturlig det. Dere er voksne. Dette bestemmer dere. Og jeg skal fraråde henne å sende deg meldinger eller ringe der hun kommer med noe som helst slags misnøye rundt det. Og skulle hun likevel gjøre det, så synes jeg du kan ignorere det.»

Isak trekker pusten, men sier ikke noe. 

«Er du der?»

«Ja,» kremter Isak. 

«Kanskje du heller får en overraskende positiv melding når hun har fått fordøyd det. Uansett synes jeg ikke du trenger å finne deg i dette. Jeg tror ikke det er ok for deg og ikke på sikt for … kontakten mellom deg og mamma heller.» 

«Ok..»

«Ok?» Terjes stemme er høy, myndig. Jeg kan høre for meg advokaten som får på plass rettighetene til klientene sine. 

«Takk, pappa.»  
…

Etter de har lagt på, lukker Isak øynene et par sekunder, før han åpner dem igjen og stirrer et sted rett framfor seg. Han puster høyt gjennom munnen som er formet slik at det ser ut som han blåser røykringer. Det er som om det er et voldsomt lufttrykk i ham som han må sørge for at slippes ut i noenlunde kontrollerte former. 

Plutselig smetter han opp fra benken, strekker ut hånden for å få meg med seg. 

Det har begynt å snø tettere igjen. Fnuggene legger seg som et lett teppe på lua og skuldrene til Isak. Jeg børster det av. Selv har han blikket rettet mot julegatene over oss. De røde hjertene, og lysene rundt. 

«Pinnekjøtt to dager på rad! Yeah! Er du klar over hvor mye jeg digger det?» utbryter jeg. Jeg er klar over at det er malplassert, men kanskje malplassert på en sånn måte at Isak klarer å lande likevel. 

Han snur seg brått, smiler av iveren min. Øynene hans er fortsatt blanke. Jeg ser at han ser på meg at jeg vet, at han vet, at vi vet, at dette handler om noe helt annet og uendelige mye viktigere enn pinnekjøtt. Vi forstår begge hva som har skjedd nå og trenger ikke snakke om det.

«Hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg, Even? Fy faen, jeg elsker deg.»

«Du..» Begynner jeg uten å vite hva jeg skal si. 

«Jeg elsker deg,» gjentar Isak. Nydeligste gjentakelsen. 

«Og jeg deg, kjæresten min. Jeg er så utrolig stolt av deg.»

«Det var litt morsom at pappa sa vi var voksne da. Jeg er jo det formelt liksom, men det er jo ikke så vanlig å tenke at man har et så voksent forhold at det er normalt å feire jul og sånn med kjæresten når man er 18.»

«Men noen ganger er det en del krevende ting man må gjennom som gjør at man kanskje blir voksen litt fort,» tenker og sier jeg samtidig, og merker at jeg faktisk legger veldig mye i de ordene. «Eller tenker du at vi er fjortis-kjærester?» legger jeg til for å dempe alvoret. 

«Ja. Hvis jeg vil gjøre det slutt med deg en dag, får du en pm på face av Magnus eller no’.»

«Jeg har ikke Facebook, baby. Det vet du. Men ikke kødd med sånt,» sier jeg påtatt strengt med en trippende pekefinger på nesa hans.»

«Jo. For det er så obvious at det er en spøk. Den spøken som er lengst fra virkeligheten av alle spøker som noensinne er laget i noe univers.»

Jeg ler og kjenner varmen strømme fra hjertet og ut i kroppen av den spesielle kjærlighetserklæringen. 

 

Litt senere sitter vi på Starbucks i Pilestredet med hver vår slags karamell-latte og en skål pepperkaker. Det var ikke her vi hadde mest lyst til å sette oss, men snøværet ble så intenst at vi fant det beste å komme oss inn, og heller nyte synet enn følelsen av det. 

 

«Even, kan du love meg en ting?» spør Isak etter å ha tørket bort litt krem fra haka.

«Hva da?»

«At du … taker care neste uke.»

«Man skulle tro det var jeg som skulle reise bort - til en krigssone,» smiler jeg og stikker pekefingeren frekt ned på siden i hans glass der det fortsatt er krem. Jeg har allerede spist opp all min. 

«Det viktigste, det som virkelig betyr noe for meg… jeg vet jeg er ego…»

«Du er ikke ego,» avbryter jeg hviskende inn i øret hans. 

«…Det som virkelig betyr noe for meg er deg og meg. Vet du at om du skulle få en episode nå eller noe sånt, så er jeg der … for deg, vet du det?»

«Ja,» svarer jeg bare. For første gang holder den primitive delen av hjernen min seg i ro av temaet. Ingen plugger antennes. 

«Helt sikkert? At du vet det?»

«Ja. Men er du fortsatt redd for det? For at jeg holder på å bli manisk?»

«Jeg er ikke .. _redd_. Hvis det skjer, så takler vi det, Even. Det vet jeg.»

«Men er du fortsatt bekymra for at det holder på å skje?»

«Jeg tenker ikke på det hele tida. I dag har jeg ikke tenkt på der før nå, og da begynte jeg å tenke på det fordi jeg gruer meg til å dra. Men du var ganske satt ut etter du hadde møtte Yousef den dagen og…»

«Du fikk meg til å roe meg ned da.»

«Mmm. Det var dritbra at du møtte han, det er ikke det. Men igjen så er det liksom komboen av alt. Du går så opp i det med Linn… Ok, det var jo det, selvfølgelig, som jeg tenkte på i stad. Du driver og leser ting halve natta som du tror kan få deg til å skjønne henne. Jeg vet ikke, synes bare at du oftere enn vanlig virker gira og sånn. Men jeg vet jo ikke ordentlig hva tegna er, og det er også litt kjipt. Vi har ikke vært hos psykologen din heller.»

«Min feil.»

«Og vi får jo ikke gjort det nå før jul, eller?»

«Nei. Det er nok ikke så lett. Men du. Det går bra. Og jeg lover å take care.»

 

***

 **Søndag 10.desember**

Dagen har kommet. Isaks baggasje er klar. 

Ikke før kl.19 må de være på Gardemoen. Han skal møte Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi og flere andre på Oslo S om ikke så lenge. 

Vi ligger i senga. Igjen. Det er ikke akkurat første gang i dag. Snart må Isak hoppe i dusjen og gjøre seg klar til å dra. 

«Det er urettferdig ass! Magnus og Jonas slipper å være en uke borte fra kjærestene sine.»

«Men de er på den andre siden ikke så heldig som deg som har en kjæreste som er så moden og kan så mye som meg.»

«Dust,» sier Isak før han kysser meg igjen, åpner leppene mine med den deilige tungespissen sin og tvinner tungen sin sammen med min. 

Vææ. En uke uten dette. 

«Fy faen, Isak. Jeg kommer til å savne deg så jævlig. Du kommer jo til å oppleve masse, teame opp med Mahdi og glemme meg, i hvert fall mange, mange timer i strekk, fram til jeg bombarderer deg med meldinger.»

«Dust. Dust,» ler Isak og legger seg til rette så jeg kan legge meg oppå ham som jeg prøver på. 

«Har du mista språket akutt, og så er det bare det ordet som har blitt igjen, ‘’dust?’’»

«Dust! Neida. Du skal jo jobbe hver dag da, og henge med gutta dine og Linn og i det hele tatt. Du kommer til å være minst like busy.»

Og så er det et øyeblikk hvor jeg kjenner det gjør vondt i brystet, det er som et kort flash-forward i en film der man forstår at handlingen skal tas i en helt ny retning etter hvert. 

«Jeg kommer til virkelig å savne deg, baby,» kommer det ut av meg med tung stemme. 

«Vi snakkes hver dag. Jeg sender deg melding når jeg har kommet fram i kveld, ok?» Isak stryker over leppene mine med pekefingeren sin, holder blikket mitt fast. 

«Og jeg skal svare deg,» smiler jeg. 

 

Isak vinker fra trikken og jeg fra holdeplassen til vi ikke kan se hverandre lenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere vil være med til Bech Næsheim på julaften og Valtersen første juledag, men en del skal skje før det som dere skjønner. 
> 
> Det blir litt kortere kapitler og tettere oppdateringer denne uka som Isak er borte. 
> 
> Tanker og reaksjoner på dette kapittelet? Det betyr så mye med kommentarer fra dere <3


	13. Savn, buzz, go girl og fylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitteltittel = sammendrag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den lange uka for Even uten Isak er i gang.
> 
> Dette kapittelet handler kanskje om vel mye, men jeg håper det går bra, at ikke poengene nuller seg ut. Jeg har en tanke bak det og det snevrer seg inn i neste kapittel.

**Tirsdag 12.desember**

Jeg våkner i en stusselig tom seng. Den ville for så vidt vært tom uansett for klokka er nesten 10.30, ser jeg når jeg strekker meg etter mobilen. Det er ingen nye meldinger, så det første jeg gjør er å bore nesa ned i sengetøyet i en jakt på Isaks duft i det minste, det jeg nå må ta til takke med. 

Hvordan er det mulig å savne ham så mye? Vi må jo ikke bli helt avhengige av hverandre heller. Vi har da vært borte fra hverandre før, uten at det føltes _så_ tomt som nå. 

Det kjennes nesten ut som jeg skal lette fra senga. Isak har rett: det er noe rart med meg. I tillegg til det «vanlige» savnet, savner jeg Isak som skrur ned volumet på støyen i meg. Hadde han vært her nå, ville han instinktivt kost med meg helt rolig. Han ville lagt en arm over meg og det ville tatt bort den rare følelsen av at jeg holder på å lette. Men hva er den støyen og den rare følelsen? Det er noe jeg drar kjensel på der også, den buzzen i kroppen. Holder jeg på å bli manisk da kanskje? Men da ville jeg jo ikke ligget her og kjent etter hvordan jeg føler meg. Kanskje jeg bare er fyllesyk, men jeg har jo ikke vært fyllesyk de andre dagene jeg har følt meg sånn i det siste. Da har følelsen stilnet av at Isak bare har vært her, inntil meg. 

Jeg står opp, går inn på badet og står snart i dusjen. Etter noen øl med Mikael i går, skulle jeg egentlig hjem, men gikk rett forbi puben der Kaffebrenneri-folka ofte henger. Og da ble det 2,3,4, eller jeg vet ikke hvor mange, øl til. Det merkelige er at jeg ikke føler meg sliten i det hele tatt. Isak og de drakk også i går, i smug på et av rommene hadde de fylt opp med masse lokalt øl. Isak skrev til meg da han fikk vite jeg var ute: «Ikke møt noen kjekke gutter eller pene jenter :p» Jeg: «Ikke vær teit bby, jeg tenker jo faen meg på deg hele tida». Isak: «❤️». Jeg prøver liksom å få det varme vannet som behagelig strømmer nedover kroppen min til å ha samme effekt på meg som Isaks stødige, sterke armer, vare, myke kjærtegn, varme, oppmerksomme øyne, deilige, deilige, deilige kropp. Men det er selvsagt å ha absurd høye forventninger til H2O, uansett temperatur. 

Shaine kåken vår hadde jeg tenkt å gjøre uansett mens han var borte. Jeg åpner både vinduene og verandadøren for å få bort all eim av røyk, siden jeg var så dum og røyket inne da jeg kom hjem i natt. Alle klærne våre - de «rene» også, for de lukter røyk - stapper jeg i en stor sekk og går ned i vaskekjelleren og setter på flere maskiner. En dag kom jeg hjem med masse julepynt jeg hadde kjøpt. Isak himla med øynene, lurte på hvordan i all verden vi skulle få plass til alt sammen. Men nå blir det faktisk ganske fint her. Juletreet tar kanskje opp litt vel mye plass, men det er fint. Kanskje vi kan bytte det ut med et litt mindre ekte tre når det nærmer seg julaften, men nå funker det bra med dette litt bugnende plastikkjuletreet fra Claes Ohlsson. Jeg ser fornøyd rundt meg. Alle lysene gir god stemning. Og jeg bruker opp tiden før jeg skal på jobb.

Mens jeg holder på med alt dette, tenker jeg på Yousef. Det er sant som Isak sa at jeg var ganske satt ut etter jeg møtte ham igjen første gangen. Og tankene begynte å svirre senere den kvelden og dagene etter. Mest om hvorfor det kan bli så skummelt og vanskelig alt dette med religion. Men nå føler jeg på en måte at det er bearbeidet. Jeg har møtt Yousef igjen og det har bare vært chill. Dette har vi faktisk taklet. Jeg har fått tilbake en kjempegod venn. 

Idet jeg nesten er klar til å dra, hører jeg at jeg får en mail. Hjertet slår et par slag fortere da jeg ser den er fra Linn. Linn har ikke klart å si, eller gjøre noe særlig mer når vi har vært sammen, som vi har kunnet bruke i filmen. Hva skjer hvis hun skjønner at dette «siste» hun ville forsøke, for å få et eller annet til å skje, heller ikke førte til noe? Det har gjort meg nervøs, og fått meg til å tenke at uansett hva, så må jeg ikke få for høy selvtillit her. Jeg må bare være der for henne når hun først har begynt å åpne seg, men la henne ta det i sitt tempo og jeg må ikke tro at jeg kan utføre mirakler. Men selvsagt har hun merket at jeg har slitt med å holde på troa på at dette kan bli til noe. Da jeg ringte henne etter Eskild hadde sagt til Isak at han syntes hun oppførte seg rart, ba hun meg sende henne alt råmaterialet. Hun skulle ta kontakt etter hun hadde fått tenkt seg litt om. 

«Kan du klippe ut noe fra denne her? Jeg vil sende det sammen med dette brevet til rådet for psykisk helse.»

Jeg løper til trikken. Denne må jeg ta for ikke å komme for sent. Idet jeg har satt meg ned, åpner jeg vedlegget. 

«Til den som gidder å lese dette, 

Selv om mange later som det ikke er tilfelle, legges altfor mye av ansvaret for den psykiske helsen på den enkelte ungdommen. Det er viktig å ikke presse seg for hardt, sa de på skolen. Det sa de på de få temadagene vi hadde om psykisk helse. De temadagene jeg mistenker tjente mest til at skolen kunne skryte av hvor flink den var. For alle de andre dagene klagde lærerne på at jeg ikke gjorde nok. Og når jeg gjorde det bra, fikk jeg alltid høre hva jeg kunne gjøre for å gjøre det enda bedre. Og når jeg ikke fikser å bli presset, og enda dårligere fikser de doble signalene - skal jeg presse meg eller skal jeg ikke presse meg? - så er det til syvende og sist meg det er noe feil med. Det er jeg som er et avvik, som ikke er takknemlig nok for alle mulighetene mine, som ikke prøver hardt nok, som ikke lar meg hjelpe, som er en kjedelig, trist og bitter, grå mus som ingen har lyst til å høre på. Jeg må i alle fall bli litt mer mystisk og spennende, eller litt mer håpefull og takknemlig over systemet og samfunnet vårt, passe litt mer inn i en bås, i en diagnose, som er noe annet enn en grå mus, før noen vil ta meg på alvor. Men dette gjelder ikke bare meg. Vi er mange. Men hver og en av oss føler oss alene. Vedlagt er en liten snutt av det som blir en film. Det blir ikke noen spennende og fancy film, selv om han som lager den er veldig flink. Det blir en helt ærlig, filterløs film om noe som ingen vil se. Hvis noen likevel mot formodning er interesserte, så skriv til en av oss.» 

 

 **Meg**  
Fy faen! You go girl! Skal fikse det du spør om etter jobb. Begynner på jobb nå.

 **Linn**  
Du kan godt vente til i morgen, jeg er kjempesliten nå :)

 

Vakten går rykende fort. Det føles som om alle er i godt humør. Folk smiler og takker som om jeg gjør mye mer for dem enn bare å servere dem det de ber om, med unike mønstre jeg synes passer til hver av kundene som bestiller kaffe der jeg kan leke meg med melken. Det, og skåler med pepperkaker man bare kan forsyne seg av, er tydeligvis veien til mer tips. 

I de små pausene jeg tar meg, tekster jeg med Isak. Han er satt ut etter det de har sett i dag og vil bare chatte med meg innimellom om alt som kan få ham til å tenke på noe annet. Vi tuller, sender hverandre selfies og bare er i vår boble så langt vi klarer det på meldinger. 

 

Jeg jobber sammen med Erik som jeg ikke kjenner så godt. Det funker bra. Selv om han har jobbet her lenger enn meg, har vi nesten ikke møtt på hverandre fordi vi tilfeldigvis ikke har jobbet samtidig. Han er effektiv med rydding og han er kul mot gjestene. Dynamikken er god.

Han blir værende igjen når han er ferdig på vakt, sitter og ser på et eller annet på mobilen, drikker den ene kaffen etter den andre og drar hånden igjen igjen gjennom det lyse håret som for å fikse på sveisen som mange timers jobbing uansett irreversibelt har dratt piffen ut av. 

 

«Bli med ut etterpå da!» sier han da jeg begynner å nærme meg ferdig med alt.

«Jeg var ute i går…»

«Ja, men du pleier jo aldri å bli med ut, har jeg hørt,» sier han med et smil. 

«Jeg pleier å ha lyst til å hjem til kjæresten min, ellers så ser vi hverandre nesten ikke i det hele tatt.»

«Og så dro du ut i går, så i dag forventer hun at du kommer rett hjem?» Han ser på meg med et utfordrende smil. 

« _Han_.» Jeg skal til å si noe om at jeg _har lyst_ , ikke føler på at det er _forventet_ av meg. 

«Ok? Sorry! Det visste jeg ikke, men det er helt chill det altså.»

Det er jo faktisk litt spes at kollegaene mine har bablet om at jeg aldri blir med ut, men ikke om at kjæresten min er en gutt. Det må jeg si til Isak. 

«Han er borte den uka her, men …»

«Åh, herregud, mann! Sorry, men da godtar jeg ingen unnskyldninger. Vi kan dra til meg å ta noen øl først hvis du har lite penger. Jeg bor rett borti her.»

 

Og så blir det selvfølgelig sånn. Vi er langt nede i den eksklusive akevitten han har fått i gave, etter først å ha vorset hos ham, så vært på noen puber i nærheten, og nå på nach, sammen med en venninne av ham også som jeg ikke har fått med meg hvordan dukket opp eller hva heter engang - da jeg omsider får den geniale ideen om at jeg burde komme meg hjem. Den kommer når jeg ser jeg har fått meldinger fra Isak for noen timer siden, som jeg så veldig gjerne skulle ha svart ham på da. Savnet, og nå også dårlig samvittighet for ikke å ha svart (og for kanskje ikke være superflink til å take care når jeg har drukket masse to dager på rad.. sier det fjernt et sted), gjør meg edru nok til å bryte opp. 

 

Alt snurrer virkelig rundt i rommet, særlig juletreet, men jeg har i det minste klart å komme meg hjem. Jeg faller sammen på senga og slokner umiddelbart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå føler dere kanskje med Isak og forventer at neste kapittel er fra hans pov, men da må jeg skuffe. De annonserte Isak-pov-kapitlene kommer først senere i uka. 
> 
> Men hvis dere lurer på hvordan Even har det onsdag 13.desember, vil dere kunne lese om det her i morgen. 
> 
> Hvis du vil legge igjen ei lita eller lang kommentar, blir jeg så glad! :-)
> 
> Jeg elsker kommentarene deres ❤️


	14. Manisk

Jeg har ikke tatt av meg klokka. Da kan jeg jo like gjerne se på den: 9. 9, ok. Magefølelsen sier at jeg har våknet av en melding. Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen, men den ligger ikke der jeg pleier å legge den om natta. Jeg er jo fullt påkledd. Og herregud hvor mye jeg har svettet! Ikke engang skoene tok jeg av meg. Men olajakka mi legger på gulvet foran senga. Den har en innerlomme og der er mobilen. Og der var det vanvittige juletreet, ja. Det får meg til å humre.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 8.59  
Hvorfor svarte du ikke på meldingene mine i går kveld, du hadde vel ikke lagt deg før kl.23? savner deg såå. Er alt bra?

Faen, det var det. Han virker heldigvis ikke _så_ bekymret, men han lengter etter en respons. Og alt det fine han skrev i går. Jeg har lyst til å rope ut at det har seg sånn at jeg har den beste kjæresten i universet. Men isteden for å rope ut dette til ingen, må jeg svare ham. 

**Meg** 9.02  
Unnskyld! Isak jeg elsker deg. Alt vel her bortsett fra at jeg savner deg! Hva skal dere i dag?

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Det går bra. Masse som skjer. Tekster deg senere. Jeg elsker deg også

 **Meg**  
Ha det gøy/givende mannen i mitt liv. snakkes snart ❤️

 

Jeg har en sterk følelse av at i dag skal jeg konse, at mange ting plutselig er klare for meg. Jeg må utnytte potensialet.

Jeg setter på Elton John-spillelisten min. Den jeg klokelig har prøvd å holde skjult for Isak. Og så lager jeg meg masse usannsynlig digg mat som kan holde hele dagen, eggerøre og bacon til nå, men samtidig masse biffgryte, pappas oppskrift på en variant av bouef bourguignon, til seinere i dag. Flaks jeg handlet inn så mye mat og drikke på mandag. Jeg skulle ønske Isak var her og kunne nyte det han også, men jeg kan jo lage det igjen snart. Dette blir liksom en prøvesmaking. 

Det er utrolig merkelig at jeg ikke føler meg mer fyllesyk, bare litt kvalm inntil jeg fikk spist. Jeg kunne jo hatt den verste noia nå. Men det gikk bra. Jeg kom meg helskinnet hjem. En fest med en kollega når kjæresten er borte, er vel ikke så big deal? Men det er en strimmel av dårlig samvittighet et sted i meg. Jeg er jo ikke hundre prosent oppriktig i meldingene med Isak. Selvsagt er det fint når han er langt borte å ikke uroe ham med å legge ut om at jeg havnet utpå i går også, men ærlighet er en en av bærebjelkene i forholdet vårt. Den burde jeg aldri være utro mot, så ikke mer festing nå. En kveld er greit, to på rad er uten tvil på kanten. Jeg har sovet mellom 2 og 4 timer hver natt etter han dro. Det er opplagt at flere varsellamper skal lyse rødt nå, men de gjør ikke det. 

Og jeg vet at det vanligvis er et enda dårligere tegn, men ikke denne gangen. Kanskje jeg har klart å ta kontroll over situasjonen. Det er mer enn et år siden jeg har vært manisk. Kanskje alt funker nå, Isak, rammene, medisinene, meg.

I dag kan jeg ikke selge kaffe. I dag var det riktig å ringe inn syk, ikke fordi jeg er syk. Jeg er ikke det minste syk, men det var riktig likevel. Det er første gangen jeg gjør det, etter å ha jobbet der siden mars. Sjefen sa, i tillegg til å ønske meg god bedring, at en av sjefene over ham igjen hadde vært innom der i går og skrytt av hvor flink jeg var med gjestene. 

Dagens andre doble espresso står foran meg. Jeg gyver løs på det Linn ba meg om. Minuttene går over i timer mens jeg jobber med dette. Jeg vil det skal bli perfekt. Flere ideer kommer til meg underveis om hvordan jeg kan klippe en anelse annerledes her eller der. Jeg legger inn litt mer enn det Linn ba om, for det passer så bra med tanke på det hun har skrevet. Til slutt er jeg fornøyd, veldig fornøyd. Det er ingenting jeg vil endre på, men jeg vil skrive noe jeg også. Jeg skriver et matchende brev til det Linn har skrevet, ikke om meg selv, men om filmprosjektet og om Linns både resignasjon og kamp, slik jeg ser den. Det blir altfor langt og bablete. Jeg må tenke stil, ikke bare innhold. Og etter jeg har redigert det til en tredjedel av utgangspunktet, er det enda bedre. Jeg sender alt til Linn. 

***

Jeg drar ut og løper. Det er en genial idé. Jeg vil være sunn også. Det er ikke noe å utsette på kondisen min. Riktignok er kondis noe jeg nesten naturlig har anlegg for. Selv om jeg nesten aldri trener cardio, så har jeg faktisk litt god kondis. Men i dag er det sykt. Fyllesyken er tydeligvis helt ute av kroppen alt. Jeg blir ikke sliten. Jeg lager en liten film til Isak av utsikten og meg i løpeklær, og sånn at han ser hvor langt hjemmefra jeg er. Jeg får svar med engang. 

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 16.10  
Wow. Sykt sporty ❤️

 **Meg**  
I know :D

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Byttet vakt eller?

Faen, han vet jo at jeg skulle jobbe. Det tar for lang tid å forklare. 

**Meg**  
;) Digg dag for å løpe, snur før jeg blir kald 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
gjør det ❤️

 

Etter en time og 30 minutter er jeg hjemme igjen, men jeg kunne løpt mer. Jeg savner så sykt Isak her sammen med meg i dusjen. Det holder å tenke på han her, naken, sammen med meg før jeg kommer. Det er ufattelig synd ikke Isak er her. Hvis han faktisk var her, ville det tatt helt av. 

Jeg er dødssulten. Og jeg er så smart som har lagt mat allerede, mat som bare har blitt bedre av å få vente litt og godgjøre seg. Jeg drikker akkurat en liter vann, og føler det er nok en enorm investering i min egen helse. Jeg har tatt medisiner i dag også selvfølgelig. Alt er under kontroll, eller så mye kontroll som jeg vil ha i alle fall. 

Isak sender bilder fra restauranten de spiser på inkludert et helt sykt fint bilde noen har tatt av bare ham. Jeg får vanvittig lyst til å forstørre det bildet, veldig, veldig stort og henge det opp på veggen. Når jeg zoomer inn, ser jeg at det er ordentlig god oppløsning også. Dette er meant to be. Han smiler sitt hele, fulle smil, samtidig har han et drag av noe så seksuelt over seg. Han er så vanvittig deilig samtidig. Hjerte mitt svulmer, jeg elsker ham. Og det mobiliseres nedentil også, av bare å se på dette bildet. Jeg blir nesten sjalu. Hvem har han sett sånn på liksom? Men han har sendt det til meg da.

 **Meg** 18.38  
Vet du at du er den objektivt sett deiligste og kjekkeste og nydeligste i hele universet? 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Objektivt sett

Jeg ringer til fotosjappa jeg vet kan lage kvalitetsforstørrelser. De skal stenge om 20 minutter, men jeg klarer å overtale dem til å fikse det for meg likevel: «Jeg må ha det nå for vi skal gifte oss i morgen, og moren min har klart å søle bringebærsaus over den versjonen vi hadde, som jeg selvsagt hadde fikset for lenge siden». Jeg sykler ned og henter det. En passende ramme kjøper jeg også så klart. Det gjør hele leiligheten vår 10 000 ganger finere. 

Men nå skal jeg endelig spise. 

Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst på vin, men jeg kan ikke drikke noe annet til denne maten, kommer jeg til. Og etter hvert begynner det å smake godt.

 **Linn** 21.10  
Det er helt sykt begge deler du har sendt!

 **Meg**  
Sykt?

 **Linn**  
Sykt bra! 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 21.19  
Hva gjør du i kveld a? ❤️

Av en eller annen grunn er tilbake til Elton John. Og så har jeg plutselig sendt Isak teksten til «This is your song» i flere meldinger. Jeg prøver å vise at det bare er kødd ved å sende de rette emojiene.

Han har ikke sett noe av det ennå. 

**Meg** 21.50  
Sorry, jeg bare kødder med deg. Ha det gøy videre i kveld ❤️

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Går det bra med deg baby? 

**Meg**  
Ja, veldig bra!

Jeg ser at han lurer på hva han skal skrive, skriveboble kommer og så forsvinner den, så er den der og så forsvinner den igjen 

Jeg slår av mobilen, må bare puste litt. Og det gjør jeg ved å røyke noen sigaretter på balkongen. 

Men Isak. Jeg ødelegger jo kvelden hans hvis han ikke får tak i meg.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 22.20  
Prøvde å ringe telefonen din er avslått jo. Svar noe når du ser dette da

 **Meg**  
Sorry nå er den lada. Helt lada. Fullada mobil. Masse strøm

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
?

 **Meg**  
Kan du ikke komme vil ikke være her uten deg

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Even? jeg ringer deg nå please svar

 

Jeg må gjøre ham glad først. Han er så alvorlig.

 **Meg**  
Du er den beste  
beste  
beste  
beste

Jeg sender brevet jeg har sendt Linn, kopierer inn litt etter litt og sender det som sms. Men det er jo så tungvint. Det er bedre å bare forwarde mailen. Jeg gjør det isteden, og melder at han må sjekke mailen sin. Men jeg blir forstyrret i prosessen igjen og igjen av at han prøver å ringe. Kan han ikke skjønne at han må se på det jeg har sendt først? 

Nå må jeg ut å finne et eller annet som kan gjøre ham happy. 

Jeg finner ikke skoene mine, de eneste skoene jeg er interessert i å ha på meg. Ok, men da tar jeg av meg sokkene isteden. Jeg har hørt det er deilig med snø mot huden på føttene, at det gir en varm følelse. 

Det _er_ en deilig følelse, en rar og varm følelse. Snøen er myk. Det kjennes ut som jeg skal lette igjen, men denne gangen er det behagelig. Snøfnuggene i lufta danser rundt meg. Det er sinnsykt vakkert. 

Endelig ser jeg to mennesker, to menn, eldre enn meg, som står og snakker sammen på fortauet. Jeg løper bort til dem. 

«Hei, jeg må finne noe som kan gjøre kjæresten min happy.»

De ser på meg, smiler. 

«Går det bra eller? Hvorfor har du ikke på deg sko?»

Jeg ser ned på føttene mine. 

«Ingen grunn. Men jeg trenger en idé. Det er viktig. Ikke heng dere opp i bagateller.»

«Tror kanskje du trenger hjelp. Bor du sammen med noen?»

«Ja, med kjæresten min, men han er i Polen. Det er det som er problemet!»

«Er du homo?»

Jeg begynner å le av det spørsmålet. Hvorfor spør de om det?

« _Kjæresten_ min er homo,» korrigerer jeg. 

«Kjæresten din er en gutt og han er homo, men ikke du?»

De ler av meg. De tror de er smarte og jeg er dum. De er for dumme til å skjønne at det er omvendt. De ser helt like ut. De ligner på noen tegneseriefigurer. 

«Whatever, jeg må stikke.»

«Hvor bor du?»

«Du, det var ikke meningen å være frekk. Men du må komme deg inn, hvis ikke får du frostskade på føttene!» roper en av dem etter meg. 

_Frostskade på føttene. Frostskade på føttene. Frostskade på føttene._

Kanskje Isak er redd for det. 

Jeg må si at han ikke må være redd. Kanskje han er redd for at jeg ikke taker care. Mobilen. Jeg må hjem og hente mobilen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er skummelt å poste dette. Jeg håper dere som har lest noe av det jeg har skrevet før dette kapittelet, vet hvor mye respekt jeg har for Even og hvor glad jeg er i ham. Det siste jeg vil, er å ikke behandle ham med den respekten han fortjener. Hvis noen føler jeg ikke gjør det her, så setter jeg pris på om dere nevner det. Dette er det første kapittelet jeg skrev på denne ficen, tidligere i høst. Nå har det blitt noe endret ettersom historien har utviklet seg. Men poenget er at jeg har prøvd å gå inn i vanskelige følelser og tilstander i det jeg skriver, og jeg ville ikke hoppe over mani. Jeg tror det er realistisk at Even vil få nye episoder, men at det blir færre av dem og at det går bedre å komme seg gjennom dem, fordi så mye i livet hans har utviklet seg i positiv retning. Det er dette jeg ville prøve å skrive om, og jeg poster dette med ydmykhet. 
> 
> Ny oppdatering i morgen fra der dette stoppet. 
> 
> Alt er love ❤️


	15. Ikke alene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene deres til forrige kapittel betydde ekstremt mye. ❤️De betyr alltid mye, men som jeg skrev i sluttnotene til forrige kapittel, så er det skummelt å begi seg ut på å beskrive en manisk episode.

Jeg kommer inn i leiligheten vår. Føttene mine føles rare å gå på. Mobilen. Den er stappfull av tapte anrop og meldinger. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 00.10  
Even, vær så snill, vær så snill og ta telefonen. Jeg er så redd nå

 **Meg** 00.31  
Ikke vær redd. Du er i Warszawa. Jeg er i Oslo. Vi er jo sammen likevel. Alltid, bby. Har du sett de greiene jeg sendte deg?

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Er du hjemme? 

**Meg**  
Isak se 

 

Og så sender jeg bilde av veggen der det nye nydelige nyfremkalte, nyopphengte bildet av nydelige deg henger.

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Kjæresten min. Jeg elsker deg. Er så bekymra, jeg har ringt foreldrene dine. De er på vei til oss, ok?

 **Meg**  
Nei

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Vær så snill, for min skyld. Jeg er redd.

 **Meg**  
Ikke prøv å manipulere meg baby

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Jeg manipulerer deg ikke! Jeg er redd! Jeg vil være hos deg, men jeg er jo langt unna. Du er hjemme sant? Vær så snill og slipp inn foreldrene dine

 **Meg**  
Ok

 

Mamma ringer. Jeg tar den visst selv om jeg egentlig ikke vil, men jeg sier ingenting. 

«Even, vennen min, er du der?»

…

«Hvor er du vennen min?»

«På telefonen med deg.» 

«Pappa og jeg kommer nå. Isak sier han tror du er hjemme. Er du hjemme?»

 

Jeg legger på. Det bare blir sånn. 

Isak ringer, en gang, to ganger. 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Ta telefonen please

Jeg tar den den tredje gangen. 

«Hei baby»

«Even..»

Han gråter, så mye at han nesten ikke klarer å snakke. Isak min. 

«Ikke gråt da baby.»

«Even, åh, fy faen. Jeg elsker deg. Kan du…»

«Men jeg elsker deg også. Hvorfor gråter du?»

«Jeg er redd for deg.»

«Redd for hva? Alt går bra baby.»

«Redd for at du skal bli skada.»

«Men jeg blir jo ikke det.»

«Moren og faren din er på vei til oss. Er du hjemme Even? Vær så snill og svar på det.»

«Jeg er hjemme.»

Han blir stille. Jeg venter på at han skal be om bevis.

«Vil du ha bevis? Bilde? Video?»

«Nei, jeg teksta moren din om at du er hjemme.»

«Men jeg vil jo ikke at de skal komme. Jeg vil at du skal komme.»

«Men Even, jeg er jo i Warszawa nå…»

«Da vil jeg heller være alene.»

«Even, jeg tror kanskje du er manisk nå og da er det jo ikke bra om du er alene.»

«Jeg er ikke manisk. Ikke si navnet mitt hele tiden.»

«Unnskyld baby, men du kan jo være det uten at du merker det selv nå.»

«Nei.»

«Du har sagt til meg at det kan være sånn, at du kan være det uten at du merker det.»

«Ja, men det er ikke det.»

«Men da merker moren og faren din det, og så kan de dra igjen. Vær så snill, baby, jeg blir så sykt redd ellers.»

«Du tror ikke på meg?»

«Jeg tror ikke du lyver, men at det kan hende du tar feil. Og det er ikke verdt å gamble med.»

Det ringer på.

«Det ringer på. Hvem tror du det er? Skal jeg åpne?»

«Ja, åpne baby. Det er moren og faren din.»

Jeg gjør som han sier. Jeg slipper dem inn nede og setter døren til leiligheten på gløtt. 

Jeg vil ha Isak, ikke mamma og pappa. 

«Ikke legg på baby, ok?» trygler jeg. 

«Nei, nei, jeg legger ikke på.»

«Jeg tenner en sigg inne. Ok? Vanlig røyk altså. Jeg skal lufte i morgen. Jeg kan vaske klæ..»

«Herregud, jeg driter i det.»

Idet jeg ser mamma og pappa komme over dørstokken, raser noe sammen inni meg. Det føles så feil nå. Jeg vil bare ha Isak her.

«Jeg vil at du skal være her.»

«Jeg også. Det er ingenting jeg vil mer enn å være hos deg nå.»

«Å, herregud, jeg trenger deg her nå.»

Mamma og pappa står i bakgrunnen og prøver både å ikke høre og å høre. Jeg visste det var feil at de kom.

«Jeg er hos deg snart. Ok? Du er uansett ikke alene.»

«Du er så digg. Jeg har kommet tre ganger i dag bare av å tenke på deg.»

Isak ler for første gang. Mamma og pappa ser på hverandre og smiler og er beklemte, og det morer meg. Og ikke minst vil jeg få Isak til å le mer. 

«Baby, vet du hva jeg skal gjøre med deg når du kommer tilbake?»

«Nei..» den samme glade og litt nervøse latteren. Den må bli bare glad. 

«Jeg skal spre …»

«Even, baby, stopp! Dette er våre ting, bare mellom deg og meg. Jeg vil du skal si sånt når bare jeg hører, ellers blir jeg så flau og det er jo våre hemmeligheter… Baby, jeg har vært så nervøs. Er det greit om jeg snakker litt med moren eller faren din?.»

«Vil du snakke med mamma heller enn med meg?»

«Ikke vær barnslig baby. Jeg bare trenger å snakke litt med moren din nå. Jeg vil jo alltid først snakke med deg, vil aldri …overkjøre deg eller no.»

«Ok da.»

Jeg gir henne telefonen min og merker at bena mine ikke har lyst til å holde meg oppreist lenger. Pappa har hentet vann til alle tre og funnet en av mine hoodier som han gir til meg. Jeg skjelver visst av kulde. Jeg får ikke tatt på meg genseren før han omfavner meg. Han holder meg lenge og det er fint. Jeg klemmer ham tilbake. 

Mamma sier det til Isak. 

«Han står og klemmer pappaen sin nå.» 

«Spør Isak om han har lest det jeg har sendt han!»

«Even sier han har sendt deg noe og lurer på om du har lest det.»

…

«Han har ikke rukket det ennå,» roper mamma ut til meg fra kjøkkenet.

Jeg tar på meg hoodien og en jakke også.

Pappa fôrer meg med mer vann, fyller opp et glass til og ser med myndighet fra glasset til meg. Jeg drikker lydig og forteller om løpeturen min. 

«Det er sant. Vent så skal jeg vise deg videoen … når jeg får tilbake mobilen min.»

«Men Even, hvorfor går du rart? … Føttene dine er jo helt blå! Sett deg ned.»

Og litt etterpå, etter pappa har lest i store medisinske leksikon på nett og snakket med legevakta, både om det og om kombinasjon alkohol i blodet og ekstra dosering av Valproat, sitter jeg med føttene i vann. Det kjennes glovarmt ut, men det er ikke det når jeg stikker hånden ned i det. 

«Du kommer til å bli helt fin, selv om det gjør vondt nå, ingen væskefylte hudblærer her.»

Jeg hører mamma:  
«Du fikk kontakt med ham og det får .…» Hun kommer ut og stirrer på meg med store øyne. Pappa gir henne et tegn på at alt er under kontroll. Hva er det de holder på med?

«Pappa, du må smake på den gode vinen jeg har. Du må bare. Det er to glass igjen, et til hver. Vi kan drikke vin og spille sjakk.» 

«Ikke noe alkohol nå, men vi kan spille sjakk hvis du vil.»

«Men det er bare to glass igjen. Det er ikke noe mer alkohol her, jeg lover. Please, pappa.»

Bildet av meg og pappa som drikker vin og spiller sjakk risser seg fast i meg. 

«I morgen kan jeg smake på vinen. Nå korker vi den.»

«Nei! Et glass fra eller til gjør ikke noe.»

«Du må akseptere at jeg sier nei nå. Ikke vin.»

«En slurk hver, pappa, en skål. Kan du gå med på det?»

«En liten slurk til hver, og så setter vi den bort.»

Pappa har satt opp sjakkbrettet allerede. 

«Jeg skal vinne med svart» sier jeg.

«Ok, sier pappa med et lite smil og flytter sin hvite kongebonde 2 skritt fram.

Foran oss har vi hvert vårt glass med en slurk rødvin i. 

«Så du på etiketten hvor god vin det er?»

«En Amarone, ja.» Pappa løfter glasset og trekker inn eimen. Han skal til å løfte glasset til munnen.

«Nei, du må vente.»

«Ok, men skal du ikke trekke?»

«Hva heter det igjen hvis jeg flytter c-bonden nå?»

«Da legger du opp til siciliansk.»

«Siciliansk er bra» sier jeg og flytter. 

Pappa flytter med en gang sin springer til f3.

Jeg vil egentlig ha mobilen min, men den har mamma. Jeg prøver å se for meg hvordan jeg kan filme meg og pappa, hva slags filter og utsnitt.

«Det er litt for rotete her.» 

Uten å reise meg, skyver jeg rotet unna fra det jeg ser blir det beste utsnittet. Pappa følger med på meg, på det slags ryddige rektangelet jeg lager rundt oss. 

Nonchalant flytter jeg a-bonden min. Jeg vet jo at man skal kjempe om sentrum, men jeg føler meg som tårnet mitt og det står så inneklemt. 

Pappa løfter et øyebryn før han flytter et eller annet. 

Jeg reiser meg til pappas protest, demper belysningen litt et sted, setter på et annet lys i stedet. 

Pappa fyller på mer vann til oss, gir meg glasset for å få meg til å drikke. 

«Kan jeg låne mobilen din?» spør jeg. 

Han tar den opp av lommen og rekker den til meg. 

«Hva skal du?»

«Lage den videoen av oss vel.» Jeg orker ikke å hente noe bedre utstyr. 

«Videoen? Ok.»

«Vi må komme litt lenger inn i spillet først.»

«Du har vært i trekket lenge» sier pappa og smiler. 

Jeg flytter konsentrert, han også. Vi spiller 8-10 trekk raskt. Jeg har flyttet det urolige tårnet mitt 3 ganger. Stillingen min ser merkelig ut. 

Jeg lager et slags stillas for å få mobilen til pappa i riktig høyde og vinkel. Pappa hjelper meg så jeg skal slippe å reise meg igjen. Så setter igang opptak. Jeg skjelver litt plutselig. Pappa sier det sikkert er Valproaten og at det kommer til å roe seg snart. Føkkings Valproat. 

«Men hva skal vi si og vil du ikke heller at vi skal sette på selvutløser og starte når vi er klare?» spør pappa. 

«Nei, men takk for at du engasjerer deg pappa» sier jeg entusiastisk. «Vi bare kommer inn i en flyt, og så klipper jeg senere.»

Jeg forteller pappa om en film som har noe med det vi gjør nå å gjøre, spille sjakk, ha en mor som aldri blir ferdig på telefonen, drikke vin, bonding far og sønn osv. Det er noe jeg bare finner på. Etter hver film, forteller pappa om en sjakkåpning, men han blir avbrutt av meg hele tiden som begynner å lage historier og spinne rundt navnet på åpningene. Og så er det min tur igjen, ny film, og på et punkt får pappa regelrett latterkrampe av den fjerne assosiasjonen min. Så endelig løfter jeg glasset mitt for tiden er inne for den skålen og for å fortære den slurken med vin. 

Men jeg har lyst til å overraske ham. Han ser ut som tålmodigheten selv mens jeg tar han med på tusen sjuke reiser hjernen min produserer nå. Han prøver å følge meg. Han ler oppriktig og noen ganger ser han trist ut, han blir blank i øynene. Hele tiden vet han også at han skal være med meg og prøve å samarbeide med meg, hvem vet hvor lenge til, og hvem vet om jeg forsvinner høyere opp, eller hvor hardt jeg lander. 

Så etter han har svelget vinen sin og sagt den var veldig god, heller jeg skvetten i mitt glass over i hans. 

«Takk» sier han og smiler. 

Jeg begynner å gråte, uten at det har noe med det å gjøre, det bare skjer. 

«Det kommer til å gå bra, gutten min» sier han og tar et tak i armen min. 

Isak. Jeg vil ha Isak her. 

Jeg slutter å gråte like fort som jeg begynte. Videoen. Jeg tar ned telefonen og stopper videoen, over 18 minutter. 

«Kan jeg tekste Isak?»

«Han snakker jo med moren din.»

«Ja, det har han gjort jævlig lenge og han klarer å gjøre to ting samtidig.»

«Vær så god» sier pappa. 

 

 **Meg**  
Hei det er meg

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Hei :)

 **Meg**  
Hva snakker du med mamma om så lenge

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Hun har snakket med legen din også innimellom, så ikke så lenge. Ikke noe hemmelig, for meg kan hun godt sitte i samme rom som deg

 **Meg**  
Jeg elsker deg

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Jeg deg også 

**Meg**  
Jeg vil at du skal være her det er helt feil at du ikke er her

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Det er ingen steder jeg heller vil være 

**Meg**  
Se. jeg er svart

 

Jeg sender et bilde av sjakkbrettet

Det går et minutt. Jeg tripper utålmodig med fingrene. 

Pappa setter to tallerkner foran oss, med maten jeg har laget. 

«Hvordan har du varmet den?» spør jeg skeptisk. 

Mamma har gjort det, på komfyren. 

**Isak Valtersen**  
Sjuk stilling! :) 

**Meg**  
Det er min tur tror du jeg har sjans til å vinne?

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Da må faren din være dritdårlig spiller og det tviler jeg på - sorry ❤️

 

Jeg føler plutselig alle løper et maraton rundt meg og bare venter på at de kan stoppe opp og hvile. 

«Pappa, jeg tør ikke lande»

«Du kommer til å klare det, Even. Og vi er her.»

«Men jeg vil ikke, jeg vil ikke, pappa!»

«Du gutten min, vi er her og det hjelper ikke å stritte imot.»

«Driver du med yoga eller?» spør jeg og ler. 

**Meg**  
Pappa driver med yoga og transcen et eller annet mediasjon 

**Meg**  
Meditasjon

 

«Nei» svarer pappa og ler. 

**Isak Valtersen**  
Serr? 

**Meg**  
Nei det var kødd 

«Pappa, tror du jeg blir psykotisk?»

Han ser på meg og klarer å slette medlidenheten fra ansiktet like fort som jeg så den dukket opp. 

«Nei, sannsynligvis ikke.»

«Har jeg vært det? Er jeg det? Hvorfor tror du ikke det?»

«Fordi jeg har kontakt med deg, bedre enn da vi kom. Det går den rette veien, tror jeg.»

«Mot helvete.»

«Mot at du skal lande og så komme deg gjennom det også. Det er ikke sikkert det blir så tungt denne gangen, gutten min.»

«Fordi Isak er Isak.»

«Ikke bare derfor.»

«Fordi dere er jævlig tålmodige og ikke tilbakestående.»

«Takk for komplimentet» han smiler «men før alt du nevner, så er det på grunn av din innsats. Jeg skulle så ønske du fikk det inn i hodet ditt en dag, inn i den ellers så oppvakte hjernen din.»

«Tror du Isak kommer til å gjøre det slutt nå, på grunn av hjernen min?»

«Nei, Even. Isak kommer ikke til å gjøre det slutt med deg nå.»

«Hvordan kan du være så sikker?»

«Det lyser lang vei at dere er riktige for hverandre. Og han er forberedt på at du kan få episoder. Han vil være der med deg gjennom dem. Det vet du egentlig.» 

«Se, er ikke bildet fint?» spør jeg og peker på det enorme bildet av Isak på veggen. 

«Jo, veldig fint»

Angsten kommer igjen mens jeg ser på bildet. 

**Meg**  
Isak kommer du til å gjøre det slutt med meg nå?

 

«Jeg spurte nå, om han kommer til å gjøre det slutt.»

«Even..» 

**Isak Valtersen**  
Det kunne aldri i ville helvete falle meg inn 

 

«Han sier nei, men jeg blir stresset av det kontaktnavnet.»

«Av kontaktnavnet?» spør pappa forvirret. 

«Ja, Isak Valtersen liksom.»

«Hva synes du jeg skulle kalle ham da?» spør pappa og det er en god ting at jeg får ham til å smile flere ganger. 

**Meg**  
Orker ikke å chatte med deg mer. Jeg blir satt ut av kontaktnavnet ditt på denne 

**Isak Valtersen**  
Oi hva heter jeg på faren din sin mobil, Sønnen min sin drtittunge av en kjæreste?

 

Jeg ler og leser den opp for pappa. 

Pappa spiser fra sin tallerken av min biffgryte, og oppfordrer meg til å spise også. 

«Hva heter Isak på din mobil da, bare ‘Isak’?» spør han mellom to munnfuller. 

«Det får du ikke vite» sier jeg lurt. 

**Meg**  
Isak Valtersen er kontaktnavnet ditt på pappas mobil

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Det er vel ikke så ille :)

 **Meg**  
Jo! jeg orker det ikke lenger det er som om du er legen min eller no 

**Isak Valtersen**  
Baby da ❤️

 **Meg**  
Ok da, det ville ikke legen min svart men likevel. Jeg vil ha min mobil, tekster deg fra den isteden mamma kan ringe deg fra sin egen

 **Isak Valtersen**  
Vent litt jeg må snakke ferdig med moren din først, det er vanskelig å gjøre begge deler. Vi prøver å finne ut av om jeg kan komme meg hjem før, vil bare være hos deg nå. Snakkes mer snart elskling, ok?

 **Meg**  
Ja, snart jeg savner deg hele tiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I morgen kan dere lese om hvordan Isak har det i Polen. Da kommer et kapittel fra hans POV. Den tette postingen varer ut denne uka, fordi jeg ikke orker at denne uka til Even skal drøye for lenge. 
> 
> Jeg setter utrolig pris på om dere deler tanker/reaksjoner på dette kapittelet også. ❤️


	16. Vil bare hjem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for de oppmuntrende, fine, støttende, rause kommentarene deres til disse for meg krevende kapitlene ❤️
> 
> Da er det vel på tide å få vite litt mer om Isak i Polen. Her prøver jeg meg på hans POV.

**Fredag 15.desember**

 

Da alarmen ringer klokka 4.30 føler Isak seg så gjennomsliten at det virker helt umulig å skulle stå opp. 

Så har han med andre ord sovnet på et punkt likevel. Sist gang han så på klokka var den over tre. 

_Han var ikke forberedt på dette, på at det skulle være så grusomt å være langt borte fra Even når han har blitt syk._

En av lærerne, Line, historielæreren hans, har fått låne bil og kjører ham mot flyplassen. 

Aldri kan Warszawa ha sett tristere ut enn dette, tenker han der han titter ut av bilvinduet. Det er grått, mørkt og seigt, for omgivelsene sauser seg på en måte sammen, ingen konturer er tydelige. Det er som om han ikke kan stole på grunnstoffenes egenskaper lenger. Tenk hvis han aldri kommer seg vekk herfra. Tenk hvis flyet er innstilt. Tenk hvis det styrter. Tenk hvis han kollapser på flyplassen i Berlin. Tenk hvis det neste flyet fra Berlin er innstilt eller styrter. Og det aller verste: Tenk hvis det skjer noe med Even før han rekker fram. 

De har fått med seg hvert sitt plastkrus med kaffe som står i koppholderne mellom dem. Når Line svinger litt kraftig, truer begrene med å renne over. Isak tar en liten slurk, men det er nesten merkelig hvor glovarm kaffen fortsatt er. Line er konsentrert om å finne den riktige veien ut av byen. Isak ser ut av vinduet, men ser ikke lenger det som måtte befinne seg der. Isteden innhentes han av tankene sine, rekapitulerer det siste halvannet døgnet:

…  
Tirsdag kveld hadde han vært sliten og søvnig etter en lang dag der de hadde stått opp provoserende tidlig, vært på en lenger busstur og sett en hel del. Det eneste han ville var å krype inntil Even, kose, tulle, ha det varmt og lunt, ha sex med den deilige kjæresten sin og så sove tett omslynget. Isteden måtte han ta til takke med meldinger. 

Og så svarte ikke Even. 

Etter hvert hadde han klart å roe seg ned med at han 1) kanskje ble såpass plaget av det fordi han har en tendens til å være sjalu, men han vet jo egentlig at han kan stole på Even, 2) Even kan være distré, kanskje han har glemt mobilen hos Elias eller en av de andre gutta sine og 3) de hadde chattet masse den dagen. Alt hadde virket bra. Men så hadde han begynt å vri på det også. Hadde ikke Even virket _veldig på _. Men det var jo akkurat det Isak trengte da, at Even var ekstra. Når noe av det som _er_ Even, som Isak elsker ved ham, blir tolket som varsellamper, som noe usunt og feil, da tennes det glør av harme som sprer seg i hele Isaks kropp. Det er takket være den siden ved Even at Isak kan begynne å boble av latter når han i utgangspunktet er stresset eller gretten, at han har kommet over den ene terskelen etter den andre, at han kanskje i det hele tatt er ut av skapet - og nå lever ekte, og sammen med det geniale mennesket Even er. Når Even kommer inn i et rom, åpner det seg nye muligheter der. Etter hvert fikk han sove. Og da han fikk svar med en gang på meldingen han sendte onsdag morgen, pustet han lettet ut, løp i dusjen og deretter videre til havet av gjøremål for dem den dagen. __

__Det var først utover kvelden at bekymringen steg fram for alvor og satte seg urokkelig fast som en hard smerte i magen._ _

__Og så skjønte Isak det. Even var manisk. Han hadde reist seg, unnskyldt seg, gått ut av rommet der de satt og drakk øl. Han følte seg kvalm, gikk bortover den tomme korridoren, dro den ene hånden etter seg langs veggen mens han prøvde å ringe Even, uten å bli den smule beroliget._ _

__En sekvens inni ham av skrekkbilder begynte dermed å utspille seg. Tenk om Even løper ut naken igjen, og denne gangen blir banket opp, eller det som verre er. Tenk om han begynner å balansere på gelenderet på balkongen deres. Tenk om han inntar mengder av alkohol og piller, som blir mer enn hva kroppen hans tåler. Nå må du faen meg holde hodet kaldt, hadde han sagt til seg selv, ikke tenke mer på hva fælt som kan skje, men handle for å gjøre det han kan for å unngå det._ _

__

__Heldigvis forsto foreldrene til Even kjapt. Isak hørte på lydene rundt dem at de raskt gjorde seg klare for å dra ut og finne Even. Isak vandret rundt i ring i området der de bodde. Han ble iskald etter hvert, og enda mer kald av å tenke på at det var minst like kaldt i Oslo. Tenk hvis Even var ute der uten å være kledd for det. Da han kom inn igjen, lå Jonas og sov. Isak hadde meldt ham om at han bare trakk luft, orket ikke å forklare alt mulig da._ _

__Isak hadde tatt med seg dyna og satt seg på badet. Han hadde ikke tenkt, bare handlet, da faren til Even tekstet ham om at moren til Even ikke klarte å få ut av Even hvor han egentlig var. Kunne Isak prøve? Og han klarte det. Even slapp inn foreldrene sine og var ikke alene lenger._ _

__Da var det som om Isak hadde vært under vann og holdt pusten altfor lenge, og endelig kom opp til overflaten._ _

__Han satt i mørket på et flisegulv på et fellesbad, inntullet i dyne og snakket i mobil mens tårene strømmet som om de aldri har tenkt i verden å slutte å gjøre akkurat det. «Jeg vil bare være hjemme nå,» var det eneste han klarte å si på en stund til moren til Even. Hun sa at han ikke skulle føle han _måtte_ komme, at Even ville klare seg gjennom dagene uten Isak der også, at han måtte tenke gjennom om han senere ville angre på at han avbrøt ekskursjonen. Isak hadde bare sagt «nei, nei, nei.» Han _ville_ ikke noe annet enn å komme. «Tenk på det til i morgen.» «Nei.» «Ok, men da kommer du. Og ikke tenk på penger. Vi betaler selvfølgelig billetten.» Torsdagen var håpløs. Det ville innebære venting på flyplasser i timesvis. Han ville ikke komme hjem før over midnatt. Tidlig fredag var best. Da ville han likevel komme hjem nesten to og et halvt døgn før han egentlig skulle. Og det føltes som en evighet. En evighet han ville være sammen med Even i. Mens de holdt på med bestillingen, begynte Even å tekste Isak fra farens mobil. _ _

___Isak hadde lovt seg selv, og lovt Even, selv om ikke Even hadde bedt ham love noe som helst, at han skulle være der sammen med ham hele veien hvis Even fikk en ny episode._ _ _

__Og der satt han på et bad i Warszawa._ _

__Da skulle han i alle fall være der for Even på den måten det likevel var mulig._ _

__Så han svarte ham, prøvde å leve seg inn, studerte bildet av sjakkbrettet han sendte, smilte motvillig mellom tårene av hvordan Even hang seg opp i kontaktnavnet plutselig._ _

__«Sorry,» sa han til moren, da hun hadde sagt navnet hans et par ganger. «Even melder meg. Jeg prøver å svare han så han ikke skal føle han er helt alene i sin egen verden»._ _

__«Isak, du er helt fantastisk,» hadde hun sagt med lav stemme._ _

__Natt til torsdag sov han kanskje en time. Han kom for sent til frokosten, rakk bare å styrte en kaffe. Og så bar det ut på en utflukt han i grunn husker forsvinnende lite av. Men ettermiddagen hadde de fri. «Går det bra med deg, mann? Du ser jo ikke hvor du går, jo,» hadde Mahdi sagt, som gikk ved siden av ham. Og så hadde han fortalt alt. Jonas og Eva og Magnus og Vilde hadde stoppet opp, og fått med seg det hele de også. Magnus hadde sagt at Isak måtte chille den siste ettermiddagen hans på turen, at han visste Even ville likt best om Isak gjorde det, og at det kommer til å gå helt bra. Han hadde foreslått et prosjekt: Isak sender Even bilder utover dagen med crazy captions de finner på, jo flere jo bedre. Isak var ikke helt overbevist, «ikke om jo flere jo bedre» i alle fall. Men han sendte noen, en Eva fant på, en Magnus fant på, en fra Vilde - og to fra Isak selv, som var mer ❤️❤️ enn hilarious._ _

__Før han sendte noen av dem, hadde han skrevet: «Ikke føl du trenger å svare, baby, på det jeg sender i dag. Vil bare sende deg noen livstegn herfra før jeg endelig kommer hjem i morgen. Jeg elsker deg.»_ _

__Litt ut på kvelden, klokka 21.21 for å være nøyaktig, hadde Even sendt en melding tilbake:_ _

__«Selv en dag som denne er mindre jævlig å komme seg gjennom, når du er i livet mitt.»_ _

__Isak hadde visst holdt telefonen til hjertet og smilt. Og det hadde resultert i at alle føkkings vennene hans sto i ring rundt ham og maste: «Even?» «Hva sier han?» «Fortell da!» «Faen, her har vi holdt på med prosjekt Even hele dagen, og nå vil du ikke si hva hovedpersonen sier,» hadde Magnus sagt. Isak vet Even _ikke_ ville mislike at han har innviet dem i det. Det Even ville minst ønsket er at Isak hele dagen bærer på alt dette alene. Men denne meldingen var til bare ham, så selv om de hadde hjulpet med å ufarliggjøre det hele, fikk de ikke stilt nysgjerrigheten sin der: «Sooooryy, kommer ikke til å si noe. Den er til bare meg.» Han hadde ikke klart ikke holde tilbake et smil._ _

__Han og Jonas hadde snakket på sengen, først om noe helt annet, men Jonas hadde merket at Isak var stressa. «Det kommer til å gå bra,» hadde han sagt. «Det er rart åssen jeg liksom ikke klarer å stole på at noen andre kan være der ordentlig… for han,» hadde Isak innrømt tankefullt. Jonas hadde sett på ham med et lite smil som Isak ante det lå en god del i._ _

__Men all ufarliggjøringen vennene hans hadde bidratt til seig dessverre ut av kroppen da de slo av lyset og hadde sagt god natt. Det ble ingen god natt. Igjen føltes det helt totalt uutholdelig å ikke være fysisk hos Even. Han prøvde å si til seg selv at han var helt utslitt, at det var derfor alt ble forstørret, og «ro» virket som det fjerneste fremmedord. Han hadde innstendig instruert moren til Even om å få inn i hodet på Even at han kom fordi han ville. Punktum. Og at det var av null betydning at han dro derfra nå. Han hadde allerede fått masse både faglig og sosialt utbytte, om det skulle være nødvendig å si. Det eneste meningsfulle nå var å komme hjem. Men han visste ikke om moren ville lykkes med å få det til å synke inn. Så vidt han skjønte, var skyldfølelsen nærmest som en naturkraft når man er deprimert. Og tenkte han videre på det sporet der, ble han redd Even skulle gjøre noe mot seg selv. Og de bildene kunne han rett og slett ikke sitte her å la komme.  
…_ _

__«Har du fått sove noe særlig i natt, Isak?» spør Line. Han skvetter av å bli snakket til, bli røsket tilbake til nåtiden. Hun kaster et bekymret blikk på ham, så har noiaen hans latt seg merke da tydeligvis. Selv ser hun opplagt ut. Hun pleier visst å stå opp kl.4 uansett for å gjøre yoga hver morgen. Isak synes det er vanskelig å forstå at de begge er eksemplarer av den samme arten. Hennes kaffebeger er tomt, mens Isak har glemt å drikke sin egen. Nå er den kaldere enn lunken._ _

__«Nei, ikke mye, litt.»_ _

__«Vil du snakke om hva det er som er grunnen til at du må hjem?»_ _

__Det eneste han hadde sagt var at det hadde skjedd noe hjemme. Nå skal han sitte i denne bilen i minst en halvtime til. Han kommer ikke til å klare å skravle om ingenting, eller om noe egentlig, som ikke er det eneste temaet hjernen hans kretser rundt. Og fortsetter de å kjøre i taushet kommer han bare til å få noia på nytt._ _

__«Kjæresten min er syk.»_ _

__«Åh, er det noe alvorlig?»_ _

__Hva skal han svare på det da? Det er jo selvfølgelig det. Hvem avbryter en ekskursjon fordi kjæresten har rennende nese liksom? Men svarer han ja, høres det vel ut som om han ligger på dødsleie omtrent._ _

__«Han er bipolar.»_ _

__Så har han med tre ord fått sagt at kjæresten hans er en gutt og at han er psykisk syk. Han har med tre ord sluppet det som før ville ha vært, kanskje fortsatt er, det kommer an på reaksjonen, to bomber. Han driter fullstendig i hva hun måtte tenke om at han er homo, regner med at hun ikke tenker noe spesielt over det i det hele tatt, ut fra inntrykket han har av henne, men uansett driter han i det. Det han derimot ikke driter i er hva hun nå måtte tenke om Even, selv om hun antakelig ikke vet hvem han er. Før hun rekker å si noe mer, sniker han inn et spørsmål:_ _

__«Tenker du at han er gal eller noe sånt da?»_ _

__«Nei! Det gjør jeg ikke. Jeg er psykologilærer også. Det visste du kanskje ikke. Jeg vet litt om bipolar lidelse.»_ _

__Isak visste ikke det, og det gjør det litt lettere akkurat nå._ _

__«Han har vært stabil lenge, men så ble han manisk mens jeg har vært her. Nå er han deprimert,» begynner han saklig, men stemmen blir tynn, «og jeg vet ikke ordentlig åssen han har det.»_ _

__Han sukker. Faen hvor vanskelig det er å holde seg samlet når han har sovet så føkkings lite over flere dager. Han har ikke lyst til å snakke om det mer._ _

__«Men han har noen hos seg?»_ _

__«Ja.»_ _

__«Men jeg skjønner at ikke det er det samme. Det er vondt å ikke være der når dem man er glad i har det vondt.»_ _

__Isak sier ikke noe til dét, bare ser ut av vinduet og trommer fingrene på kneet sitt. Det han føler nå er titusen ganger sterkere enn hva han føler det hun snakker om er, selv om det kanskje egentlig er det samme._ _

__«Nå er du i alle fall der snart» sier hun oppmuntrende._ _

__Men for Isak kjennes det overhodet ikke ut som «snart», det kjennes ut som det er en evighet til fortsatt._ _

__«Snart? Jeg skjønner f.. ikke hvordan jeg skal komme meg gjennom flybytter og tog og buss og alt mulig først! … Unnskyld ass, men jeg er bare så sliten. Er nesten redd jeg skal rote meg bort eller sovne i transitthallen eller noe sånt og bli stuck i Berlin» sier han og prøver seg på en selvironisk latter._ _

__«Tenk på alle de interessante historieoppgavene jeg kunne gitt deg da, Isak.»_ _

__Isak ler av den uventede spøken._ _

__Resten av bilturen forløper litt bedre. Og han kommer seg på flyet. Det lander som det skal i Berlin. Han sovner ikke mens han venter på flyet til Oslo. Men han skjønner bedre enn før hva Even kan mene når han noen dager sier at han føler seg skjør. Skjør er det han selv føler seg nå. Lydene føles for høye, lyset for sterkt, han er skvetten. I det hele tatt er det meste skummelt. Skremt ser han opp på en skjerm, idet han går ut av toalettene, og forventer å se «Boarding closed», selv om den ikke hadde begynt engang før han gikk inn. Han følger rådene til Line, ber om vann under begge flyvningene og spiser maten han får servert på den ene ruten, selv om han ikke har matlyst._ _

__Da han endelig er framme på Gardemoen, sender han melding til Even: «På Gardemoen ❤️» Han orker ikke skrive mer, og vil ikke gi Even noen følelse av at han må anstrenge seg for å skrive en hel del tilbake heller._ _

__Det kommer ikke noe svar. Med fornuften vet han at det er fordi han sover, men han blir nervøs likevel._ _

__Fra togperrongen sender melding til moren hans: «Nå venter jeg på toget på Gardemoen. Sover Even?» «Han sover, ja. Bra du er vel fremme. Da ses vi snart!», får han tilbake etter et par lange minutter._ _

__Han har lyst til å spørre om hun nylig har vært inne hos ham, men han gjør det ikke. Han vet han ikke er lik seg selv nå, og at han må prøve å roe seg ned._ _

__Da han endelig har nådd fram til bygården I Ullevålsveien og låst opp døren nede, begynner han å småløpe oppover trappene. Likevel kjennes det merkelig nok ut som om han sleper seg opp hvert trinn._ _

__Han tar tak i håndtaket på døren inn til leiligheten deres med mer kraft enn nødvendig. Den er åpen. Og mer enn å gå rolig, velter han nærmest inn. Idet samme moren til Even kommer ut av kjøkkenet og hilser med et «hei», synker han sammen på gulvet foran bagasjen sin._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan var dette da?
> 
> (Må bare si en ting, jeg prøver ikke å lage noe suspense rundt om det skulle ha skjedd noe drastisk med Even. Det har det ikke!)


	17. Gå inn til ham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet fortsetter med Isaks POV, fra der det forrige sluttet. Han har med andre ord akkurat kommet inn døra hjemme, etter å ha reist tidligere fra Polen for å være sammen med Even. 
> 
> Tusen takk til liljesmoothie for gjennomlesninger og veldig verdifull feedback ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> (PS. Etter måneder med vegring for å navngi moren og faren til Even, har jeg nå måttet krype til korset. Jeg har vurdert Liv, Siri osv. som andre har etablert her inne, men nå har jeg liksom allerede kommet langt inn i min karakterisering av dem, og da måtte de få navn som er sånn halvveis inspirert av personer som har inspirert min karakterisering. :) Det var veldig mye for å si at de har blitt....: Ingrid og Helge. Håper det er til å leve med.)

**Fredag 15.desember**

 

Isak har ikke sjans til å holde maska lenger. Utmattelse, lettelse, lengsel og forvirring over seg selv tar fullstendig overhånd.

«Bare gråt, Isak. Nå kan du slippe ut alt.» Moren til Even har satt seg ned på gulvet sammen med ham.

«Sover han fortsatt?» spør Isak endelig.

«Han sover. Jeg var inne hos ham for noen få minutter siden. Bare gå inn og vekk ham. Det betyr alt for ham at du er her.»

Isak ser på henne. De siste ordene hennes treffer hardt. Han blir selvfølgelig _dypt glad_ for det hun sier, men ettersom han er så mørbanket og føler alle systemene inni seg har kortsluttet og grøtet seg sammen til en eneste stor, formløs klump, blir disse ordene bare som bensin på bålet, hvis bålet er de fordømte tårene hans. 

«Jeg tror jeg må vente litt jeg ass, må bare samle meg litt først.» 

«Du trenger ikke det.»

«Nei, kanskje ikke, men jeg … Kan vi prate fem minutter eller noe først?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Men, du, gå og ta en dusj. Du er kald. Jeg lager litt te så lenge.» 

Isak dusjer raskt, men i så varmt vann at det nesten er ubehagelig. Han vil egentlig bare inn til Even. Men han må bare skjønne bittelitt mer av hva som skjer først. Han kler på seg, føner håret fordi han ikke orker å ha det vått. Han ser seg i speilet, og da merker han igjen at det er som konturene av ting ikke er tydelige. Ingenting ser egentlig tydelig ut i det hele tatt.

 

«Jeg er redd for å gjøre noe feil,» sier Isak enkelt, for alle forsøk på å nyansere og utdype, som surrer rundt i hodet på ham, blander seg bare sammen i en smørje. Han tar en slurk av teen og fra fruktfatet foran ham tar han en drue, suger på den som om det skulle være et drops. 

«Jeg vet det kan være veldig tungt å være der i slike perioder, men …»

Isak tygger hardt i stykker druen. 

«Det er ikke det det handler om!»

Ingrid ser på ham, gir ham rom for å oppklare. 

Han har lyst til å si: «Jeg elsker han. Ok?» Det sier han ikke, men resten sier han; 

«Jeg er redd for å gjøre noe _han_ får det dårligere av. Det handler ikke om meg.» 

«Men Isak, det er Even,» sier hun og ser intenst på ham. Og han skjønner hva hun mener. 

«Ja…»

«Når du går inn i det rommet og ser ham, så vet du hva du skal si og hva du skal gjøre.»

«Og at det jeg sier og gjør, er bra ting for han, ikke dårlige?»

«Så vidt jeg vet er du og Even bra for hverandre. Og du har vært der for Even før når han har vært deprimert.»

Isak kjenner det knyter seg i brystet for n’te gang denne dagen. 

«Åh, Isak! Kanskje det er nå du får en reaksjon på det! Den gangen ble du jo på et vis kastet ut i alt.»

Isak ser på henne, hører på hva hun sier.

«Kanskje. Da visste jeg ikke hvor mye jeg ikke visste, på en måte. Jeg hjalp han ikke med å passe på at han fikk i seg de medisinene han skulle ha, for eksempel,» sier Isak fortvilet og peker mot eskene som ligger på bordet. 

«Men det passer han på selv nå også. Dette ligger her fordi jeg har hentet det på apoteket i dag,» beroliger hun.

«Ok. Men…»

«Vet du at Helge og jeg, vi er så impo.. Vi har blitt rørt over måten du er der for Even på. Det er så tydelig hvor mye du bryr deg, og det er det aller viktigste.»

«Ja, det gjør jeg i hvert fall ass. Det vet jeg,» sier han med med en slags liten latter. 

«Og da er det ingen grunn til å få prestasjonsangst, Isak. For du skal ikke prestere. Å være der for Even er noe annet, og det er du fordi du er den du er og fordi du bryr deg.» 

«Men det er jo ikke alltid bare helt sånn heller vel, når han er syk, mener jeg, at det holder å bry seg?»

«Når du går inn til ham nå, merker du at du har kontakt med ham, at du kan spørre hvordan han føler seg. Dere kan snakke sammen. Det er Even, samme Even, din Even.» 

Han nikker. Det er et eller annet ved hvor rolig hun er som forvirrer Isak. Han som for litt over et år siden snodde seg unna alt som smakte av alvor, han blir stolt på, med dette ansvaret, som om det er helt naturlig. Og han vil dette. Det å ikke skulle fått lov til det, ville vært uutholdelig. Det _føles_ naturlig, som det føles naturlig å ta på Even, naturlig å være med Even, gjøre ting med Even. Men det er noe rart med at han blir stolt sånn på. 

«Kan jeg spørre om noe?» lurer han.

«Ja, klart det.»

«Hvordan kunne dere være helt chill med at Even var hos meg i fjor ..?»

Det blir stille litt. Hun ser på ham, leter etter de rette ordene. 

«Even har sikkert sagt at vi ikke alltid har hatt så godt forhold som vi har nå…»

«Han har det.»

«Jeg, særlig, da han var yngre, ble så redd for å miste ham at det gjorde meg altfor overbeskyttende. Det var da jeg klarte å begynne å stole på ham at ting ble bedre. Da begynte han å åpne seg litt også. Og, uten at han hadde fortalt så veldig mye om deg, så hadde han vist nok til at vi forsto at han både følte seg ordentlig sett av deg og var - er - veldig forelska,» sier hun og smiler av det siste der, og smiler enda litt bredere når hun ser hvordan Isak endelig smiler. «Så.. vi tenkte det ville gjøre ham godt å være sammen med deg, og merke at du ville være sammen med ham, selv om han var deprimert. Og det fortalte oss jo også en del om deg, og om dine følelser… Men kanskje det ble for voldsomt?»

«Nei, nei. Jeg lurte jo på om det var så lurt da, eller om jeg burde få han hjem til dere, men da dere «godkjente» det, så… Jeg ville bare at han skulle være hos meg, jeg.»

«Men du, det er helt normalt at du får en reaksjon, og det kan være skremmende.»

«Det er jævlig skremmende..» mumler Isak. 

«Det er ikke til å komme bort fra at det er tøft å være pårørende. Og nå er du det.»

«Men det handler jo ikke om meg, sa jeg jo,» insisterer Isak, men spakere enn i sted. 

«Det er viktig at du tar på alvor dine følelser også.» 

«Men du skulle bare vite hvor mye Even har vært der for meg! Det er ikke sånn at det ikke er plass til meg liksom. Han har hjulpet meg masse med mine greier, med … eller jeg skal ikke begynne å legge ut om det nå.»

«Du kan det hvis du vil. Men uansett. Dere er bra for hverandre. Jeg vet det ikke er enveis.» 

Han nikker igjen. 

«Men kanskje det er lurt at jeg forbereder deg på at ettersom det har gått såpass kort tid siden han var manisk, så er han veldig langt nede nå.»

«Jeg vet, eller jeg regner med det,» sier Isak fort. 

«Jeg sa til deg at det betyr alt for ham at du er her. Det vet jeg det gjør. Og det håper jeg ikke du tviler på heller.» Hun ser spørrende på ham. 

«Nei…det var vel derfor jeg bare visste at jeg skulle hjem så fort som mulig… at det var liksom helt innlysende at jeg skulle komme,» og det er akkurat som han blir litt svimmel av det han selv sier. 

«Og det må du huske på, ok? For det er ikke sikkert Even verken klarer å vise det nå.»

«Han trenger ikke vise det.» 

«Nei, men det er ikke sikkert han engang klarer å kjenne på det selv akkurat nå.»

«Du har forklart han at jeg _ville_ komme? Og at det ikke gjør noen ting at jeg dro nå?»

«Jeg har sagt det, ja, men det er ikke sikkert det har gått inn. Vi klarte å få ham fra å sende deg meldinger i går der om at du ikke måtte komme. Vi sa ting som: ’’Du ville gjort det samme om Isak var ordentlig syk. Dette må du la Isak få gjøre. Og det er uansett allerede bestemt. Dagen hans blir bare tøffere om du skriver sånt til ham.’’ Og så sa han på et punkt: ‘‘Herregud, jeg savner han’’. Og jeg sa at hvis han skulle skrive noe til deg, så ville det være mye bedre om han skrev det. Men likevel kan det hende han fortsatt straffer seg selv for at du har dratt.»

«Ja… ok. Jeg er forberedt på det.»

Han vil inn til Even. Nå har han utsatt det lenge nok, det han har lengtet etter i dagevis. 

«Jeg går inn til Even nå.» 

«Gjør det!» sier hun og smiler. 

«Drar du nå?» spør han idet han reiser seg fra bordet.

«Jeg tenkte jeg skulle dra om ikke så lenge…»

«Kan du bare bli her litt til, i tilfelle det er noe jeg lurer på?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Det tenkte jeg uansett. Jeg kan komme tilbake også», sier hun og gir ham en klem. «Og jeg vil si ha det til Even før jeg drar. Men gå inn til ham nå.»

«Ja» sier han og går mot døren inn til oppholdsrommet deres. 

 

Isak åpner forsiktig døren, smyger seg inn, lukker den igjen bak seg, før han retter blikket mot senga deres. Det kjennes ut som om hjertet hans stopper å slå idet han går skrittene bort til Even. Isak vet at det han ser, har han sett tusen ganger før, Even som sover. Strengt tatt er det bare det han ser, ikke at det er «bare», men det burde ikke få hjertet hans til å stoppe og slå. Even ligger på siden, ansiktet vendt inn mot veggen. Likevel kan Isak, der han står foran senga, se ansiktet hans, se profilen hans. Isak innbiller seg at han nesten ikke ser virkelig ut, at han er gjennomsiktig på en måte. Han må bare bøye seg litt ned mot ham, inntil han hører den jevne, rolige pusten. Han vil stryke ham over kinnet, han vil dra hånden gjennom det myke, uryddige håret, men mest av alt vil han holde rundt ham i en hel evighet. Men han blir bare stående der urørlig. Han vil ikke at Even skal våkne mens han gråter. Selvbebreidelsene til Even er det siste han vil trigge. Det knyter seg i magen hans. Han kommer først nå. Det er nesten uutholdelig. Han ville vært der for Even hele tida. Det er jo sånn det skal være, de skal være sammen når de trenger hverandre som mest. Han skal ikke være på en føkkings ekskursjon. Skyldfølelse får han ikke. Han skulle bare så veldig gjerne ønske han hadde vært der. Det er bare det, men det gjør jævlig vondt. Han snur seg bort et øyeblikk, tørker tårene og gjør en kraftanstrengelse for å samle seg. Uten å nøle setter han seg så ned på sengekanten, stryker først Even over kinnet, før han drar hånden forsiktig gjennom håret hans, igjen og igjen. Even beveger på seg. Han snur seg rundt, så ansiktet er vendt mot Isak, men øynene er lukket. Isak tror han sover fortsatt. Han stryker den glatte huden på halsen hans. Og så åpner Even øynene. Isak kjenner en sammentrekning i magen, men det er jo Even, hans Even. Han lukker dem igjen, men åpner dem øyeblikket etterpå, og denne gangen forblir de åpne. Uttrykket hans idet han har tatt inn at Isak er her, er nok til at Isak må gå til krig mot tårene sine igjen.

«Hei, baby» sier Isak og smiler om kapp med et par tårer som har trengt seg forbi forsvarsverket. Det er ikke så farlig, kommer han til.

«Herregud, du er her,» hvisker Even. Han holder blikket til Isak et øyeblikk. Det er noe mørkt i øynene hans, noe mørkt som får Isak til å tenke på et svart hav der Even kaver alene for ikke å bli fullstendig oppslukt. Han virker fjern, langt borte, på et sted helt alene. Det er derfor det er så viktig at han er her. Det er derfor Even trenger ham nå. Han vet det. 

«Det har vært helt forjævlig å ikke være her,» ramler det ut av Isak. 

«Jeg vil ikke få deg noen gang til å ha det forjævlig på grunn av meg.» Han puster tungt mens han sier det og ser opp på skrått i taket. 

«Det _er_ forjævlig å være langt borte når de man er glad i.. når den man elsker er syk.»

«Du skulle ikke dratt hjem.»

«Jo, jeg skulle det!» sier Isak bestemt. 

Even ser brått på ham et øyeblikk. Blikket viser det samme igjen: mørke, som om han er fortapt i noe det er umulig å innvie noen i. Det er derfor Even trenger ham nå, minner han seg på igjen, for å holde seg selv stødig. Det er det han må holde fast ved, ikke dvele ved hvor vondt det er å se Even, som bare fortjener å ha det bra, være så langt nede.

«Passe på meg her, isteden for å …ha det gøy på tur.» Even ser opp i taket igjen. 

«Være sammen med kjæresten min når det er aller viktigst at jeg er det, isteden for å se nok et museum, eller no sånt, og drikke øl på et random rom med en random ansamling av folk,» kontrer Isak og søker etter en antydning til smil i ansiktet til Even, uten å finne det. 

«Du vet, baby,» fortsetter Isak prøvende, «at selv om det … er noe stort, vondt i deg som … det ikke er mulig å snakke om … så er jeg her, med deg … i det likevel.»

Even ser på ham en gang igjen, forvirra ser han ut, før tårer begynner å renne nedover kinnene hans. 

Isak legger seg ned på siden, støtter hodet med den ene hånden, og kjærtegner Even med den andre, tørker bort noen tårer, koser med øret hans, drar noe hår til side, stryker ham langs armen, siden, på magen. 

«Kan jeg kysse deg?» spør Isak etter en liten stund. Hele ham verker etter det. Det er også en måte å være helt sammen på, en deilig og varm måte. 

Even nikker og Isak lar leppene sine møte Evens. Den forjævlige dagen med all angsten som har bygd seg opp som en ballong i ham, blir først nå punktert. Lettelsen han føler over endelig å være her, er den han kysser Even med. Hele kysset blir ladet av den, og det varer lenge, minst et minutt. Even har fått tak i den ene hånden hans, og fletter fingrene deres sammen. Og akkurat det treffer Isak som tegn på at Even ikke har glemt at de hører sammen. Til tross for strømmen av selvbebreidelser og andre plagsomme tanker som pisker ham, så ligger det fast. 

«Det er ingen andre steder enn sammen med deg jeg nå vil være, ok?» hvisker Isak. 

Even slipper Isaks hånd, snur seg inn mot veggen igjen. 

_Elskling, vær så snill og slipp meg inn_ , tenker han. 

«Hva …hva tenker du på?» spør Isak.

Han får ikke noe svar. Lenge hører han Even er kortpustet. Han vrir seg bort fra Isaks arm rundt ham. Etter hvert blir pusten roligere. Isak prøver forsiktig igjen å legge seg nærmere ham, kinnet mot Evens nakke. Denne gangen gjør ikke Even motstand, ligger der bare urørlig. Snart hører han på pusten hans at han sover. Isak lar seg kjenne etter hvor sliten han selv er, og glir inn i søvnen han også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste kapittel fra Evens POV igjen kommer i morgen tror jeg. 
> 
> Men hva tenker dere om dette?


	18. Isen som sprekker før eller senere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel fant sted på dagen fredag 15.desember. Nå er vi kommet til mandag 18. Men det kommer noen betraktninger, nå fra Evens POV, fra dagene før i dag også.
> 
> Tusen takk til Liljesmoothie her også, for gjennomlesning og viktige innspill som har inspirert dette kapittelet ❤️

**Mandag 18.desember**

 

«Baby?» hører jeg, og jeg merker en kjær, velkjent hånd på halsen. 

Isak sitter med beina i kors på senga, har på seg bukse, men overkroppen er bar. 

Fine, fine kjæresten min. Han ser varm og trøtt ut. Hvorfor ligger han ikke sammen med meg? Det ser jo ut som det fortsatt er natt. 

«Hei,» svarer jeg og strekker en hånd mot magen hans, «Hva gjør du?» 

Idet samme faller jeg tilbake dit jeg ikke vil være, fra et drømmeland der det bare er nydelig at Isak og jeg har det uoppløselige båndet vårt, til meg i den virkelige verden, som gjør alle slitne og ulykkelige. 

Det er som om Isak ser det, at jeg går fra impulsivt å søke mot ham, fortsatt ikke ordentlig våken, til å synke tilbake til meg selv igjen. Og noe synker i han også. Jeg ser det. Han klarer ikke å skjule det.

«Jeg skal bare på butikken. Vi trenger noen ting.» Han stryker meg en gang over kinnet. 

«Hvor mye er klokka?» spør jeg, som om det har noen hensikt at jeg er informert om tida i det hele tatt. 

«Halv ni eller noe sånt. Er det noe du tror du kan ha lyst på?»

Jeg åpner dyna, ser nedover min egen kropp, forventer å se nesten bare knokler og hud, men fullt så ille er det ikke.

Isak studerer meg.

«Ikke noe spesielt jeg kan komme på,» mumler jeg. 

«Ok, jeg bare kjøper litt forskjellig ting, jeg.»

Han bøyer seg ned og kysser meg først på panna, så lett på munnen. 

«Elsker deg,» hvisker han. 

 

Jeg blir liggende og tenke mens han er borte. Det kjennes bittelitt lettere ut i dag. 

Det er ikke helt sånn lenger at jeg ikke holder ut en eneste av mine egne tanker, eller at jeg blir fysisk kvalm av bare å forestille meg at jeg skulle snakke høyt om dem, forsure Isak med noe som helst av den gjørma som er alt som er inni meg. 

Men én følelse er her like sterkt som før. Den eneste forskjellen er at jeg kan tenke over den nå: Det å leve sammen med meg er som å fyke rundt på en is, uten sikt til å kunne komme seg trygt inn til kanten, og isen kommer til å sprekke før eller senere. Sånn som den har gjort nå. Igjen. 

Jeg ser for meg hvordan psykologen min ville tatt kritisk tak i hele den greia, i et forsøk på å få meg til å innse at jeg tar feil, at jeg ikke må forveksle depresjonstankene med innsikt. Men hvor jævlig sliten er jeg ikke av det? Og er ikke innsikt noe som burde komme heller naturlig, ikke noe man må krampeaktig kjempe seg til? Det høres mistenkelig ut at det skulle være sånn. 

Det har vært smertefullt som faen å ha Isak her rundt meg. Følelsene mellom oss er altfor skumle og store. Og jeg tror på ham: han vil faktisk være her. Men det gjør det ikke lettere. Det er så enormt. At det gjør det vanskeligere. Umulig. Dette mennesket jeg har sett inn i sjelen til. Jeg burde ikke være sammen med Isak når jeg virkelig elsker han. Og jeg kan ikke la Isak være så knytta til meg som han har blitt. Derfor har jeg heller ikke kunnet slippe ham inn. Ikke kunnet. Ikke klart. Ikke hatt noe å slippe ham inn til heller. 

Jeg setter meg opp i senga. Ser rundt på rotet vårt som pleier å være koselig, på sporene av Isak, på juletreet som liksom står der og håner galskapen min. Nå kommer jeg ikke til å få sove med det første. Alenefølelsen er så ubarmhjertig. Det er ingen ord for den, annnet enn «alenefølelse», ingen ord som kan få meg ut av den, ikke noe tegn til at jeg verken er i stand til, fortjener, eller burde, for andres skyld, komme meg ut av den. 

_Baby, baby, baby, jeg elsker deg, jeg trenger deg, jeg savner deg._

Tanken kommer av seg selv, smyger seg forbi nummenheten og opp. Opp til overflaten i meg der det er hudløst. Og det gjør så ufattelig vondt. 

 

Like vondt som da han plutselig kom helt inn, av seg selv: 

_«Du vet, baby, at selv om det … er noe stort, vondt i deg som … det ikke er mulig å snakke om … så er jeg her, med deg … i det likevel.»_

 

Det gjorde så himmelsk godt i et lynkjapt sekund, som en gnist i en ledning, og så gjorde det noe helvetes vondt igjen. Han kan jo ikke bruke livet sitt på å være sammen med meg i helvete. 

 

Jeg hører ytterdøren åpne seg. Han er tilbake. 

 

Han titter inn i oppholdsrommet vårt. Vanligvis ville han tatt av seg skoa og gått inn med varene først. 

«Hørt om lys?» Stemmen hans er munter. Han smiler til meg, kan jeg se, der jeg sitter oppreist i senga med ryggen inntil veggen bak. 

«Helt greit uten lys,» mumler jeg. 

«Jeg kan jo sette på lyset på juletreet da i det minste,» sier han og gjør det med det samme. 

«Vi kan ta bort det juletreet altså.» 

Det minner meg jo bare om meg som først overdriver litt, så litt mer, før alt så tar helt av. 

«Eh, det er jo litt rart å ta bort juletreet nå da, på.. hva er det? 18.desember.»

«Men det er jo altfor stort da. Jeg vet du synes det.»

Isak ser skrått på meg og smiler bredt. 

«Helt serr, baby, jeg driter litt i størrelsen på treet ass.» 

Ok, så driter vi i treet. 

Han går ut på kjøkkenet, romsterer, kommer tilbake, går ut igjen, og kommer tilbake. 

Jeg orker ikke se på ham. Vil ikke se hvor sexy han er, vil heller ikke oppdage at jeg ikke eventuelt klarer å reagere noe som helst på hvor sexy jeg vet han egentlig er. Selv der han har på seg det første han har funnet på gulvet, ikke har dusjet og har en manke av krøller som peker i alle retninger. Eller egentlig nettopp derfor, Isak sånn som bare jeg får se ham. Min Isak. Og at de to ordene skal gjøre vondt å si. Hvorfor må det være sånn? 

Han setter seg ned ved siden av meg i senga. Smoothie til oss begge, en tallerken med brødskiver jeg vet han skal prøve å få meg også til å spise litt fra. En klementin. Kaffe til ham. Piller til meg. Eller i alle fall er det det utsnittet jeg får med meg av dette. Selv om jeg klarer å deale med medsa mine selv i det minste. Helt institusjon er det ikke. 

«Er det sant at du ikke har skole i dag?» spør jeg, egentlig mest fordi tausheten min også begynner å gå meg på nervene. 

«Selvfølgelig er det sant. Jeg juger ikke. Det er avspasering etter ekskursjonen.»

Han rekker meg smoothie’en og jeg ser han har ambisjoner om at jeg skal få i meg hele. Jeg sier takk og tenker jeg skal prøve å gjøre en innsats.

«Baby?» Han sier det med litt latter i stemmen. 

Jeg ser spørrende på ham. 

«Det bildet…» Han peker mot det gigantiske fotografiet av ham selv på veggen, som vi ennå ikke har snakket om. Det bildet som jeg skulle hatt tiltak nok til å gjemme bort. 

 

Nå er tiden inne for å snakke om alt jeg hater meg for.

 

«Sorry. Vi kan ta det ned.»

«Når … når forstørra du det?» spør han og ser på meg igjen, fortsatt litt latter i stemmen. 

«Rett etter du hadde sendt det. Det er så sykt fint bilde av deg, og akkurat da føltes det som en genial idé. Sorry.» 

Jeg er lei av å være en sånn person som hele tiden har en hel haug med ting jeg må be om unnskyldning for. 

Han ser fra fotografiet til meg, sier ikke noe. 

«Unnskyld for at jeg gjør så mange idiotiske ting. Skjønner det er kleint med et så stort nærbilde av seg selv på veggen liksom, uansett hvor fint jeg synes det er.»

Isak tar ansiktet mitt mellom hendene sine, insisterer taust på at jeg skal møte blikket hans, inntil jeg gjør det. 

«Du gjør ikke mange idiotiske ting. Og det her er ikke noe du trenger å be om unnskyldning for. Ok, jeg er ikke helt komfy med å ha det på veggen her liksom, men jeg er ikke sur på deg. Jeg synes ikke det er kleint at du gjorde det.» 

«Ikke?» spør jeg skeptisk.

«Nei. Det var det du gjorde liksom, da du var …»

«Manisk.»

«Ja. Det sier på en måte noe veldig, veldig fint om deg… at det var det du gjorde da. Og det er jo litt kult at du likte bildet så godt.»

«Jeg ble nesten sjalu,» innrømmer jeg, for det var det jeg tenkte da han sendte det, nesten sjalu. 

«Hæ?»

«“Hvem er det han har sett på og smilt så fint til liksom? Jeg skulle ønske det var meg ”» sier jeg og prøver å le. Det kommer ikke ut noen latter, men jeg smiler i det minste og håper det utgjør effekten. 

«Det var hun jenta som serverte oss. Hun var jævlig kul. Tok dritmange bilder. Og da hun ville ta bilde av meg, så sa hun: «Don’t look so shy. Think of something nice or think of the person you love!» Han ler. «Så da gjorde jeg det da.» 

«Gjorde hva?»

«Tenkte på deg vel.» Han drikker en slurk kaffe.

«Du tenkte på meg da det bildet ble tatt?»

«Ja. Du er «the person I love», hvis du ikke har fått med deg det» erter han, før han lener seg mot meg og koser nesa si en gang mot min. 

Han tilbyr meg ordløst den siste klementinbåten, nå for andre gang. Denne gangen litt mer insisterende, men jeg takker fortsatt nei. 

Den historien her vil jeg prøve å henge opp i hjernen, så jeg kan ha den å se på de nærmeste dagene. Selv om det nesten er for sterk kost. _Så_ glad av å tenke på meg. Og videre ser jeg for meg retningen det tok, hvordan gleden dette nydeligste smilet uttrykker, gradvis synker mot null, raser videre nedover på minusskalaen til føkkings bekymring er det eneste igjen i ham.

«Men det var ikke bare dét jeg gjorde, da jeg var manisk,» sier jeg visst, isteden for bare å tenke det. 

For i det samme jeg hadde tenkt at det kanskje ikke var en virkelig galskap av dimensjoner å forstørre det fine bildet, dukker det andre scenarioet opp. Hva er jeg egentlig i stand til å gjøre når jeg klarte å finne det helt logisk å løpe ute barbent i snøen og be fremmede menn om hjelp til å muntre opp kjæresten min i Polen, som det ene og alene var min skyld at ikke lenger var glad?

«Jeg vet,» sier Isak rolig.

Det er som om jeg eser ut ved siden av ham, går i oppløsning, blir monstrøs. 

«Hva vet du?» spør jeg. Det kommer ut med en så hard og fremmed stemme at Isak ser brått bort på meg. 

«Even? Du vet jeg ikke dømmer deg for noe?»

«Hva var det du mente at du vet?» spør jeg høyt, sint eller fortvilet. 

«Jeg vet at du fikk … en lettere frostskade på føttene. Jeg vet det fordi..»

«Fordi mamma eller pappa sa det. Jeg skjønner jo det.»

«Ja. De hadde tenkt at du skulle bestemme det selv, om du ville si det. Men så lå føttene dine utenfor dyna og jeg…»

«Du så de stygge føttene mine.»

«Føttene dine er ikke stygge, kjæresten min. Og huden kommer til å bli helt frisk igjen. Det er jo det som betyr noe da.» 

«Det er ikke det som er poenget. Poenget er…» Og så veller denne gjørma ut: «Du kan ikke ha en kjæreste som gjør sånt. Du kan ikke være sammen med en gærning, som ingen aner hva gjør neste gang han mister kontrollen. Du kan ikke være sammen med meg, Isak!»

«Even, ikke si sånt. Vær så snill. Tror du at du ikke er bra for meg? Tror du ikke det?» Det er en sterkt kraft som kommer ut av ham.

Jeg sukker. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg ikke klarer å svare ’’nei’’, men jeg klarer ikke å få det over leppene. Det er et eller annet med hele reaksjonen hans som gjør det umulig.

«Du kan ikke kaste ut noe sånt og så ikke ville si noe mer, det kan du bare ikke. Da tenker du faen ikke på at jeg …har følelser jeg også.»

«Det er jo det jeg tenker på, det er bare det jeg tenker på!»

«Neiass, det er det faen ikke.»

«Isak…»

«Hva føler du…?»

«For deg?»

«..ja?»

«Jeg elsker deg. Du må ikke tvile på det. Det er ikke det det handler om.»

«Men jeg elsker jo deg også. Da kan vi vel fortsette å være sammen, Even?»

_Han mister ikke tålmodigheten av å holde ut med meg i dagevis der jeg bare svarer med enstavelsesord og er en mørk sengeliggende skygge, men dette, tanken på at det ikke skulle vært oss lenger, det setter ham ut. Åh, Isak!_

«Ja, selvfølgelig skal vi det. Jeg mente ikke å gjøre det slutt. Det bare… kom ut av meg alt det der.»

_Uoppløselig bånd._

 

«Du må ikke si sånn hvis ikke du mener det. Akkurat det fikser jeg ikke.»

«Unnskyld.» As usual. 

«Nei, ikke unnskyld. Bare ikke gjør det mer.»

«Jeg bare tenkte på alt du må holde ut med, men ..»

«Even! Livet mitt er ti millioner ganger bedre etter jeg møtte deg! Det vet du. Det er ikke kødd, ok?»

Det er som om hjernen tar bilder av omgivelsene, det jeg ser og det jeg innbiller meg at jeg ser. De blir fremkalt ved å sette ord på det til Isak:

«Vi sitter her en mandag, rett før jul, i mørke. Ute driver folk og handler julegaver, drikker gløgg, jeg vet da faen, henger med venner, har det digg. Jeg er deprimert, klarer nesten ikke få i meg nok næring. Du må passe på meg. Nå har du prøvd å få meg til å spise en båt klementin den siste halvtimen liksom.»

Isak smiler. Han synes visst jeg var morsom. Og i et øyeblikk ser jeg det, kjenner det og kan smile ekte tilbake. 

«Ta den båten med klementin da,» insisterer han.

«Ok, baby, hvis det gjør deg happy,» klarer jeg å si, og setter så tennene i den lille, etter hvert mye omtenkte båten klementin. 

«Den dagen her tatt med i betraktning, så rokker helt serr ikke det ved at livet mitt er utrolig mye bedre etter at du kom inn i det.» 

Det blir stille en stund. 

Jeg tar tak rundt Isaks kaffekopp som han holder i den ene hånda, spør med blikket om jeg kan få en slurk. Han nikker et «selvfølgelig». 

En slurk senere gir jeg den tilbake til ham igjen. 

I mellomtiden har han rettet seg litt opp. Nå legger han armen inn bak nakken min, lar den hvile lange skuldrene mine, tar et lett tak i overarmen min. Og sånn blir vi sittende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal si unnskyld for hvor vondt det gjør her på et punkt. Når Even er lengst inne i skammen. Jeg håper dere tilgir meg i tilfelle. 
> 
> Det kommer til å gå bedre nå. Og juleselskaper er allerede annonsert. Det blir ikke hæla i taket, men det blir xmas, det blir kos, det blir hygge, det går den rette veien ❤️
> 
> Jeg blir veldig glad om du legger igjen en kommentar! :)


	19. Som en burrito

**Torsdag 21.desember**

 

 **Mikael** 14.desember 18.40  
Fortsatt klar for å henge i dag?

 

23.20  
All good bro?

 

15.desember 10.23  
Moren din meldte meg om at du er syk. God bedring best bud!

 

18.desember 16.30  
Hvordan går det nå?

 

 **Meg** 21.desember 12.52  
Unnskyld. Er fortsatt dårlig 

 

 **Mikael** 12.52  
Du sier fra hvis det er noe jeg kan gjøre, sant?

 

 **Meg** 12.53  
Takk. Isak tar vare på meg 

 

 **Mikael** 12.53  
Bra. Prates når du føler for det

 

 

 **Yousef** 16.desember 13.40  
Even, jeg hørte du er blitt syk. Er det noe jeg kan gjøre for deg?

 

19.desember 20.01  
Håper ikke praten vår ble for mye likevel… Tenker på deg

 

 **Meg** 21.desember 12.54  
Unnskyld. Ikke din skyld. Er bare dårlig

 

 **Yousef** 12.54  
Vær så snill da og si fra hvis jeg kan gjøre noe for deg

 

 **Meg** 12.55  
Takk. Isak tar vare på meg 

 

 **Yousef** 12.55  
Jeg er glad du har Isak ❤️ Snakkes når du er klar for det

 

 

 **Mamma** 21.desember 8.45  
Hei kjære Even, håper det begynner å letne litt nå. Jeg ville bare si at om dere føler for å være hjemme på julaften, så har vi forståelse for det. Vi blir selvfølgelig veldig glad om dere kommer, men ikke noe press. Ta det som det kommer. Klem fra mamma

 

 **Meg** 12.57  
Takk for at du aldri presser

 

 **Mamma** 12.59  
❤️

 

…

 

Vi har gått ut. Døren til bygården har akkurat smelt igjen bak oss. 

Det er første gang jeg er ute av døren siden jeg løp rundt her barbent, overbevist om at de bare føttene mine var i sitt beste element i snøen, at jo lenger snøen fikk være i kontakt med dem, jo bedre ville jeg føle meg. 

Det er snø ute nå også, men en del har smeltet siden sist. 

Isak har tatt meg i hånda. Planen er å kjøpe kebab. Kanskje gå tur litt lenger enn strengt tatt nødvendig for å gjøre det. 

Torsdag ettermiddag. Nesten jul. Lys, pynt og travle mennesker virrer seg sammen og får meg til å se ned. 

«Skal vi gå litt lenger, heller ta med babene hjem etterpå?» spør Isak når vi nærmer oss sjappa. Det passer meg bra. Det er for lyst og folksomt der inne. Jeg ville faktisk ikke fiksa det. Og det skjønner selvfølgelig Isak. 

Det er så mange ting jeg skal til å si noen ganger, eller spørre om, sånn som nå: «Begynner du ikke å bli lei?» Men jeg sier ikke de tingene. Det føles så meningsløst. Og jeg er kvalm av tankene mine. 

Akkurat i det jeg har tenkt det, runder vi et hjørne. Der stopper han opp, tar tak rundt livet mitt, vrir på hodet til han klarer å fange blikket mitt. 

«Jeg…» begynner han. 

«Hva da?» spør jeg da han ikke fortsetter, bare ser fra meg og så tenkende til siden. 

«Jeg ville bare ha en klem,» sier han med et lite smil, ser ned før han ser forsiktig opp på meg igjen. 

Jeg omfavner ham med det samme. Det er ikke mye han ber om. Jeg prøver å kjenne etter, vil så gjerne at det skal kjennes godt ut sånn som det pleier, selv om jeg vet jeg nesten ikke holder det ut nå, at det kjennes godt. Godt blir automatisk vondt. Snuser inn duften av ham gjør jeg også. Og da skjer det, det går ilinger gjennom hele meg, det vrir seg i magen, jeg må gripe etter pusten. Isak som kan få til alt han vil, er fanget i et hull med meg. Jeg konsentrer meg om å puste, tenker krampeaktig på det jeg vet: Når man eksponerer seg, tappes luften litt etter litt ut av den flight-fight-freeze-responsen. _Isak trenger trygghet_ , kommer jeg på at jeg har forstått. Jeg gir ham ikke det nå. Hvem er jeg til å gi ham det i det hele tatt? Men det er jo med meg han føler han har fått det, uansett hvor vanskelig det er å begripe det. Det er derfor han holder ut. Jeg må ikke ødelegge dette aller fineste også. Må ikke få ham til å tvile på den grunnpilaren, som om ikke jeg har gitt ham nok pain allerede. Jeg løfter opp lua hans litt, plasserer leppene florlett på øret hans et lite sekund før jeg drar lua på plass igjen. 

«Baby…» mumler han, og et eller annet mer jeg ikke oppfatter. Men jeg tør ikke spørre om hva det var heller akkurat nå.

«Jeg håper ikke jeg får sparken,» sier jeg malplassert når vi har begynt å gå videre. 

«Du får jo ikke det! Du har jo levert sykemelding,» påpeker Isak strengt, ser på meg med rynkede bryn. 

«Ja, men likevel,» prøver jeg meg på uten å se på ham. 

«Likevel hva?» Han klemmer litt fastere i hånden min. Stemmen er blitt mildere. 

«Nei, ikke no. Du har rett,» sier jeg. Jeg vet egentlig det jeg også. Det var noe annet og større jeg mente. At alt jeg bygger opp i gode perioder før eller senere raser sammen i en dårlig. 

«Vi klarer det her, Even. Det tviler jeg ikke på. Det må ikke du gjøre heller ass,» sier tankeleseren min. «Hvis du mister jobben fordi du er syk, skal jeg få pappa på saken ass!» Han ler og er alvorlig på samme tid. Så lei jeg er av at alt må handle om meg. Endelig noe annet. Isak tenker på faren sin og nevner ham uten å være lei seg, skuffa eller sint på ham. Det gjør godt å merke. 

Plutselig får jeg øye på Peder, sjefen min. Greit at jeg vet han bor i nærheten, men hvordan er det mulig å ha så uflaks likevel. Og akkurat da vi snakket om jobben min. Det er for sent å snike seg unna. Han har sett meg. 

«Isak, sjefen min kommer mot oss. Faen,» sier jeg med nesten sammenpressede lepper. 

«Det går fint, baby, chill.» 

«Du kan godt slippe hånden min hvis du vil,» sier vi i kor faktisk. Og dermed gjør ingen av oss det. 

«Even! Godt å se at du er på beina igjen,» utbryter Peder når han har kommet nærme nok. Han er jo en bra fyr og en bra sjef. Jeg vet det. Men likevel slår hjertet mitt raskt, som om han skulle ha tatt meg i noe. 

«Hei. Dette er Isak, kjæresten min.» Jeg ser fra Peder til Isak. Og det er sikkert rart at det første jeg gjør er nærmest å plassere kjæresten min foran meg. 

De håndhilser. Merkelig nesten at de ikke har møtt på hverandre før, såpass mange ganger som Isak har vært innom. Peder drar glidelåsen på den marineblå dunjakka si høyere opp i halsen, fryser selv om det ikke er så kaldt egentlig. Hvis jeg er tynn, er han spinkel og lavere enn oss begge. Han har et sart, fint ansikt med vennlige gråblå øyne. Det er ingen som gjetter at han holder på med en utdannelse innen business management, og ikke bare har blitt daglig leder på KB’en av tilfeldighet. 

 

«Begynner du å bli bedre?» Og det høres unektelig ut som han bryr seg mer om min helse enn vaktplanen. På et eller annet vis gir det meg bare dårligere samvittighet. 

 

«Ja, kanskje, litt… men jeg kan nok ikke komme tilbake helt ennå. Jeg skal til legen igjen i morgen og…»

«Du, du skal bare konsentrere deg om å bli frisk. Jeg ser jo at du fortsatt ikke er i form.»

«Gjør du?» spør jeg dumt.

«Ja, eller… , du er ikke helt deg selv.»

«Men er det ikke vanskelig å finne folk som kan jobbe for meg i romjula?»

«Nei, det ordner seg. Erik har tatt flere av vaktene dine. Og det er uansett ikke ditt problem.» 

Erik. Musklene har spent seg. Så jævlig hjernedød idé å gå på fylla den dagen. Jeg rekker ikke grave meg mer inn i det heldigvis, for Peder snakker til meg igjen: 

«Noen av stamkundene har spurt etter deg. De savner deg, vet du. Men det sier jeg bare så du skal vite at du blir satt pris på altså, ikke for at du skal begynne på jobb igjen før du er helt frisk.»

Han og Isak blir stående og småprate litt mens jeg glir ut. 

 

«Han virka snill da. Kul sjef å ha,» sier Isak, da vi endelig har gått videre. 

«Det er jævlig flaks at jeg har flere bra folk rundt meg.»

Det ser ut som Isak vil komme med noen innvendinger til det jeg nettopp sa, men isteden går han inn for å kjøpe mat til oss, siden vi nå har kommet fram. 

«Isak?» Jeg har klart å samle noe av grumset i hjernen min til noe jeg kan si mens Isak har fikset bestillingene våre. Nå går han med en pose med mat i den hånden.

«Ja?» Han ser på meg. Han høres forventningsfull ut, og samtidig høres det ut som han prøver å dekke over at han er forventningsfull. 

«På første juledag, da skal vi til faren din og Lea. Uansett. Det skal vi.» 

«Even, vi kan dra dit når som helst, det…»

«Nei, helt serr. Vi skal det. Jeg må faktisk klare å få til det, for at jeg skal greie … å holde ut med meg selv også.»

«Du..» Han skal til å motsi meg, berolige meg, befri meg fra alt av forpliktelser. 

«Nei, jeg mener det,» sier jeg med litt kraft i stemmen faktisk. «Hvis du vil da, når jeg …»

«Ja, jeg vil det», sier han stille, men uten at det er tvil i stemmen hans. «Men du …det blir ikke som bursdagen min altså. Du kan prate med pappa, eller ikke prate med pappa akkurat som du vil.»

«Det er bra, baby.» Ikke at jeg tvilte på det. Han får et skinn i øynene av det jeg sa, tydeligvis har jeg sagt det med mer følelse enn jeg tror meg i stand til. 

 

Hjemme spiser vi ved det lille bordet vårt. Isak spiser langt fortere enn meg, men jeg også spiser omsider opp alt. «Sulten?» spurte jeg underveis. Han nikket, smilte og tørket bort litt dressing fra munnviken. 

Nå ligger jeg i sengen igjen. 

Isak kler av seg til t-skjorte og bokser og legger seg ned han også.  


«Kan du holde rundt meg?» lurer jeg. Det er som jeg er i en avlukke, opplever et opphør fra resten av realitetene, litt som når jeg våkner og ikke vet ennå hvordan jeg har det. 

«Ja, jeg vil veldig gjerne det, ligge inntil hverandre litt ass,» nesten hvisker han. 

«Som en burrito?» spør jeg. For i dette lille avlukket av virkeligheten er det sånn. 

«Som en burrito,» smiler han, og tegner noen mønstre i ansiktet mitt med pekefingeren før han legger armene rundt meg. Og vi bare ligger sånn litt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lurer dere på om Isak har vært på skolen de siste par dagene? På hva som skjer med Linn? Det kommer svar på det etter hvert. 
> 
> Jeg har sett meg litt blind på dette kapittelet. Blir veldig glad om dere vil dele hva dere tenker, føler eller fester dere ved her. Kommentarer er altså som vanlig hjertelig velkomne ❤️


	20. Julaften - og tusen reflekser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isaks julaften feires hos familien Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har dere lyst til å bli med inn til Isak og Even og deres julaften? :) ❤️

**Julaften**

 

«Åh, så fin du er da»,» utbryter jeg når Isak kommer inn i rommet. 

«Er jeg?» spør han litt usikkert der han står med den fine, mørkegrå skjorta og svart dressbukse og ser nedover seg selv. «Jeg burde ikke ha hvit skjorte og slips liksom?»

«Nei, det trenger du ikke. Det er helt chill.»

«Og du da? Skal du …skifte?» 

Jeg sitter på senga i joggebukse og hettegenser. Halvveis har jeg fulgt med på NRK’s julesending for liksom å prøve å ta inn hvilken dag det er, halvveis har jeg døset, særlig nå under julegudstjenesten, som jeg merker jeg kan overleve helt fint uten. 

«Ja, jeg får vel det. Joggebukse på julaften er å ta chill til et litt for høyt nivå ass,» sier jeg med et lite smil. 

«Du sa vi blir henta halv fem. Det er om et kvarter. Noe jeg kan gjøre for deg eller?» 

«Ja, kom her litt,» sier jeg. Jeg kjenner smilet som får tak i hele ansiktet mitt.

Han setter seg ned ved siden av meg, ser ut som han rasjonaliserer bort en stressfølelse, smiler mildt til meg isteden, samtidig som han ser spørrende på meg. 

«Du… verdens beste kjæreste,» begynner jeg og legger armen rundt korsryggen hans. «Du må ikke føle at du liksom må følge med på hvordan det går med meg i kveld altså. Det burde det jo heller vært jeg som gjør, med deg, siden det jo er med min familie vi skal være.»

«Jeg føler ikke at jeg _må_ noe. Vi bare tar det som det kommer da. Og det er jo med deg og familien din jeg helst vil være uansett. Og du hjalp meg med å klare å lande på det.» 

De grønne øynene er ladet med den lavmælte intensiteten han også er i stand til. Han holder blikket mitt, lar meg ikke slippe ned til alle «ja, men»-innvendingene. 

Herregud hvor glad jeg blir for at han sier det. Jeg følte jo at jeg virkelig hadde klart å støtte han der, men at jeg så har lagt alle mulig ting i ruiner etterpå. 

«Ja, men da så du ikke for deg alt som skulle skje før det,» må jeg bare likevel si. 

«Nei, men jeg har verken fått mindre lyst til å være med deg eller mer lyst til å feire med mamma og resten av family’en av det. Ok?» spør han litt høyere, litt myndigere. Han minner meg om faren sin, på en god måte, men det skal jeg likevel ikke si. Jeg bruker heller klapset han gir meg på låret som en sats til å komme meg opp på beina. 

 

Noen minutter senere står jeg på badet og fikser håret, delvis dresskledd selv.

Det tar meg ikke lang tid å bli ferdig, men jeg klarer ikke slutte å se meg i speilet likevel, for synet er så deprimerende. Jeg hadde faktisk ikke trodd jeg skulle ende opp med å se så jævlig ut, når jeg for første gang på lenge har prøvd på det motsatte. 

«Isak?» Jeg roper på ham før jeg får tenkt meg om. 

Han kommer inn på badet, følger blikket mitt i speilet, studerer speilbildet mitt han også. 

«Du ser jo dritbra ut!» sier han lavt, men hvert ord er tydelig artikulert. Han legger armene rundt livet mitt, hodet på skulderen min, smiler til speilbildet vårt. Jeg klarer ikke smile tilbake, kan ikke smile til den voldsomme kontrasten mellom oss.

«Men jeg gjør jo ikke det! Jeg er jo helt dratt i ansiktet og har lilla ringer under øynene,» protesterer jeg. 

«Du har ikke lilla ringer under øynene! Du ser litt trøtt ut bare, men du er jævlig fin likevel.»

«Det er sykt at jeg ser trøtt ut da. Jeg gjør jo nesten ikke annet enn å sove.» Den lille etterfølgende latteren min høres bitter ut. «Ikke det at dit vi skal gjør at det betyr noe hvordan jeg ser ut, men det er bare litt spooky å se så jævlig ut.»

«Du ser ikke jævlig ut, baby. Jeg orker ikke høre på at du sier det. Det er så piss. Du ser helt feil ass.»

«Kanskje _du_ ser feil. Kanskje du ser dårlig, ser alt litt blurry,» kontrer jeg, men merker i det samme at et smil er på vei.

«Ha ha, veldig morsomt. Jeg ser alt krystallklart. Og vet du hva? Jeg trodde liksom fordelen med å være homse var at jeg ville slippe sånn her: ‘‘Åh, jeg ser helt jævlig ut!’’» 

Jeg klarer ikke la være å le. 

«Serr?» 

«Nei. Jeg har aldri tenkt på det før,» innrømmer han smilende. «Men anyway, skal vi gå ut av badet nå?» 

 

***

Bestemor kaster seg over Isak allerede i gangen, etter først å ha klemt meg og sagt: «Du ser medtatt ut lille Evengutt, men det går seg vel til igjen, du som er så ung. Det hadde vært verre om det var meg.» Takk for den, bestemor. Hva faen for slags ting er det å si? Isak smilte først av kallenavnet, blunket diskret og ertete til meg, før han tok et kjapt, oppmuntrende tak i armen min, da han merket at det speilbildet mitt, som jeg hadde klart å glemme, hadde innhentet meg igjen. 

Nå står bestemor, den pensjonerte realfaglæreren og snakker ivrig med Isak. 

Det er som jeg har blitt så slitsomt selvbevisst. Av alle de versjonene, de bildene av meg, som jeg ikke har noen kontroll på, som folk fanger opp og tolker akkurat som de selv vil. 

Jeg må snakke med pappa. 

«Jeg skal bare inn på kjøkkenet og si hei til pappa,» hvisker jeg i øret til Isak. 

«Ok,» sier han og nikker, smiler til meg før han fortsetter å lytte høflig til bestemor. 

 

«Hei,» sier jeg og stopper opp på dørterskelen til kjøkkenet. Pappa har et par svetteperler i panna. Han ser bare kjapt opp på meg, smiler, før han fortsetter med det han holdt på med. Det passer meg bra at han ikke har tid til å granske meg. 

«Hei! Kom og smak på noe,» Han tar fram en skje, går bort til komfyren og fyller den med sjy. 

«Godt,» bedømmer jeg, etter et par sekunder. 

Han liksom stopper opp, tar inn at jeg er her, skjønner at jeg har noe å si. 

«Veldig bra du var i form til å komme,» sier han i mellomtiden og tar et tak i skulderen min. 

«Du, pappa…» Han ser avventende på meg. «Du vet den videoen …av oss fra … den kvelden?»

Han nikker. 

«Hva skjer med den?» fortsetter jeg.

«Den har jeg verken slettet eller sett på. Jeg ville ikke gjøre det før jeg hadde snakket med deg.»

«Du har ikke sett på den?»

«Nei. Jeg ville ikke gjøre det bak ryggen din, eller hva jeg skal si. Du får bestemme hva vi skal gjøre med den, men kanskje det er greit å avvente det til litt senere, hvis du klarer å legge det bort nå.»

Slett den, er det en sterk kraft i meg som vil si, men det er en liten tvil der et sted også. Der på pappas mobil ligger et lite stykke av det jeg hater mest ved meg selv, men «Se den først. Du kan jo se den,» er det noe i meg som sier også. 

«Ok,» sier jeg og smaker på det jeg kan smake på på benken og komfyren, lytter etter de kjente lydene fra stua, hjelper pappa med å kutte opp noe frukt til desserten, mer en symbolsk enn en reell hjelp, før jeg går ut til de andre.

Mobilen vibrerer 

**Linn** 24.desember 16.57  
God jul, Even! Sjekk mailen din når du har tid

 **Meg**  
Skal gjøre det. God jul til deg også Linn!!  <3

 

***

Bestemor fortsetter å skravle med Isak under middagen. Jeg fyller opp glasset hans med den ølen jeg vet han liker best, isteden for mer av den fancy ølen som pappa skjenket i til i ham først. 

Samtalene som går, latteren, matfatene som sendes rundt, flammene fra alle stearinlysene, klirringen fra glassene, det går i passe tempo. Jeg blir verken svimmel eller får noia. 

Isak legger diskret en hånd på låret mitt, minner meg på at jeg også er til stede her. Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans på låret, stjeler han fra bestemors oppmerksomhet, lener meg fram og kysser ham lett på munnen, en gang, en gang til, en anelse lenger. Tante og bestefar, i alle fall, ser stjålent på oss, smiler lett før de tar opp igjen aktiviteten de holdt på med.  
Jeg er stolt av Isak, og jeg har lyst til at alle skal se det. Det siste jeg vil, er at de tenker «stakkars Isak, som må feire selve julaften her med deprimerte Even». 

Han rødmer lett, men hvisker «elsker deg» i øret mitt, så kanskje han ble mer glad enn flau. Jeg håper det. 

«Ja, ja, dette er jo virkelig den beste du kunne funnet deg, Even, når det først skulle bli en gutt så,» slår plutselig bestemor fast, med høy stemme, i et slags «ikke så galt at det ikke er godt for noe»-tonefall.

Det blir rungende stille et lite sekund. 

«Du kan ikke si noe slikt, mamma!» hveser mamma. Hun shotet faktisk akevitten som nettopp var skjenket til henne i sjokket. 

«Skal du begynne med sensuren din igjen nå da, Ingrid! Jeg sa jo at Isak er en ordentlig kjekk gutt,» sier bestemor surt og fornærmet, tydeligvis helt totalt uanfektet av den kleine stemningen hun har skapt. 

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å finne det hele komisk. 

«Ikke ta deg nær av det, baby,» hvisker jeg til Isak, stryker ham gjennom håret en gang. 

«Jeg gjør jo ikke det da!» forsikrer han, kveler latteren og tar en stor slurk av ølen. 

 

Kort tid etter maten skal vi allerede begynne å åpne gaver, det er tidligere enn vi pleier, tror jeg. Jeg vedder på at det er mamma som har sørget for at det ble sånn av hensyn til meg. Det er greit, når hun gjør det så diskret, og det er sikkert noe kusina mi setter pris på også, som sett ut som hun holder på å kjede seg ihjel hele tiden, bortsett fra når bestemor tråkket i salaten. 

Isak og jeg har bestemt oss for å ha vår egen lille julaften-spesial når jeg er bedre, for jeg vil så gjerne få fiksa gaven jeg har tenkt ut til han, sånn som jeg vil den skal være. 

Vi sitter ved siden av hverandre i sofaen. Jeg har armen rundt Isak. Nå føles det nært i det minste. Det er derimot som det er et slags slør mellom oss og alt det andre som skjer i rommet. Heldigvis hadde vi fiksa en ok gave til mamma og pappa før Isak dro på ekskursjon. For det vi får av dem er virkelig en fin gave: en helg på høyfjellshotell, alt inkludert og med skipass til begge dagene. Og mamma tilbød seg også å ordne oss inn i deres gave-prosjekter til de andre her. 

 

«Jeg går på rommet mitt litt, må bare slappe av en liten stund. Du kan gjøre som du vil,» sier jeg lavt. 

«Jeg blir med deg, hvis ikke det ser rart ut?» Han ser spørrende på meg. 

«Ikke i det hele tatt.»

 

***

 

«Nå er jeg matskjeiv ass. Jeg tror jeg har spist et eller annet i et strekk siden jeg kom, var mett allerede etter første porsjon med det dritdigge pinnekjøttet» sukker Isak og setter seg ned på gulvet med ryggen inn mot veggen. Vi sitter alltid på gulvet på dette rommet mitt. Det har bare blitt sånn. 

Han strekker ut bena, sprer dem. 

«Sett deg her’a, baby, bare ikke legg hele vekten din på magen min liksom,.» Han smiler avslappet. 

Jeg setter meg ned i plassen han har laget til meg. Han trekker overkroppen min nærmere sin og legger det ene benet over mine. Jeg tror veldig mye av vekten ligger på magen hans likevel, for jeg har sunket langt nok ned i en halvveis liggende stilling til at Isak nå kan legge hodet på skulderen min. 

Bildet av oss kan jeg se se for meg helt klart plutselig, et bilde tatt et par meter på avstand fra oss. Det er et fint bilde. 

Jeg begynner å stryke ham langs det ene låret. Det er en fremmed følelse på grunn av dette dressbuksestoffet. Jeg vil at det skal kjennes kjent, ikke fremmed, så jeg stryker igjen og igjen. 

Plutselig skyver han meg fra seg, med forsiktige, men bestemte bevegelser. Han legger seg ned ved siden av meg isteden, strekker seg ut så lang han er. Vi er som to sorte parallelle streker på det hvite gulvet, med kanskje ca. 20 centimeter mellom hverandre. 

Øynene hans er mørke, pupillene utvidet. Kinnene er svakt røde. Han ser på meg med et lite smil.

Jeg føler jeg holder pusten. Der ligger kjæresten min og er så himmelropende vakker, så beyond deilig der han ser på meg, og ikke har mulighet til å skjule lysten. At han har lyst på meg. Men så ser jeg det mer som et fotografi, enn noe jeg kan forholde meg til her og nå. 

«Tenk om jeg aldri klarer å ha sex igjen,» slipper det ut av meg. 

Han ler. 

«Og du kaller meg dramaqueen? Har du tenkt å skjære av deg kuken eller?»

Sa han virkelig det? Jeg bryter ut i en latter. 

Det er som om den spontane latteren min varmer opp smilet hans innenfra. Det er fint å se på, men uvirkelig også. 

«Du kan ikke si sånt til en som er deprimert!» sier jeg lavt, fortsatt lattermild. 

«Sorry, jeg er ikke noen superhero ass, sier ikke alltid de riktige tinga.» Han bokser meg lett i haka noen ganger med pekefingeren. 

Det er en tanke som slår meg.

«Isak, noen ganger er jo du litt morgengretten, litt grumpy-Isak liksom, som jeg også elsker. Hvor har du egentlig gjort av han?» 

Vi ligger på siden begge to og ser på hverandre. 

«Savner du han?» Han stikker tungespissen kjapt ut en gang. 

«De siste dagene har jeg vel egentlig … ikke gjort det.» Smilet mitt forsvinner. Hvordan går det an å romme så mye tålmodighet for meg som han gjør?

«Han har ikke slutta helt å eksistere altså,» betrygger Isak, som ikke har merket at jeg er dratt ut i en helt annen sfære. «Sist på skolen dissa jeg Magnus så mye for en typisk Magnus-spøk at han ble sur og kanskje litt såra av det på ordentlig. Og jeg banna hele veien til skolen…»

«Det er ikke rart du kan bli lei noen ganger, av å være med meg når jeg er så tung og …»

«Even! Tror du virkelig det om meg? At når du er deprimert, så går jeg ut av huset og banner fordi jeg er lei av å være med deg?» Stemmen er høy, streng, brynene rynket. 

«Nei, ikke sånn da, når jeg tenker på deg, mener jeg, og ikke på meg. Men om du blir sliten noen ganger og synes det er tungt, så er jo det helt lov da, baby.» 

Jeg lar hånden gli gjennom håret hans, drar litt i noen krøller, snurrer fingeren inn i dem. Dette som jeg elsker å gjøre, og ikke har gjort siden før han dro til Polen. Det stramme uttrykket hans forsvinner gradvis. Han lukker øynene et sekund før han ser på meg igjen, sender meg et lite smil.

«Jeg har ikke fortalt deg hva som skjedde på tirsdag..»

«Hva skjedde på tirsdag?» 

«Jeg var sur fordi jeg mista trikken, hadde glemt skjerf og sto og frøys, det var dritkaldt, og venta på neste trikk, kom for seint o.s.v. Men greia var jo også at det føltes på en måte så meningsløst. Terminkarakterene er satt. Det er bare tulleskole de dagene der før ferien… Jeg vet at du ikke trenger at noen er der hele tida gjennom hele … depresjonene. Men du var fortsatt så langt nede, og spiste ikke … og… Faren din kom jo. Og jeg tviler ikke på at han kan være der for deg altså! Men likevel, det bare føltes så feil å dra fra deg …» 

«Du sa da du kom hjem at ingenting skjer på skolen og at du ikke ville få udokumentert fravær?»

«Ja, for jeg gikk til hun rare skolelegen, Dr. Skrulle…»

«Hun er ikke lege. Hun kan ikke fikse det så du ikke får udokumentert fravær. Ikke jug for å få meg til å føle meg bedre,» sier jeg, og høres amper ut, selv om jeg ikke er akkurat det, så jeg legger til: «…baby.»

«Nei, men hør da! Jeg ramla ut med alt om at det føltes meningsløst å være der, at jeg ville være hos deg og …ja. Vet du hva hun sa?»

«Vil jeg vite det?»

«Hun så på meg som jeg var et romvesen eller no, og så spurte hun hvor mye udokumentert fravær jeg hadde. Jeg sa 1 time, tror det er det. Så spurte hun om snittet mitt, sånn ca, karaktersnittet altså. Jeg sa 5 komma et eller annet. Og så så hun meg med det samme blikket og spurte «realfagsfordypning?». Jeg nikka bare og begynte å angre på at jeg hadde gått til henne i det hele tatt. «Da klarer du å regne ut hvooooor langt fra å ha 10 prosent udokumentert fravær du er? Du gjør det? Ellers må du ha juksa deg til den sekseren i matte». 

Han ser på meg, smiler. Jeg ler med halve meg. Resten har hjertebank. 

Han fortsetter:

«Og jeg bare.. «ja, men…» Og hun ropte ut «Hva er det med dere? Generasjon prestasjon, perfeksjon, lydighetsgenerasjonen!» Herregud, hun fikk meg til å føle meg så døll, så jeg bare sa «ok, ok, jeg bare drar hjem da.» Men da var det som hun liksom ble litt mer normal. Hun sa «nei, nei. Du vil gjøre det ordentlig. Det er bra det, Isak. Bare ring fastlegen din og si at samboeren din er syk og trenger omsorg noen dager til depresjonen letner. Det kommer til å gå helt fint. Erklæringen på den velferdspermisjonen bla bla kan du allerede se på som utskrevet.» Men jeg visste jo likevel ikke hvordan jeg skulle gjøre det. Jeg husket ikke hva fastlegen min het engang. Ha’kke vært der siden jeg var liten, tror jeg. Men hun hjalp meg med å finne det ut da, og ringe. Og så ordna det seg.»

Det siste kommer ut lett, altfor lett. 

«Det er bra å vite hva fastlegen sin heter da,» er det eneste jeg klarer å si, med noe som til forveksling også kan tas for letthet. 

Jeg tar tak i hånden hans, håper det veier opp litt for at jeg ikke klarer si noe mer passende. 

Han svelger hardt en gang. 

«Even… er det bra … at jeg har vært med deg de her dagene, siden jeg kom fra Polen… eller?»

Jeg tar sats før jeg mister meg selv i en kjip taushet jeg ikke kan utsette han for nå. 

«Du viser jo med det at du bryr deg … virkelig bryr deg på ekte», stotrer jeg og kan høre selv for jævlig lite tilfredsstillende det svaret må være. 

«Men er det bra for deg, gjør det det… litt bedre enn om jeg… ikke var der?»

«Det er komplisert, baby…»

«Komplisert?» 

«Ja, eller hvis du hadde dratt bort liksom eller bedt meg dra til mamma og pappa og sagt at vi sees når jeg er frisk igjen, så … hadde jo det gjort alt mer …overfladisk på en måte?»

«Du og jeg?»

«Ja, forholdet vårt, ja.»

«Ok…» 

«Men…» Jeg puster høyt ut. «Det er komplisert. Jeg klarer ikke å si noe mer om det akkurat nå. Unnskyld.»

«Det går bra. Du trenger ikke si noe mer.» Det høres ut som han har fått et eller annet ut av mine håpløse ord, som jeg ikke selv har oversikt over. 

«Isak, jeg elsker deg.» Jeg føler øynene mine er vidåpne. 

«Og jeg deg, det er jo derfor det er helt uaktuelt å ikke være der for deg.»

«Vi snakker om det seinere. Ok?» 

Jeg flytter meg litt nærmere, fukter leppene før jeg lar dem møte hans, kysser ham isteden for å gi ham mulighet til å svare. Vi blir liggende sånn en stund, som to av strekene i en trekant. Møtepunktet er munnene. Jeg prøver å skyve til side alle bildene og bare være i kysset, bare kjenne tungene våre. De er i ukomplisert nytelse, heldige dem. 

 

«Jeg har lyst til å dra hjem, nå» sier Isak som nå ligger med hodet på brystet mitt.

«Jeg òg. Vi drar.»

«Kanskje vi kan se en film når vi kommer hjem?»

«Jeg må sove. Det er enda viktigere for meg at jeg klarer å gjennomføre planen vår i morgen. Ok?»

Han setter seg opp, strekker seg. 

«Jeg vet,» sier han, tar tak i hånden min og klemmer den litt. «Kanskje jeg ser en film jeg. Den du snakka om, hva var det den het? Den med de to navna?»

«Fanny og Alexander.»

«Ja, den.»

«Men den må du ikke se uten meg. Vi kan se den en dag i romjula.»

«Ok, if you say so. Men taxi hjem nå?»

«Taxi hjem nå.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har hatt en fin jul så langt, men må likevel kopiere andre ficforfattere her inne og si at de fineste julegavene jeg kan få, er om du tar deg tid til å komme med en liten kommentar til min versjon av Even og Isaks julaften :) ❤️
> 
> Riktig god jul fra Peer!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	21. Første juledag - aldri si det

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak feirer 1.juledag hos Terje og Lea Valtersen

**1.juledag**

Kl.20 ringer vi på døren hos Terje og Lea, komplett dresskledde begge to, egentlig mest fordi vi ikke hadde noe annet rent og litt pyntet enn hvite skjorter, og da ble det sånn. 

 

Jeg føler meg så klar som jeg kan bli, tatt tilstanden min disse dagene i betraktning. 

Og nå tør jeg tenke tanken ut om at det er i ferd med å letne også. Vi har til og med reist kollektivt. Tommelen opp for meg, tenker jeg. Og jeg gjør det med en selvironi som ikke er så veldig slem. 

Isak sa vi kunne be Terje hente oss, men jeg ville ikke. Da måtte jeg jo fortalt om meg. Jeg vil ikke minne ham på at jeg er bipolar. Jeg er livredd for å se i blikket hans at han tenker jeg er for mye for Isak å holde ut med. Det vil få Isak til å skyve ham lenger unna igjen. Og så gjør det vondt for meg også. Det holder lenge med mine egne tanker om det. 

 

Det er fin og lun stemning inne, med mange tente hvite lys og et juletre som akkurat er nok pyntet til at det ser koselig ut, ikke bare eksklusivt. 

Jeg tar meg i å lure på om han har hushjelp, men pinnekjøttet har han i alle fall tilberedt selv. Isak får med seg at jeg forsyner meg to ganger. Jeg ser han merker seg det som en positiv ting. 

 

Lea har en Ipad med seg til bordet, diskret plassert på fanget sitt. 

«Hva skal du på nyttårsaften da, Lea?» spør Isak. 

Spørsmål om skolen har bare resultert i svar på maksimalt 3 ord, spørsmål om kjærester, i himling med øynene og nikking i retning Terje, som i: _Tror du jeg sier noe om det foran han eller?!_. 

«Vet ikke. Skal være hos mamma.»

«Hvor ofte er du hos mamma’a?» spør Isak.

«Annenhver helg.» 

«Hvordan … er det da?» 

Han mumler det siste, virker ubekvem plutselig, og som om han angrer på at han fulgte opp temaet _mamma_.

«Helt greit,» sier hun uten å se opp fra Ipad’en. 

«Lea, legg bort den mens vi spiser!» beordrer Terje. 

Lea sukker, men gjør som han sier. 

 

Resten av middagen fortoner seg lett. Lea har tydeligvis bestemt seg for å by litt på seg selv nå likevel.

 

Hun forslår til og med at hun kan dele ut gavene. Det er ikke så mange. Langt, langt færre enn de 27 hun selv fikk dagen før. 

 

Lea leser på etiketten på den nestsiste gaven:

«Til Isak og Even fra Mamma/Marianne»

Jeg klemmer litt til i Isaks arm. Reaksjonen inni ham, den uventa positive overraskelsen, er så tydelig at jeg kan kjenne den selv. Det er så utrolig fint, herregud.. det, og at det er så viktig for han at jeg blir anerkjent.

Lea slipper gaven ned mot oss. Den lander i fanget mitt. Jeg legger den over til Isak, ser på ham og smiler. 

Han vender på den så han kan se etiketten, studerer den et øyeblikk, og så er det noe som skjer med ham. 

«Det er jo du som har skrevet på ’’og Even’’ og ’’slash Marianne’’ jo. Tror du ikke jeg ser forskjell på skriften deres, selv om du prøver å etterligne mammas?» 

Han ser på Terje. Det er ikke egentlig sinne i stemmen hans. Det er et tungt lodd av skuffelse, som gir meg akutt vondt i magen. 

Terje biter seg i leppa, ser ut som han forbanner seg selv et øyeblikk. 

«Unnskyld, Isak…Jeg vet hva det er,» sier han, og peker mot den omtrentlige firkantede tingen, innpakket i gavepapir med engler på, som Isak nå har lagt på bordet foran oss. «Og, ja, uten å si hva det er, så er det noe som i praksis blir en gave til dere begge. Det sa jeg til henne…» Han sukker, «men hun … tok visst ikke det til seg, eller hva jeg skal si, og da fikk jeg denne dårlige ideen…»

«Det er greit, pappa. Jeg skjønner at du liksom ikke ville noe vondt med det. Det har ikke noe med det å gjøre, men jeg vil ikke ha den gaven,» sier han lavt og skyver den lenger bort på bordet. 

«Baby…» protesterer jeg, og skulle med en gang ønske jeg kunne ta det tilbake. 

Han bråsnur seg mot meg. 

Men sinnet jeg ser er der et øyeblikk, forsvinner like fort igjen. Under andre omstendigheter ville han sagt: «Ikke bland deg i dette, Even!», «Hvorfor skal du alltid synes synd på folk når de er kjipe?» eller noe lignende. Nå gjør han ikke det, antakelig fordi han fortsatt har forhåpninger om at juleselskapet ikke skal ende i katastrofe, fordi faren hans sitter der og ser betuttet ut, fordi Lea står på gulvet og virker både litt brydd og mer utålmodig etter å fortsette gaveutdelingen, og så er det meg da, som han fortsatt automatisk tar ekstra hensyn til. 

Han biter seg heller i underleppa, leter etter et eller annet han kan si, men Lea kommer ham i forkjøpet. 

«Går det bra Isak?»

«Ja, det går bra. Unnskyld Lea. Vi fortsetter med gavene.» Isak gjør en kraftanstrengelse for å høres uanfektet, nesten munter ut. 

Lea har funnet gaven sin fra oss, men hun pakker den ikke opp. Hun sitter og drar i gavebåndet. Hun trekker det ut i sin fulle lengde, så det blir helt slett, før hun lar det falle tilbake i korketrekkerne sine. 

«Hvorfor er mamma sånn, pappa?» spør hun, uten å ta øynene fra gavebåndet. 

«Hvordan ‘’sånn’’ Lea?» Terje ser på henne. 

«Homofob.»

Jeg føler vi skvetter til alle tre, over alt, over at hun bare kan det ordet i det hele tatt. 

«Jeg vet ikke om hun er homofob egentlig heller…» begynner Terje, og skotter bort på oss, redd for å trå feil i Isaks øyne, «men noen mennesker som tror på Gud, ikke alle, men noen, sånn som mamma gjør, tror det er synd om to mennesker av samme kjønn, to gutter eller to jenter, er kjærester.»

«Når ikke hun syns det er greit at Isak og Even er sammen, så er hun jo homofob,» argumenterer Lea. «Jeg har sagt det til henne tusen ganger!»

«Har du kalt.. har du sagt til mamma at hun er homofob?» spør Isak. Det høres ut som han holder pusten. 

«Ja, jeg er ikke dum liksom. Når hun sier sånn: ‘‘Skal vi invitere Isak neste gang du kommer, Lea? Ville ikke det vært koselig?’’, Lea gjør til stemmen sin, «da sier jo jeg at hun skal invitere begge. Even er jo kulere enn deg også.» Hun ser utfordrende opp på Isak, med et ørlite smil hun ikke klarer å skjule.

«Nei, Lea! Det får du ikke lov til å si ass!» utbryter jeg og ler. 

Hun ser på meg og smiler lurt. 

«Men når hun ikke vil, så skjønner jeg jo greia, og da sier jeg at hun er homofob.»

«Og hva sier hun da?» spør Isak. 

«Ikke no,» svarer Lea og har funnet fram et lite speil. Hun har skjøvet fram leppene og legger omhyggelig et lag med glinsende lipgloss. 

Etter gavene er utdelt, forsvinner Lea inn på rommet sitt. Det passer i grunn bra, for det er noe mer å si om det som skjedde, som er lettere å snakke om når hun ikke er der. Det er et trykk av følelser i Isak, og jeg vet han ikke vil slippe det løs når lillesøsteren er der, kanskje ikke uansett. 

«Kanskje dere bare skal dra til henne en dag, overraske henne,» forslår Terje. 

«Og at hun bare ignorerer Even?»

Jeg legger armen rundt ryggen hans, prøver å få ham til å se på meg, men han ser bare ned.»

«Det tror jeg ikke, ikke når hun ser dere sammen.»

«Whatever. Kan vi snakke om noe annet nå. Please!»

 

Terje spør oss om hvordan vi hadde det i går. 

 

Isak forteller mest. 

Han har fått med seg flere små, rare ting som folk sa eller gjorde. Han gjenforteller historien bestefar fortalte om meg som 8-åring, da jeg fikk være hos bestemor og bestefar en hel uke i sommerferien. Det gikk er rykte om at en katt hadde blitt mishandlet. Det gikk så inn på meg at jeg i all hemmelighet tok med meg alle kattene jeg kom over og oppbevarte dem i et rom i garasjen. Pengene jeg fikk til godteri, kjøpte jeg kattemat for. Isak ler og virker fri mens han forteller. 

Men snart blir han stille. Han svarer bare distré her og der. Av og til merker jeg blikket hans på meg, når han kommer på å sjekke om jeg har det bra. Det er et eller annet som gjør at jeg har mye energi, mye til meg å være for tida. Det merker han antakeligvis, og tillater seg nok derfor å drifte tilbake til sitt eget tankeland. 

«Hvordan hadde du det i Polen forresten, Isak?» Terje prøver å huke ham litt inn igjen. 

«Greit,» svarer han bare først, men så forteller han litt faktisk, om noen av stedene de besøkte, noen av historiene de ble fortalt som gjorde inntrykk. 

«Var det en uke du var borte,» spør han, da Isaks forsiktige fortellingsiver demper seg igjen. 

Isak nøler et lite øyeblikk, i like lang tid som jeg trenger for å bestemme meg:

«Isak kom hjem før han skulle, fordi jeg ble syk,» sier jeg stille. 

Jeg orker ikke stå i veien for at han og faren nærmer seg hverandre. 

Isak ser på meg med store øyne, samtidig som han flytter seg en tanke nærmere meg. 

«Åh, uff da!» Terje ser på oss begge, venter naturlig nok på mer. 

«Ja.. går det bra med deg nå da?» spør han etter en liten pause.

«Jeg.. begynner å bli bedre nå,» nøler jeg. «Jeg er bipolar, eh som du vet. Jeg har vært stabil lenge da, men så ble jeg syk mens Isak var borte, og da blir jeg ganske deprimert ...»

«Det var jeg som ville komme. Det var ikke Even som ba meg om det. Foreldrene hans betalte billetten. Og de ekskursjonsgreiene var nesten ferdige uansett,» skyter Isak kjapt inn. 

Jeg skjønner hva som skjer. Isak er plutselig blitt redd for at faren hans skal bli kritisk han også til at jeg er Isaks kjæreste, akkurat nå når han så vidt begynner å slippe faren sin inn. Faen, akkurat i det jeg prøver å gjøre noe bra, ender jeg selvfølgelig opp med å gjøre det motsatte. 

«Foreldrene dine var sammen med deg før Isak kom da eller, etter du ble syk, mener jeg,» spør Terje. 

Jeg klarer ikke å tolke tonefallet hans. Jeg er satt ut. Jeg vil bort. 

Jeg bare nikker først, men jeg kan jo ikke bare skape alt det kaoset her, og så bare trekke meg unna, rettferdiggjøre det med at jeg bare ødelegger alt uansett. 

«Jeg skjønner det hvis du tenker det ville vært bedre for Isak med en kjæreste som det ikke var så mye med…»

«Even!» Isak klemmer så hardt i armen min at det gjør vondt. 

«Even, det er noe med alle. Jeg tenker _ikke_ det.» 

«Takk,» smiler jeg, for jeg tror ham.

Vi ser begge på Isak. Han ser så ufattelig anspent ut. Jeg har lyst til å ta ham til et privat spa for bare oss og bli der bestandig. 

«Isak, det må du også tro meg på altså. Da du ringte meg for å snakke om julen… Jeg ble så glad for at du gjorde det, og det jeg sa da om dere to, det mente jeg. Og det ville jeg ikke sagt om jeg ikke trodde dere var bra for hverandre. Ok?» 

Isak nikker.

Stemningen blir lettere igjen den siste halvtimen vi er der. Det er jeg som gir Isak et tegn på at vi må dra. Jeg kjenner meg ganske bra, men idet jeg tenker over det, over at det nesten er rart at jeg føler meg såpass bra, får jeg angst for at jeg våkner opp i morgen og er skikkelig langt nede igjen. 

«Jeg skulle gjerne ha kjørt dere, men jeg har jo drukket et par øl, men ta taxi. Det er sikkert dårlig med kollektivtrafikk i dag», sier han. «Jeg vippser deg penger, Isak.»

 

***

«Unnskyld, baby.» Isak bryter stillheten der vi ligger på ryggen i senga, fortsatt fullt påkledd. Vi holder hender, fingrene er tvinnet sammen. 

Gaven fra Marianne ligger uåpnet på bordet. Jeg overbeviste Isak om at vi skulle ta den med oss.

«Unnskyld for hva?» lurer jeg. Jeg aner ikke hva han mener. 

«At jeg sa fra om det med gaven fra mamma. Jeg skulle ikke brydd deg med det nå…»

«Isak, aldri si det! Helt serr, lov meg å aldri si sånt. ‘’Ikke bry meg’’…? Hallo!»

«Jeg mener ikke sånn generelt da, men nå som du ble med til pappa liksom, selv om du fortsatt er deprimert.»

«Likevel må du ikke ‘’beskytte’’ meg på den måten.»

«Hmm, nei. Du ville virkelig ikke bli beskytta i kveld ass.»

 

Vi åpner gaven fra Marianne. Det er en kokebok og et par grytelapper. 

«Dette er jo i praksis en gave bare til deg, deg som hun absolutt ikke ville inkludere,» kommenterer Isak med en gledesløs latter. 

«Vet du hva jeg tenker, baby?» spør jeg. 

«Nei. Det vet jeg ikke. Noe smart sikkert,» sier han, kommer bort til meg og begynner å kneppe opp skjorta mi, ikke på en sulten, seksuell måte, men en kosete, lun én. 

«Ja, jeg tror faktisk det er dritsmart,» smiler jeg. «At du merker at faren din støtter deg nå. Han skjønner hva som er viktig for deg. Du trodde ikke du hadde noen av dem, mener jeg». Jeg ser ned på knappene han langsomt åpner. «Og nå har du en av dem. Det er jo veldig stor forskjell egentlig…»

« _Egentlig_ så trenger jeg bare deg,» sier han lekent og kjælent, vil ikke mer alvor. 

«Og når du vet det, hvis du bare gir det litt tid det med moren din, så kanskje du en dag bare vet hva du skal gjøre, og at det da ikke føles sååå vanskelig lenger?» fullfører jeg likevel. 

«Kanskje,» sier han fort. «Men nå vil jeg bare sove med deg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene deres betyr så mye for både skrivelysten og de gir meg tanker som bidrar til utformingen av historien. Så la dem veldig gjerne fortsette å komme! ❤️
> 
> Hva sitter dere igjen med etter denne julemiddagen? 
> 
> Hvordan oppleves Evens sinnsstemning her, for eksempel?


	22. Bare oss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romjul (egentlig ikke noe særlig dekkende sammendrag av kapittelet det ordet, men det var det jeg kom på. Vi kommer litt inn i Evens verden disse romjulsdagene).

**28.desember**

 

Jeg våkner, åpner øynene og ser Isak.

Han ligger på siden. Ansiktet er vendt mot meg, men jeg kan likevel ikke se det helt. For han har en hånd over øynene. Det minner meg om hvordan katter ligger når de sover om dagen, med en labb smart plassert i en bue over ansiktet, så dagslyset ikke skal forstyrre dem i den bedagelige luren. 

Det er første gang på en stund at jeg våkner til en ny dag, mens Isak fortsatt ligger og sover. 

Vi våkner generelt oftere i hverandres armer enn ikke. Men nå i det siste har det ikke vært sånn. Ikke i dag heller. Det er kanskje en halvmeters avstand mellom oss. 

Dyna ligger helt opp til halsen hans. Jeg drar den forsiktig litt ned, kjenner på skuldrene hans. De er kjempevarme. Jeg lar ham dermed ligge der med dyna til albuen, uten dårlig samvittighet. 

Jeg har lyst til å ta bort armen hans fra ansiktet også, men han vil sikkert våkne av det. 

Likevel, nå når jeg har sett på ham en liten stund, merket at musklene virker avspente, lyttet til den jevne, stille pusten, kan jeg tillate meg å bare nyte synet et øyeblikk. 

Munnen som jeg elsker å kysse, som det føles lenge siden jeg har kysset _sånn_. Akkurat nå føles det på en sær måte som sløs at jeg ikke kysser dem, leppene, innimellom å betrakte dem. De leppene som jeg nesten ikke har turt å begi meg ut på å tegne, for det virker som en umulig oppgave å yte dem rettferdighet. 

Det jeg ser av armene, halsen, brystkassa hans. Det minner meg om å bite og kysse ham. Og det minner meg om å holde og bli holdt rundt, om å føle meg beskytta fra verden rundt, inni den halsgropen. 

Han ser avslappet ut, ikke egentlig sliten. 

Når depresjonen letner, når jeg endelig delvis kan betrakte den utenfra, så kommer tankene om hvilken byrde jeg underveis har vært. Og det er som om et svart hav åpner seg igjen. Depresjonen viser seg der, villig til å sluke meg igjen. Det er til og med noe i den som er forlokkende, som frister meg til å gi etter. Men nå har jeg på et eller annet slags vis et valg. Og jeg velger det ikke.

Det er rart det der, at det er forlokkende på et vis, for det er også det totalt motsatte. Opplevelsen av at alt smuldrer opp, som om jeg er eksponert for et bilde som bare forstørres og forstørres til jeg bare ser pixler, eller enda lenger, til jeg kun ser tomhet. Det er som om hjernen min er blitt til et sort hull. Og jeg er overbevist om at det er jeg som ødelegger alt som kommer min vei. Det er jeg som er den sentrifugen som bryter alt og alle ned til det ugjenkjennelige. Det er så overveldende, den overbevisningen, helt umulig å se forbi. Hvis Isak hadde fått innblikk i det hullet, hadde han kanskje blitt varig skremt, blitt traumatisert av meg. 

Jeg klarer ikke tenke på det mer, løfter meg isteden forsiktig opp, får tak i mobilen. Det er ett minutt til meds-alarmen går av. Jeg lister meg ut av senga, inn på badet, tar medisiner og går på do, før jeg så stille jeg klarer legger meg under dyna igjen. 

Isak ligger der like fredelig. Jeg hermer etter pusten hans, puster i takt med ham, kjenner etter hvordan det føles. Det føles godt. 

Hvor lenge er det siden han sist la seg til rette i min armkrok, som det var det mest naturlige i verden, den måten han til slutt klarte å sette verden på pause på og sovne? Jeg lurer på om han la seg inntil meg da han kom hjem i natt, om han la armen rundt meg, snuste i nakken min. Kanskje han har gjort det flere ganger siden han kom hjem. Merket at jeg ikke responderer. At jeg til og med trekker meg unna. Når det er for mye for meg at han er der _for meg_ på mitt mest tragiske. 

Han flytter armen sin, gir fra seg et lite stønn, våkner nesten, men likevel ikke. 

De mørke øyevippene ligger rolig, som to vifter på en absolutt vindstille dag. Det er ingen stresslinje mellom øyebrynene. Jeg har så lyst til å kjærtegne ham med en fingertupp over øyelokkene, men jeg vet han vil våkne. Og han skal få lov til å sove. 

I går var han ute med gutta sine. Han sendte en melding: «Går det bra?» et par timer etter han hadde dratt, selv om jeg nesten hadde dyttet ham ut døra, forsikra ham om at alt var chill. Senere på kvelden sendte han meg bildet Magnus hadde posta av dem på Insta. Jeg vet ikke når han kom hjem, men sikkert ikke lenge etter jeg hadde sovnet. Det er en friskhet der i den nydelige måten han sover på som forteller meg at han ikke drakk særlig mye, selv om han for meg kunne gjort det også om han ville. 

 

«Er du våken, du?» spør han søvndrukkent. Han må ha våknet mens jeg blunket. 

«Ja. Ligger bare her og nyter synet av deg, baby.»

Han smiler først med halvåpne øyne, men så blir han fort mer våken. 

«Hvordan har du det?» spør han, allerede med fokusert blikk, påskrudd hjerne. 

«Bra.»

«Ja?» 

«Ja,» bekrefter jeg, og legger hånden min over hans lett sammenklemte hånd ved siden av meg. 

Han ser varmt på meg, leer litt på seg, uten å bevege hånden sin under min. Jeg nyter å kjenne de gode sammentrekningene i magen min. 

«Bra kveld i går eller?» 

«Ja. Ikke noe spes, helt chill.» 

Jeg flytter meg bittelitt nærmere ham, tar tak i noe av håret hans, stryker det bakover. Av en eller annen grunn føles det som en stor ting å gjøre akkurat nå. 

«Bra da, at du fikk en kveld ute som var chill.»

Han ler så vidt av kommentaren min.

«Ja, men helt serr,» insisterer jeg. «Det er lenge siden du har vært ute da. Du må jo ikke bare henge hjemme med meg heller.»

«Jeg vet, men jeg skulle bare så jævlig ønske at du tok inn at du ikke er en byrde.»

Jeg finner ikke på noe å si til det med det første, ligger bare og ser inn i øynene hans.

«Da jeg kom hjem i går…» begynner han, som om han tenker høyt. «Du lå her og sov… og så minte det meg på den dagen da jeg kom hjem og først kom inn her og så deg. Du var så … fin, men …» 

Jeg kjenner jeg kjølner av å bli påminnet den dagen. Tenk hvis jeg slutter å oppfatte at det faktisk er Isaks øyne jeg ser inn i, mister det holdepunktet jeg trenger. 

«Jeg klarer ikke å snakke om den dagen nå, baby. Jeg.. jeg blir redd for å falle tilbake dit, hvis du skjønner?»

«Men det …skjer vel ikke?» spør han litt usikkert. «Og uansett, uansett om det skulle bli tøffere igjen, så kommer du deg gjennom det, du takler det.» Det siste kommer ut lavt, men tydelig. Han høres dønn overbevist ut, i motsetning til meg. 

«Det er ikke alltid jeg føler jeg vet det,» sier jeg, mest til meg selv nå, tror jeg. 

«Men.. kan du ikke la meg vite det for deg da, de gangene?» Han ser meg intenst inn i øynene. 

Jeg flytter meg enda nærmere. Klemmer litt rundt hånda hans. Sprenger nesten, av et eller annet. Takknemlighet kanskje. Han legger den andre armen rundt livet mitt. 

«Ok, jeg skal prøve…Takk.» 

«Kjæresten min…» mumler han lunt og stryker meg langs ryggen. 

«Det er meg,» nesten hvisker jeg.

«Ingen andre ass.» Han ser så fornøyd ut at jeg plutselig nesten eksploderer for real. 

«Nei, jeg håper ikke det!» Jeg ler idet jeg sier det. Smilet hans vokser. 

«Bare oss,» hvisker han, lukker øynene og finner munnen min med sin. 

Og det er sånn det føles, _oss_ , det eneste som betyr noe.

«Bare oss,» gjentar jeg, når vi tar en ørliten pause før vi fortsetter å kysse. 

Når jeg kryper helt inntil ham med hele kroppen, kjenner jeg at han er hard. Jeg gleder meg til jeg er der igjen, snart nå, forhåpentligvis. Ikke vær så redd det skal gå dårligere igjen. Slapp av, sånn som Isak sier med alt han gjør, at jeg kan. 

Han kiler meg på magen, får meg til å trekke meg unna. Han ler av meg som ler, før han fører fingeren langs smilet mitt, får det til automatisk å strekke seg ut igjen. _Bare oss, nå_.

 

Etter vi har spist frokost, slenger jeg meg ned på senga. Jeg planlegger ikke å sovne, vil bare la de deilige inntrykkene fra morgenen, for det er flest av dem, få ro til å sive inn i systemet. Det er litt som en teknikk man nesten har lært seg, på gitar, med filmkameraet eller i redigeringsrommet, og hvis man bare øver litt til, så vil den sitte. 

 

«Even?» 

Isak rusker forsiktig i håret mitt. 

«Oi, sovna jeg igjen?» 

«Tydeligvis,» smiler han. «Men Linn ringte på. Hun er på vei opp trappene nå. Hvis du ikke orker å sosialisere liksom, kan jeg si du sover, og ta en kaffe med henne jeg, på kjøkkenet.» Han ser spørrende på meg. 

«Linn? Herregud. Nei, jeg kommer.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaksjoner?
> 
> Jeg elsker å merke at dere er der og leser ❤️


	23. Desp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even begynner å føle seg mer kjærstete igjen.  
> Linn har nyheter om filmprosjektet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er ikke et fluffy nyttårsaftenkapittel som dere fortjener, som evak og vi alle fortjener.
> 
> Jeg er nemlig litt forsinka, og dette kapittelet er bare så 2017 at jeg må få det ut i dag. Har holdt på litt fram og tilbake med det en stund.
> 
> Men jeg blir kjempeglad for en kommentar likevel! :)
> 
> Nyttårsaften- + 1.nyttårsdag-kapittel er jeg godt i gang med og det kommer i morgen, får jeg håpe.

Først stikker jeg bare hodet forsiktig inn på kjøkkenet, resten av meg blir igjen i skjul bak veggen utenfor. 

De sterke armene til Isak er opptatt med å lage kaffe. Så kjekk han er, der han står i hvit t-skjorte og jeans og prøver å skjule at han egentlig ikke liker uanmeldt besøk. I know you, baby. 

Det får meg til å se for meg en kollasj av stillbilder, fra de gangene jeg kommer inn i et rom hvor Isak allerede befinner seg, og han lyser opp, blir udelt glad. Det totalt uregisserte ved det. Det er så vakkert og ekte. Kontrasten, fordi det ikke alltid er så _helt udelt_ med alle andre, forsterker det, gjør meg lykkelig, får meg til å føle meg egoistisk på en måte jeg ikke får dårlig samvittighet over. Jeg vil så gjerne bare nyte det, la det prente seg inn, penetrere seg inn, gjøre meg seksuell igjen, helt kjæreste igjen - få det til å smadre nummenheten og parere ethvert tilløp til grubling over om jeg har rett til å nyte det. 

Blikket mitt går omsider mot Linn. Jeg nøler, fordi jeg føler et stikk av dårlig samvittighet og usikkerhet. Hun fikk en masse greier på mail fra meg den dagen. Kanskje hun egentlig syntes det var crazy, bare at hun ikke ville såre meg. Skrev hun ikke «sykt»? 

«Hei!» sier jeg høyt, for høyt, og med en entusiasme jeg neppe kommer til å klare å leve opp til. 

«Heldigvis er du ikke død,» braser Linn ut med, idet hun rakst snur seg i min retning. 

«Linn…» sier Isak. Det er en blanding av en slags galgenlatter og et ’’ikke si sånt’’-alvor i stemmen hans. Kjæresten min. 

«Ja, men da ville det jo vært min feil,» fortsetter Linn, og gjør det dermed enda mer feil. 

Mens jeg blir blid og entusiastisk når jeg er nervøs, tramper hun tydeligvis i klaveret. Vi har alle våre greier, som Terje sier. 

«Hva mener du, _din feil_?» spør jeg. 

Alle lurer på om det er deres feil: Yousef, fordi vi tok den jævlig vanskelige praten. Isak, selv om han ikke har sagt det, har jeg merket at tenker over hvordan alt stresset hans i høst kan ha påvirket meg. Mikael, fordi han har bedt om innspill fra meg på skoleprosjektene sine rett før deadline. Sikkert mamma og pappa også, for de ikke ba meg hjem til dem etter Isak hadde dratt kanskje. De hadde vel merket at jeg beveget meg mot grensa til faretruende høyt oppe. Og så er deg meg da, som da i tilfelle fortsatt ikke klarer sette egne grenser, ikke oppdage og ta på alvor tidlige symptomer. Det er meg som var så idiot og dro på fylla to dager på rad, og glemte selvfølgelig å ta medsa mine da jeg kom hjem begge gangene. 

«At du ble syk igjen. Du ble altfor hekta på å hjelpe meg.» Og så vender hun hodet mot Isak. «Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du Isak har fått en så snill kjæreste.»

«Du, nå må du ikke legge ut om ting du ikke vet noe om,» sier jeg, litt for strengt.

«Jeg har bodd sammen med Isak,» sier hun bare monotont. 

«Ville du ha kaffe?» spør Isak Linn. Hun nikker. «Så bra da, for det får du ikke,» ler han, før han skjenker i til henne. 

«Ja, men du har ikke vært kjæreste med han,» sier jeg, og tar tak rundt ham, klemmer ham, holder ham tett inntil meg et øyeblikk, selv om det er ekskluderende, ønsker jeg kunne puste ut all verdens av takknemlighet i nakken hans. 

Han tar tak i skuldrene mine, skyver meg forsiktig unna seg. Men i øynene hans et sted, ser jeg at han har fått alt med seg, at han elsket det jeg nettopp gjorde. Det er som det er en frekvens over oss som bare vi kan se, og nesten fysisk kjenne vibrasjonene av. Rolige, behagelige vibrasjoner.

«Unnskyld, det var teit sagt,» sier Linn. 

«Det går bra, men du.. du kan slappe av. Det er jo oss.» Jeg håper hun nettopp klarer å slappe av, at hun ikke bare blir mer anspent av at jeg insinuerer at hun er stressa. 

«Eh, skal jeg gå ut i stua eller, og gi dere …arbeidsro liksom?» lurer Isak. 

«Nei!» protesterer jeg, og legger et ben over hans. 

«Du kan være her,» nikker Linn mot Isak. 

Isak slår seg bedre til rette, med et slags påtatt oppgitt lite smil. 

«Har du sjekka mailen din nå?» spør Linn meg. 

«Nei, faen. Du meldte meg om det du.»

«Ja, på julaften.»

«Unnskyld, jeg har …»

«Det gjør ikke noe. Jeg sjekka ikke mail på to måneder jeg en gang. Men uansett, Noora sa at hun hadde hørt du var deppa, så.… Det er derfor jeg kom.» 

Hun åpner den svarte veska hun har på fanget. Nå ser jeg at hun har sminka seg også, ikke mye, men øynene er litt mørkere enn ellers og leppene svakt røde. Ut av veska tar hun en flaske fun light med champagne-smak og en pose tortilla chips. 

Akkurat den fun light’en jeg likte best da hun «blind testa» meg. Og tortilla chips var det eneste hun fikk meg til å spise på sin «vakt» den dagen. 

Jeg går de to skrittene bort til henne og gir henne en god klem. 

«Tusen takk. Det er veldig snilt.»

«Men egentlig kom jeg mest fordi jeg skjønte at du ikke har sjekka mailen din,» innrømmer hun. 

Jeg blir nervøs og utålmodig. 

«Men hva er det da? Kan du ikke bare si det?»

«Nei. Du må åpne den.»

«Åh,» sukker jeg stressa. «Vet du hvor mac’en min er, Isak?»

«Kan du ikke sjekke på mobilen da?» Isak virker plutselig litt stressa han også. 

«Jeg har sletta mailkontoen fra telefonen. Da må jeg logge inn, og det orker jeg ikke, husker sikkert ikke passordet engang, for jeg måtte forandre det en dag, og ingenting av det jeg prøvde ble godtatt. Herregud.»

«Her,» sier Isak, som har funnet mac’en min under noe rot. 

Den er utladet. Omsider finner vi laderen. Det føles som en evighet mens vi venter på at den skal bli lada nok. 

«Baby, hvorfor har du sletta mailkontoen på mobilen’a?» Det virker som han har glemt at Linn er her. 

«Ja, hvorfor har du det?» istemmer Linn. «Det har aldri jeg gjort. Jeg har bare latt være å gå inn på den.»

«Fordi … jeg kan jo ikke legge den bort liksom, for jeg har meds-alarmen min på den og greier… Og … jeg vet ikke… det bare stressa meg. Jeg kunne sikkert funnet på å sende en mail til jobben for eksempel og advart dem mot meg. Jeg vet da faen.»

De ser undrende på meg begge to. Isak stryker over låret mitt under bordet. 

Plutselig føler jeg meg sint, så sint. Ikke på Isak, ikke på Linn, bare sint. 

«Jeg hater jo egentlig den fuckings måten å kommunisere med folk på. Skulle ønske jeg kunne slippe å ha mobil til og med. Hvis du vil gi meg en gave jeg trenger, Isak, kan du finne et eller annet slags ur i et antikvariat eller noe sånt, et eller annet som kan ringe to ganger i døgnet.»

«Og hvis Isak vil ha tak i deg da?» spør Linn alvorlig, involvert. 

«Ja?» Istemmer Isak denne gangen, men han ser på meg med et lite smil.

«Jeg vet da faen. Vi får bare aldri skilles da. ’’How do you greet each other?’’, var det en som spurte et fortsatt forelska ektepar. Og paret så på hverandre og svarte i kor: ‘‘we never part.’’»

De ler begge. 

«Er det en film quote?» spør Isak. 

«Det kunne vært det,» svarer jeg mutt.

«Kanskje en brevdue…» Linn ser ut som hun tenker høyt. 

«Kan jeg si det med tegningene,» hvisker Isak meg i øret. 

Jeg smiler ørlite, motvillig. 

«Vet du hva? Da vi var i en sånn fram-og-tilbake, bli-kjent, flørte-fase eller no’ sånt, så sendte Even meg _tegninger_ som svar på meldingene mine.»

Isak ser fra Linn til meg, smilende, ertende mens han sier det. 

«Det er det som er greia med oss Even, begge blir forstyrra av alle de sosiale mediene og evig on-line-oppleggene, men du har talent og jeg har det ikke,» leverer Linn følelsesløst, som en dommer som kommer med det siste ordet, det eneste egentlig gyldige. Og dermed er det lille anløpet til god stemning i all absurditeten, ødelagt.

«Vet du hva? Sånne ting som det der, orker jeg ikke høre på!» 

«Det er litt bra du blir sint da. Det passer med mailen,» svarer Linn i helt likt tonefall som før, og retter en finger mot mac’en min. Den lyser og er provoserende klar, i motsetning til meg. 

«Sjekk mailen din da!» skyter Isak inn. Han legger en hånd på låret mitt. Jeg kjenner det distraherer meg, og jeg digger det. 

Men jeg trykker en finger på toucpad’en, før jeg med fingeravtrykket mitt er inne på profilen min. Jeg ser på mail-ikonet, fører pekeren mot det og klikker. 

Det renner inn en god del. 

«Ja, når var dette her da?» spør jeg og sletter et par viagra-tilbud. Tror de jeg er 70 eller vet de jeg er deprimert liksom? _Jeg_ vet at det ikke er ikke lenge til jeg er meg selv igjen på den måten i alle fall. Tålmodige, deilige Isak, here I come. 

«19. eller 20.?»

Og så finner jeg det. Det er en mail til både Linn og meg fra en mailadresse jeg ikke kjenner, et navn jeg aldri har hørt før. 

Det er basically kred til meg og dissing av Linn, noe det siste avsnittet gnir inn: 

«Man merker at det er et visst sinne og en energi der, men det er mye å gå på når det gjelder å få det ut. Filmskaperen løfter det begrensede uttrykket fram på en overbevisende og imponerende måte, både i vedlagte snutt og tekst, men jenta vi følger må i seg selv bli mye mer uttrykksfull om dette skal bære.» 

Han er til og med frekk nok til å be om et møte med bare meg. 

«Han har jo ikke skjønt en dritt,» sukker jeg frustrert og skyver mac’en fra meg. 

«Kan jeg se?» spør Isak og ser på oss begge etter tur. Vi nikker. 

«Hvem er han duden her?» spør Isak. 

«En fyr som har vært med på å produsere infofilmer om psykisk helse og ungdom og sånn,» informerer Linn, som tydeligvis har sjekka det.

«Hva har du fortalt om deg, hva skrev du i den teksten han nevner,» spør Isak. 

«Bare sånne CV-ting,» beroliger jeg Isak. «Men Linn, han vil jo ha deg til å overspille, greia er jo akkurat den at du ikke har den energien, eller?»

«Greia er at han vil ha deg og ikke meg. Jeg skjønner jo det, jeg er bare skuffa,» innrømmer hun resignert. «Og litt sint da, på det brevet.»

Hun skjelver litt på hånda. Desperasjonen er rett under overflaten. Jeg kjenner den igjen. Når man bare trenger å bli redda av noen, når det siste håpet er i ferd med å renne ut. 

« _Jeg_ er jævlig sint på grunn av det brevet!» 

«Har du vært manisk nå, før du ble deprimert?» spør Linn ut av det blå. 

«Ja, hvordan det?» sier jeg kjapt, aggressivt, men så kommer jeg på at hun skal få lov til å spørre, når hun selv prøver å blottstille seg for meg. Jeg smiler for å avvæpne den aggressive tonen. 

«Jeg lurer på hvordan du er da. Uansett, han fyren hadde sikkert sikla etter å få en film av deg når du er manisk.»

Det er vondt, vondt, vondt det bildet hun har av seg selv og det bildet hun har av meg, som nå bare blir forsterket. Jeg skulle så ønske jeg hadde makt til å slette dem, og ta noen nye bedre noen for henne. 

«Men det handler ikke om meg, Linn!» 

Men så får jeg en idé: 

«Vet du hva vi gjør? Det neste vi filmer er at du reagerer på den jævla mailen!»

«Tror du han vil ta prosjektet videre da, hvis vi disser brevet hans?»

«Nei, men vi trenger ikke han. Vi kan legge ut filmen på sosiale medier og la folk oppdage den sånn,» sier jeg før jeg tenker meg om. «Ja, hvis du vil det da…» 

Kanskje det er en skikkelig dårlig idé. 

«Vi er ikke på sosiale medier, Even,» påminner Linn meg saklig. 

«Vi kan ansette Isak som produsent!» Jeg legger armen rundt ham, smiler entusiastisk til ham. 

«Produsent?» Isak smiler, ser overrasket ut. 

«Da skal du deale med markedsføring og sånt,» smiler jeg og rusker ham litt i håret 

«Tror ikke det er et oppdrag for meg ass,» ler han lett, og rygger litt tilbake på stolen samtidig, men hånden hans ligger fortsatt på låret mitt. 

«Noora … eller Vilde,» foreslår Linn. 

«Ikke Vilde, det burde dere ikke..» Isak har et slags «sa jeg virkelig det?»-uttrykk. 

«Dere skal til Chris på nyttårsaften?» spør Linn plutselig.

Det er som entusiasmen min bare var en maske, når Linn minner meg på nyttårsaften og stor fest. Jeg synes jeg kan se at masken renner av meg og avslører den egentlige spøkelsesaktige skikkelsen jeg fortsatt er på så mange måter. ’’Vi tar det som det kommer’’, har Isak sagt. Men jeg vet han ikke kommer til å dra uten meg, ikke på nyttårsaften. Det er fælt å tenke på at han skulle være hjemme her med meg den dagen. Det er kjipt å dra hjem etter en halvtime også. Jeg ser for meg fulle folk som inntar alle rom i huset, ikke et eneste hjørne å gjemme seg i hvis det blir totalt overload av stimuli. 

I dag kunne det gått, men jeg aner jo ingenting om i morgen eller de påfølgende dagene. 

«Spør Chris om du kan få nøkkel til et rom der bare du kan låse deg inn, og Isak da, hvis du trenger å trekke deg litt tilbake,» foreslår Linn, i det samme monotone tonefallet, tydeligvis helt uoppmerksom på hvor genialt det hun nettopp sa var. 

 

 **Meg** 13.20  
Hei Chris, jeg er ikke helt frisk, men vil prøve å komme på nyttårsaften. Det hadde ikke vært mulig å få nøkkel til et rom der jeg kan chille litt alene, hvis nødvendig?»

 **Chris (den bra dama)** 13.25  
Selvfølgelig! Det er et lite rom i kjelleren som faktisk er ganske nice, med tv og puter. Fant nøkkelen til det nå :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godt nyttår! ❤️


	24. Nyttårsaften - ikke noen illusjoner

**Nyttårsaften**

 

«Vil du se på den meldingen her, før jeg sender den, og den fra mamma?» 

Isak går ved siden av meg og tekster. Det snør så tett at landskapet har blitt helt ugjenkjennelig. Vi nærmer oss Chris’ hus, selv om det ikke er lett å se. 

«Kan jeg ikke gjøre det når vi kommer fram? Mobiler er jo ikke så glad i våt snø liksom.»

«Men jeg vil bli ferdig med det før vi går inn.» 

«Ok, baby, gi meg den da.» Jeg legger en arm rundt livet hans. 

Han børster snø av telefonen, før han åpner den igjen og gir den til meg. 

«Kjære Isak min sønn. Jeg ønsker deg et velsignet nytt år. Kan ikke du komme å besøke Lea og meg til helgen? Nå er det så lenge siden jeg har sett deg. Jeg er veldig glad i deg. Klem fra mamma.»

«Åh! Tar hun ikke inn noe som helst av signaler eller?» sukker jeg og ser opp i været. Noen store snøfnugg finner veien inn i øynene og gjør meg blind et øyeblikk. 

«Nei, ikke en jævla dritt. Det er tydeligvis helt tett. Synes du jeg burde sende det jeg har skrevet?»

«Hei mamma. Godt nyttår. Jeg håper du en dag sier til meg at du vil møte Even. Før det vil jeg ikke at du spør om å møte meg mer. Det er ikke fordi jeg vil gjøre deg lei deg at jeg sier dette. Men det har ikke bare vært lett for meg å akseptere meg selv. Hvis du faktisk er glad i meg, så må du ikke fortrenge at jeg er homofil og late som kjæresten min ikke fins. Hilsen Isak»

«Isak..kom her!» Jeg har åpnet armene så han kan komme inn i dem. 

«Men kan jeg sende den?» spør han og griper etter mobilen. 

Jeg slipper ut en slags lyd, som får ham til å bråsnu seg mot meg. 

«Men Even, du må ikke bli lei deg du da. Du griner jo, du må ikke det.»

«Jeg griner ikke. Det er bare snøen.»

«Slutt og jug,» sier han og stryker en finger under det ene øyet mitt før han stikker ut tungen og gir fingeren et sleik. «Snø smaker ikke salt.» 

Han får meg til å smile mellom snø og noen tårer. 

«Det går bra meg meg, Isak, selv om … wow… den meldingen, jeg vet ikke. Den bare traff meg skikkelig. Men.. tror du det er så lurt å sende den nå? Da kommer du vel bare til å gå og vente på svar i hele kveld?»

«Jeg slår av mobilen etter jeg har sendt den.»

«Ok, hvis du er sikker så.» Jeg ser ham inn i øynene. 

«Da må vi henge sammen i hele kveld, får ikke teksta hverandre.» Han smiler til meg. Varme i blikket. Men jeg merker samtidig hvordan han stålsetter seg idet han trykker «send», og så slår av telefonen med en ekstremt rask bevegelse, som om Marianne kunne klart å lese og svare på meldingen i løpet av et nanosekund. 

Denne gangen lar jeg ham ikke stoppe meg i å nesten krøste ham i armene mine. 

«Jeg klarer bare å gjøre det fordi du er her,»får han fram. Og det er derfor jeg må gjøre det også. Ikke fordi du er deg .. eller…»

«Jeg skjønner hva du mener,» sier jeg lavt, stryker nesa mi mot kinnet hans. «Jeg er her.»

Jeg krysser fingrene for at han ikke skal begynne å beklage at han «utsetter meg» for det her, jeg som nettopp i dag har turt å si for første gang at jeg er ute av depresjonen liksom. En dag må jeg få ham til å skjønne at den beste måten jeg kan klare å leve med at han er der, sånn som han er der for meg, er at han lar meg være der for ham også. At han aldri begynner å tro at jeg ikke tåler det. 

 

Vi er faktisk blant de første gjestene. Chris tar imot oss og stikker diskret en nøkkel i hånda mi «andre dør til venstre i kjelleren,» hvisker hun. Jeg skal til å si at det ikke er nødvendig likevel, men det er noe i meg som tar imot og takker.

Isak er virkelig omstillingsmasteren i dag. Jeg kan ikke se på ham i det hele tatt at han for bare noen øyeblikk siden var satt ut. 

Fra tid til annen søker han etter meg med blikket, eller jeg gjør det med ham. «Går det bra?» «Ja. Og du?» «Ja.»

Jeg er litt rastløs, men det er ikke fordi det nå er tett med folk her, heller ikke fordi jeg tenker på Isak og den avslåtte mobilen hans, men fordi jeg kjenner små støt mellom beina, som om det nylig er påvist akutt underernæring der, som det må gjøres noe med umiddelbart. Eller, enklere tenkt: Jeg har lyst på Isak. 

 

Magnus gir meg klem nummer to idet jeg menger meg sammen med ham, Mahdi, Jonas og Isak som for øyeblikket henger på kjøkkenet. 

Jeg stiller meg bak Isak, krysser armene over brystkassa hans, legger hendene på skuldrene. Han kjæler seg diskret inntil meg. Det er bare å glemme å ta kontroll over denne boneren. 

«Skal vi gå på _rommet ditt_?» hvisker Isak. Han har vendt ansiktet bak mot meg, leppene hans berører så vidt øret mitt. 

 

Vi går ned trappa til kjelleren. 

«Sikker på at det ikke er for døyt?» spør jeg med et smil mens jeg låser opp døren. 

«Drøyt? Hva da?» spør Isak. 

«Depresjonsrommet blir pulerom liksom?»

«Det er dritbra for helsa di det også,» argumenter Isak høyt og skyver meg inn, før han kjapt låser døren bak seg. 

«For din også da!»

«Hysj,» sier han bare og er allerede i gang med å dra ned buksene mine, deretter bokseren. 

«Åh, herregud, baby,» utbryter han som om han aldri skulle ha sett den før. «Du er så jævlig deilig.» 

Jeg ser rundt meg et sekund flytter meg litt så det ikke er noe av tekstil, som ikke er mitt eget, jeg risikerer å søle på. Før jeg endelig gir meg helt hen. 

Når det litt senere er Isak som kommer, føler jeg at vi akkurat nå har vår egen mest intense nyttårsfeiring. Her, i et låst rom i en kjeller, med mannen i mitt liv i ekstase. Følelsen av å være helt samstemte. Av å ha en hemmelighet bare vi to. Av å vite at ingen noen gang har vært lykkeligere enn oss. Det overgår hva jeg kunne hatt fantasi til å regissere i livet mitt på egen hånd.

Øyeblikket da vi ønsket hverandre godt nyttår utenfor, var fint. Men vi kom aldri helt inn i vår boble. 

«Går det bra baby?» spør jeg mens vi knepper skjortene våre igjen. 

«Det går bra, jævlig bra,» bekrefter Isak og gir den ene rumpeballen min et dask. 

Leken, glad, brisen, uten en tanke på moren og meldingen han har sendt, i alle fall ikke som jeg kan se. 

«Nå er du helt syk på håret ass!» utbryter han når han er ferdig med å kle på seg og kaster et blikk på meg.

«Ja, fiks det da!» 

Han stikker hånda inn i håret mitt, romsterer en stund mens han smiler og til slutt ler. 

«Det ble bare enda mer ekstremt, sorry. Enten må du leve med det eller så må du vaske det, tror jeg.»

«Jeg kan ikke håret her også. Jeg går på do og ser om jeg er litt flinkere til å normalisere det enn deg.»

«Normalisere sveisen din?»

Vi går forsiktig ut av rommet, låser det. Ikke villige til å gi det fra oss.

 

Men sannelig kommer ikke Linn akkurat gående ut av kjellerstua. 

«Bra da, at du fikk ordnet deg rom.» Linn ser virkelig godt ut i dag. Bedre enn jeg hadde frykta etter skuffelsen hun har fått seg. Det slår meg at jeg fortsatt ikke kjenner henne særlig godt. 

Hun ser på meg. «Hva er det som har skjedd med håret ditt?»

«Det var veldig god idé, Linn, å spørre om å få nøkkel til et rom.» Isak prøver å hente oss inn, men det merkelig brede smilet, tatt i betraktning det han sier, gjør at det virker stikk motsatt. 

«Så dere er der igjen? Det er bra da. Husker den overgangen i fjor. Eskild ville skåle med meg i Fun light da vi hørte dere var i gang igjen.» 

Hun går forbi oss mens vi står igjen og ler. 

«Forresten, Noora kan kanskje hjelpe oss med filmen,» sier hun før hun fortsetter opp trappen. 

 

Litt senere sitter Yousef og jeg på loftet der vi har fin utsikt ut mot snøen. Jeg føler vi er mer på en hytte enn i byen. Men lydene av forsinka fyrverkeri gjør det i alle fall umulig å glemme hvilken dag det er. 

 

Det er et eller annet i praten vår som har fått Yousef til å spørre om jeg har møtt foreldrene til Isak. Jeg har fortalt om faren og litt fra første juledag. 

«Moren til Isak har et slags problem med at Isak er homo,» sier jeg tankefullt. 

«Ok? Hvordan da?»

«Ut fra hva jeg har skjønt, så har det å gjøre med at hun er religiøs, kristen. Hun tror det er synd.»

«Hmm. Og hva slags person er hun da?»

«Hva slags person? Jeg vet ikke. Jeg har jo ikke møtt henne.»

«Nei, men Isak har vel fortalt deg litt om henne? Noen mennesker bruker religion for å være drittsekk mot andre, men det er jo ikke så mange av dem da, tross alt. Men noen er det, som har et eller annet behov for å herse med andre, og så bruker de det de kan finne for å legitimere det, for eksempel religion. Tror du hun er sånn?»

«Nei, egentlig ikke.»

«Andre med sånne fordommer er ofte redde, tror jeg.»

«Redde for hva?»

«Vet ikke. Forskjellig sikkert. Men de føler seg utrygge i verden på en eller annen måte. Og så er en fundamentalistisk tro, der de tar alt bokstavelig og ikke trenger stille spørsmål ved noe, blitt en trøst. Da kan det sitte langt inne å begynne å utfordre noen av de prinsippene.»

«Men hva med å elske sitt eget barn da? Er ikke det også et prinsipp det burde ikke det også være litt skummelt å utfordre?»

«Jo. Men kanskje ikke hun ser på det sånn, kanskje ikke hun skjønner at de to prinsippene står mot hverandre.»

Jeg blir sittende og tenke litt på det, før praten går videre. Etter hvert ender vi opp ved filmprosjektet med Linn. 

«Det som er så føkka synes jeg,» begynner Yousef, «er at det virker som om målet med livet for folk har blitt å dyrke fram talentet sitt, så de kan blir beundra og berømte for noe de liksom er eksepsjonelt flinke i. Men alle kan jo ikke bli berømte. Talent, så du kan bli berømt på grunn av det, har bare noen få. 

«Jeg tror det er noe med det der som Linn egentlig er sint for. Kjenner du henne?»

«Nei, men jeg har litt vanskelig for å se henne for meg som hovedpersonen i en film, for å være ærlig.»

«Men det er nettopp noe med at hun, og mange som henne, er usynliggjorte. Det er derfor det trengs en film om det!»

«Ok. Det bare hørtes litt ut som det er å gi etter for akkurat det presset hun er sint på og kanskje har blitt dårlig av.»

«Sier du at du tror det bare kan gjøre alt verre?» spør jeg bekymra.

«Nei. Jeg mener ikke det. Uansett, du ser henne og du prøver å hjelpe henne med det du kan. Det er jævlig fint gjort av deg. Og det får sikkert noen bra konsekvenser, men det er ikke sikkert det blir at den filmen går sånn som dere ønsker.»

 

«Hei,» sier Isak som har kommet opp uten at vi hørte det. 

«Kom og sett deg,» sier jeg og klapper på plassen ved siden av meg. Men da han kommer nærmere, ser jeg at det er noe i veien. Musklene i ansiktet anspente. Han biter seg i leppa. 

«Jeg må på do,» sier Yousef, reiser seg og gir Isak et vennskapelig klapp på skulderen før han forsvinner. 

«Hva er det?» spør jeg og tar tak i begge hendene hans.

«Jeg var bare jævlig idiot og slo på mobilen igjen.» Han slipper ut en kald latter. 

«Og?» insisterer jeg.

Han møter blikket mitt. 

«Ingenting. Ikke noe svar. Det er jo greit å vite da, at mamma ikke er glad i meg liksom, ikke gå inn i det nye året med illusjoner, mener jeg,» sier han lavt og hardt.

«Isak, jeg tror ikke det er sånn det er, men det kan ta litt tid før hun svarer. Kanskje ikke du får svar i morgen eller den uka her heller.»

«Jeg gidder ikke tenke på henne. Det er lettere å bare bestemme meg for at det er sånn hun er. Hun aksepterer meg ikke. Da vil ikke jeg ha henne i livet mitt heller. Hun skal ikke få lov til å ødelegge noe mellom oss.» Stemmen er fast. 

«Hun kommer aldri til å ødelegge mellom oss, kjæresten min.»

«Aldri,» sier han og kysser meg. 

«Vil du dra hjem?» spør jeg.

Han rister på hodet. 

«Går det bra med deg?» spør han og tar meg nærmere i øyesyn. «Håret ditt er fortsatt ekstremt ass,» smiler han. 

«Ditt verk, baby! Men, ja, det går bra. Ikke vær bekymra for meg. Ok?» 

 

Og vi blir til over 3. Da har vi danset og Isak har blitt fullere, men ikke overstadig. Ikke sånn at jeg blir bekymra for at dagen hans i morgen blir et helvete. 

«I morgen skal vi ha det digg,» hvisker Isak da vi sitter i taxi på vei hjem. 

«Digg hele dagen, du og jeg,» hvisker jeg tilbake og kysser ham på kinnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaksjoner? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hvis du vil legge igjen en kommentar, blir jeg kjempeglad :)


	25. Den lille stemmen i det buldrende havet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En hendelse på jobb mellom Even og kollega Erik utløser en samtale mellom Even og Isak som ingen av dem var forberedt på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som leser og setter pris på denne historien min, som ikke alltid bare er lystig og fluffy akkurat. 
> 
> Dere er rause og fantastiske lesere ❤️De kommentarene dere legger igjen, om det er et hjerte, en kort eller lang kommentar, ros eller konstruktiv kritikk - så setter jeg ufattelig stor pris på det.

**Fredag 5.januar**

 

Jeg gruer meg. Men jeg har gruet meg mer før. Til første dagen på skole eller jobb etter jeg har vært syk. 

Der i det fjerne kan jeg se Kaffebrenneriet.

Det er en kort vakt. Kun noen timer i rushet. Sjefen mistenker meg ikke for ugyldig fravær. Men det gjør jeg alltid litt. Kunne det vært unngått hvis jeg hadde vært mer oppmerksom, mindre den naive og spontane Even? Jeg tar ut den lille ballen i lomma mi, kaster den i været en gang, før jeg fanger den og legger den på plass igjen, går videre, legger akkurat de tankene til side.

Mandag var en digg dag. Kos, junkfood, film, sex, støle magemuskler til slutt av latter. 

Legetime på tirsdag. Psykiateren min er grei nok han, husker det han skal, aldri nedlatende. Vi var begge enige om at sykemeldingen ikke trengte forlengelse. Det var bare så mange spørsmål og påminnelser på en gang. Om alvorsgraden i både manien og depresjonen. Om medisineringen. Om hvordan jeg hadde tatt imot støtte. Om jeg hadde hatt selvmordstanker. Hadde jeg snakket gjennom episoden med mine pårørende? Hadde jeg tenkt over om jeg i forkant hadde benyttet meg av alle de teknikkene jeg har lært? Nei, og jeg vet ikke helt, svarte jeg på de siste spørsmålene. Men jeg skal snakke med Isak, med mamma og pappa, og ordne med psykologtime. 

 

Onsdag og i går vasket og ryddet jeg hjemme. Oppholdsrommet vårt har blitt helt og fullt _rommet vårt_ igjen, ikke en sykestue lenger. 

Isak kom hjem i går til hjemmelaget marokkansk mat, tente stearinlys og rent sengetøy. 

«Hva sier du til å ikke ha en deprimert kjæreste lenger?» spurte jeg triumferende da han både hadde luktet, prøvesmakt, fått et vått og ordentlig kjæreste-velkomst-kyss og tatt hele hjemmet vårt i øyesyn. «Hvis det er dette som skal til for liksom å kvalifisere til å ikke være deprimert, så er jeg deprimert hele tida ass,» svarte han. Jeg så beundrende på ham. «Du svarer bra på vanskelige spørsmål du, uten betenkningstid. Kanskje det er derfor du har så gode karakterer?» Han kalte meg «dust» og dro meg inn for et kyss der han satt på kjøkkenbenken. 

«Klar for jobb i morgen da?» spurte han, og la en hånd på kinnet mitt, da vi lå mette, fornøyde og i hverandres armer i det rene sengetøyet. «Jada, er det. Det kommer til å gå bra det.» Jeg tok tak i hånden hans på kinnet mitt, kysset fingertuppene. Han så smilende på meg. «Vil du ha besøk av meg, etter skolen, så kan vi dra hjem sammen når du er ferdig?» Og selvfølgelig ville jeg det. Det er en perfekt dag for det.

 

Ok, så det hjalp å rekapitulere uka - og det var omtenksomt av Linn å si at jeg skulle ta det kuli med prosjektet nå i begynnelsen av januar, inntil jeg har kommet inn i jobbrutinene igjen - tenker jeg idet jeg åpner døra. 

Den første jeg ser rett på er Erik. 

Det knyter seg i brystet mitt. Så. Jævlig. Uflaks. 

«Halla!» Han gjør det umulig å bare gå rett inn på bakrommet.

«Hei,» sier jeg med et påtvunget lite smil. 

«Det var lenge å være fyllesyk ass!» Han rister på hodet, så den lange luggen faller bort fra øynene og ler en latter som slår an en kald streng i meg.

«Veldig morsomt,» sier jeg med det samme påtvungne smilet. 

«Men du ble jo skikkelig dritings da.» Han ser på meg med påtatt empati. 

«Det gjorde vel du også?» spør jeg kaldt.

«Ja, men ikke i nærheten av deg ass!» gliser han ubehagelig.

Jeg svelger tungt, åpner jakka for det er plutselig varmt. Og jeg har tenkt å gjøre meg klar til å begynne å jobbe, ikke stå her og ta imot mer av… 

«Du flørta noe så insane med han fyren i baren! Du husker _det_ vel?»

Alt blodet fryser i meg. 

Dette. Dette er bare for mye… Har jeg gjort det som ville såre Isak aller mest?

«Hallo, mann! Eh, jeg kødda. Husker du ingen jævla ting eller?» Smilet hans er litt mindre nå. 

«Kan du slutte å kødde, og slutte å snakke om den kvelden?» spør jeg lavt og hardt. 

«Hey chill! Hva er greia di’a? Du nevnte typen din veeeldig mange ganger den kvelden, for å si det sånn. Det virka ikke akkurat som å se deg om etter andre, var det som liksom sto i hodet på deg. Hvordan kan du _ikke_ vite det?»

_Ja, hvordan kunne jeg i det hele tatt tro et sekund på det der? Hva faen forteller ikke det om hvor lite jeg stoler på selv?_

«Men helt serr, jeg sa flørta, ikke hooka engang, hvor sjalu er egentlig typen din hvis det ville vært såå jævla krise, om du flørta litt ute på byen?»

Og med det har jeg fått nok. 

Jeg bøyer meg nærmere ham, senker stemmen, holder blikket hans fast. 

«Drit i å snakke om ting du ikke vet noe om. Jeg kommer tilbake på jobb, første dag etter å ha vært syk. Du aner ikke hva som har feilt meg, men begynner å rippe opp i en kveld på fylla for over tre uker siden. Jeg har faktisk vært ordentlig syk. Og _typen min_ har vært der for meg hele jævla tida…»

Jeg holder på å renne over med en masse mer, men klarer heldigvis å holde kjeft.

Han smiler, litt usikkert, litt ondt. Jeg ser for meg hvordan han allerede fryder seg over historien han har å fortelle, om gale meg som freaker ut av en spøk.  
Men blikket mitt viker ikke. Det dempede raseriet sitter fast. Jeg kjenner øyebrynene mine løfter seg som i et «når har du egentlig tenkt å få bort det ekle fliret?»

«Hva er det som har feilt deg da?» Smilet har nesten forsvunnet, men det slemme draget sitter i øynene. 

«Det er ikke det vi snakker om,» svarer jeg og merker at jeg har tatt over kontrollen. «Men det at du _ikke vet_ , og da er det jævlig dårlig stil å snakke om fyllesyke og greier.» 

Samtidig som jeg sier det, skjønner jeg at jeg har overreagert. Den kvelden plager meg mer enn han kan ane. 

Han sier «sorry», uten å mene det. Jeg har allerede gått forbi ham. 

Når jeg får tid til å tenke, innimellom jobbingen, merker jeg at jeg ikke har lyst til at Isak skal komme likevel. Tenk om denne Erik har bestemt seg for å slå an dårlige spøker som går rett inn i Isaks såre punkt. 

 

Når han kommer inn døren, er jeg opptatt med en gjest. Jeg får bare sendt et lite blikk og smil i hans retning. I sidesynet ser jeg at han stiller seg foran disken, ser seg rundt, venter til jeg er klar. Erik har vært og ryddet, men nå er han på plass ved siden av meg og spør Isak, overstrømmende, om hva han vil ha. «Jeg venter på han, jeg,» svarer Isak og nikker mot meg. 

«Halla,» sier han lavt, med et skjevt smil som får det til å boble lett og deilig i magen. Hvordan kunne jeg tro at det ville vært bedre om han ikke kom? Å se inn i disse trygge øynene som ser meg så klart, er det som betyr noe, ikke en perifer dude som mangler sosiale skills. 

«Går det bra?» spør han mens jeg fyller en stor kopp med den vanlige kaffen han ville ha. Han ser på meg og bevegelsene mine. 

Jeg nikker. «Og du?» Han ser i grunn opplagt ut. Og deilig som alltid. I den svarte hettegenseren i dag. Det er noe mykt over trekkene hans nå. Jeg har lyst til å være alene med ham. Han tar den ene hånden opp i panna, masserer seg litt. Og da merker jeg at han er litt anspent også. 

«Bra. Bare litt vondt i hodet.» 

«Her,» sier jeg, og gir ham en liten kake. «Kanskje det hjelper å spise litt.» 

Det tviler jeg på at det gjør, kanskje litt placeboeffekt i beste fall, for jeg mistenker at den hodepinen kommer av at det dypt der inne et sted pågår en vanskelig prosess akkurat disse dagene.

Det har kommet flere kunder. Jeg rekker bare så vidt å berøre hånden hans idet han tar tak i den lille asjetten, tar med seg den og kaffen og finner seg en plass. 

 

Når det er litt roligere, går jeg bort til ham. Han hører på musikk og leser et eller annet. Han merker først at jeg er der når jeg legger en arm på skulderen hans. 

«Hei,» sier han og tar ut øreproppene. 

«Hei, hva leser du?»

«Kjemi.» Han putter boken til side, og legger isteden armen langs korsryggen min. 

Planen om at ikke Erik skulle skjønne hvem han er, får heller gå i vasken. Vi pleier jo ikke å holde det skjult her, at vi er kjærester. Jeg bøyer meg heller fram og gir ham et fjærlett kyss på leppene. 

Det er utrolig hvor stressdempende det er, å kysse med Isaken min.  
Jeg puster dypt ut etterpå. 

«Du virker litt irritert på et eller annet?» Isak ser på meg.

«Uff, ja. Gjør jeg en dårlig jobb eller?»

«Nei! Herregud, nei. Det er jo bare noe jeg ser, som kjenner deg. Det var jo tjukt av folk her, sikkert mange sure kunder.»

«Men det er fordi jeg ikke liker han jeg jobber med. Han som spurte deg om du ville ha noe først.»

«Oi. Når _du_ sier du ikke liker noen, så må det være en skikkelig drittsekk,» sier Isak lavt og ser diskret i Eriks retning. 

 

Da jeg kommer ut fra bakrommet, klar til å dra hjem, står Erik og gestikulerer og snakker med Isak. 

Jeg stopper opp et sekund, før jeg resolutt går bort til dem. 

«Klar?» spør Isak og ser varmt opp på meg. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg hadde ventet meg, men den varmen letter meg i alle fall. 

 

Erik må tilbake bak disken, så han har ikke mulighet til å prøve å holde oss igjen med de malplasserte kommentarene sine. 

 

«Hvorfor liker du han ikke?» spør Isak da vi går hånd i hånd mot trikken. 

Det er helt mørkt allerede, og glatt, så vi går ikke veldig fort. 

Jeg tenker meg om et sekund. 

«Fordi han har en måte å kødde og overtale på som grenser til … jeg vet ikke. Han får deg til å føle deg som en dust hvis du ikke følger hans game på en måte.»

«Hva har han overtalt deg til?» spør Isak. Selvfølgelig. 

«Til å bli med på fylla.»

«Den uka her?»

«Nei, nei. Da du var i Polen.»

Jeg merker at han spenner seg litt, og jeg responderer med å ta et fastere tak i hånda hans. 

«Den kvelden du hadde vært ute med Mikael først?» 

Det hadde vært så enkelt å si ja, den kvelden ja. Da jeg traff på flere KB-folk som var ute. 

«Kvelden etter. Jeg lot meg overtale til å bli med ut etter jobb. Det var jævlig dumt gjort av meg.»

Han ser granskende på meg, som om det er et eller annet han ikke får til å gå opp.

«Skjedde det noe?» spør han. Det har kommet en uro inn i stemmen. 

«Nei, det _skjedde_ ikke noe.»

«Men?» 

«Men det var bare kjipt å komme på jobb første dagen og han driver og utnytter at jeg ble drita og ikke husker alt..Han sa jeg hadde flørta med en fyr, men det er jo ikke sant, Isak,» sier jeg innstendig. «Det innrømte han også. Men så ble jeg så redd han skulle kødde med et eller annet sånt foran deg og gjøre deg usikker. Han liker tydeligvis veldig godt å gjøre folk usikre.» 

«Flørta med en fyr?» spør han. Stemmen dirrer litt. 

«Jeg hadde _ikke_ gjort det, Isak. Han sa det bare var kødd. Han skjønte ikke hvordan jeg kunne tro på han et lite sekund der i det hele tatt.»

«Nei, da stoler du jo ikke på deg selv da. Hvordan skal…»

Han fullfører ikke setningen. 

Jeg stopper opp, tar tak i begge armene hans. 

«Se på meg, Isak, vær så snill». Han gjør det, men blikket ser fjernt ut og det gjør så innmari vondt å se. 

«Du vet hvor sjeldent jeg er ute sånn, som regel er vi sammen da, eller det er med Mikael og Elias eller noen av dem. Og du vet jeg sjeldent drikker særlig mye. Det er fordi det ikke er bra for meg. Jeg kan jo lettere bli syk av det. Det er _ikke_ fordi jeg er redd jeg ville flørta med andre eller noe sånt hvis jeg hadde gjort det.»

Han ser på meg fortsatt, men jeg ser ingen reaksjon på det jeg sier. Hvorfor bli han ikke sint? 

«Jeg har ikke behov for det, når jeg har deg, Isak. Ok? Og uansett vet jeg jo at det er noe som virkelig ville såra deg. Og du tar jo så jævlig mye hensyn til meg. Det minste jeg kan gjøre liksom er å være … påpasselig på det greiene der.»

Endelig viser han tegn til å reagere. 

«Det er jo bare sånn du er at du snakker lett med folk og er veldig hyggelig og utadvendt og sånn, og man kunne jo tenke at det liksom ikke er så langt fra flørting noen ganger, kanskje noen tar det som det til og med, men jeg driver jo ikke og peser deg for det og lager dårlig stemning…»

«Nei. Du er ikke noe urimelig. Jeg føler meg ikke noe kontrollert av deg i det hele tatt,» sier jeg enda mer instendig. 

«Men det er jo fordi jeg stoler på deg, fordi du er god til å vise at… det er meg du vil ha.» Stemmen hans er lav, myk. 

«Det håper jeg at jeg er, kjæresten min. For jeg elsker deg.» Jeg legger begge hendene rundt halsen hans. Tomlene mine stryker kjeven og kinnene hans. 

Under mikroskop tror jeg at jeg ville sett antydningen til et smil i det ellers så fjerne og triste uttrykket. 

«Jeg vet det ikke er noen big deal at du drar på fylla en kveld eller at du bonder med noen nye folk og har det gøy, men når jeg får bilder i hodet av at du flørter med noen, at du legger hånden på låret til noen, flytter deg nærmere … Jeg fikser ikke de bildene, Even. Jeg blir fysisk kvalm av det faktisk.»

«Jeg vet,» sier jeg, og holder ham fortsatt på samme måten. «Og jeg har ikke gjort det og kommer ikke til å gjøre det.» 

«Jeg stoler på deg, men…»

Han ser på meg. Kjemper. 

Jeg vet hvordan han føler seg. Han vet han egentlig kan stole på meg, men den stemmen drukner nesten i det havet av tvil og vonde bilder som strømmer på. Hvor ofte har jeg ikke selv hatt det sånn? En liten rasjonell stemme som drukner i de gigantiske vonde følelsene. Men jeg skulle bare så sterkt ønske jeg ikke hadde kastet ham ut på det havet. 

«Det var ikke det med at han kollegaen din sa det, men at du trodde på det først…,» sier han fjernt og tenksomt. 

«Det var den dagen før jeg … før manien virkelig slo ut … Det er bare det med å ikke ha kontroll. Det er vel derfor jeg ble så satt ut av Erik, fordi han gnidde inn den følelsen.»

«Den kvelden du ikke svarte på meldingene mine?» Jeg ser han angrer med en gang han har sagt det. 

Men så klart, det gjør bildet enda verre, bildet han ikke får bort: Han skriver noen nydelige god natt-meldinger, som vi begge har gjort begge kveldene før, og så får han ikke svar. Nå ser han vel for seg at jeg ikke gadd å svare fordi jeg var opptatt med å sjekke opp noen. 

«Mobilen lå i jakka. Jeg glemte rett og slett å sjekke den en stund,» sier jeg unnskyldende. Så ynkelig sannheten er noen ganger. 

Han nikker. «Jeg vet det kan skje når man er dritings.» 

«Det jeg synes er verst med det hele er at jeg brøt det løftet jeg ga deg om at jeg skulle ta vare på meg selv. Det var jævlig dumt å gå på fylla to dager på rad når jeg visste jeg var litt ustabil, og den andre kvelden med en jeg ikke liker engang. Da ble det to kvelder jeg ikke tok medsa mine heller. En går greit, men to i en sånn periode er bare dumt.»

«Sånt kan skje. Ikke døm deg så hardt for det da.» 

Han lener seg inn mot meg, streifer nesa si mot min noen ganger. Det går en strøm av lettelse gjennom meg. 

«Kanskje du må finne en støttekontakt-vikar ass neste gang du skal reise bort.» Jeg sier det med et forsiktig smil, usikker på om han er helt der ennå. 

«Ja, faen,» sier han lavt og påtatt opprømt. «Jeg får legge ut annonse god tid i forveien da, så vi kan ha audition. Helst en på minst 80, så jeg slipper å bli sjalu.» Han lener seg litt bort fra meg, smiler bredt nå. 

Vi ender i en liten kamp der han ler og jeg prøver å kysse ham.  
Før vi bare betrakter hverandre litt.

«Men du, helt serr» begynner Isak. «Du tror ikke at jeg nå er blitt redd for å reise bort, at jeg liksom tror du ikke klarer deg selv?»

Jeg rister på hodet, smiler. 

«Bra.» Han smiler. «Men kanskje det er lurt om vi snakker litt gjennom det som skjedde de dagene .. om ikke så lenge? Eller?»

Jeg nikker. Jeg har visst akutt mistet taleevnen, men jeg smiler fortsatt. 

Frostrøyken står rundt oss.  
Den andre trikken vi kunne tatt, kjører forbi. Vi ler litt av det, for det er ikke akkurat varmt ute heller. 

«Jeg er så glad du ikke ble sint og stakk av eller noe sånt.» Jeg tar tak rundt ryggen hans, som om det skulle gå troll i ord, og han plutselig skulle forsvinne. 

«Det hadde du ikke fortjent … Men jeg kan ikke det..for min del heller. Og det er bra.» 

Idet samme han har sagt det, eller nesten hvisket det, trekkes vi nærmere mot hverandre og ender i en klem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det nok en ikke helt enkel samtale mellom gutta våre da.


	26. Apropos det med ekte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak om det med moren.
> 
> Even synes Isak er søt, og nyter det for å bygge seg opp til å snakke om vanskelige ting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forrige kapittel var det en ytre faktor, den kjipe Erik, som bidro til å utløse praten mellom Isak og Even. Nå kommer det fra dem selv. De setter premissene og scenen de to. 
> 
> Ja, det er altså en samtale som er sentrum for dette kapittelet også. Jeg unnskylder meg ikke for det :) for jeg tror mange av dere som følger denne historien ikke har noe imot at Even og Isak snakker sammen om tida fra Isak dro til Polen, Evens dager alene og hvordan det har vært for dem begge gjennom Evens depresjon. Men hvert kapittel framover kommer selvsagt ikke bare til å handle om det, mer ytre handling vil det også bli. 
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere leser og kommenterer ❤️

**Søndag 7.januar**

 

_Isak griper mobilen, etter vi har våknet langsomt sammen._

_«Fortsatt ingenting?» spør jeg. Den ene hånden min ligger på magen hans._

_«Nei, men du må ikke spørre om det hver dag. Jeg vet du gjør det fordi du er omtenksom, men det kommer hvis det kommer.»_

_«Tror du hun kommer til å svare?»_

_«Ja, tror egentlig helst det, men jeg vet ikke. Jeg har uansett sagt det jeg ville si, så nå er jeg rolig, helt serr, baby.»_

_Han kryper tettere inntil meg igjen, smiler så vidt, før han lukker øynene og sakte beveger ansiktet helt fram mot mitt og kysser meg. Jeg flytter litt på et bein, så de nakne kroppene våre er i kontakt hele veien._

 

Jeg føler dette er en gjentakelse. Det beste ritualet i livet mitt. Og nå, i dette øyeblikket i det minste, tror jeg på det han nettopp sa også.

***

 

Tre menn passerer oss, der vi går på gata i nærheten av John Colletts plass.

Isak ser fra dem til meg.

«Synes du ikke de hadde litt heteronormative blikk, som du kaller det? Flaks det er såpass digg å ha hånda her i lomma di at jeg ikke orker å ta den ut. Det er jo så kjipt å liksom la seg styre av andre bestandig,» sier han alvorlig. 

«Hva er det du liker du med det?» Stemmen min avslører at han har fått meg til å smile inni meg. 

«Liker med hva?» spør han forvirret. 

Det er mørkt og bitende kaldt ute, men vi måtte få litt luft. I dag skal vi prate mer. Det vet vi begge to, men Isak gir meg lune øyeblikk å varme meg på først, uten at han skjønner det. 

«Du vet den dagen vi flyttet inn, da Jonas og Magnus og Mahdi hjalp oss?» fortsetter jeg. Smilet mitt stiger i takt med hans søte forvirring over hvor jeg egentlig vil. 

«Eh ja, hva med det?» Han ser på meg med rynkede bryn. 

«Jeg hadde liksom ikke tatt helt inn at vi faktisk hadde flytta sammen før de gikk ut av døra, og det bare var du og jeg igjen»

«Ok? Og hva skjedde da? Fikk du panikk?»

«Nei! Ikke i det hele tatt. Det føltes egentlig jævlig naturlig, når du spør. Men husker du hva du sa?» Jeg tror jeg smiler lurt når jeg nå ser bort på ham. 

«Neiass. Hva sa jeg?» spør han, fortsatt skeptisk, men med en liten, nydelig krøll i munnviken nå som jeg vet betyr at det lurer seg et smil der. 

«Du sa du begynte å lure på om de aldri skulle dra. ‘‘Det virka nesten som de trodde det kom til å bli stusselig for meg og deg hvis de ikke ble her og festa med oss hele kvelden. Det er jo ganske ulogisk, når jeg for første gang i mitt liv har valgt helt selv, og med deg da, hvordan jeg vil bo.’’ Det sa du,» avslutter jeg entusiastisk, etter å ha prøvd å herme etter hans måte å snakke på. 

«Og det husker du ordrett?» 

«Ja, for du var så søt. Det var jo veldig romantisk sagt, uten at du prøvde å være romantisk liksom,» smiler jeg.

«Hvorfor kom du på det nå?» lurer han.

«På grunn av det du nettopp sa! At det er flaks at du synes det er såpass digg å holde hånda i baklomma mi at du ikke får deg til å ta den ut.»

«Og sammenhengen er?»

«Du sa _flaks_ », ler jeg. Det er veldig søtt. Du skjønner ikke at du sier noe romantisk du!» 

«Jeg er ikke autist heller da, Even! Poenget var bare ikke å være romantisk.» Han ser på meg med smale øyne. 

«Nei, jeg vet det da, baby. Men jeg digger når du sier sånne ting, og så er det så tydelig at du ikke sier det for å si det, men at det …»

«Er ekte? Det er det.» Han tenker seg om litt. «Det er jo meningsløst å holde på og holde på å være sammen med noen, hvis ikke det er ekte.»

«Nå gjorde du det igjen!» Jeg snur meg brått, tar tak i hele ham, kysser ham i panna og løfter ham noen centimeter opp i været. 

Men han er ikke _så_ lett, og det er glatt. Jeg mister balansen og plutselig ligger vi begge på bakken. 

«Au, faen Even!» 

Vi reiser oss opp, stønner litt på grunn av litt vondt i et kne og en albue, men snart er vi på vei videre, uten mén. 

«Men hva var det du spurte om i sted igjen? Hvordan jeg liker et eller annet?»

«Ja! Hva det er du liker så godt med å ta på meg at du ikke slipper?»

«Hva slags spørsmål er det? Jeg kan jo ikke forklare det. Eller du vet jo det, enten noen sender oss et heteronormativt blikk eller ikke…Men..»

«Åh, Isak. Vet du hva? Det skulle jeg jo si til deg! Han jævla Erik jeg jobber med…»

«Kan vi ikke bare drite i han’a, Even?»

«Ja men, det er ikke det greiene der jeg tenker på nå. Men den dagen jeg var så hjernedød og ble med han ut, før det, så sa han at han hadde hørt at jeg aldri pleide å bli med ut, at jeg alltid dro hjem til kjæresten min etter jobb. Men han sa «hun». Han gikk liksom ut fra at du var en jente. Så de jeg jobber med som du har møtt mange ganger også, de driter i at vi er to gutter som er sammen. De har liksom sladra om at jeg vil hjem til kjæresten min etter jobb, men ikke om noe homo-greier.»

Han ser tankefullt på meg et øyeblikk. 

«Ok… men apropos det der med _ekte_ , skulle vi snakke litt om … det som har skjedd eller?»

«Ja, vi skulle det,» bekrefter jeg fort, men kjenner samtidig en dump frykt for at jeg skal bli fanget i det. «Men vi må bli ferdige til Broen,» kommer det ut av meg. 

«Den kan du vel se når du vil i kveld, kan du ikke?» sier han oppgitt. 

« _Vi_ skal se den kl.21.35.! Please.» 

Han himler med øynene. 

«Unnskyld. Ja, vi skal snakke. Jeg vet bare ikke helt hvor jeg skal begynne.» Jeg føler meg rådvill, hører jeg trekker pusten høyt. 

«Kanskje du kan begynne med det med …kontroll?» nøler Isak litt.

«Men.. Kontroll eller mangel på kontroll, det er jo .. jeg vet ikke… Det blir litt for heftig å ta det derfra.» Jeg føler meg lost allerede. 

«Ok. Du bestemmer.» Han tar litt bedre tak i hånden min. 

Jeg kniper øynene sammen et sekund, før jeg kaster meg ut i det, fra et eller annet sted. Det går ikke å tenke. 

«Jeg meldte jo med deg fra pappas mobil. Husker du det?» Han nikker. «Før det så filma jeg oss, meg og pappa, med hans mobil. Pappa har fremdeles den filmen, 18 minutter tror jeg det er, med meg … fortsatt helt der oppe.»

«Hvordan … hvordan var det å se den?» spør han forsiktig.

«Ingen har sett den. Ikke jeg heller. Men den fins…»  
«Hvis du vil se den med meg, så vil jeg selvfølgelig også det.» Han hvisker nesten det siste, men jeg vet han mener det. 

«Vi ser.. eller jeg mener, jeg vet ikke helt ennå… Da jeg løp ut, før det, så møtte jeg på to menn. Jeg håpet at de kunne hjelpe meg å skjønne hva som skulle til for at du ikke skulle være så bekymra…»

«Hæ?» Han ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

«Isak, jeg var manisk…» Jeg ser ned. 

«Ja, jeg mente bare: Hva var det med at jeg var bekymra?»

«Du var bekymra på telefonen, fordi du var redd for at jeg var manisk selvfølgelig, men det skjønte jo ikke jeg.»

«Unnskyld.» Nå er det han som ser ned. 

«Du trenger ikke si unnskyld for at du var bekymra da.» Jeg stryker tommelen hans med min tommel, gjennom vottene. 

«Unnskyld for at jeg sa «hæ» på den måten,» oppklarer han.

«Det går greit,» svarer jeg ærlig. «Men uansett, de mennene, som jeg da i min hjerne tenkte kunne gi meg en eller annen nyttig innsikt, de følte jeg ikke jeg fikk noe vettugt ut av, så da løp jeg fra dem, husker jeg. Men så ropte de etter meg at jeg kunne få frostskade på føttene… Det var det faktisk bra de gjorde. For da fikk jeg for meg at kanskje det var det du var bekymra for.» Jeg ler litt av det siste, prøver å sjekke hvordan han tar det, men jeg oppfatter ikke noe annet enn at han lytter konsentrert. «Og da handlet det plutselig bare om å fortelle deg at alt var bra med meg og føttene mine, for det var det jeg følte, jeg følte at jeg svevde på en veldig deilig måte, men jeg løp i alle fall hjem etter mobilen.»

«Åh, Even.» Han holder plutselig hardt rundt meg. «Herregud, Even.»

«Ja?» Jeg skyver ham forsiktig litt unna, for jeg må se ansiktsuttrykket hans. 

«Du er jo alltid … deg på en måte. Det var dårlig gjort mot deg … den idiotiske sjalusien min på fredag.» 

«Du…» sier jeg, og all den ømheten jeg føler kommer og lader det lille ordet. «Det er ikke rart det ikke bare er lett å ha en kjæreste som mister kontrollen sånn som jeg gjør.»

«Ikke skyld på deg for det. Det er min greie. Jeg ville vært det uansett. Men fortell videre,» oppfordrer han. 

«Jeg orker ikke å snakke noe mer om det akkurat nå jeg, baby. Men vi skal gjøre det! Jeg har til og med fått psykologtime. Hun er tilbake fra ferie om en uke. Og jeg skrev i mailen at jeg gjerne vil komme med deg også, etter først å ha snakka med henne en gang alene. Så jeg skal ikke sno meg unna altså.»

Han nikker og ser tankefull ut. Jeg lurer på om han tenker på noe mer enn bare det jeg har fortalt. 

«Men jeg håper du også kan fortelle litt etter hvert? Om hvordan det … har vært å være deg oppi alt det her?» 

«Ja, ok. Men skal vi gå tilbake nå?»

«Ja, det er dritkaldt. Kan vi dusje sammen og kanskje kose litt, før vi spiser?»

«Vi kan det,» smiler Isak.


	27. Voksen og ansvarlig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even bestemmer seg for å være ansvarlig, slik han ser det. 
> 
> Det er han.
> 
> Ting utvikler seg litt annerledes enn antatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere fortsatt med i historien? Noen synes kanskje det går litt langsomt framover nå, men jeg satte i alle fall så stor pris på alle kommentarene om at samtalekapitlene er verdt å lese!

**Torsdag 11.januar**

 

 **Meg** 15.25  
Hei, kommer du til å være hjemme i kveld?

 **Pappa** 15.31  
Hei Even, ja, jeg har ingen planer om noe annet. Hva tenkte du på?

 **Meg** 15.31  
Da kommer jeg innom etter jobb, sånn ca.18.00

 **Pappa** 15.32  
Da kan du jo spise middag med oss. Isak er selvfølgelig også velkommen. 

**Meg** 15.32  
Jeg kommer bare jeg i dag 

**Pappa** 15.33  
Ok. Det blir fint å se deg. Er alt bra?

 **Meg** 15.33  
Jada

 

 **Meg** 15.33  
Hei bby, jeg drar innom mamma og pappa etter jobb. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 15.34  
Okå. Må øve masse til fysikk uansett

 **Meg** 15.34  
Jeg kommer hjem og distraherer deg etter hvert

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.34  
Med hva da?

 **Meg** 15.34  
Vet ikke. Lungemos kanskje.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.35  
Æsj

 **Meg** 15.34  
Eller eggesmuler i skjegget

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.35  
? Hvilket skjegg? :p 

**Meg** 15.35  
Du er både frekk og krevende. Da får du bare meg da.

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.35  
<3 

 

«Hei!» Mamma er ute i gangen og omfavner meg nesten før jeg har kommet ordentlig inn.

«Hei mamma, er du glad for å se meg eller?» ler jeg.  
«Ja, og jeg har jo ikke sett deg siden julaften jo,» sier hun ettertrykkelig. 

«Sant. Håper ikke du har hatt det kjipt fordi du har vært bekymra for meg.»

«Nei, det er ikke det. Jeg har ikke vært så bekymra egentlig. Du har jo sendt meldinger. Jeg er bare glad for å se deg, så enkelt,» smiler hun.

«Ok?» Virkelig?

«Du merket jo spontant at det bare var det, men så begynner du å komplisere alt mulig.»

«Ikke _begynn_ du da, med å psykoanalysere meg med en gang jeg kommer over dørstokken.»

Hun ler og skal til å gi meg en klem til, men jeg legger hendene på skuldrene hennes, smiler, men holder henne på avstand. 

«… selv om jeg egentlig kommer for å deale med det som har skjedd, ikke for å tulle og fjase meg bort fra alle greiene sånn som pleier.»

Hun sperrer opp øynene litt. 

«Jeg må prøve å være litt voksen og ansvarlig jeg også liksom.» Jeg sparker av meg den siste skoen, med litt mer kraft enn nødvendig. 

«Jeg er stolt av deg,» sier hun lavt. «Kom!»

«Hvor er egentlig pappa?» spør jeg når vi kommer inn på kjøkkenet der jeg hadde ventet å finne ham midt i middagslagingen. Han lager heldigvis oftere mat enn mamma. Det ligger noen hauger med oppkutta grønnsaker på en stor fjel. 

«Han fikk en telefon han måtte ta,» sier hun og legger en hånd bak øret. 

«Telefon?» spør jeg dumt, og i det samme hører jeg stemmen hans bak en lukket dør, nå som jeg er blitt oppmerksom. 

«Eh, ja,» sier mamma og ser spørrende på meg et sekund. «En jobbtelefon som var viktig visst, men nå må han da snart være ferdig.» 

Hun tar en paprikabit fra fjelen, og en til. Jeg følger hennes dårlige eksempel. 

«Dere altså! Her står dere og spiser av ingrediensene isteden for å hjelpe til,» sier pappa som fersker oss. Han sender mamma et irritert blikk, men jeg får isteden et smil og en klem. 

«Mobilen min streiket plutselig. Og jeg gikk ikke tom for batteri.» Han ser ned på mobilen han fortsatt holder i den ene hånda. 

«Streika? Hvordan da?» Jeg tar den ut av hånda hans, sjekker at den faktisk er død. «Du har icloud, sant?»

«icloud? icloud, ja. Ja, jeg tror da det.» 

Jeg får sjekke maskinen hans, og konstaterer at bilder og videoer tatt med mobilen også er der. Mobilen selv kommer også til liv igjen etter å ha stått og ladet seg litt. 

Det går opp for meg at reaksjonshastigheten min har avslørt meg: Jeg kommer til å se den videoen i dag av maniske meg.  
Samtalen går om bare løst og fast mens vi sammen lager ferdig middagen og begynner å spise. 

 

«Jeg sa til mamma at jeg ville prøve å være litt ansvarlig den gangen her, ikke fortrenge at jeg har vært syk når det går bra igjen, sånn som jeg har pleid,» sier jeg plutselig når vi begynner å nærme oss ferdige med maten.

De ser bare på meg. Og det er et eller annet med blikka deres som gjør at jeg går rett til kjernen. 

«Tenk hvis det blir for mye, for vanskelig over tid. Da vil jeg i alle fall vite at jeg har gjort det jeg kunne, ikke skjøvet ting under teppet liksom.» Jeg snur og vender på mobilen i hånda mi. 

«Med deg og Isak, mener du?» spør pappa. 

Jeg nikker. 

«Men det går bra med dere?» Mamma slår det nesten mer fast enn hun spør. 

«Jada. Vi har det kjempefint vi. Og jeg vil veldig gjerne at det skal fortsette sånn!»

Mamma legger bestemt fra seg bestikket. Pappa setter ned glasset med vann igjen, isteden for å ta en slurk som han var på vei til.

«Jeg vet det med å ta en dag av gangen. Jeg vet Isak er glad i meg. Jeg vet jeg er der for Isak i hans greier også. Det har ikke noe med alt det å gjøre,» skyter jeg inn for å komme innvendingene deres i forkjøpet. 

«Hva er det da?» spør de nesten i kor. 

Jeg trekker pusten høyt, slipper den langsomt ut igjen, legger mobilen ned i lomma på genseren min. 

«Det er ikke så lett å forklare, men jeg er på en måte redd noen ganger for at hele greia, hele situasjonen… er for stor for oss. Kanskje vi ikke klarer å gjøre det som er best å gjøre, fordi vi rett og slett ikke skjønner det, ikke fordi vi ikke vil.»

 

«Ja, prøv da, og skjønn hva jeg mener!» fortsetter jeg, da et par sekunder har gått uten at det har kommet noen kloke, beroligende ord min vei, ingen ord i det hele tatt faktisk. 

«Tenker du på det at Isak fikk en reaksjon da han kom hjem fra Polen?» spør mamma prøvende.

«Reaksjon?»

Det hugger til i livet på meg, som om jeg i stor fart plutselig holdes tilbake av en stang i midjehøyde. 

«Åh? Så han har ikke fortalt det. Det var ikke…»

«Hva slags reaksjon? Hva snakker du om?» 

«Isak hadde nesten ikke sovet. Han var utslitt og …»

«Hva slags reaksjon, spurte jeg!»

«Ikke noe farlig, Even. Han var redd for å gjøre noe feil. Samtidig som han var veldig lettet for å endelig være hjemme hos deg. Og da ble det mange følelser på en gang. Det var i alle fall slik jeg opplevde det.»

«Har du spurt Isak om de dagene?» spør pappa.

«Nei,» svarer jeg med tynn stemme. «Jeg skal gjøre det altså, men jeg har egentlig en følelse av at jeg ikke kommer til å få så mye ut av han… Kanskje det er det som er litt skummelt. Han må jo i det minste ha blitt sliten liksom, men…»

«Da jeg pratet med ham den dagen, så ble det tydelig for meg at det nok sitter langt inne for han å se det på den måten, at han er pårørende og at det er tøft også.» Mamma snakker langsomt, ser granskende fra meg, til et sted i lufta og tilbake på meg. 

«Hvorfor har du ikke sagt det?» spør jeg sint. 

«Jeg sier det nå, Even,» svarer hun skarpt. 

«Ja, når jeg tilfeldigvis spør!»

«Når du er klar for å høre det kanskje.»

Jeg er en bortskjemt drittunge, enten blander de seg for mye eller så blander de seg for lite liksom, aldri er jeg fornøyd. 

«Ok. Ok. Sorry. Men hvorfor sitter det så langt inne? Det er jo ikke bra.»

«Jeg skjønner ham godt jeg, jeg skjønner godt at det kan sitte langt inne,» sier pappa.

«Hvorfor det?» spør jeg forvirret.

«Kanskje av samme grunn som at jeg ikke synes det var lett å si det jeg nettopp sa til deg,» sier mamma. «Jeg er redd du sitter parat med en destruktiv idé om deg selv og tar inn det jeg sier som bekreftelse på at den ideen er sann. Når du da er langt nede, vil det kanskje bli forvrengt til at du mener du har vårt ord for at du ikke er bra for de som er glad i deg. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

Jeg tenker meg om et øyeblikk. 

«Han sa en dag vi snakka litt, eller _jeg_ sa at han ikke kunne ha en gal kjæreste som meg og greier. Da reagerte han veldig … på det med at jeg på en måte sa at vi ikke kunne være kjærester lenger, selv om jeg ikke mente det sånn da.» Jeg blir tankefull igjen. «Og kanskje han ble såra over at jeg ikke klarte å ta imot alt det han…viste, med å være der for meg hele tida.»

Jeg får vondt i meg av å tenke på hvor opprørt jeg gjorde han. 

«Han er jo veldig glad i deg,» sier mamma. Hun smiler til meg og rører ved hånden min. 

«Jeg tror aldri jeg har sett noen se så lei seg ut som deg, for at kjæresten din er veldig glad i deg, når du er like glad i ham» ler pappa. «Så glad i ham at du faktisk ber foreldrene dine om råd for å sikre at forholdet vil vare inn i fremtiden også!» 

«Det er faktisk jævlig kleint! Og det var ikke planen i det hele tatt heller.» Jeg flytter iltert på vannglasset mitt. Noen dråper skumper over og lander på fingeren min. Jeg rister hånden for å få dem vekk. 

«Hva var planen da?» spør mamma med et dårlig skjult smil. 

«Nei, det begynte med det at jeg var på jobb i dag. Og så er det en skikkelig kjip fyr der som jeg jobber sammen med…»

De ser forvirret på meg. 

«…Han, i alle fall, han irriterer meg noe jævlig. Han liker å gjøre folk usikre. Men så slo det meg plutselig hvor idiotisk det er å bruke masse energi på en egentlig jeg driter i. Da kom jeg på den videoen du har, pappa. At nå må jeg bare ta et valg og bli ferdig med det liksom, ikke utsette alt som er vanskelig… Og så sitter vi her da…» sier jeg med et lite smil selv til slutt. 

«OK, men skal vi se den filmen da?» spør pappa. 

«Jeg må se den alene først ass.»

Men før jeg får reist meg, hører jeg meldingssignalet fra lomma mi.

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 19.25  
Mamma har svart. Når kommer du hjem?

 **Meg** 19.25  
Nå. Drar nå. Kan du svare på om det var gode eller dårlige nyheter, eller ingen av delene?

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 19.25  
Ingen av delene kanskje? Hun sier hun kan møte deg men jeg ble ikke noe glad

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 19.26  
Åh kjæresten min. Kommer så fort jeg kan!

 

«Jeg må dra,» sier jeg og begynner å gå mot gangen. 

«Hva skjer?» spør pappa.

Jeg begynner å ta på meg jakka og skjerfet, samtidig som jeg går inn i stua igjen. 

«Jeg kopierer den videoen, ok?» spør jeg og setter i gang med det før jeg får svar.

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Men hvorfor må du plutselig dra?»

Jeg ser opp et øyeblikk.

«Isak. Han har fått en melding han har venta på. Noe familiegreier. Han trenger meg nå.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har en plan om å poste neste kapittel i morgen, torsdag 11., men er ikke helt sikker på om jeg rekker det. 
> 
> Har du en tanke, reaksjon, et eller annet om dette kapittelet du har lyst til å dele, blir jeg kjempeglad. ❤️


	28. Ikke synd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kommer hjem til Isak som har fått svar fra Marianne på meldingen han sendte henne på nyttårsaften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine meldingene jeg fikk på forrige kapittel. ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Og så var det dette kapittelet da. Be kind, neida, det vet jeg at jeg ikke trenger å si, for det er dere alltid her i kommentarfeltet. Er bare en del følelser rundt dette her. Håper dere synes det er ok å lese :)

**Fortsettelse torsdag 11.januar**

 

«Hallo?» roper jeg litt lavere, litt mykere enn jeg pleier. 

Jeg får ikke svar, isteden hører jeg høye, rytmiske pustelyder. 

Med raske skritt går jeg gjennom gangen, får av meg sko og jakke i samme slengen, før jeg titter inn i oppholdsrommet vårt. 

«Push-ups?» spør jeg forundret. Det er et dumt spørsmål, for det hersker ingen tvil. 

Midt på gulvet i jeans og bar overkropp tar han push-ups. Etter pusten, og den glinsende huden å dømme, har han holdt på en stund også. 

Han stopper opp, bruker et par sekunder på å roe ned pusten, før han reiser seg opp.

Jeg går de par skrittene bort til ham. Rekker ikke å få noe inntrykk av ansiktsuttrykket før jeg tar armene rundt ham. 

«Even, jeg er ekkel!»

«Ekkel er det siste du er,» protesterer jeg inni håret hans. Han lukter helt seg selv, og jeg elsker å sniffe inn den duften. 

«Ja, men jeg har svetta,» sier han, mindre bestemt, mer ettergivende i armene mine. 

«Ja, jeg merker jo det. Og så?» 

Men det er ikke noe spørsmål, og han svarer ikke heller. 

Jeg bare holder ham tett inntil meg. Så tett at jeg _ikke_ kan se Isaks bare overkropp og glinsende hud. Jeg burde ikke tenke på den heller. For det passer seg ikke nå. Så tett at jeg kanskje, forhåpentligvis kan skjønne hva som foregår her. Og at han kan ta inn at han ikke er alene. 

Akkurat idet jeg tror det skjer, at han smelter inn i armene mine, skyver han meg heller litt fra seg. 

«Push-ups faktisk,» smiler jeg da vi får øyekontakt. 

«Ja, jeg måtte trene litt ass.» Han har tatt tak i den ene snoren i genseren min. «Så rask du var.»

«Pappa kjørte meg.» 

«Håper ikke du liksom krisemaksimerte veldig da.» 

«Vi kjørte med blålys. Pappa har kjøpt illegale blålys på ebay.»

Han ser fort på meg, ler et øyeblikk, eller det er mer et lite flir. 

«Neida. Han måtte innom jobben uansett. …Men baby, hva … hva skjer?»

Han går bort til bordet, fikler et øyeblikk med mobilen sin, før han kaster den til meg. Det siste skjer så fort at jeg bare så vidt rekker å ta den imot. 

«Nei, Isak, please. Kan du ikke komme hit?» 

«Bare les den jævla meldingen,» mumler han mens han vrenger på seg en t-skjorte. 

«Jeg er… mer opptatt av hvordan du har det enn av den meldingen.» Jeg klarer ikke ta blikket fra de stramme bevegelsene hans. 

«Jeg har det sånn som jeg har det på grunn av den meldingen, Even.» Han står med ryggen til meg og ser ut gjennom balkongdøren. 

Jeg reiser meg fra senga og går bort til ham. 

«Ja, jeg vet», hvisker jeg og legger panna mi mot hans et øyeblikk. 

«Men jeg er sammen med deg i det, ok?». 

Han stikker armen inn under genseren min. Legger den rundt midjen min. 

«Hun må ha fått hjelp med noe av meldingen,» sier han på innpust når jeg tar fram mobilen for å lese meldingen, mens vi står ved siden av hverandre foran balkongdøren. 

«Hjelp? Av hvem?»

«Vet ikke. En sånn menighetsperson kanskje. Det er liksom ikke helt mammas måte å formulere seg på.»

Jeg leser: 

«Kjære Isak. Da du skrev til meg at du hadde blitt sammen med en gutt, svarte jeg at jeg alltid har elsket deg og alltid kommer til å gjøre det. Jeg er lei meg for at du ikke tror på det. Det at du er homofil forandrer ikke på kjærligheten min til deg. Men du vet at mine verdier sier det er det synd å leve ut sin homofili, derfor kan jeg heller ikke støtte at du gjør det. Jeg kan møte Even, men jeg kan ikke støtte hvordan dere lever. Du må vite at selv om jeg er uenig i valget ditt, betyr ikke det at jeg elsker deg noe mindre. Klem fra mamma.»

Jeg kaster et blikk på Isak. Det renner noen sinte tårer nedover kinnene hans. 

«Jævla drittmelding,» er alt jeg klarer å si. 

Vi blir bare stående der ved siden av hverandre og puste frustrer noen sekunder. 

«Hva føler du?» spør jeg. Det er som om ordene mine gir ekko. 

«Jeg har prøvd å .. gjøre så mye for henne. Greit at jeg ikke klarte det, men det var jo faktisk ikke min skyld.» 

Tankene mine spinner. 

«Men jeg tror hun ville vært lik, uavhengig av hva du hadde gjort eller ikke gjort for henne. Det er en jævla drittmelding. Ofre det fineste som fins liksom.. Dette er ikke for å unnskylde henne i det hele tatt, men hun er kanskje livredd for hva som vil skje hvis hun… viker fra prinsippene sine.»

Han blir ikke sint, men tankefull.

«Jeg føler meg på en måte slem også, for jeg syns hun er så jævla taper. Det her har hun brukt 10..11 dager på å sende. Og til og med fått hjelp. Jeg blir flau på en måte. Det minner meg om det pappa sa, at jeg var flau over henne.»

Han ser fort bort på meg.  
Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret hans. Kysser ham noen ganger i det. 

«Du bestemmer selvfølgelig, men vit at jeg er med på å møte henne, hvis du kommer til at du vil det.»

«Hvorfor skal vi det?»

«Kanskje hun faktisk blir litt mindre redd, mykner opp når hun ser oss sammen. Jeg har hørt vi er veldig søte sammen,» smiler jeg. 

Han smiler så vidt. 

«Men kanskje hun _ikke_ gjør det». Han ser ned, prøver med foten å gni bort en flekk på gulvet. «Kanskje hun heller ser bort fordi hun synes det er disgusting, hvis vi tar på hverandre eller no. Hvorfor skal vi gidde å utsette oss for det liksom?» 

«Nei.. Uansett hvis vi møter henne, så syns ikke jeg i hvert fall at vi skal holde tilbake, ikke skjule liksom at vi er kjærester. Mener ikke at vi skal råkline foran henne altså, bare at vi ikke skal tilpasse oss de holdningene hennes. Hvis hun er så kjip og blir disgusted, så..» 

«…Så vet jeg det. Bedre å angre på noe man har prøvd, enn noe man ikke har prøvd liksom?» 

 

Jeg varmer opp noe mat til Isak, som har glemt å spise, mens han dusjer. 

 

Litt senere ligger vi i sengen sammen. På siden begge to, vendt mot hverandre. 

«Hvorfor dro du egentlig innom foreldrene dine i dag?» Isak stryker en gang over skulderen min. 

Jeg tar av meg t-skjorta, så det eneste jeg har på meg er boxer jeg også.

«Å, det? Det var egentlig for å … se den filmen jeg fortalte deg om, vet du..»

«Gjorde du det?» Med pekefingeren tegner han et mønster på brystkassa mi. 

«Nei. Men jeg har den nå.»

«Skal vi se på den?» Han tegner fortsatt mønstre.

«Ikke nå da, baby. Men i helgen kan vi gjøre det.»

Han nikker. 

 

Jeg ser på ham.  
Klarer ikke å _ikke_ se hvor deilig han er.  
Den overkroppen. Bildene fra jeg kom inn i rommet strømmer på igjen.  
En Nils Beck-låt jeg ikke husker navnet på spiller inni meg. 

 

«Er du kåt du da?» spør han smilende og ser mot skrittet mitt. 

 

Jeg legger hodet bakover, lukker øynene. 

 

«So-rry. Skjønner godt hvis ikke du er der liksom.»

Han flytter seg litt nærmere meg. 

«Kyss meg,» hvisker han. 

Jeg gjør som han sier. Det er mykt. Fjærlett. Før det blir inderligere, dypere. Vi snur oss rundt noen ganger. Bytter på hvem som ligger over og hvem som ligger under. Kysser igjen og igjen. Tar på hverandre overalt. Slipper alt. Lar velværeilingene styre helt. 

«Even?»

«Mmm?»

«Kan du knulle meg?»

Jeg åpner øynene. Ser rett i hans mørke. 

«Ja,» svarer jeg nesten komisk høyt. 

 

Jeg bruker lang tid, lenger enn nødvendig før jeg kommer inn i ham. Fordi det føles deilig å strekke det ut, gi alt tid til å feste seg i alle cellene i kroppen. 

 

«Se på meg,» sier jeg på et punkt. 

«Jeg elsker deg,» sier han mellom de ubeskrivelig deilige nytelselydene sine. Og han ser på meg. 

 

«Hvis jeg hadde trodd på Gud, så ville jeg visst at han ikke mente dette var synd,» sier Isak. 

Han ligger på armen min. Og stryker meg nederst på magen med den ene hånden sin. 

Jeg snur ansiktet mot ham, merker smilet mitt vokser mens jeg snakker: «Hvis jeg hadde trodd på Gud, så ville jeg visst at han var veldig glad for å se det fineste av alt ass.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her synes jeg faktisk det kunne vært et poeng å være mer eksplisitt enn jeg fikk til. Trodde ikke jeg skulle tenke det noen gang :)


	29. Lover du?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak ser på opptaket Even gjorde med farens mobil den kvelden Even var manisk. 
> 
> Det vekker naturlig nok noen følelser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er mange tråder i historien nå, mye jeg fortsatt vil fortelle, men trykket i real life tar seg opp litt nå, så oppdateringene blir litt sjeldnere. Det vil nok gå bortimot en uke før neste nå. 
> 
> Men først: håper dere er klare for nok et kapittel med litt heavy talk.

 

Isak sto opp grytidlig på fredag. Da jeg våkna halv sju, satt han og drakk kaffe og leste fysikk ved siden av meg i senga. Før jeg hadde ordentlig våkna, krøp jeg nærmere ham. Lette meg fram til litt naken hud jeg kunne bore nesa inn i. 

«Akkurat nå må du ikke distrahere meg, baby,» sa han. 

Han la en hånd på ryggen min, holdt meg inntil seg, men uttrykte også i bevegelsen at jeg skulle ligge i ro. Jeg adlød. Først ble jeg liggende og kjenne på at jeg hadde fått vondt i halsen. Tydeligvis blitt forkjøla. Men så glemte jeg det og tenkte heller på hvor mye jeg beundrer Isak. Han er så sterk og fokusert. Ingen drittmelding skal få ødelegge sekseren hans i fysikk. Jeg merker at jeg elsker ham for det også. Det er akkurat det jeg trenger i livet mitt. En person som inspirerer meg til å holde fast på det jeg vil her i verden. 

Jeg sovnet riktignok igjen, isteden for å fyke opp og ta fatt på mine egne prosjekter, men likevel. 

 

Han sendte et slengkyss etter meg der jeg kom ut fra kjøkkenet iført bare boxer og med en kaffekopp i hånda. 

«Lykke til da, geniet mitt,» sa jeg til ham der han sto i gangen med jakke, skjerf og lue, klar til å dra. 

«Et geni trenger vel ikke hell og lykke for en prøve på skolen?» Han smilte og stakk den deilige tungespissen ut av munnen et øyeblikk. 

«Sant. Kos deg med å naile det, var det jeg skulle si.»

 

Men det han hadde sagt, fikk meg til å tenke. 

Jeg skal ikke sverge til hell og lykke når det gjelder meg og Isak heller. Det med å være ansvarlig skal ikke bare bli et blaff. De to episodene mine i løpet av tida vi har kjent hverandre, er faktisk noe som påvirker forholdet vårt. Den tanken må jeg klare å tenke ut uten å drukne i selvbebreidelser. For den loopen av selvbebreidelser tar fort kvelertak på meg. Da blir jeg desperat og skyver alt så inni helvetes langt bort som mulig igjen.

Det er så lett å finne unnskyldninger. Unnskyldninger som at jeg har jobbet. Som at jeg har vært småsyk, forkjøla ikke noe verre. Og Isak har fått denne drittmeldingen han ikke vet hva han skal gjøre med ennå. Men det betyr ikke at han vil resten av livet skal stoppe opp, tvert imot. Han trenger bare å gi det litt tid. Det er kanskje en dårlig idé å se den filmen, noe som bare vil plage både Isak og meg. Det har jeg også tenkt. Men ikke i de gode glimta. De glimta der jeg har følt jeg har klart å faktisk se meg i speilet. Uten å måtte snu meg bort. Da har det å se den filmen sammen med Isak framstått som noe bra. Selv om jeg ikke vet helt hva som kan komme ut av det. Selv om jeg ikke vet hvor vondt det kan vise seg å være. Men bearbeiding av det fæle ved kontrolltapet gjøres kanskje ikke alltid i kontrollfreak-modus heller. 

 

«Klar for film?» spør jeg når jeg kommer inn i stua med to store kopper te. Det har blitt søndag.

«Vil du se film nå også?» spør Isak uten å snu seg bort fra Fifa-spillingen sin. 

«Filmen… om meg. Men vi kan godt vente.»

Han slår av spillet. 

«Mener du det? Vil du se den med meg uten å ha sett den selv først? Eller har du akkurat sett den?» spør han og ser forskende på meg. 

«Jeg har ikke sett den. Vil ikke bruke mer tid på den enn nødvendig. Men bare hvis du vil da.»

«Åh… Even!» 

«Mmm?» Kanskje han egentlig ikke vil. 

Jeg har lyst til å bli stående fast midt på gulvet. Ikke gå nærmere ham. Men de glovarme koppene gir meg ikke noe valg. Jeg må jeg få satt dem fra meg, så jeg går de siste skrittene bort til ham. Setter meg på gulvet ved siden av ham. Tekoppene mellom oss. 

«Du er så… Jeg klarer ikke å forklare det…» Han ser opp i lufta. Uttrykket er ugjenkjennelig. 

Tenk hvis mitt forsøk på å være ansvarlig og ikke feige unna, egentlig i praksis blir til at jeg presser på ham enda mer av meg og sykdommen min. Nå som vi kunne tatt en pause fra det. 

«Kan du prøve … å forklare det? Så jeg skjønner hva som er problemet?» Jeg rører en gang rundt i teen min. 

«Men, det er ikke noe problem!» Han setter seg litt nærmere meg. Lener seg fram for å få kontakt. 

Jeg ser opp. Møter blikket hans som er mykt. Det går noen gode bølgete stråler gjennom meg. 

«Det er bare jævlig fint, at du stoler sånn på meg liksom. Jeg håper jeg fortjener det ass.» Det siste kommer ut lavt. Nå er det han som ser ned på koppen med varm drikke han ikke liker så godt. 

«Selvfølgelig gjør du det!» Jeg får ham til å se opp og kysser ham fort en gang på munnen. 

«Skal vi se da?» Jeg merker at vi må få det unnagjort før jeg begynner å komplisere ting igjen. 

 

Han nikker. Jeg åpner macen hvor den ligger klar. 

Jeg vet allerede at baljen med føttene mine i er synlig. 

Dette er du mentalt forberedt på, Even. 

Isak flytter seg litt nærmere meg. Han legger armen rundt ryggen min. 

Jeg må skyve teen min fra meg. Klarer plutselig ikke lukten av den. 

Stemmen min er høy på en måte som får det til å prikke ubehagelig i magen. Høy, selv om jeg har mørk stemme. Høy, på en måte som det å sette ned volumet ikke ville endre på. Høy på bare en stygg måte. Jeg ser på pappa isteden. Det er umulig å fatte hvordan han klarer å følge meg, helt rolig ved siden av meg som raser avgårde, meg som han vet snart vil være i fritt fall, men som fortsatt spinner rundt så til de grader at jeg blir svimmel av å se på.

Plutselig ser jeg Isaks finger som kjapt trykker på pause. Vi har bare sett ca. et halvt minutt. 

Idet samme strammer grepet hans seg rundt meg. 

Jeg snur meg mot ham.  
Hele han er anspent.

_Han holder igjen for ikke å bryte sammen._

«Åhh, baby, er det veldig kjipt å se meg sånn?» 

Men han sier ikke noe. Isteden merker jeg rykninger i kroppen hans. Det er som om de river i hjertet mitt. 

«Vær så snill og si noe, baby…» Jeg legger hånden min på den ene hans, den som tviholder på kneet hans som han har dratt inntil seg. 

«Jeg var bare så jævlig … jævlig redd.» Det er bare så vidt jeg kan høre hva han sier. Stemmen er nesten hviskende og han puster fort og høyt. 

«Hva var du redd for?» spør jeg så rolig jeg klarer mens jeg i intensjonen prøver å få oss begge til å puste rolig. 

«At du skulle skade deg. At du skulle … jeg vet ikke … hoppe fra et sted eller falle ned fra noe eller bli bevisstløs i snøen og fryse ihj.. Når jeg ser føttene dine. Og så ser jeg at du har vondt, men samtidig at du på en måte ikke blir prega av det … så … Unnskyld…»

«Nei! Ikke si unnskyld.»

«Men jeg vil se filmen videre. Det bare minte meg på hvor jævlig redd jeg var for at det skulle skje noe med deg.»

Jeg ser på ham. Merker at han tar sats. Det er noe mer han vil si. Noe vanskelig.

«Hadde du … da du var deprimert, hadde du selvmordstanker?» 

«De første dagene så … var jeg innom der noen ganger, ja,» sier jeg etter en håpløs liten pause. «Men.. det er jo langt fra tanker til handling. Og først så var jo mamma og pappa her og så var du her og passa på meg.»

Han nikker. Samler seg.

«Jeg måtte bare vite det før vi skal møte psykologen din.»

«…Hvorfor det?»

«For at jeg ikke kanskje skulle bli satt ut der, og så dermed ta over showet, eller jeg mener, få det til å handle om meg isteden.»

«Det handler om deg også.» Jeg hører selv hvor gravalvorlig det kom ut. 

Han ser fort på meg. 

«Det er en ting som aldri må skje. Du vet at du er den beste i livet mitt?»

Han ser spørrende på meg. Det er en tristhet som har parkert seg i meg nå, men spørsmålet hans varmer meg litt. 

Uttrykket hans og bevegelsen med hodet insisterer på spørsmålet, viser at han ikke er fornøyd med bare et smil. 

Det er godt, ikke skummelt, å nikke til det spørsmålet. 

«Hva var det du mente at aldri må skje?» spør jeg.

«At du sier at du er for mye for meg. At du en dag gjør det slutt med meg, fordi du har en idé om at det er slitsomt for meg å være sammen med deg fordi jeg har vært bekymra. Det er ikke slitsomt å være sammen med deg. Det er det beste som har skjedd meg. Det er ikke kjipt for meg å se deg i den filmen, eller å være hos deg når du er deprimert. Det er det at jeg er redd for å miste deg som er poenget. Og det er jo fordi du betyr jævlig mye. Så hvis du hadde gjort det slutt på grunn av det, så hadde du egentlig gjort det slutt fordi jeg elsker deg.»

«Klyper du deg i armen?» Han ler. «Jeg trodde det bare var sånn man sier at man måtte gjøre, ikke noe folk faktisk gjør.»

Jeg kløp meg visst i armen. 

«Det er helt greit å synes det er slitsomt noen ganger å være med meg når jeg er deprimert, Isak.»

«Ikke snakk deg bort nå! Det er så typisk deg!» 

«Jeg snakker meg ikke bort. Hvordan da mener du?»

«Lover du at du aldri gjør det slutt fordi du innbiller deg at det er slitsomt for meg å være sammen med deg?»

«Isak, jeg har ikke tenkt å gjøre det slutt…»

«Men du kan ikke svare meg på det jeg spurte om.» Han ser skuffet ut. 

Hva er det han sier? At det er selvpininga mi som kan ødelegge mellom oss, ikke _det_ jeg bebreider meg for, men at jeg gjør det. 

Og det får han til å holde igjen. Til å legge et blytungt lokk på at det uungåelig har vært tungt å være der for meg også i disse periodene. Mamma og pappa har helt rett. 

«Ok, jeg lover.» Og jeg lover faktisk. Det er kanskje første gangen jeg lover noen noe som faktisk betyr noe. 

«Men..» begynner jeg. 

«Fy faen, Even. Måtte du ødelegge det? «Men» fuckings what?»

«Lover _du_ at du ikke later som for verken meg eller deg selv at det er lettere enn det er?»

Han ser usikkert, litt spørrende på meg.

«Men Isak. Når jeg er skikkelig langt nede, så har jeg heller ikke kontroll, ikke over tankene mine. De kommer og tar meg og jeg klarer ikke å rømme fra dem. Og der og da så tror jeg at de er sanne. Derfor kan jeg ikke love at jeg aldri kan komme til å si noe sånt. Da må du huske på at det er forbigående, hvis det skulle skje. En vrangforestilling. Ok? Jeg elsker med deg at du tror på det jeg tenker og føler, ikke diskrediterer det. Sonja trodde bare på meg når det jeg sa passa henne. Alt annet puttet hun i kategorien ‘‘meningsløst bullshit produsert av Evens sykdom’’… Oi. Nå var jeg litt slem. Men i alle fall. Du er helt motsatt. Og det er veldig bra. Men kanskje … det blir litt mindre kjipt å høre sånne ting hvis du vet at om jeg lirer av meg noe veldig mørkt i sånne perioder, så kommer jeg mest sannsynlig til å være helt uening med meg selv når det har gått noen dager.»

Jeg er ham inn i øynene. Prøver å se etter signalet der på at det jeg har sagt har gitt mening. Og det kommer. Et slags lys av gjenkjennelse, at noe har falt på plass. 

Hva er det den kloke kjæresten min _ikke_ forstår, hvis jeg bare gjør en effort for å være ærlig og åpen?

 

Vi setter i gang filmen igjen og ser gjennom hele denne gangen uten noen flere pauser. 

Kvalmen min stilner litt etter hvert. Det er litt som å eksponere seg for det man er redd for, som jeg har blitt tvunget til i terapi noen ganger. 

Isak smiler enkelte steder, ler til og med en gang, når pappa også virkelig ler av en av disse tankerekkene mine. 

 

«Går det bra med deg?» spør Isak. 

Jeg nikker. 

«Faren din er rå på å være der for deg ass.» Han får det til å høres ut som pappa har svart belte i en sport han selv har null erfaring med. 

«Du gjorde jo det samme du, i meldingene. Har du glemt det?»

Han ser lenge på meg. Lyser sakte opp i et smil. Det er vakkert å se på. 

«Fram til du fikk noia av kontaktnavnet.» Han tegner med pekefingeren en linje fra hårfestet mitt, nedover panna, nesa og videre ned til leppene mine. Jeg kysser fingertuppen hans, før jeg biter etter den og får ham til å smile enda mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg tror kanskje både Even og Isak blir litt overrasket over hvordan hver av dem reagerer her.
> 
> Spent på hva dere synes, hvis dere får noen følelse, tanke, reaksjon, hva som helst, som dere vil dele.


	30. Mer enn nok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noe får Isak til spontant å svare på en viss melding. 
> 
> Flere SMS'er overrumpler både Isak og Even. Det utløser tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok så planen var å poste et kapittel først på søndag. Men så blir denne helgen for innholdsrik for dem til å passe inn i et enslig kapittel. :-/ Sånn kan det gå. Even og Isak synes nok det blir litt i overkant mye. Men dere vet jo at de takler det❤️
> 
> Jeg vil gjerne at det skal være "passe" mengde ting som skjer i kapitlene. At ikke det ender opp med å bli et sammensurium av hendelser og tanke-utvekslinger osv., der summen drar ut lufta av enkeltdelene eller noe sånt. 
> 
> PS. Jeg har fått med meg at serien denne historien er en del av "Nært på Even" er nominert hos Evakteket, og også den første ficen min i denne serien, Mental kampsport. Jeg legger litt sjel i disse historiene ass, så det var veldig hyggelig av dere som har nominert! Tusen takk ❤️

**Fredag 19.januar**

 

«Det var veldig godt,» sier Isak og gir pappa tallerkenen sin for å bli servert nok en gang. 

«Du har sikkert spist skrei mange ganger hjemme med familien din du også?» Mamma smiler mot ham.

«Eh nei… ikke som jeg vet i alle fall,» sier han fort, før han ser bort på meg og smiler. «Men Even kjøpte det i fjor. Jeg visste ikke at fisk kunne være så godt ass. De vi bodde sammen med ble skikkelig imponerte de også.» 

Han legger hånden på armen min et øyeblikk. Gode kriblinger sprer seg i magen. Det er deilig å se ham så fri, her med foreldrene mine. Mamma og pappa ser på ham med stjerner i øynene nesten. Men det er heldigvis såpass subtilt at det ikke blir kleint, tydeligvis. For det nydelige smilet, latteren, deltakelsen i samtalene, legger han ikke bånd på. 

 

Jeg som ikke engang hadde tenkt på spørre om han ville bli med. Garantert for busy med skolen, hadde jeg gått ut fra. «Jeg stikker innom mamma og pappa i morgen og spiser middag der, men blir ikke lenge,» sa jeg i går kveld, da jeg akkurat hadde mailet Linn noen av de redigerte opptakene fra filmingen så langt. Hun har bedt om dem, men vært ordknapp når jeg har spurt henne om hva som skjer. «Igjen?» spurte Isak og så opp på meg fra boka han leste i. «Ja. Mamma skal reise bort en uke, og ville absolutt invitere på middag først.» «Kan jeg også bli med, eller blir det feil?» Han så litt skeptisk på meg. «Nei, så klart det ikke blir feil, baby! Du er jo invitert. Jeg bare trodde ikke du hadde tid og ville ikke at du skulle føle deg pressa. Det er ikke så gøy å henge med foreldrene mine heller liksom.» «Du sier ikke fra at jeg er invitert engang. Har jeg serr sagt nei så mange ganger?» Jeg bekreftet at det var tilfelle med et nikk og en slags beklagende lyd. Han så ettertenksom ut. 

 

Mamma klemmer ham ekstra hardt når vi skal gå. Utrolig hvor emosjonell hun er for tida. 

«Vi har jo blitt veldig glad i deg, vet du,» utbryter hun, for liksom å understreke det jeg nettopp tenkte, men forholdt meg i taushet om. 

«Maaaamma!» sier jeg litt smilende, litt oppgitt. 

«Hva da?» spør hun og ser påtatt uskyldig på meg.

Isak virker faktisk chill, utrolig nok, der han ser fra den ene til den andre av oss og smiler. 

 

«Det er jo ikke så rart da, at mamma digger deg. Hvordan ikke digge deg liksom? Men i tillegg merker de jo hvor glad du gjør meg da, baby. Og det digger de jo også,» sier jeg da vi har kommet ut på gata.

Han ser fort på meg, smiler distré før han fortsetter å tekste, eller hva han nå holder på med på mobilen. 

Jeg lar meg skli litt bortover på den glatte, snødekte veien, før jeg stopper og venter på at Isak tar meg igjen. 

«Jeg gjorde det ass!» sier han intenst, legger mobilen raskt i lomma og tar på seg vottene. 

«Gjorde hva da?» spør jeg forvirret.

«Svarte mamma!» Det kommer ut som om det var åpenbart at det var akkurat det han gjorde. 

Han plukker litt på et eller annet på den ene votten før han tar dem av igjen. 

«Men hva skrev du?» Jeg er så utålmodig at jeg høres sint ut. 

Han tar opp mobilen, men leser høyt isteden for å gi den til meg. 

« _Takk for meldingen. Men mener du virkelig at jeg burde leve hele livet som singel? Du synes jeg burde kutte ut den personen som har fått meg til å føle meg som et normalt menneske igjen, etter alt det du og pappa har svikta på? Da kan du egentlig bare drite i å ta kontakt. Ring meg når du er glad på mine vegne for at jeg har tatt et valg som får meg til å ha det bra._ »

Herregud, så krass den er. Herregud, så dårlig kjæreste jeg er som tenker det. Hva faen vet jeg om hvordan det er å ha en sånn mor, eller å ha blitt svikta sånn som han har blitt?  
Men… det er jo ikke det at den er krass mot Marianne som setter meg ut.  
Det er alle sårene til Isak som ligger som dype folder rundt hvert ord i den. 

«Wow,» er det eneste jeg klarer å lire ut av meg. 

Han skal til å si noe, men så hører vi meldingssignalet fra lomma hans. 

Han ser på meg med oppsperrede øyne et øyeblikk. Jeg bare nikker mot lomma hans.

Vi leser sammen det umiddelbare svaret fra Marianne:  
« _Men, Isak, vær så snill, jeg har jo sagt at jeg vil møte Even_ »

«Hun tar jo faen ikke inn det jeg sier jo!» Isak tviholder på mobilen, som om han prøver å presse noe mer vettugt ut av den. 

«Sant. Men hun har hvert fall ikke fått hjelp denne gangen da. Hun er bare desperat.» Jeg står foran ham og prøver intenst å fange blikket hans. 

«’'Desperat’’, hvorfor det?» lurer han og ser forbi meg. 

«Fordi hun er redd for at du skal kutte henne ut! Hun svarte jo med en gang. Hun har sikkert venta nervøst på svar helt siden hun sendte meldingen sin.»

«Faen, Even. Må du gi meg dårlig samvittighet?» Han ser på meg et lite sekund. Øynene er mørke. Det virker som de ser innover, uten å avsløre på hva de ser. 

«Du blør på fingeren,» sier han fraværende. Jeg ser ned mot der han peker. Jeg må ha bitt av en hudfille rett ved den ene neglen min. 

«Det var ikke meningen å gi deg dårlig samvittighet, Isak. Det var jo en drittmelding det du fikk. Jeg prøvde bare å skjønne hvorfor hun...»

«Men hvorfor må du leve deg inn i hvordan det er for henne? Hvorfor kan du ikke heller prøve å leve deg inn i hvordan det er for meg?»

«Isak. Jeg trenger ikke å prøve å leve meg inn i hvordan det er for deg. Jeg _er_ i hvordan det er for deg. Det…»

«Det kan du ikke si…»

«Jeg vet det høres pretensiøst ut. Selvfølgelig kan ikke jeg vite med hodet hvordan alt det her har vært for deg, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg vil alltid høre hvis du vil fortelle meg mer. Du vet det, sant? Men jeg merker jo hva du føler. Og det føler på en måte jeg også, automatisk. Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Det er jævlig kjipt at moren din er sånn. Det eneste som betyr noe for meg er at du klarer å leve med det så bra som mulig. Ok? Ingenting annet.»

Det plinger i lomma hans igjen. Det rykker i oss begge to. 

Isak lar meg lese samtidig med seg igjen:  
« _Kan ikke du og Even komme på besøk neste helg? Vær så snill!_ » 

Isaks munn er sammenknepet. Han puster fort gjennom nesa. 

Jeg legger armene rundt ham, håper han vil la meg holde ham, der vi står utenfor det opplyste feltet fra gatelyset. Den varme pusten hans trenger gjennom skjerfet mitt et lite sekund. Deretter prøver han å trekke seg unna igjen, men jeg holder ham fast et øyeblikk til før jeg slipper. 

«Du, vi bare gjør det da. Drar dit, mener jeg. Så blir vi ferdig med det, hmm?» Jeg aner ikke hvordan de spontane ordene mine vil treffe. 

Isak ser på meg med det samme hermetiske blikket igjen. Hånden min som var på vei mot å stryke over den kalde huden på kinnet hans, faller ned ved siden av meg isteden. 

Det plinger på nytt. 

«Faen inni helvete, når skal _alle_ slutte å mase så jævlig på meg?» Han snakker lavt, mellom nesten sammenbitte tenner. 

Jeg kjenner stikket, hvor tydelig jeg er inkludert i « _alle_ », selv om jeg prøver så godt jeg kan.

«Lea. Nå skriver faenmeg Lea til meg også!»  
« _Si ja da, til mamma. Jeg kommer til å være der også. [engle-emoji]_ » 

«Hvordan klarer mamma å tenke at det er lurt å blande Lea inn i det her? Hun er fuckings 13 år! De er ikke på samme sted en gang, hvis hun skal være hos mamma neste helg.»

Han ser spørrende på meg, forventer seg et svar. Men jeg vil ikke _prøve å leve meg inn i hvordan det er for Marianne_ mer. 

«Vet ikke,» svarer jeg uttrykksløst. 

Vi går i taushet noen øyeblikk. Skrittene våre er nesten lydløse oppå snøen. Det er ingen spor bak oss heller. Jeg skjønner ikke helt det. For å dempe lyden må jo snøen være myk, men hvis den er myk, burde vi jo etterlatt avtrykk. Heldigvis trenger jeg ikke å fundere krampaktig over dette lille snømysteriet så lenge, for Isak tar meg igjen. Jeg har ikke merket at jeg har gått fort. 

«Even?» Han er mild og bekymra i stemmen. «Jeg orker ikke å krangle.» 

Han høres så ensom og lost ut. 

«Ikke jeg heller. Ikke nå. Ikke når du er i de greiene der med moren din.» Jeg ser ned på veien foran meg. 

Det går noen sekunder, før Isak bryter tausheten. 

«Skal vi utsette krangelen? Sette av et tidspunkt? Sånn som du har lært å gjøre med de kjipe tankene dine?» Det er et smil i stemmen hans. Jeg trenger ikke å se på ham for å vite at stemningen hans har endret seg, mot det positive, overraskende fort. 

«14.30 på søndag?» Jeg biter meg i leppa for å skjule smilet mitt som vokser og som jeg vet han ser. 

«Det kan hende det må bli 14.45 altså, beklager det, men da skal jeg i hvert fall være klar.» Han løfter hånden i en slags «beredt»-gest. 

«Klar til heftig krangel ass. Nice date, baby,» smiler jeg.

Han legger armen rundt meg. Det virker som om ryggen min og jeg har ventet en hel evighet på akkurat det. 

«Kan vi ta en øl?» spør Isak og nikker i retning av en brun, navnløs pub jeg aldri har sett før, men som sikkert har billig øl. 

Snart sitter vi overfor hverandre, innerst ved vinduet. Det er bare langbord her, men forhåpentligvis får vi sette i fred ved vårt. Det er bare et par bord som er opptatt. En MC-fyr står foran jukeboksen, men ser ikke ut til å finne noe han liker. 

 

«Du… Blir du litt …deppa av å være hos mamma og pappa, etterpå liksom?» spør jeg og tar en slurk av ølen min.

«Hæ?» ler han vantro. «Nei! Det er heller det motsatte.»

«Det motsatte?»

«Ja. Det er normalt på en måte som jeg liker. På den måten som det er normalt med deg også.»

«Normalt?» Det er min tur til å le vantro. «Er det meg du snakker om? Meg som sitter på en film av meg selv der jeg…»

Han løfter en advarende finger mot meg. 

«Ikke si noe dritt om deg selv nå!»

«Ok da. Men jeg skjønner ikke hva du mener.»

«Jeg mener ikke ’’normal’’ som …a4… kjedelig… det samme hele tida…,» tenker han høyt.

«Men?»

«Men.. at det ikke er et konstant jævla trykk som bygger seg opp, som det ikke går an å gjøre noe med, annet enn å døyve det med et eller annet egentlig ganske meningsløst. Med deg er det ikke noe sånt trykk. Det er jo stort sett sånn at jeg bare …er … på en måte, uten at det er en masse fuzz med det.»

Vi smiler mot hverandre. Isak ser litt sjenert ut plutselig. Han får hjertet mitt til å banke fortere, som om hele kroppen min sender ut påminnende signaler om hvor forelska jeg er. Ikke at jeg akkurat trenger det, men det er digg likevel. 

Jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Vil bare at de ordene skal står der fint for seg selv litt.

Det får de gjøre, fram til det plinger igjen, denne gangen fra min lomme. 

Jeg fisker litt motvillig mobilen ut av jakka. 

 

**Linn** 18.07  
Oi. Den videoen av deg. Takk. Jeg har sett den flere ganger. Kan du komme til meg i kollektivet på søndag?

 

«Hva er det?» Stemmen til Isak trenger gjennom den akutte angsttåka. 

«Even? Hva er det? Hvem er det fra?» Forskrekkelsen i stemmen hans får meg til å skjønne hvor sjokka eller fastfrosset jeg ble. 

«Åhh nei. Jeg har klart å sende den videoen av meg, av maniske meg, til Linn.»

Isak har lagt hånden sin over min på bordet. Blikket hans er spørrende og omsorgsfullt på samme tid. Herregud. 

«Hva skulle jeg lagre den filmen som liksom? ’’Maniske meg’’? Jeg ble paranoid for at noen skulle gå inn på mobilen eller macen og finne den, så jeg kalte den noe nøytralt: prosjekt, underscore og et nummer, eller et eller annet sånt, så den ikke skulle vekke oppsikt liksom. Og så klarte jeg å komprimere den og sende den med de andre filene til Linn i går. For en fuckings amatørtabbe!» 

«Det går bra,» sier Isak stødig. «Linn er snill. Og klok. Selv om hun sier rare ting noen ganger, så er hun det. Litt sånn som doktor Skrulle. Linn kommer ikke til å vise den til noen. Hun kommer ikke til å gjøre noen ting med den som ikke du vil. Og hun kommer ikke til å like deg mindre eller noe sånt, eller se annerledes på deg på grunn av den. Det vet jeg ass.»

Jeg konsentrer meg om å puste rolig og ta inn det Isak sier. Han klemmer litt til rundt hånden min. Jeg løfter blikket mot hans. Han smiler varmt, rolig, betryggende. 

«Det ble litt mye nå. Jeg synes vi hadde mer enn nok nå ass,» sukker jeg.

«Ja. Neste helg skal vi møte mamma. På søndag skal du besøke Linn som har sett filmen din… Hmm.»

«Jeg har ikke kontroll _i_ den filmen og nå har jeg mista kontrollen _over_ den også. For smart for meg selv liksom med det navnet jeg ga den jævla filen.»

Han ser tankefullt på meg, holder fortsatt i den ene hånden min. 

«Snart skal vi vel til psykologen din…» 

Jeg må smile for meg selv, for jeg er usikker på om han mener at det er en del av det som gjør at vi har mye nå, eller om han tenker at vi trenger den timen _fordi_ vi har mye. 

Jeg nikker bekreftende. Vi skal det en dag snart. Etter jeg først har vært der selv på onsdag. 

Isak ser fortsatt tankefull ut. 

«Du skulle spurt meg om navn på den videoen. Jeg er jo hvert fall en master på dølle titler, som du har sett i de norsktekstene mine.» 

Han smiler forsiktig først, så litt mer, når han ser at jeg smiler så vidt jeg også. 

«Hva ville du råda meg til å kalle den da?» spør jeg lavt, litt skeptisk, litt forventningsfullt. 

«Hmm? Jeg vet ikke… Jo, nå vet jeg! ’’En trivelig kveldsstund med pappa’’. Det er perfekt. Ingen ville funnet på å se den ass.»

Jeg ler og lener meg mot ham for et kyss. Han kommer meg i møte. 

 

Vi sier oss enige i at det har vært mer enn nok. Det er fredag. Vi vil drikke mer øl og ha det bekymringsløst. Isak finner fram chatten fra Magnus. Og dermed tømmer vi glasset og legger en plan for nettopp det. Øl og bekymringsløshet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er mulig jeg har nevnt før at jeg liker kommentarer [tenke-emoji]. Alle slags kommentarer er fine å få, hjerter, tanker, konstruktiv kritikk, uttrykk for følelser kapitlene måtte vekke, tolkninger, teorier. Dere er supre lesere. Elsker kommentarene deres ❤️
> 
> Jeg har det med å gå inn de vanskelige, opprivende eller følelsesladede øyeblikkene - mens jeg ofte slipper dem ut uten tilsyn til øl og annen bekymringsløshet. Lurer egentlig litt på hva dere tenker om det.


	31. Noe er annerledes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even drar til kollektivet.  
> Møtet der med både Noora og Linn setter ham ut.  
> Han gleder seg til å komme hjem til Isak, som også har et par ting på hjertet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle nydelige kommentarer fra kjente og ukjente lesere. Dere er med på å nyansere historien. Dere er best ❤️
> 
> Håper dette kapittelet faller i smak

**Søndag 21.januar**

 

«Halla Even!» Det er stemmen til Noora når hun er i sitt ess. 

Jeg går opp trappene og fremkaller Isak fra da jeg nettopp dro hjemmefra. «Ikke vær redd, baby. Når du kommer hjem, så skal jeg si deg noe jeg tenker om den filmen.» Men så si det nå, da,» insisterte jeg. «Nei, ikke nå. Du har ikke tid. Men jeg lover at du bare kommer til å bli glad for det ass. Nå må du gå,» sa han og faktisk fysisk skjøv meg ut av leiligheten. Men kysse gjorde vi der i døråpningen, og da så jeg at han ble svak. Jeg prøvde å utnytte det for å være sammen med ham bare litt til, bli kost med litt mer, få høre noe fint om meg selv. Men han gikk ikke på limpinnen, bare smilte lurt og lukket døra. Jeg både gleder og gruer meg til å treffe Linn. Og Noora. Og kanskje Eskild, hvis han også er hjemme. 

Noora ser smashing ut med den mørkerøde leppestiften, hvit skjorte og svarte bukser. 

«Herregud, Even. For noen filmklipp. Du er jo dritflink.»

Hun rynker brynene et øyeblikk. «Ja, asså, det går bra eller?» 

«Ja, ja. Det går kjempebra!» sier jeg litt for høyt og ivrig. «Så fin du er da. Skal du ut?» 

«Takk.» Hun drar litt på det. «Jeg og William skal på på noe greier og så må vi dra tidligere enn jeg trudde.»

Hun ser inngående på meg. Legger hodet litt på skakke. Skal til å si noe, men jeg kommer henne i forkjøpet. 

«Fett at du liker opptakene da. Hva er det du har sett?» spør jeg mens jeg begynner å ta av meg skoene, samtidig som Noora tar på seg sine. 

«Eh, alt tror jeg?» 

«Alt? Av Linn?»

«Ja? Og så videoen av deg da.…» 

_Jeg har lyst til å løpe. Løpe ut. Løpe langt._

«…Linn har noen ideer her. Hun har…»

_Har hun sendt den allerede til en haug av folk? Er den spredd, kommentert, hånt?_

«Eh.. hva skjedde nå? Hvorfor ser du så skremt ut’a?» Nooras stemme lyder i det fjerne.

«Det var ikke meningen å sende det av meg. Det var en jævla idiotisk glipp. Jeg var ikke klar for at noen skulle se den,» sier jeg resignert. Blikket på skoene mine. Selv om jeg har fått dem av. Men det er ikke noe sted å dra. Det er ikke noe å gjemme seg bak. 

«Oi… Men du? Jeg veit helt serr åssen den er den følelsen av å ikke ha kontroll. Men du må huske på at det er Linn liksom. Og meg.» Det siste kommer ut høyt og insisterende, med en selvironisk kort latter. «Og vi blir hvert fall ikke mindre glad i deg.»

Hva skal jeg si til alt det? Det sedvanlige, ulne trykket ved brystet fester seg.

Jeg får hjelp av mobilen til Noora. Hun står med den i hånden. Jeg ser at det er William som ringer og at det får henne til å trippe litt stressa der hun står. Tydeligvis er hun allerede sent ute. 

«Bare gå,» hvisker jeg med en håndbevegelse i retning ytterdøren. 

Hun strekker seg opp på tå for å gi meg en klem, smiler varmt og samtidig beklagende for at hun er i telefonen og må dra.

Vi klemmer. Og jeg sender henne et oppmuntrende og «no worries»-smil før hun forsvinner ned trappene, ler og snakker inn i telefonen der William fortsatt må være på den andre siden av linjen. 

 

Noe er annerledes merker jeg med en gang jeg kommer inn på rommet til Linn. Det står en tekanne med orientalsk mønster på det lave bordet og to matchende kopper ved siden av. Selv sitter Linn bak bordet og ser merkelig andektig og samtidig energisk ut, til henne å være. Hun har tent to telys. Ellers er belysningen dunkel. Jeg føler jeg er kommet inn i et slags alternativ terapi-rom. Hvis ikke jeg husker feil, har Linn på seg det samme som på Eid-festen til Sana. Bare hijaben har hun droppet. 

Etter hvert vårt lavmælte «hei», skjenker Linn rykende varm te i de to koppene. Jeg setter meg på den puta på gulvet jeg skjønner er ment for meg. 

«Begynn og film da,» kommanderer Linn. «Vi vet aldri hva som skjer,» sier hun kryptisk. 

Mekanisk gjør jeg som hun sier. Det er som jeg er i en slags trance. Jeg setter opp kameraet, stiller inn, ber ordløst om tillatelse til å sette på en lampe i et hjørne av rommet. 

«Det blir perfekt med den videoen av deg,» sier Linn høytidelig når jeg har satt meg ned.

«‘‘Perfekt’’, hvordan da?»

«Filmen kommer til å vekke masse oppmerksomhet nå.»

«Den videoen av meg skal ikke være med i filmen, Linn. Det var en glipp, som jeg akkurat sa til Noora. Det var aldri meningen å sende den til deg.»

«Men det var akkurat det vi trengte, Even. Selv om du er veldig flink regissør, kommer ingen til å gidde å se den filmen hvis det bare er meg i den. Ikke om jeg snakker om klamydia engang.»

Hva har klamydia med dette å gjøre?

«Vi skal faen ikke bruke den videoen av meg! Hører du ikke hva du sier, Linn? Du sier at du og din historie ikke er interessant nok.»

«Den er jo ikke det,» sier hun nøkternt. 

«Men, hallo?!» Jeg blir varm. «Vi skulle jo lage denne filmen nettopp fordi du og mange andre blir usynliggjorte. Det var det vi skulle gjøre noe med. Og nå skal du bare resignere før vi er halvferdige, føye deg etter det vi egentlig skulle kjempe mot? 

«Ikke bli så sint da. Du skjønner ikke.»

«Jo! Jo, jeg blir sint og jo, jeg jeg skjønner!»

«Noora synes også at vi burde ha den med.»

«Og så? Hvorfor sier du egentlig det? Tror du jeg hører mer på Noora enn på deg?… Tror du egentlig du noen gang blir bedre hvis du bare… synker bedagelig ned i det selvbildet der, om at du er usynlig, om at ingen egentlig gidder å bry seg når du sier noe?» Jeg skvetter nesten av meg selv. 

«’’Blir bedre’’…»

«Linn, det prosjektet her det handler ikke om Noora. Det handler ikke om meg. Det handler om deg!» 

 

«Det handler om _deg_ nå,» konstaterer hun rolig, men det får luften til å dirre. 

«Hva mener du med det?» 

Hun er sint. Det er ikke til å ta feil av. 

«’’Bli bedre’’, du liksom. Kanskje du også burde bli bedre. Du skammer deg jo du også. Du later som den eneste grunnen til å ikke ta med deg i filmen, er at det tar bort fokus fra meg. Men det er jo ikke sant! Det er du som innbiller deg at verden går under hvis folk ser deg syk. Du tror ikke verden tåler det du. Hva sier det om ditt selvbilde liksom?»

Jeg merket at jeg måper. 

«Linn, jeg hadde ingen kontroll der…»

«Nei. Men jeg må jo også slippe kontrollen. Det er jo det vi har fått høre. Jeg er ikke uttrykksfull nok. Kommer ikke nok ut med meg selv. Det er kjedelig å se på, fordi jeg holder det vonde langt borte. De vil se det vonde. Da må jeg slippe kontrollen.»  
Jeg føler ikke at jeg kjenner henne igjen. Men kanskje det er nå jeg blir kjent med henne. 

«Har det liksom ikke slått deg at det kan være derfor jeg vil ha med deg også i filmen? Så er jeg ikke helt alene med å gjøre meg sårbar.» Stemmen er høy. Den nærmer seg bristepunktet.

«Ok?» spør jeg, så lite bryskt jeg klarer. 

«Ja. Slippe kontrollen. Jeg vet ikke om jeg kommer til å klare det engang. Jeg slutta å føle for kanskje 7 år siden. Vet ikke om jeg kan begynne med det igjen.»

 

Det plinger i lomma mi. Jeg gjør et tegn til Linn om at jeg kan ignorere det akkurat nå. Men hun benytter anledningen til å gå på do. 

 

Det gjør godt å se Mannen i mitt liv lyse mot meg. 

**Mannen i mitt liv** 14.46  
Du er forsinka til daten ass Even. Hva slags kjæreste er du egentlig?

 **Meg**  
Sorry bby! Jeg tar taxi med blålys og sirener nå

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Nå er jeg for sur for date ass

 **Meg**  
Haha for sur til krangledate 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
:) Går det bra?

 **Meg**  
Nei. Faktisk ikke helt. Ikke noe krise altså. Men jeg er litt stressa. Vil bare være hjemme sammen med deg nå

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Jeg er der uansett når du kommer ❤️

 **Meg**  
❤️

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv**  
Si fra når du nærmer deg så lager jeg kakao med kardemomme

 

 **Meg**  
Du er så snill 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Jeg vet

 

Mens jeg pakker ned kamerautstyret lover Linn og jeg hverandre to ting hver. Jeg skal sende henne dette klippet. Hun skal aldri sende noe som helst noe sted uten at vi har blitt enige om det først. Vi skal begge tenke over hva som egentlig skjedde nå. Blikket hennes har dessuten fått evnen til å se gjennom meg. Det er i grunn ganske destabliserende.

 

På veien tilbake går jeg mest og gleder meg til å komme hjem til Isak.  
Jeg hører jeg får en melding. Og gjetter den er fra Linn. 

**Linn**  
Du fikk meg til å reagere mer enn på 7 år. Takk. Noora kommer sikkert til å tro det er forfalskning når hun ser klippet

 **Meg**  
Forfalskning! Haha.  
Håper ikke du kommer til å føle deg ensom i kveld? 

**Linn**  
Neida. Nå skal jeg og Eskild se Broen. Han kom akkurat hjem. Han hilser, sier han ville blitt starstruck om han så deg, du som har klart å gi meg en grunn til å stå opp om morgenen 

**Meg**  
Sant? 

**Linn**  
Ikke helt sant da. Ikke hver morgen

 

«Du sa du skulle si meg noe om filmen, noe som kom til å gjøre meg glad?» ymter jeg frampå med, etter at vi har drukket kakao med kardemomme og jeg har delt alle inntrykkene fra ettermiddagen. 

Nå ligger jeg rett ut på senga med hodet i Isaks fang. Han drar en hånd varsomt gjennom håret mitt, igjen og igjen. Av og til stopper han opp og stryker meg isteden med ørsmå bevegelser i hodebunnen og på panna. Det er magisk hvor verdifull han får meg til å føle seg når han gjør det. Nå når jeg ser opp på ham, ser jeg det lune, varme smilet, rettet direkte til meg. Som om han akkurat tenkte på noe drømmeaktig, noe fint. Om meg. Som om det var sommer og vi lå på samme måten ute i gresset. 

«Ja, det,» begynner han rolig. 

«Ja, det?» gjentar jeg smilende.

«Jeg har tenkt litt på det. Ganske mye egentlig. Jeg tror vi fikk prata om noe som var bra å prate om, fordi vi så den. Og så ... eller jeg ville bare at du skal vite at …hele tida i den filmen, så merka jeg hvor glad jeg er i deg ass. Du har jo ikke spurt meg, om hva jeg syntes. Jeg lurte på om det kanskje var fordi du ikke turte det. Så jeg ville bare si det.» 

Jeg smelter enda mer inn i Isaks fang, griper hånden hans, den som ikke er opptatt med å kjærtegne meg med de samme ømme bevegelsene, som om han legger en spesiell følelse ned i hver og en av dem.

«Du, en ting til..» sier Isak etter vi bare har latt der være behagelig stille en liten stund. 

«Hva da?» Jeg åpner øynene, ser opp i hans rolige, men samtidig ørlite oppspilte øyne nå. 

«Du må sørge for at du har helt fri fra fredag 9. til søndag 11.februar. Ok?» Smilet hans vokser. 

Hvor nydelig går det an å være?

«Hvorfor det?» spør jeg og prøver å virke totalt forvirret, men smilet mitt tvinger seg frem og avslører meg garantert.

«Ingen spørsmål!»

«Skal du overraske meg, baby?» 

«Ingen spørsmål, sa jeg!» Han legger en hånden over munnen min et lite øyeblikk, før han begynner å tegne mønstre på leppene mine isteden. 

«Og det er mye som skjer før det,» legger han litt mer tenksomt til.


	32. Ta tak i egen skjebne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even i samtale om seg selv og ham og Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rar følelse å skrive Even så privat om seg selv og Isak, overfor noen andre enn Isak.
> 
> Håper det er lesverdig.

**Onsdag 24.januar**

 

«Hva vil du snakke om i dag, Even?» 

Hvor mange ganger har jeg sittet her i denne lenestolen og fått dette spørsmålet? Det er alltid opp til meg. Hele poenget her er at det er opp til meg. 

Ane setter seg bedre til rette i sin lenestol, makan til den jeg sitter i. Jeg har akkurat fått høre en morsom anekdote fra ferien hennes. Hun har solbrun hud etter fem uker i India. Det mellombrune håret er litt solbleket. Men øynene hviler like oppmerksomt på meg som de pleier. 

Jeg ble skuffet første gang kom hit over at hun så nyutdannet ut, for ung og uerfaren. Selv følte jeg meg så gammel da. Som en olding i kroppen til en 18-åring. Helt utkjørt. Bristende illusjoner, tilbakelagte relasjoner. Overbevist om at alt var dømt til bare å gå en vei. Nedover. 

Men så tok jeg tak i min egen skjebne. Det begynte her inne. 

«Egentlig … to ting…» begynner jeg tankefullt, zoomer fortiden ut og nåtiden inn.

«Den ene er at, du vet jo at jeg har vært syk, og det er noe med det som det er knytta en … sorg til…» Jeg ler litt for å avvæpne det. Det høres så alvorlig ut. 

Men det er ingen grunn til å late som jeg ikke etter hvert har lært det språket.

«Og det er liksom ingen jeg kan snakke med om det. Det er heller ikke noe lurt å gå rundt og tenke på det for meg selv… Og den andre tingen er at jeg vil ta med meg Isak hit neste gang, så snart du har mulighet egentlig.» Jeg møter blikket hennes, de årvåkne øynene. 

«Ok. Skal vi begynne med _sorgen_? Eller hva vil du?» 

«Jo. Jeg vil det.»

Jeg ser litt rundt meg først. Anes blikk gjør meg oppmerksom på at jeg har begynt å tromme med fingrene. Jeg holder opp med det, ser fort på henne og smiler så vidt. Hun smiler tilbake og ser tålmodig og forventningsfull ut på en gang. 

«Ok. Jeg hadde et håp om at jeg ikke skulle bli mer syk med det første. Det håpet har jeg ikke fortalt noen om, men jeg hadde det. Til Isak har jeg sagt hundre ganger at det så klart ville skje, mest fordi det ville vært så fælt om han hadde det samme håpet og ble skuffa. Men uansett, jeg vet jo at mange bipolare går årevis uten å ha episoder. Og nå som medisineringen hadde funka bra i en lang stund. Jeg har det bra og stabilt og alt det der. Det var heller ikke noen stor ytre forandring på gang. Ikke som i fjor liksom da jeg ble forelska i Isak, gjorde det slutt med Sonja, hadde begynt på ny skole og kutta med alle vennene mine… Så hvorfor skjedde det nå?»

Yousef. Linn. Isaks stress. De to dagene på rad på fylla. At jeg glemte å ta medisiner de samme kveldene ...

«Hva har skjedd med håpet nå?»

Jeg bråsnur ansiktet mot henne igjen. Farer opp inni meg, før jeg synker ned igjen.

«Nei. Det er jo borte. Det idiotiske håpet er borte og så har den sorgen tatt over.»

«Er du sikker på at håpet er borte? Du spurte om hvorfor det skjedde.»

«Ja?»

«Du vil prøve å finne årsakene, vil du ikke det?»

«Jo. Så jeg må fortsatt ha et håp, mener du? Et håp om at jeg kan lære noe denne gangen også, som reduserer sjansen for nye episoder, i hvert fall som er så alvorlige?» 

«Ja. Hva føler du til det?»

«At det er idiotisk å ha det håpet. At det er typisk naive meg… Men jeg vet at vi er lei av å høre på den stemmen der, den selvkritiske meg.»

«Men hvis du skal bedømme så objektivt du klarer, det den stemmen nettopp sa, hva lander du på da?»

«Jeg føler liksom veldig sterkt at jeg har fått bevist at det er helt irrasjonelt å ha det håpet.»

«Synes du det er irrasjonelt å ha et håp om å være så frisk som mulig?» kverulerer hun. 

«Nei, ikke når du sier det sånn,» sukker jeg.

«Hvordan tror du det siste året hadde vært om du ikke hadde gjort alt det du har gjort, i håp om å holde deg frisk?»

«Nei, hvis jeg hadde slurva masse med medisiner og festa mye og så videre, så ville det jo helt klart vært mye verre. Men jeg hadde vel et håp om at det skulle mer til, for at jeg ble så syk som jeg har vært nå,» sier jeg litt motvillig. Men det er jo sant.

«Hva er det som gjør mest vondt ved tanken på å ha vært syk eller at du skulle bli syk igjen?» Blikket og stemmen uttrykker den varmen jeg har lært er genuin. 

«…Isak.» Det fukter seg i øynene. Det kjennes ut som jeg har fått dotter i ørene. Lyden av hjerteslagene mine lyder dumpt innefra. Dumpt, men høyt samtidig.

Jeg svelger tungt.

«Vi vil komme hit sammen, for å snakke litt alle tre, så Isak føler han vet litt mer hva han skal se etter av symptomer og sånn. Og så må han skjønne at det er helt greit å bli sliten og lei noen ganger. Han…»

«Even, hva er det som gjør mest vondt ved tanken på at du skulle bli syk igjen?» insisterer hun. «Du sa Isak. Hva med Isak?» Hun spør rolig. Det gjør meg oppmerksom på hvor fort jeg selv snakket. 

Jeg finner ingen ord. 

«Er du redd for at han skal gå fra deg?» spør hun forsiktig etter en stund. 

Jeg rister på hodet, men fortsatt dukker ingen ord opp. 

«Er det noe Isak synes er vanskelig med å være sammen med deg når du er syk?» spør hun etter nok en pause. 

Det kjennes ut som tyngdekraften skyver hjertet og lungene mine nedover. 

«Det er jævlig å tenke på hvor redd han blir. Redd for at jeg skal skade meg. Dø. Og så det å være sammen med meg de første dagene etter jeg har krasjlanda, den første uka. Det må være et helvete, men han presser det langt ned. Det gjør meg jævlig bekymra.»

«Det er sant at det nok ikke bare er lett, at han kan bli sliten. Men at det er ‘‘et helvete som han presser langt ned’’, det kan du vel ikke vite?» innvender hun. 

«Men vet du hvordan jeg er eller? Jeg er helt passiv, helt, helt passiv. Og når han prøver å holde rundt meg for eksempel, så snur jeg meg enten bort eller bare er fortsatt helt passiv. Og jeg sier ingenting, men jeg tenker og tenker at… »

Det tetner seg til...

«Hva tenker du?»

...før jeg ser hva det er. 

«At han trenger å få avstand til meg, sånn at han vil klare å gjøre det slutt hvis det blir for mye.» Ordene er seige og vanskelig å få ut av meg. 

«Der var den sorgen, ja, hmm?» Hun lener seg litt framover. Stemmen er mild. 

«Det gjør vondt når det som er det fineste, snur den andre siden til og gir meg heftig noia.»

«Den siden kommer når du er deprimert, eller ellers også?»

«Mest da, men noen ganger ellers også.»

«I hvilke situasjoner ellers?» 

«Når jeg er alene. Det er sjelden når vi er sammen.»

«Hvordan er det når dere er sammen?» Hun skifter stilling i stolen, ser på meg fra et litt annet perspektiv. 

«Hvordan det er når vi er sammen?» spør jeg overrasket. 

«Ja, nærheten, når du ikke er redd for den, eller får noia som du sier.»

«Fin…»

«Hva mer? Hva handler den om?» 

«Jeg vet ikke… vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det.»

«Prøv!» oppfordrer hun som så mange ganger før. 

«Ja, men jeg vet ikke… hvordan jeg skal definere nærheten liksom. Jeg har vel sikkert ikke lest nok bøker eller levd lenge nok,» ler jeg.

Men hun bare ser konsentrert på meg. 

«Du sa at han er for nær deg til å kunne klare å gjøre det slutt med deg, om han ville det.»

Jeg nikker. «Ja, eller om det skulle bli for mye for han, ja,» presiserer jeg. 

«Ja, det var det du sa, ja. Og hva med deg? Er du også for nær ham til å kunne gjøre det slutt.»

«Men jeg kommer aldri til å ville gjøre det slutt, ikke for min del. Og nå har jeg lovt han også at jeg aldri skal gjøre det slutt av den grunn at jeg føler jeg blir for mye å holde ut med for han.» 

«Men for deg handler det om hva du vil mens for han om hva han kan eller klarer?»

«På en måte gjør det det,» bekrefter jeg og hører tristheten i min egen stemme. 

«Tror du han er sammen med deg fordi han synes synd på deg?» spør hun nøytralt.

«Nei. Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Eller jeg vet han ikke er det. Han synes faktisk sjelden spesielt synd på meg. Det er på en måte helt annerledes ..med oss.» 

«Hvordan da?»

«Jeg vet ikke.. Vi svømmer bra sammen under vann. Vi drukner ikke eller trekker hverandre ned. Og det er ikke den samme som må dra den andre opp hver gang.»

Jeg ser etter om hun forstår. Hun nikker bare til meg at jeg skal fortsette.

«Fordi det er sånn, så er vi veldig knytta til hverandre. Jeg kan slappe av med han mer enn jeg kan med noen andre. Og hvis han er stressa, så kan jeg fysisk merke at han klarer å slappe av når han er inntil meg. Derfor skjuler vi nesten ingenting for hverandre heller. Og det er det jeg på dårlige dager får heftig noia av.» 

«Av at dere ikke skjuler mye for hverandre?» 

«Ja. Eller, nei. Noia av at dét er en del av det som inngår i vår greie. Som er en jævlig bra greie. Som ingen av oss vil miste. Derfor kommer han ikke til å klare å gjøre det slutt hvis jeg sliter han ut. Og så tenker jeg at det alt er for sent. Og så spinner jeg rundt i den noiaen. Umulig å rømme fra de tankene.» 

Jeg skal til å ta en slurk av vannet mitt, men ombestemmer meg.

«Det høres litt ut som en selvmotsigelse dette. En gang i fremtiden vil han ha det så slitsomt med å være sammen med deg at han burde gjøre det slutt, men han kommer ikke til å klare det fordi dere har det så bra.» 

«Nei, men det er ikke en selvmotsigelse! Ok, det er slitsomt å være sammen med meg noen ganger. Spesielt når jeg er deprimert. Det er et faktum. Men når han liksom ikke lar det synes på seg i det hele tatt, så blir alt sikkert bare enda verre for han!.. Han må snakke med noen.» 

«Det kan være godt å snakke med noen om utfordringer som pårørende. Men jeg er lurer nå på om du gjør dette større enn hva det kanskje er. For meg høres det ut som dere som regel er Even og Isak i et jevnbyrdig forhold der dere er gode på å prate med hverandre. Stemmer det?»

Jeg ser på henne, dveler ved ordene, før jeg nikker forsiktig. 

«Du er sikker på at det stemmer? Du kjenner i deg at det stemmer?» Hun ser litt strengt på meg, som om hun skal ha meg til å sverge.

«Ja.» 

«Da er det viktig at du holder fast ved det. Jeg har lyst til å gi deg i lekse til neste gang, jeg. Tenke gjennom dette noen ganger og kjenne på at det er sant.» 

Hun smiler som om vi er i havn, men jeg vil ikke at vi skal være ferdige. Da glipper det sikkert igjen med en gang. 

«Men jeg klarer ikke å se det sånn når jeg er deprimert,» sier jeg ynkelig.

«Men er du deprimert nå?» 

«Nei… Men forresten, da jeg krasjlanda. Da var Isak i Polen. Og så fikk jeg vite at han skulle komme rett hjem, for å være med meg. Jeg ville bare si at han ikke måtte komme, at det var en utrolig dårlig idé, at det siste stedet i verden han burde være da var sammen med meg. Men mamma nekta meg omtrent å skrive det. Hun sa at det ville gjøre dagen hans verre. Hun minte meg på at jeg hadde sagt tidligere at jeg trengte han og savnet han så innmari. Hun sa at vi begge trengte å være sammen da. At han og jeg er der for hverandre. At det er det fineste to mennesker kan ha og bla bla bla. Hun sa at hvis jeg skulle sende han noen melding i det hele tatt, så burde det være noe om det. Og så klarte jeg det. Det føltes egentlig litt som en ut av kroppen-opplevelse. Kanskje jeg ikke hadde helt landa ennå likevel, eller jeg vet ikke. Alt var liksom begge deler samtidig. Men uansett, hvis det bare hadde vært opp til meg, så hadde jeg sendt han noe dritt som hadde gjort alt, som allerede var krise, enda verre.» 

«Så hva sto i den meldingen, hvis du vil si det?» 

Hun skyver vannkaraffelen nærmere meg. Jeg har tømt glasset mitt uten å merke det. 

«At selv den dagen der var lettere å holde ut når han er i livet mitt, eller noe sånt.» 

«Hva tenker du om det nå?» spør hun ettertrykkelig. 

«Det er både sant, men også på en måte nesten det motsatte... Jeg skulle så ønske jeg klarte å si noe ærlig, men samtidig fint om hva det betydde at han var der for meg gjennom det hele.» 

«Hvordan tror du det ville vært hvis han ikke var der?»

«Jeg vet ikke.» 

«Kanskje du, ut fra hva vi har snakket om nå, kan tenke på det, fram til dere kommer sammen?»

Jeg nikker. 

«Jeg skal prøve. Men før det skal vi møte moren til Isak. Og de har ikke noe bra forhold. Jeg gruer meg litt, for jeg er redd for at jeg ikke klarer å støtte han noe bra.» 

Kan du fikse dette også, Ane?

«Du sa dere var flinke til å svømme under vann sammen,» sier hun med et oppmuntrende smil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som noen allerede hadde fått med seg, skal Isak og Even sammen til Evens psykolog. Det har det vært snakk om siden kapittel 1 faktisk. Men Even ville først møte henne alene. Det syntes jeg vi skulle bli med på. Denne Even har snakket med samme psykolog med ujevne mellomrom over et par år. Jeg tenkte vi skulle få se Even der i vante omgivelser, før Isak blir med. 
> 
> Dermed måtte jeg snike inn en onsdagsoppdatering. Den skulle være kort, både fordi jeg har lite tid og fordi jeg er redd det skal bli langdrygt å lese, men selvfølgelig klarte jeg ikke det! 
> 
> Jeg synes det var så interessant å skrive dette da jeg kom i gang. Er inspirert av inntrykk fra tilsvarende samtaler både fra fiksjon og ikke-fiksjon. 
> 
> Håper det kom fram noe nytt, at det ikke ble kjedelig eller opplevdes totalt urealistisk.


	33. Forskjellige måter å være der på

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even drar til Marianne og Lea.  
> Hele helgen deres er påvirket av det.  
> Det er første gangen Even møter moren til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for nydelig respons på forrige kapittel. Jeg er veldig glad for at mine lange, snirklete kapitler der jeg prøver å gå inn i alvorlige ting blir tatt så godt i mot. Da tør jeg å poste dette også :)
> 
> ❤️

**Fredag 26.januar**

Hva innebærer det egentlig å være der for en annen person?  
Eller føkk det generelle spørsmålet!  
Hva betyr det å være der for Isak i morgen? 

Spørsmålet blir med meg ut på balkongen. Det jobber i meg mens jeg ser på at vannet tar farge av teposen. 

Jeg er ikke så redd for selve møtet. Det er det som kommer etterpå som bekymrer meg. Jeg vet det vil være et trykk i Isak. Uansett hva som skjer. Et trykk som ikke må forbli uforløst. Et trykk jeg må klare å hjelpe ham å få ut. Men kanskje han vil trenge tid. Jeg må ikke stresse. Ikke mase. Hvis han spør meg, sint eller fortvilet, «hvorfor er hun sånn?» Da ber han meg _ikke_ egentlig om å prøve å forklare det. Det er det jeg alltid gjør feil. 

Det drypper så vidt fra takrennene. Teen er mer enn ferdigtrukket. Jeg legger teposen i snøen oppå rekkverket, ser på at den får enda litt mer av den gråhvite våte massen til å synke sammen. 

Hvorfor begynner jeg å skulle forklare bestandig? Kanskje jeg synes det er vanskelig å fatte at han bare trenger at jeg er der. Kan det at jeg liksom bare er der, hjelpe? Kan det utgjøre en forskjell? Yousef hjalp _meg_ å forstå på nyttårsaften. Det betyr ikke at Isak trenger den informasjonen. Kanskje han allerede forstår helt til bunnen. Poenget er jo at det likevel ikke går an å forstå. Ikke med hjertet. En mamma som ikke unner sitt eget barn å gå for kjærligheten. Egentlig trenger han at jeg sier «nei, herregud, det er ikke til å forstå» og bare holder rundt ham. Ikke at jeg begynner å legge ut om «mulige grunner» og dermed gjør det til et tankeproblem. Det er som om noen mister den de elsker i en tragisk brann og fortvilet roper «Men hvorfor?» De ber deg ikke om å forklare defektene i det elektriske anlegget eller hvorfor nødutgangene var plassert der de var. 

 

Isak har kommet hjem. Han ville ikke ut med gutta sine likevel. Jeg svarte på meldingen hans tidligere i dag om at jeg følte for å bare chille hjemme i kveld, men at han selvfølgelig kunne dra ut. Innerst inne håpet jeg han ville komme rett hjem i stedet. Kanskje i dag er en dag den vonde klumpen i magen ville blåst seg opp i en impuls om å ta den helt ut. Og fyllesyke i morgen tror jeg definitivt ikke er det han trenger. 

«Nei, jeg fant ut at jeg bare ville hjem til deg, jeg.» 

Vi har spist, fikset noen småting og sett en film. Eller _jeg_ har sett film. Isak har mest spilt på mobilen, der han har halvveis sittet, halvveis ligget mellom beina mine. 

«Klar for i morgen, elskling?» spør jeg etter vi har lagt oss. Etter en ettermiddag og kveld der vi ikke har snakket om noe alvorlig, men om små, banale ting og egentlig mest bare hengt. Etter vi har kost i senga, kledd av hverandre plagg etter plagg, akkurat hatt sex, øm stillferdig sex, fraværende på en måte, men samtidig nær. Fraværende til noe som ber om oppmerksomhet der borte, men som vi har bestemt at ikke fortjener å få den nå. Nå er det bare oss. 

«Mm…» Han legger seg til rette lenger inn på armen min, kysser meg lett på halsen. «Kan vi bare sove nå?»

«Klart vi kan, baby.» 

***

**Lørdag 27.januar**

Isak har trent. Jeg har sittet hjemme og tenkt og jobbet. Klippet fra sist gang jeg var hos Linn, har jeg spilt gjennom på nytt. Samtalen som blir amper. Linn som ser tvers gjennom meg. Jeg vil ikke at vi skal bruke den filmen om meg. Hun må bli overbevist om at grunnen til det er at det er hennes historie som er i fokus, ingenting skal stjele oppmerksomhet fra den. Ja, jeg skammer meg sikkert over meg selv, men det er ikke det som er grunnen til at jeg vil at vi holder meg utenfor. Samtidig skjønner jeg at hun kan føle seg alene. Noen løsning kom jeg heller ikke i dag fram til. 

 

Jeg er ute i god tid, så ikke Isak skal bli stående og vente på meg. I dag skal ikke det skje. Men selv om jeg er fem minutter for tidlig ute, ser jeg, når jeg runder et hjørne, at Isak allerede er på plass der vi har avtalt å møtes. Med treningsbagen over skulderen står han der rett opp og ned, sjekker ikke mobilen eller noe slikt, bare ser ut i luften. 

Likevel ser han meg ikke før jeg er nesten fremme hos ham. Jeg rekker å se steinansiktet hans før han åpner det opp i et lite smil, ser mottagelig ut i de nydelige øynene.

«Halla!» 

«Halla!» 

Vi kysser lett et par ganger, holder rundt hverandre et øyeblikk lenger enn vi pleier ute i offentligheten. 

 

Snart sitter vi på trikken mot Grefsen. Vi sier ikke så mye. Hører på musikk sammen, en øreplugg hver. Erter hverandre litt med hvordan vi diskret tar på hverandre, småkiler eller truer med å nærme oss forbudte områder for på en trikk å være. 

 

«Er litt usikker jeg, på om vi skal ringe på eller bare gå rett inn, hvis det er åpent da,» nøler Isak da vi står utenfor huset jeg har sett en gang før. Vi gikk tur her en dag. Isak viste meg stedene han hadde lekt som barn, pekte ut huset på avstand. Men det var ikke tidspunktet for å nærme seg det.

«Har du ikke nøkkel?»

«Nei.» Han tar i døren. Den er låst, så han ringer på. 

Jeg tar hånden han mens vi står og venter på at det skal skje noe. Han klemmer hånden min hardt en gang før han slipper den igjen. 

Og så låses det opp innefra. Der står moren til Isak. Det lange mørkeblonde håret er akkurat som på bildet jeg har sett. Jeg finner ikke noe kjent i øynene hennes. 

Hun klemmer ham lenge, til jeg merker at han har lyst til å vikle seg ut av armene hennes. I et flash ser jeg hvordan han lot seg klemme av mamma, uten å vise noe som helst tegn på at han ønsket å komme seg løs. Det gir meg vondt i magen. 

Jeg smiler og strekker fram hånden når klemmen er ferdig. Hun tar tak i den. Håndtrykket er ikke slapt, men ikke direkte fast heller. Nøytralt. Formelt. 

 

Vi setter oss ved stuebordet der en kaffekanne og kopper står klart. Mens hun henter vann som vi har takket ja til, beklager hun seg over at Lea ikke er hjemme. Det var planen. Det skulle hun være. Men hun skal i hvert fall spise med dem. 

 

Og så sitter vi der da. 

«Går det bra på skolen, Isak?» spør hun.

«Det går bra på skolen, mamma. Men vi driter i å snakke om det da.» Han avvæpner ordene med en liten latter. 

«Så fint det er her. Kanskje jeg kan se noen bilder av Isak etterpå?» Jeg smiler mot Marianne. 

«Du kan jo vise noen bilder etterpå du, Isak.» 

Han spenner seg ved siden av meg. 

_Kan du snakke til Even når det er Even som spør deg om noe?_ føler jeg kroppen hans sier. 

«Ja, whatever,» mumler han. 

«Ja, du går også på Hartvig Nissen?» Marianne henvender seg til meg. Selv i gangen da hun sa noe om været og hvordan vi hadde kommet oss hit, så hun mest på Isak selv om jeg pratet mest. Meg sendte hun bare noen kjappe, granskende blikk. 

Isak drar pusten oppgitt. Hun har vel blitt fortalt minst én gang at jeg er eldre enn Isak. 

«Det var der vi møtte hverandre, ja, men jeg var ferdig i fjor,» sier jeg blidt. 

Isak legger hånden på kneet mitt. Det er en kjærlig liten gest som akkurat nå betyr mye. Det lave stuebordet er trukket langt nok bort fra sofaen vi sitter i til at vi er fullstendig eksponerte. Det er som om luften stopper opp et øyeblikk. 

Hun ser mot kneet mitt, før hun vender blikket bort, opp i luften, beveger litt på seg på stolen. 

«Nå kommer nok snart Lea med pizzaene,» advarer hun. Det er i alle fall hva det høres ut som, en obs obs. «Da spiser vi ved spisebordet isteden. Vi kan begynne å dekke på.» 

Jeg må på do. Mens Isak forteller meg hvor det er, ser han intenst på meg. 

Det er noe i meg som vil si en hele masse. 

«Elsker deg,» hvisker jeg bare og holder ham hardt inntil meg et lite øyeblikk. Han holder fast i meg før han stryker meg over kinnet og kysser meg en gang på munnen.

«Jeg er ferdig med å skjule hvem jeg er,» sier han. Selv om Marianne allerede har gått inn på kjøkkenet, hører hun oss kanskje. 

 

Jeg bruker lenger tid enn nødvendig på badet. Kanskje jeg tenger en timeout. Kanskje Isak holder på å si moren noen sannhetens ord. Husk hva du bestemte deg for, sier jeg til speilbildet mitt: Ikke overse eventuelle kjipe signaler. Hvis Isak spør, _så du hvor avvisende hun var da…_ , vil jeg ikke måtte svare igjen og igjen at nei, det la jeg ikke merke til. 

 

Da jeg kommer ut i stuen igjen, sitter bare Marianne der. 

«Eh hvor er Isak?»

«Vær så god og sett deg,» sier hun og ser mot sofaen. «Isak måtte hjelpe Lea. Hun hadde ikke penger nok til å betale for pizzaene. Mer kaffe,» spør hun, klar til å skjenke i koppen min. 

Jeg takker ja, selv om jeg egentlig er for sulten til å ha lyst på. Det plinger i lommen min. 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Unnskyld kjæresten min for at du måtte bli igjen alene med dragen :( måtte møte Lea. Er tilbake veldig snart

**Meg**  
Det går helt fint. Jeg lover❤️

 

«Har du søsken?» spør Marianne. Blikket studerer meg. 

«Nei, det er bare meg. Tror det holdt lenge for mamma og pappa,» ler jeg. 

Men hvorfor måtte jeg si det? Det er det igjen, det jeg har snakket så mye med Ane om, meg som disser meg selv som icebreaker-strategi. Det er ikke sant en gang. De prøvde å få et barn til og ombestemte seg først da mamma fikk tilbud om det jobboppdraget som krevde en del pendling. 

Marianne ser bare på meg, litt fjernt. Jeg vet ikke om hun tenker over det jeg sa, hva som kan være så vanskelig med meg, at jeg skremte foreldrene mine fra å få flere barn, eller om hun leter etter noe nytt vi kan snakke om. 

«Isak var veldig rolig som barn.» Hun betoner «Isak». 

«Ja?»

«Han var fornøyd i sitt eget selskap. Han kunne være fascinert av en leke i timevis.»

«Det kan jeg se for meg,» smiler jeg. 

Hun ser på meg. Det er nå jeg blir testet. Jeg tenger ikke at hun liker meg. Men jeg håper bare at hun ikke ender opp med å gi meg «skylden» for alt. At jeg har hjernevasket sønnen hennes. For henne har han sikkert gått veldig kjapt fra å være en snill, uskyldig hjemmeboende gutt til å bli en åpent homofil mann med samboer. Det vil gjøre Isak ulykkelig om hun lander på det. Jeg kjenner noe begynner å ulme i meg. 

«Er det rart å tenke på at Isak har … at han har fått et nytt hjem, blitt samboer … med meg?» utfordrer jeg, for det er det jeg gjør. 

Jeg føler meg frekk, på en måte. Men det var deilig å si «hjem» om oss to. 

«Isak _er_ bare 18 år,» innvender Marianne. 

«Ja?»

_Og så?_

«Da er man for ung til å vite hva man vil med livet sitt.» Hun rører rundt i kaffen sin. 

Jeg kremter. Hun ser opp på meg. 

«Det er ikke noe useriøst forhold…Jeg tror ikke det kommer til å bli slutt.» Hjertet mitt banker så hardt i brystet at jeg føler jeg nesten blir døv, men jeg hørte hvor ettertrykkelig, alvorlig, myndig det kom ut. 

Jeg ser det, det som skjer i et bittelite øyeblikk. Jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde et stillbilde av det, eller kanskje jeg ikke skulle ønske det i det hele tatt: Hun så provosert ut. 

Jeg holdt opp et bilde som er stikk i strid med hva hun ønsker å se for seg. Skjønner hun egentlig hvor mye hun svikter på det Isak krevde, at hun unner ham å være sammen med en han har det bra med?

Ytterdøren går opp. Jeg hører Leas stemme runge. 

 

Rundt bordet skravler og ler vi en god stund vi tre mens Marianne spiser mest i stillhet. Lea er så annerledes fra 1.juledag sammen med Terje. Da virket hun så typisk 13 år. Nå virker hun eldre. 

«Er ikke Even kul, mamma» spør hun plutselig. 

Det blir helt stille. Noe Lea ikke ser ut til å bry seg om. Men smilet hennes glir gradvis bort når det ikke kommer noe entusiastisk bifall fra tilbake. 

Marianne ler etter hvert. Det er en anstrengt latter. Det kan selv jeg, som ikke kjenner henne, høre. 

«Mer pizza?» Hun skyver den ene esken nærmere meg. Jeg forsyner meg med nok et stykke. 

Isak lener seg mot meg. Legger armen langs ryggen på stolen jeg sitter på. Marianne spør Lea om et eller annet. 

«Så sulten du var da,» sier han lavt. Han smiler. Det er varme i blikket hans. Han trykker en gang med pekefingeren på nesa mi, noe som får meg til å smile. 

«Ja, jeg var vel det da!» svarer jeg påtatt unnskyldende. 

«Du spiser mer enn meg som har trent til og med. Liker det ass, at du har god apetitt, baby.» Han flytter armen så den ligger inntil nakken min isteden. Hånden hans ligger deilig på skulderen min. Han griper rundt den en gang. 

Vi klarer ikke la være å smile mot hverandre. 

«Jeg spiste mye mindre enn deg til frokost, vet du.»

«Sant. Du lager frokost og jeg spiser den,» sier Isak litt høyere. Han ser sultent på leppene mine, noe som får meg til å smile enda mer. 

Hva skjer nå egentlig? Det er som vi surfer på en god bølge som egentlig kanskje Lea først og fremst har lagd. Stemningen er lett. Ingenting virker farlig. Isak mente kanskje enda mer med ordene i sted enn hva jeg skjønte: _Jeg er ferdig med å skjule hvem jeg er_. Vil han at hun i hvert fall ikke skal kunne tvile på at vi elsker hverandre? Uansett, vi koser oss alle tre. Marianne får holde på for seg selv med de problemene hun har konstruert.

Marianne kremter. Vi snur oss litt motvillig i hennes retning. 

«Kan dere ikke kysse?» spør Lea. Hun ser veldig fornøyd ut med oppfordringen sin. Det er som hun på en herlig måte får kick av å være kontroversiell. Jeg digger henne. 

Vi begynner å le. 

«Kysser ikke på kommando ass,» svarer Isak søsteren sin.»

«Har du ikke lyst til å kysse?» repliserer hun med det samme gliset. 

«Jeg har alltid lyst til å kysse Even, men gjør det ikke på din kommando!» Isak retter en pekefinger mot henne. 

«Hvordan bor dere egentlig?» Marianne setter glasset sitt ned såpass hardt og fort at vi hører dunket i bordet. 

En kaptein som prøver forgjeves og desperat å få kontroll over en skute som allerede har forlist. 

«Hvordan vi bor?» spør Isak mistenksomt. 

«Ja. Har dere felles kjøkken og hvert deres rom da eller?»

«For det første hadde vi ikke råd til en toroms. Jeg går jo fortsatt på videregående liksom..»

«Ja, men pappa hjelper deg med penger, gjør han ikke?»

«Jo. Og Even jobber nesten fulltid, men likevel. Og dessuten er vi kjærester, vi vil jo ikke ha hvert vårt soverom da.»

Hun kommer med et slags nikk. 

«Isak er homo! Har du fortsatt ikke skjønt det, mamma?» Lea ser på henne med oppsperrede øyne. 

«Jeg vet det,» sier hun fort. «Men nå holder det Lea!» 

«Holder? Med hva da?» Hun holder armene ut med åpne håndflater.

Men Marianne begynner å rydde av bordet og finne fram is til dessert. Jeg hjelper til uten at vi snakker sammen. Isak og Lea blir sittende ved bordet. Lea forteller engasjert om et eller annet og får ham til å le flere ganger. 

 

Når vi skal dra, vil Lea følge oss et lite stykke på veien bort til trikken. Avskjeden med Marianne er udramatisk. Isak får en klem som han gjør mye kortere enn den han fikk da han kom. Jeg får et håndtrykk og et «Hyggelig å møte deg, Even.» Vi vet alle at hun ikke syntes det var spesielt hyggelig. 

 

«Albert?» roper Lea når vi har begynt å gå. 

«Albert?» spør Isak forvirret.

En mørkegrå og hvit nydelig katt kommer løpende mot oss. 

«Vil du bære han?» spør Lea, som sikkert har sett hjertene i øynene mine. 

Han maler i armene mine, strekker hals og stryker hodet inntil kjeven min. Isak ser på oss og smiler. 

«Går det greit å gå tilbake til mamma eller? Du er ikke redd for at hun kommer til å være sur eller noe?» spør Isak Lea. 

«Nei, nei!» benekter hun tvert. Hun ser på ham et øyeblikk. «Du må ikke bli lei deg da, for at mamma er dust.»

Vi får litt problemer begge to med det hun nettopp sa der. Jeg ser Isak kjempe et sekund med seg selv og jeg kjenner det jobber i meg også. Det er helt feil at hun skal måtte si det, det er trist, men det er også vanvittig rørende. 

«Du blir det, du,» konstaterer hun, ettertenksomt, empatisk. 

«Ja, litt kanskje,» innrømmer Isak. «Men det går bra. Nå må ikke _du_ bli lei deg da.» Han smiler tappert til henne. 

Hun rister på hodet. 

«Så søt han er,» sier jeg og gir henne malende Albert tilbake. 

«Ja,» istemmer hun og smiler mot katten sin. 

 

Isak viser seg å være utslitt. 

Uansett vet jeg at det ikke er tidspunktet for å prate nå, ikke så kort tid etter. Han henter to øl til oss i kjøleskapet, finner fram til et dyreprogram han vet vi begge vil se, fascinerende bilder av rovdyr, ikke noe plott å følge med på. Men han sovner fra både ølen og programmet. 

 

**Søndag 28.januar**

 

Det beveger seg ved siden av meg. Isak har sovet så lenge at jeg nesten begynte å bli bekymra, men det er jo bra at han sover, isteden for at han blir søvnløs. Det skjer jo ofte når noe kjipt hjemsøker ham. Men nå våkner han. Jeg legger fra meg boka og kaffekoppen. 

Han har åpnet øynene. Jeg legger meg på siden så vi ser rett mot hverandre.

«Hei,» sier jeg lavt, smiler. Men det er nesten vanskelig. Å smile. For øynene hans er så triste. 

«Hei,» sier han også. Han strekker ut armen, tar hånden min, fletter fingrene sine inn mellom mine, holder et godt tak. 

Tårene begynner å renne fra øynene hans. Jeg flytter meg helt inntil ham. Kjenner de varme dråpene på halsen og øverst på brystkassen min. Hvor lenge vi ligger sånn og hvor lenge han gråter, helt lydløst, vet jeg ikke. 

Han flytter litt på seg, tørker vekk noen tårer, lar meg tørke bort noen også. 

Og så ser han på meg med et fast blikk: «Det kommer til å gå bra. Jeg måtte bare få det ut.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da har dette møtet omsider funnet sted. Er spent på hvordan det var å lese!
> 
> Du er altså hjertelig velkommen til å legge igjen en kommentar om du vil.  
> :) ❤️


	34. Mønster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak hos psykolog Ane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kalenderen til både Even og Ane er det varsel om psykologtime i dag 1.februar kl.16.  
> Isak skal være med. 
> 
> Håper dere vil det også!

«Halla!» hører jeg der jeg står i kø for å bestille på Espresso House. 

I dag skal det skje. Det kleineste i manns minne. Isak skal bli med meg til psykologen min. Jeg har egentlig ikke tenkt så mye på det, mest vært fornøyd med at jeg endelig fikk ut fingeren. I grunn har jeg ikke tenkt så mye på meg selv i det hele tatt. Jeg har tenkt mest på Isak. 

Når vi får kaffene våre har vi fortsatt noen minutter før vi må gå noen meter nedover gaten, inn i bygget, ta heisen opp noen etasjer og vipps, være der. 

Vi stiller oss ved vinduet. Utenfor ligger Torggata, travelt fylt opp med folk, til tross for det grå småruskete været. Isak har kommet med trikken rett fra skolen. 

«Har det gått bra i dag?» spør jeg.

«Du mener det med mamma?» 

«Mm.»

«Men det går bra. Du trenger ikke å spørre hver dag.»

Jeg drar ham inntil meg for en klem. Hendene hans er varme. Jeg kjenner dem på korsryggen, under jakka. 

 

 

«Veldig fint at du ville bli med, Isak.» 

Ane starter herved timen. Etter at de har hilst og vi har småpratet litt. Isak og jeg sitter i sofaen. Den som har stått her urørt alle gangene jeg har vært her, med unntak av én, da jeg lå på den. Et lite bord står mellom oss i sofaen og Ane som sitter på en kontorstol på andre siden. 

«Ja, eller … jeg ble glad for at Even spurte.» 

Han ser fort bort på meg. Jeg smiler til ham et lite sekund. 

«Ok, så det var du som tok initiativet?» spør Ane meg. 

«Ja. Men så ble det en misforståelse. Husker du det Isak?» spør jeg og smiler upassende bredt. Det er ikke så morsomt heller. 

Han nikker. 

«Misforståelse, hvordan da?» spør Ane.

«Nei, jeg nevnte det for Isak en gang i fjor sommer. Jeg tenkte at nå skal jeg liksom være ansvarlig og ikke late som jeg ikke jeg kan bli syk igjen og sånn. Men så syntes jeg det så ut som Isak syntes det var kleint. Og så kom det noen vi kjente, så da vi fikk ikke pratet om det.»

«Jeg syntes ikke det var kleint,» sier Isak. 

«Nei?» sier Ane interessert. 

«Jeg ville bli med, men da du liksom ikke tok det opp igjen, tenkte jeg at _du_ kanskje syntes det var kleint.» Han ser på meg og smiler. 

«Du ville bli med,» bekrefter Ane og ser på Isak. 

Han nikker. 

«Hvorfor ville du det?» undrer hun med mild stemme. 

«Hvorfor?» 

«Ja, eller, dumt spørsmål fra meg. Hva så du for deg at det ville innebære, å bli med Even hit? Du sier du ville det. Da hadde du kanskje en tanke… om noe du ville skulle komme ut av det?»

Han ser på meg et øyeblikk, før han ser bort på Ane. 

«Jeg så for meg at du skulle … eller at jeg skulle føle meg tryggere etterpå på åssen jeg kan være der for Even, når han er syk, så bra som jeg klarer.» Han snur seg mot meg igjen: «Og kanskje bli bedre på å skjønne tegnene, hvis du skulle være på vei til å bli manisk. Og,» insisterer han, retter en pekefinger ut i rommet, «ikke bli kjip og mase med det hvis ikke det er noen fare på ferde.»

«Ok, men så bra. Du har tenkt mye på det», anerkjenner Ane. «Men så ble altså du Even syk før dere kom dere hit. Hvordan har dét vært, Isak? Vil du si litt om det?»

Han tenker seg om. 

«Jeg skulle jo ønske vi hadde hatt denne timen først, da…»

Han skal til å si noe mer, men ser heller avventende mot Ane. Flytter litt på kaffebegeret sitt på bordet. Håper ikke Ane tror jeg er skikkelig hårsår når Isak nevner noe om at jeg bipolar.

«Ja, det skjønner jeg. Misforståelse og greier. Men så ble det sånn da, at du sto i det likevel. Hvordan har det vært?» 

Hun ser på oss begge, smiler, før hun ser på Isak igjen. Det smilet til meg håper jeg betyr at hun ikke tenker at jeg er kjip mot han. 

«Eh, jo. Jeg føler jo egentlig at det gikk … på en måte bra. Men det var jo noen ganger jeg var litt usikker…» 

Åh, men jeg må si noe! 

«Det er ikke noe rart at du var usikker noen ganger. Hva tenkte du da, eller gjorde du noe eller..?» spør Ane mildt. 

Han blir roligere av henne.  
Han trenger ikke at jeg sier noe heseblesende. 

«Men vi har ikke prata om det ennå vi to liksom.» Isak ser på meg. 

«Nei, men vi gjør det nå, baby. Du trenger ikke å holde noe tilbake,» sier jeg og stryker ham en gang på armen. 

«Er det litt vanskelig å snakke om kanskje?» spør Ane forsiktig Isak. 

Han nikker. Det blir trangt i brystet på meg. 

«Hvordan er det å høre, Even, at dette er vanskelig for Isak å snakke om?»

«Det er min skyld!» Det kommer ut før jeg rekker å stoppe det. 

«Even.» Hun lener seg litt fram, ser meg intenst i øynene, påkaller den delen av meg som vet jeg havnet ut på et destruktivt spor nå - som kan se det utenfra og rette opp i det. 

«Ok..» Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Han betrakter meg. «Jeg… jeg tror det blir vanskelig for deg, fordi jeg har det mantraet mitt om at jeg er så mye å holde ut med. Da blir du redd for å si hvordan det egentlig var for deg, fordi du tror at jeg vil tolke det som at jeg er en enda større byrde… Er det sånn?» 

«Eh… jeg vet ikke helt.» Han tar rundt kaffebegeret med begge hendene. Setter seg litt tilbake i sofaen. 

«Kanskje du skal si litt mer først, Even. Har Isak noen grunn til å være redd for det?» 

Hjertet mitt hoppet over et slag, kanskje to. Jeg er helt sikker.

«Ja… kanskje… Men jeg skal skjerpe meg. Eller når jeg ikke synker ned i de greiene mine, så vet jeg vel egentlig at …»

Alt blir helt blankt. 

«Ja, hvordan ville det vært hvis Isak sa nå at han blir kjempesliten noen ganger, sliten og lei..?» spør Ane unådig.

«Men, det er ikke sånn,» protesterer Isak. 

«Nei jeg prøver ikke å si hvordan det er for deg. Dette er bare helt hypotetisk,» forsikrer hun Isak før hun ser på meg igjen, utfordrende. 

«Ok.. jeg tenker at jeg må akseptere at det kan være slitsomt noen ganger å være med meg når jeg er syk, men at jeg må skille da…Det betyr ikke at jeg generelt er så veldig mye å holde ut med. Det er perioder liksom, men som oftest så er det ikke sånn.»

Isak nikker frenetisk, som om jeg har sagt noe han har ventet på i 70 år. 

Og jeg får den kjente følelsen av å ha løpt maraton. Andpusten, selv om jeg snakket sakte, det var bare så jævla konsentrert. 

Ane ser fornøyd ut med meg. Isak smiler så vidt han også. De nydelige øynene er mer avslappede nå, de glitrer av noe. 

Jeg retter meg opp.

«Jeg mener det. Jeg skal huske på det. Vi kan henge opp lapp,» sier jeg med en liten latter. «Men du vet at når jeg er skikkelig langt nede, så er det ikke sikkert jeg klarer å se det sånn, eller det gjør jeg sikkert ikke, men…du må ikke lyve om hvordan det er for deg. Egentlig så har vi jo lovet hverandre det, men …jeg vet ikke..» 

«Jeg tror det var bra å si det en gang til ass.» 

«Tror du det vil være lettere nå, å åpne deg om at du har vært usikker .. eller sliten? Stoler du på Even nå, at han ikke vil legge det oppå en destruktiv selvfølelse i seg?»

Han ser på meg, litt skeptisk, men samtidig med et lite smil 

«Jeg skal prøve å stole på det. Men det kan hende du må bevise det litt før jeg klarer å tro ordentlig på deg.» Han dulter meg lett i armen, smiler varmt til meg. 

«Men stoler du nok på han nå, til at du vil prøve å si litt om hvordan det var for deg? Du sa du var usikker noen ganger.» Ane ser på Isak, som tar sats, skjønte med en gang hun åpnet munnen hvor hun ville. 

«Jeg ringte foreldrene dine noen ganger da. Du vet ikke det. Eller du sov. Jeg tror ikke du merket det.»

«Ok, det kan jeg leve med,» smiler jeg. 

«Du ringte foreldrene når du var usikker. Det var jo en lur ting å gjøre,» anerkjenner Ane. «Vil du si noe om hva slags situasjoner det var?»

«Det var en gang du ikke hadde spist noen ting hele dagen. Moren din spurte om du hadde drukket noe og tatt medisiner. Og det hadde du, jo. Og så sa hun at du måtte få i deg noe mat dagen etter, og at jeg bare måtte ringe hvis det var vanskelig. De sa også at de kunne komme. Og det gjorde de jo noen ganger. Den dagen jeg måtte på skolen, blant annet. Men uansett, dagen etter spiste du. En halv grandis til frokost ass! Da ble jeg glad.» 

Han smiler. 

«Takk,» mumler jeg. 

«Du trenger ikke å takke!» Han ler så vidt. «Men det var en gang til også, som jeg ringte. Det var litt verre. … Jeg fikk ikke kontakt med deg, selv om du hadde øynene åpne. Du så så … skremt ut og virka så fjern, fokuserte ikke på meg. Det …det der var ganske skummelt.»

Jeg tar hånden hans, stryker over den med den andre hånden min. 

«Det er ikke rart det var skummelt. Husker du hva du var redd for, var det noe konkret?»

Han ser litt ut i rommet, før han snur seg mot meg. 

«Jeg var redd du skulle forsvinne… at du holdt på å bli psykotisk eller noe. At du kanskje trengte hjelp, medisiner.. et eller annet, jeg visste ikke… Husker du det?» 

«Nei… jeg fikk ikke det med meg, nei. Det var flere ganger du lå på senga ved siden av meg, og at jeg ikke …var der at jeg klarte å få meg til å si noe. …»

«Hvordan var det å ha Isak der, da?» Ane ser alvorlig på meg. 

«Det er på en måte trygt…» Bildene begynner å bevege seg på netthinnen min. 

Isak ser på meg, store, mottagelige øyne. Nå må jeg ikke fucke opp. 

«… Du virker … stabil på en måte. Det virker ikke som du blir nedtynget av meg. Enten du ligger der og følger med på meg, eller holder på med noe annet, så virker det som det er et eller annet som holder deg oppe. Selv om jeg … er fortapt i mine greier, så holder du deg stabilt der du er. Og det er trygt på en måte.»

«Men føler du deg ensom, da? Jeg vil jo ikke at du skal være alene.»

«Men jeg er jo ikke det! Det er jo det at du er så trygt der oppe som gjør at jeg vet at du er der. Du kunne ikke blitt med meg helt ned i mørket. Det går ikke an. Og det hadde vært en skikkelig dårlig idé om det gikk an også. Men selv om det er trygt at jeg ikke drar deg ned, så må du få avreagere da, baby.»

«Ok, hvordan stemmer eller stemmer ikke dette med hva du føler, Isak? Du har sagt du noen ganger blir usikker. Even sier at han opplever deg som stabilt oppe mye av tiden.»

«Jeg sa jo at jeg følte det egentlig gikk bra….»

«Men du lar ikke Even se det når du er usikker eller bekymra?» 

«Nei, men det er vel ikke noe poeng?» Han er spørrende på oss begge. 

«Nei, det er det kanskje ikke, ikke da mens det pågår. Men vi har fått øye på et mønster her, som det likevel får meg til å tenke på igjen. Du, Even, er bekymra for at Isak ikke får bearbeidet at dette iblant er krevende for han. Du vil gjerne at han ikke skal holde noe tilbake. Men så kan det lett bli til at du gjør det litt, ikke sant, Isak? Fordi du er redd Even skal dømme seg selv så hardt om du lar det synes på deg at det ikke bare er lett.» 

Vi nikker begge to. 

«Ok, og det er bra å bli klar over mønstre, men så er det det å klare å begynne å gjøre noe annerledes. Det er ikke alltid bare lett. Den var kanskje ikke så dum den ideen din, Even om å skrive en lapp. Eller at dere har et eller annet som kan minne dere på det. En strategi. Et tegn dere imellom.» Hun ler litt. 

«Vi kan sikkert finne på noe.» Jeg ler litt jeg også, ser på Isak som smiler litt skjevt, men samtidig ser tenksom ut. 

«Men er det noe jeg kunne gjort annerledes eller? Hvis det skulle skje igjen liksom .. at du blir deprimert?» spør han.

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å flytte meg litt nærmere ham. Det er denne varme følelsen som fyller hele brystet. 

«Ta bedre vare på deg selv. Det er det eneste,» sier jeg bestemt. 

«Har vi helt serr dratt hit sammen bare for at du skal si det?» Han smalner øynene, ser skeptisk på meg. 

«Det er kanskje ikke så ‘bare’,» sier Ane. «Hvordan tenker du at du kan ta bedre vare på deg selv?»

Han sukker.

«Nei, ok, så skal jeg si det da, til Even, etterpå liksom, hva jeg eventuelt har syntes har vært vanskelig.»

«Ja, det er én ting, og det er nok veldig bra om dere kan snakke åpenhjertig om det dere to…» begynner Ane. 

«Ja, da risikerer vi ikke at jeg lager meg mine egne monsterforestillinger heller,» skyter jeg inn. 

«Monsterforestillinger?» spør Isak og flytter litt på seg på sofaen. 

«Ja, eller jeg mener at jeg får noia for at det har vært skikkelig jævlig for deg liksom…men nå var det deg vi pratet om…» Jeg ser på Ane. 

«Men hva med underveis da, Isak? Hvordan kan du ta bedre vare på deg selv da?»

«Men jeg sa jo at jeg ringte foreldrene hans. Det kan jeg jo gjøre i framtiden også hvis det skulle trengs liksom!» 

«Det hørtes ut som du ringte for praktisk hjelp. Og jeg skjønner jo at det gjør deg roligere når du får det, men snakker du med dem om deg også, om hvordan du føler deg?»

«Nei, men de spør, særlig moren din.»

«Men du svarer ikke? Du bare snakker det bort?» spør jeg forsiktig. 

«Men!» Han ler en kort latter. «Jeg er liksom ikke en sånn person som sier at ‘‘i dag så følte jeg …’’ et eller annet. Jeg snakker ikke sånn med folk. Bortsett fra litt med deg da.» Han smiler så vidt.

«Ok, men så er det de situasjonene her da, hvor nettopp Even ikke er tilgjengelig for det.» Ane ser på meg. Jeg nikker så vidt bifallende.

«Nei, da gjør jeg som jeg alltid har gjort da så langt i livet. Det har gått bra det,» sier han sta. 

«Isak…» Jeg legger hånden på armens hans. «Jeg vet at du fikk en reaksjon da du kom hjem fra Polen.»

Han ser brått på meg. 

«Hæ?»

«Ja, mamma sa det. Ikke bli sint på henne da. Det var…»

«Jeg blir ikke sint på henne,» sier han fort. «Jeg bare visste ikke … eller er det lenge siden hun sa det?»

«Der har vi det igjen. Ser dere det? Det mønsteret.»

Isak nikker. 

«Det er det at jeg blir så redd for at det skal skje noe med deg. Og det har vi jo prata om.»

«Litt, Isak. Ikke mye.»

«Men det er jo liksom ikke noe å gjøre med det. Annet enn å være der, ikke være i et fordømt annet land liksom… Burde jeg skjønt det? Burde jeg gjort noe før jeg dro? …»

«Du … ba meg om å ta vare på meg selv.» Jeg skal til å si en hel del mer, men Ane kommer meg i forkjøpet. 

«Dette er ikke din skyld, Isak,» sier hun ettertrykkelig. 

«Nei, ok, men ville du blitt manisk tror du, hvis jeg ikke hadde dratt?»

«Kanskje. Kanskje ikke. Hvem vet hva som ville skjedd hvis jeg ikke hadde dratt på fylla to dager på rad og glemt medisiner de to kveldene også. Ingenting av det ville skjedd hvis du var hjemme. Men…»

«Nei, jeg mener ikke at jeg aldri skal dra bort igjen. Men kan vi please snakke om det var noen varseltegn som vi overså?»

«Det hadde vært litt opp og ned med mindre behov for søvn, jeg hadde vært ekstra energisk og alle de andre tingene som du hadde påpekt. Jeg tror jeg bare utsetter å gå til legen, egentlig, fordi jeg er redd for at han skal si jeg må endre på medisineringen, men det ville nok bare vært å få noe så jeg sov ordentlig.» 

Vi blir enig om at vi skal lage en ordentlig oversikt sammen alle 3, over utløsende faktorer, varseltegn i forskjellige faser og strategier ved sykdomstegn. Isak virker så fornøyd med den planen. Dette er effektivt, konkret og helt etter hans smak. Han er så søt og god mot meg at jeg nesten, nesten glemmer den kleine siden ved dette. 

 

 

«Herregud, jeg er jævlig imponert over at du gjør det her ofte,» sier Isak i heisen. Han lukker øynene og legger hodet bakover .

«Hvorfor det? Og det er jo ikke så ofte lenger heller,» ler jeg. 

«Fordi det var jævlig slitsomt vel. Men neste gang blir det lettere da. Jeg er glad vi skal en gang til altså, det var ikke sånn jeg mente det.»

«Neida, men du skjønner at den timen her var viktig?.»

«Jada. Det ble jo egentlig veldig tydelig at det er en del ting jeg har følt at du absolutt ikke må få vite. Det blir feil for begge. Og hvis det at vi prater om sånne ting, tvinger deg til å ta inn at du ikke er slitsom å være sammen med, så er det så jævlig verdt det.»

«Ja, jeg må jo det. Ta inn det, hvis ikke kommer du bare til å holde kjeft igjen.» 

Han ler og kveler et gjesp. 

Det er så lang kø på Mækkern at vi ombestemmer oss og hopper på en trikk hjemover isteden. Jeg lover å kjapt mekke noe pasta til oss. Isak innrømmer at han er mer sulten enn søvnig, til tross for flere gjesp.

 

«Det var fint det du sa ass…» Jeg kjenner pusten hans lett mot halsen når han sier det. Han har lagt hodet på skulderen min. 

«Hva da, baby?» Han er så tett inntil meg at jeg nesten ikke bruker stemme i det hele tatt. 

«Det med at det er trygt at jeg er der, det du sa om at jeg er stabil.» Han stryker nesa forsiktig langs halsen min. 

Jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde klart å si noe titusen ganger finere. 

«Syntes du det var fint?»

«Ja, du var så ærlig, følte jeg. Jeg skjønner jo at du ikke kan si at det var helt fantastisk, helt supert liksom. Jeg skjønner at alt er vondt da. Selv det som til vanlig er jævlig bra, blir desto mer jævlig til og med. Kanskje?»

«Hvordan har du skjønt det? Du _er_ geniet på Hartvig Nissen du. 

Jeg kysser leppene hans før han rekker å fnyse. 

Men han gjør det etterpå. Fnyser smilende av det jeg sa. 

«Du har jo hintet om det. Og så har jeg tenkt. Og lest litt mer, ikke mye, men litt.»

«Om depresjon?» 

«Ja, bipolar depresjon og depresjon generelt.»

«Alt du gjør i smug ass. Eller burde gjøre, og ikke trenger å gjøre i smug.»

«Ja, jeg skal møte Jonas! Og jeg skal si sånn: ‘‘I dag Jonas, så føler jeg …’’ blablabla.» Han sier det påtatt oppgitt. Dette snakket vi også om. At han bør dra ut noen ganger. Selv om en del av ham ikke har lyst. Og at han ikke er illojal mot meg om han forteller at han er sliten eller lingnende. 

«Men du må jo ville det da liksom. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?» spør jeg, til tross for at jeg vel egentlig vet at han skjønner. 

Han ser på meg med en plutselig blanding av ømhet og begjær som gjør meg helt ør. Det at han er tiltrukket av meg, at han er så kjærstete får meg til nesten å sprenge av lykke. Kleinheten tok ikke overhånd. Det har ikke kommet inn en rar kunstig, fremmedgjørende ting mellom oss. Det gjør meg så lykkelig og så lettet. 

«Men du?» spør Isak tankefullt. Han har lagt hodet på skulderen min igjen. 

«Mm?» 

«Dine egne ord burde få deg til å tenke litt også ass. Når du har merket at jeg er stabil, som du sier, at jeg holder meg oppe, så kanskje det betyr at jeg tar vare på meg selv ganske bra. Jeg skal ikke bagatellisere de greiene, men likevel. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er spennende å skrive. Så nå kommer alle Evens psykologtimer på rekke og rad. 80 kapitler. Neida. Dette er det siste. Med mindre det skjer noe uforutsett. 
> 
> Tror dere det var bra for dem? 
> 
> Har du en eller annen følelse, tanke, ros, konstruktiv kritikk, tanke, så ikke vært sjenert :) Det finnes ikke noe bedre drivstoff for skrivingen enn deres kommentarer!


	35. Bare fluff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kino med Isaks bros.  
> Det pønskes på noe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære beste lesere <3 Planlagt tittel på dette kapittelet var "Bare fluff". For det har vært så mye heavy greier for dem i det siste, men selv i dette universet har de bekymringsløse, digge stunder der fluff-faktoren er høy. Hvorfor ikke la det komme fram en sjelden gang i blant i historien også liksom? Men kapittelet endte opp litt annerledes enn tenkt, så klart. Tittelen klarte jeg derimot ikke å gå bort fra, sta som jeg kan være, men jeg fant det best å legge til et spørsmålstegn. Så får dere se hva dere synes.

**Søndag 4.februar**

 

«Hvor er egentlig Isak’a?» spør Jonas. 

Jeg har akkurat kommet til Ringen kino, litt sent ute til avtalen, men tidsnok til å rekke filmen. 

Magnus og Mahdi befinner seg i en intens diskusjon om hvor mye popcorn vi egentlig trenger. 

«På vei, håper jeg. Han har holdt på med noe skolegreier med Sana,» svarer jeg og snur meg i retning inngangsdørene igjen. 

«Hæ? Men Vilde skulle jo møte alle jentene, Sana også, for en time siden,» bryter Magnus inn og gjør store øyne. 

«Han har vel funnet på noe annet i mellomtida da,» sier Mahdi, litt til meg, men mest til Magnus som ser ut til å mene dette er tidenes mysterium. 

Jeg får unektelig en dårlig følelse. Isak kan ikke fordra å være sent ute. 

**Meg** 16.57  
Bby, hvor er du? 

 

«Kanskje han stakk innom kollektivet? Tror Eskild savner Isak ass… Åh, men forresten, jeg har hørt noe om at du holder på med noe filmgreier med Linn.» Jonas ser spørrende på meg. 

«Ja, hva er det? Noora ville ikke si til Vilde hva det handler om.» Magnus blander seg engasjert inn.

«Jeg kommer ikke til å si noe om det jeg heller, ikke ennå i hvert fall. Men nå blir jeg bekymra for Isak ass. Han har ikke lest meldingen min.»

«Klokka er ett over. Vi må egentlig gå inn da,» sier Magnus. 

«Ikke la meg bli her alene da!» 

Jonas tar meg i armen, peker i retning inngangsdørene. 

Isak kommer joggende mot oss. Han ser stresset ut, men ellers i god behold. 

«Ikke spør om han har vært i familieselskap,» Magnus smiler bredt til Mahdi og klapper ham en gang på skulderen. Hva faen mener han med det?

Isak og jeg får ikke mulighet til noe annet enn et lite hei-kyss før vi har kommet oss inn i kinosalen.

 

«Hvor har du vært?» spør jeg idet vi setter oss, jeg helt ytterst, med Isak på min venstre side. 

«Hos Sana?» Tonefall og uttrykk som i: «hvorfor spør du om det? Det visste du jo.»

«Men Sana hadde jo en annen avtale kl.16?» 

Det ser ut som han skvetter. Fersket. 

«Ja, men det var noe annet jeg måtte fikse.» Han legger en hånd på låret mitt og begynner å følge konsentrert med på Telia-reklamen. 

«Skal jeg slå meg til ro med det?» Jeg smiler, men mener det likevel. 

Han sukker, ser irritert på meg. 

«Ville _du_ slått deg til ro med det?» spør jeg. 

Det ser ut som han tenker. Et lite smil dukker opp. 

«Jeg har et spørsmål, Even. Har du fått fiksa det sånn at du har fri neste helg?» 

Han ser på meg og biter seg i leppa. 

«Nei, sorry. Det gikk ikke, må jobbe hele neste helg ass.» 

Jeg fester blikket stivt på lerretet, men idet samme starter en Libresse-reklame, som det er vanskelig å fake en voldsom interesse for. 

Vi bryter ut i latter begge to. 

«Du har fri?» spør Isak omsider.

«Ja da, jeg har det.»

_Hva er det som skal skje den helgen?_

«Du vet det er 21 jeg blir, sant?»

«Hvem faen har snakket om bursdagsfeiring?» hveser han. 

«Ingen,» sier jeg og løfter armene til forsvar. 

«Men..» begynner jeg.

«Du får ikke lov til å si eller spørre noe mer!» avbryter Isak og lener seg mot meg, markerer alvoret i ordene ved å kysse meg. Gjøre det umulig for meg å bruke munnen til å si noe med. 

Det begynner å krible i hele meg. Alt er perfekt nå. Den varme, våte, deilige Isak-tungen som leker med min. 

Han skal til å avslutte kysset, men jeg tillater det ikke. Vil bare kysse litt til. Jeg legger hånden raskt mot nakken hans. Han lar seg villig gli videre inn i kysset. 

Jeg gleder meg til i kveld. 

«Evak, nå begynner filmen. Nå må dere slutte å le og kline så jævla høylytt,» roper Magnus, etterfulgt av et smil som avslører hvor fornøyd han er med seg selv. 

Isak snur seg brått mot ham.

«Vi kliner for faen ikke høylytt,» hvisker han indignert. 

Det er nesten så jeg misunner Isak for at han blir så sint. Han får sikkert fortere orden i plassproblemene nedentil enn hva jeg gjør. 

Mer klinings blir det uansett ikke under _Den tolvte mann_.

 

Etter filmen ender vi opp med å ta en øl på OsloVelo.

Magnus spør om vi tror han kommer til å vippe opp til 5 i historie nå som han har sett denne filmen, noe som får oss alle, Isak spesielt, til å le. 

Jeg multitasker på en ganske ok måte: snakker med Mahdi og Magnus om filmen, samtidig som jeg ikke klarer å holde fingrene av fatet: Hånden min vil til stadighet inn under genseren og t-skjorta til Isak. Den vil kose med den nakne huden på ryggen hans. Det skjer så diskret at Isak ikke prøver å stoppe meg, tvert imot flytter han heller på seg ørlite grann, så jeg får bedre tilgang. 

Ingenting av hva han og Jonas snakker om, får jeg med meg, før jeg hører Jonas’ spørsmål: 

«Har du prata noe med moren din i det siste eller?»

«Jeg og Even var hos henne forrige helg,» svarer Isak og tar tak i mobilen sin. Han ser ikke på den, bare begynner å vende på den, setter den på høykant, lavkant.

«Ok? Åssen var det da?» spør Jonas.

Alle følger plutselig med. 

«Du har fortalt det til Magnus eller?» spør jeg Isak. Jeg legger hånden på armen hans. 

«Hæ? Nei,» svarer både Isak og Magnus. 

«Å nei, jeg bare hørte du sa noe om familieselskap da Isak kom i sted?» Jeg ser spørrende på Magnus. 

«Nei, det hadde ingenting med det å gjøre,» avkrefter Magnus. «Bare dårlig humor fra lenge siden det.»  
Jeg får en følelse av at det nå er to vanskelige temaer som seiler opp her for Isak. 

«Husk at alle her er glad i deg, baby,» hvisker jeg knapt hørbart. Nesa mi sneier øret hans. 

Han smiler så vidt til meg. 

«Nei, det er egentlig ikke så mye å si. Vet ikke hvor mye kontakt jeg kommer til å ha med henne mer ass. Hun er liksom ikke helt chill, eller veldig lite chill egentlig, med at … jeg er sammen med Even. Altså ikke fordi Even er Even, men fordi kjæresten min er en gutt.»

«Hæ? Hun er .. syk, eller er hun ikke det? Har det liksom noe med det å gjøre eller?» spør Mahdi. 

«Vet ikke….Men du, foreldrene dine er katolikker, er de ikke det?» spør Isak. Mahdi nikker bekreftende. «Tror du de ville vært chille eller, hvis du hadde vært homo?» fortsetter Isak. 

Mahdi tenker seg om et øyeblikk. «Eh, ja, jeg tror det.. I Hvert fall om de hadde fått et par dager på seg.»

«Mamma har fått over et år på seg…»

«Du har faen meg stilt opp så jævlig mye for henne. Og så er det her takken liksom!» skyter Jonas inn. 

«Ja, men ikke…» begynner Isak og vrir på seg. 

«Sorry, mente ikke å …»

«Det går bra. Jeg bare gidder ikke å bli bitter liksom. I det minste har jeg fått bedre forhold til pappa i det siste da.»

«Har han bedt om unnskyldning for at han dro fra dere på den måten han gjorde eller?» Spør Jonas. 

«Han har gjort noe bedre enn det. Eller jeg mener, det er ikke bare ord. Eller penger. Når foreldrene dine, mens du er barn, tvinger deg til å finne ut av ting på egenhånd, som du egentlig hadde trengt hjelp til, så kan de ikke begynne å blande seg inn og kritisere deg når du faktisk er formelt voksen. Det er de ikke i posisjon til ass. Pappa har skjønt det. Han støtter at jeg og Even er sammen. Han spør om hvordan det går med oss også, uten å ville ha noe igjen, sånn som før da han hele tiden skulle skyve meg foran seg i alle greiene med mamma. Nå prøver han heller å få mamma til å skjerpe seg…»

«Det er så jævlig hennes tap ass.» Magnus legger ekstra trykk på første stavelsen i ’’jævlig’’.

«Jo, men det er jo moren hans da,» innvender Mahdi. 

«Ja, og hva så?»

«Ja, det føles jo litt kanskje som et tap for han også.» 

«Det der blod er tykkere enn vann-greiene er bare piss. Det er jo hun som går glipp av evak.»

Jeg og Isak veksler et blikk: hvor lenge skal de to diskutere det seg imellom liksom? 

«Ok, men uansett. Det er kjipt, men jeg klarer meg jeg altså,» sier Isak med en liten latter. Markerer at vi er ferdige med dette nå. 

«Bare husk at du kan prate om det da. Men du har jo Even selvfølgelig,» sier Jonas. 

«Ja, men du har kjent henne nesten hele livet, sant?» spør jeg Jonas. 

Han nikker. 

Samtalen glir over i andre, lettere ting. Isak er leken igjen, ler, erter Magnus. Alt er normalt. 

Og han er diskret oppmerksom på og kosete med meg. Påkaller oppmerksomheten min med et lite kjærtegn hvis jeg har vært helt revet med i noe annet en stund. Uten å ville avbryte meg. Bare et lite «hei baby». Det er fint. Veldig fint. 

 

Da de andre vurderer om de skal ta en øl til, hvisker Isak til meg:

«Kan vi ikke dra hjem?»

«Vil du dra hjem? Hvorfor det?» 

Han himler med øynene, smiler skjevt til meg. 

«Jeg har hatt lyst på deg siden før filmen begynte.»

På vei hjemover finner jeg på det ene spørsmålet mer vanvittig enn det andre om hva som skal skje neste helg. «Skal vi på kombinert blomsterbinding- og keramikkurs i indre Telemark?» Isak ler samtidig som han later som han blir mer og mer provosert over at jeg ikke kan slippe temaet.  
Jeg er så spent! 

 

(…)

 

Vi ligger nakne i senga og koser etter sexen. 

«Vet du hva, baby? spør jeg.

«Nei?» smiler han og legger seg oppå meg med armene i kryss på brystkassa mi. 

«De selvlysende stjernene i taket,» sier jeg og peker unødvendig. «Dem klistret jeg der for å minne meg på at det var den samme stjernehimmelen vi så på, selv om du var i Polen og jeg var her.»

Han bøyer hodet bakover og ler før han gir meg et kyss på haka. 

«Er det liksom så morsomt?» spør jeg påtatt snurt. 

«Det er vel først og fremst litt cheesy. Men så er det mange nivåer da, baby. Altså, du så opp på de leketøysstjernene, som du i hvert fall ikke har hengt opp i noe mønster som ligner på noen virkelige stjernebilder, og så tenkte du videre på den egentlige stjernehimmelen og så igjen tenkte du at jeg akkurat da også så på stjernene der jeg var, og det fikk deg til å føle at vi var nærmere hverandre?» spør han lattermildt. 

«Ja, eller det var det jeg håpet på, men jeg savnet deg ikke mindre av det ass.»

«Tenk at den masterplanen ikke funka!» Han kysser meg. Drar en hånd gjennom håret mitt. Betrakter meg mens han smiler. «Vet du hva jeg gjorde da, for å prøve å savne deg mindre?»

«Nei.»

«Det var litt mindre avansert enn deg. Jeg så på bilder.»

«Funket det?»

«Nei!» Han ler. «Det funka jævlig dårlig.»

«Men vi klarer det jo da, å være borte fra hverandre litt… eller?» Nølingen min kommer, for vi vet jo hvordan det gikk. Jeg ser på ham, der han fortsatt ligger oppå meg i en tydeligvis behagelig stilling.

«Ja. Klart vi gjør det. Vi vet jo at vi har hverandre, uansett hva.»

«Uansett hva», istemmer jeg ettertrykkelig. Det kommer inn et snev av alvor og legger seg ved siden av tilfredsheten i blikket hans. For det er jo sant.

«Jeg ble skikkelig stressa i dag da du ikke kom og ikke så meldingen min heller,» slipper det ut av meg.

«Sorry ass, Men det var jo bare noen minutter. Hva ble du redd for da?» 

«Egentlig for at du hadde fått en reaksjon på det med moren din. Unnskyld at jeg maser om det, men…»

«Det er nok egentlig bare bra at du ‘‘maser’’ litt.» Han lager gåsetegn med den ene hånden. Overrasker meg positivt med det han sier. «Men akkurat nå har jeg med hele meg lyst til å gjøre noe annet enn å prate om det,» slår han fast. 

«Hva da?»

«Bare ligge her og fortsette å ha det digg med deg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan var dette da? 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeg elsker å lese teorier om hva som skal skje videre også:) Lyst til å bli med på hva som skal skje med Even neste helg? 
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	36. Tre spørsmål

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er litt nervøs før bursdagshelgen sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite tirsdagskapittel.

**Tirsdag ettermiddag 6.februar**

 

Jeg gir opp. Ser heller bort på Isak. 

Nå har jeg begynt på en melding til Linn det siste kvarteret, uten å komme fram til noe som helst jeg vil sende.

Isak sitter foran PC’en. Sjekker også mobilen til stadighet. Jeg mistenker at det ikke er skolearbeid han holder på med. For han skjøv maskinen litt unna da jeg passerte bordet i sted, akkurat nok til at jeg ikke kunne se skjermen. 

Det lille søkket i magen. Av nervøsitet. Jeg skulle så ønske jeg bare gledet meg til helgen. Til Isaks overraskelse.

«Du?» Jeg begynner visst å snakke før jeg har tenkt ferdig. 

Han ser opp. 

Men idet samme ringer mobilen hans. 

«Mm. Jeg må ta den,» sier han. 

«Hei, det er Isak.»

Han ber person x i telefonen om to sekunders tålmodighet mens han går ut på balkongen. Lukker døren igjen bak seg. 

Det er flere minusgrader ute, så jeg henter en jakke. Isak rynker brynene og ser først sint på meg da jeg åpner balkongdøren. Jeg rekker ham jakka, før jeg raskt stiger inn i varmen igjen. 

Jeg observerer ham trippe opp og ned, tydelig kald til tross for jakka, frostrøyken står ut av munnen. 

Han kaster et kjapt blikk på meg idet han kommer inn, før han setter seg ned ved bordet igjen. 

«Du?» sier jeg på nytt. 

«Ja? Sorry. Hva er det?» Han ser distré på meg. 

«Til helgen … Jeg aner jo ingenting. Kan du bare si et eller annet? ...Jeg er litt nervøs. Prøver ikke å misbruke greiene mine for å fritte ut av deg hemmelighetene dine… men du vet…»

Han går fra å se distré ut, til irritert, men så mykner trekkene opp. Han gjenkjenner noe. Forstår. Ser meg. Helt subtilt. 

«Ok..» Han kommer bort til meg. Setter seg på senga, trekker bena opp, krysser dem, stryker meg en gang på leggen. Den kroppsdelen som er nærmest ham. 

«Du kan stille tre spørsmål.» Han smiler. Øynene glitrer. 

Jeg elsker at han tar det sånn. 

«Tre spørsmål? Serr?» ler jeg. 

Han nikker. «Men jeg svarer ikke på hva som helst!» 

«Har opplegget noe å gjøre med at jeg har bursdag på mandag?»

«Nå må du være litt taktisk’a, baby. Ikke bruke opp et spørsmål på noe du allerede vet svaret på.» Han sukker oppgitt. 

«Ok, du vil jeg skal være taktisk? Du skal få se hvor jævlig taktisk jeg kan være, du!»

«Du må ikke prøve for hardt da. Det avslører jeg, vet du.» 

Vi utveksler en slags krysning mellom et fnys og et smil. 

«Første spørsmål: hva må jeg pakke? Det føler jeg faktisk helt serr at jeg må vite.»

«Ok. Du pakker dine egne ting som du trenger for en helg. Tannbørste og medisiner og sånn. Og av klær kan du pakke noe comfy du vil ha på deg i sånn vanlig innetemperatur. Ta med deg de hårproduktene dine også du. Du kommer nok til å få lyst til å style håret. Resten fikser jeg.» 

«Hæ? Du kødder nå? Jeg vet jo ikke om jeg trenger badeshorts eller skiutstyr eller føkkings smoking. Det der hjalp meg jo ingenting!»

«Du, nå må du oppføre deg ordentlig her,» advarer han og tar foten min som gissel. 

Jeg ler.

«Du spurte hva du skulle pakke jo og det har du fått svar på. Du må ikke tro at du kan spørre om det der, og dermed liksom få ut av meg hva som skjer og hvor vi skal.» 

«Isak..» insisterer jeg. Alvoret siver inn. 

«Ok, jeg glemte en ting. Eller to. Du kan ta med deg kamera også, flere om du vil. Og tegnesaker. Og du kan pakke like upraktisk som du liker, for … du kommer uansett ikke til å måtte bære noe mye på det.»

«Åh! Men jeg skjønner ingenting! Ikke at jeg tror du ikke lager bra overraskelse og sånn ass, men…»

Han smiler litt medfølende et øyeblikk. 

«Er det det her du har sittet og grublet over? Du så litt rastløs, eller rådvill ut, mener jeg, i stad.»

Jeg lar meg falle bakover så jeg blir liggende på ryggen. 

«Nei… det var det med Linn. Jeg vet ikke hva som skjer med prosjektet vårt nå. Vi vil forskjellige ting, på en måte.» Jeg sukker frustrert, ser opp i taket.

«Men hva er det egentlig dere vil med det? Jeg mener, hva er liksom målet?»

«Hmm. Nei, det er godt spørsmål det. Det er jo egentlig ganske vagt… At livet hennes skal bli bedre?» Jeg gløtter bort på Isak. 

«Du treffer henne til helgen da,» sier han rolig. 

«Ok? Så vi blir mange, ikke bare deg og meg?» Jeg reiser meg opp i sittende stilling igjen.

«Er det ditt andre spørsmål?»

«Eh.. nei! Du har jo allerede sagt det nå. Jeg gidder ikke å bruke opp spørsmålene mine på noe jeg allerede vet svaret på, utrolig utaktisk.»

Vi smiler til hverandre. 

«Greit!» 

«Ok, så vi blir mange…» resonnerer jeg. 

«Flere enn oss to bare i hvert fall.»

«Ja, men regner med at det ikke bare blir oss tre heller da. Deg og meg og Linn liksom. Det hadde jo vært litt rart.»

«Sant,» samstemmer Isak med et smil. 

«Men jeg vil være sammen med bare deg,» sutrer jeg påtatt, tar tak i ham og drar ham ned til meg med makt, så vi ligger ved siden av hverandre.»

«Og den her vil jeg forresten pakke med meg,» sier jeg og drar i den burgunderrøde hettegenseren han har på seg. 

«Akkurat den?»

«Ja, akkurat den, ja. Den var jo egentlig min, men nå er det nesten bare du som bruker den. Jeg mistenker at du gjemmer den faktisk når du ikke har den på deg, sånn at jeg ikke skal finne den.»

Isak ler.

«Gjemmer den faktisk! Ok, men da får vi kanskje vaske den da.»

Jeg snuser rundt på ham. 

«Nei, det er ikke nødvendig. Den lukter fint nå.»

«Lukter fint?»

«Ja, ikke svette. Ikke vondt. Bare litt deg. Godt.»

«Ok, ok. Da har du et plagg du er klar til å pakke. Gratulerer.»

«Takk. …ok, to spørsmål til…» 

Nervøsiteten igjen. 

«Du, kjæresten min» Han drar en hånd gjennom håret mitt. «Bare spør du.. Jeg vil ikke at du skal være nervøs. Spent, men ikke nervøs. Bare spør om det du trenger å spørre om. Drit i det med tre spørsmål.»

Beste Isak. 

«Må jeg gjøre noe, foran mange ukjente folk, eller kjente folk?»

«Nei. Du må ikke gjøre noe spesielt. Ikke noe som du ikke vil.»

«Ok. Jeg bare skjønte ikke det med at jeg skal ta med tegnesaker, når vi kommer til å være sammen med mange, mener jeg. Tenkte kanskje jeg måtte tegne alle sammen, lage portrett av hver og en?» spør jeg og prøver å være morsom. «Jeg vet jeg sang karaoke den gangen. Men hvis noen hadde tvunget meg til det fem minutter før jeg selv fikk innfallet, så ville jeg fått panikk ass. Og selv om jeg er bedre til å tegne, så…»

«Nei!» Isak ler lett. «Nei, nei. Det er jo bursdagen din. Du skal ikke jobbe liksom. Jeg sa bare det med tegnesaker, fordi jeg kanskje tror du kommer til å få lyst til det.»

«Ok?»

«Hva mer er bra å vite?» spør Isak og ser oppmerksomt på meg.

Jeg tenker meg om. Prøver å kjenne etter. Vil gjerne holde meg innenfor formatet med tre spørsmål også.

«Skal du og jeg sove sammen?»

«Ja selvfølgelig.» Han koser nesa si mot min en gang. 

«Bare vi to?» spør jeg og ser ham inn i øynene. 

«Bare vi to ass. Eget rom. Som vi kan trekke oss tilbake til når vi vil.»

Jeg legger hånden langs kinnet og kjeven hans og kysser ham ømt. Fy faen så forstått jeg føler meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle dere jeg fortsatt har med meg! 
> 
> Håper du vil bli med på surpise-helgen for Even - og rundt historiens siste sving etter det.
> 
> Blir kjempeglad for en lyd fra deg! <3


	37. Happy birthday, Even (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overraskelseshelgen er i gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da jeg åpnet kommentarfeltet tirsdag kveld ble jeg helt serr på gråten. Det hadde vært en drittdag og på grunn av noe utenforstående hadde en tvil gnagd seg inn når det gjelder min evne til å ro denne historien i havn på en god måte. Den tvilen har selvsagt INGENTING med deres mottakelse av historien og respons på den å gjøre, for den er fantastisk. Men uansett, jeg ville gjerne trykke «reply to all» som hadde kommentert og har kommentert etterpå, fordi det samlet betydde så utrolig mye å se de kommentarene. Takk <3
> 
> Nå er det duket for surprise-helgen! Even tror jeg ikke blir skuffet. Det håper jeg ikke dere gjør heller! Det tar litt av, men hold ut med meg da, please :) 
> 
> Håper også dere som har uttrykt at dere venter på noe spesifikt, opplever å bli noe tilfredsstilt av dette kapittelet. 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk til pagnilagni som har betalest for meg for første gang, på dette monsterkapittelet. Dine innspill og språkvask har virkelig løftet teksten!

**Fredag 9.februar**

 

«Ok, nå må vi gå ned om fem minutter,» sier Isak og ser på kolliene våre i gangen. 

«Hvordan skal vi komme oss dit vi skal?» spør jeg og drar igjen glidelåsen på den burgunderrøde hettegenseren min. Jeg sjekker klokken: 14.23. 

«Kjøre bil.»

«Ok? Jeg håper ikke du skal kjøre. Og hvis jeg skal kjøre, må jeg nesten vite hvor vi skal,» sier jeg og dulter til ham. 

 

«Åh, herregud, jeg dør snart av spenning, Isak. Er det langt dit vi skal?» Vi står klare utenfor bygården med alt stæsjet vårt. 

Men han bare legger armene rundt meg, smiler. «Det får du se.» 

 

Magnus og Mahdi kommer kjørende i en grå golf. 

 

Snart er vi på vei. Jeg har lite utsyn fordi det henger et håndkle over vinduet ved siden av meg der jeg sitter på den plassen jeg fikk tildelt i baksetet. 

 

Mahdi setter på musikk. Nas. Jeg regner med at det ikke er tilfeldig. Isak og jeg ser på hverandre. Han blunker til meg. Det blir ikke til at vi snakker så mye. Musikken står høyt på og Isak finner fram en kortstokk. Det er egentlig ganske behagelig. Av og til blir han opptatt med mobilen sin. Av og til får jeg beskjed om å lukke øynene Og faktum er etter hvert at jeg har null idé om hvor vi er på vei. 

 

Når vi har kjørt 2 timer kanskje, eller 3, begynner Isak å fikle i sekken han har ved siden av føttene sine. Han drar fram det blå skjerfet sitt. 

«Ok, nå må jeg binde deg for øynene altså, for nå nærmer vi oss.»

Det minner meg om noe jeg ikke kan definere, men som jeg ikke fikser. Bare tanken gjør meg klam i hendene. 

«Nei, du, det fikser jeg ikke. Sorry. Men jeg kan lukke øynene», hvisker jeg. 

«Hæ? Men da er jo dritlett å jukse, kom igjen’a,» prøver han seg. 

Det knyter seg i meg. 

«Nei, jeg lover jeg ikke skal se,» erklærer jeg og ser ham forpliktende og bedende inn i øynene. 

«Ok, men lukk øynene da!» 

«Jeg kan legge meg ned med hodet i fanget ditt,» foreslår jeg og har allerede løsnet bilbeltet. 

«Det tror du du får plass til?» ler han. 

Og det får jeg. På et vis. Det er uansett mer digg å ligge i fanget til Isak med lukkede øyne enn å sitte rett opp og ned.

«Kjør forsiktig da, Magnus og si fra hvis dere ser politi.» 

«Det går nok bra, Isak,» sier både jeg og Magnus.

 

«Ok, vi er framme, men du må for all del ikke åpne øynene ass. Ikke før jeg sier fra!» befaler Isak strengt. Han holder jakka opp for meg, så jeg bare kan tre armene inn. 

«Ja, bind han for øynene da!» sier Magnus utålmodig. 

«Nei, det går bra. Han skal ikke se,» svarer Isak.» 

Jeg skjerper de sansene jeg får lov til å bruke. 

«Herregud, sjø! Jeg ser ikke, men jeg hører jo bølger som slår mot land jo og jeg lukter hav!» roper jeg henrykt 

«Ja, vi glemte hørselsvern og klesklype,» ler Isak. 

Han holder meg i hånden, fører meg litt bortover. 

«Nei, vent. Nå skal du bare snu deg litt mot høyre, sånn, ja. Det er ikke så lett å gå her i blinde, så … når jeg har talt til 3, kan du åpne øynene. Og det du da ser rett på, det er der vi skal være. Og du og jeg… nei, det får du se senere. Ok, er du klar til at jeg teller?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig er jeg klar! Jeg trenger ikke noe mer tid på å stå her uten å se noe, liksom,» ler jeg. 

«Ok, nå skal du helt serr få oppleve at en drøm som du har hatt skikkelig lenge går i oppfyllelse… og…»

«Men skal du holde tale eller? Kan du telle til tre, eller er det litt for komplisert, mattegeniet mitt?» 

Magnus og Mahdi ler. 

«Tell da, mann. Ikke plag han mer nå da,» sier Mahdi. 

«Ok. 1…. 2….3!»

«Åh, herregud! Et føkkings fyrtårn! Det er jo dritstort!»

«Vi har hele. Hele for oss selv,» sier Isak og stråler. 

Jeg drar ham inntil meg og kysser ham.

«Men, men, jeg tror jeg har sagt det der om den drømmen én gang kanskje? Og, herregud, hvordan har du fått til det? … Men det er jo masse lys der.»

«Ja, det er noen som er kommet allerede, som har varmet opp og sørget for at alt er klart og greier,» sier han stolt. 

«Hæ? Hvem?»

«Det får du se.»

Det blåser. Det er iskaldt, men det må være noe av det vakreste jeg har sett. Forblåste svaberg. Mørkegrått, intenst hav som er så mektig at vi nesten må rope til hverandre. Det mystiske, hvite fyrtårnet som sender ut gule lysstråler så langt øyet kan se. Høyt, rungende står det der fast og lar alle naturkreftene prelle av på det. Horisonten, med et svakt gul-lilla skjær etter en sol som fortsatt så vidt holder dagen igjen. Ellers er himmelen full av forskjellige grå- og hvitsjatteringer. Det kommer til å klarne opp. Klar, mørkeblå himmel trenger seg fram. Skydekket smuldrer opp foran øynene jeg endelig får lov til å ha åpne. Isak står der mot denne sinnsyke bakgrunnen. Lue har han tydeligvis glemt. Håret er vilt og herlig i vinden. Det svake lyset treffer ham perfekt. 

«Vent, jeg må ta bilder! Stå der, Isak. Ikke flytt deg.» 

«Og der er han er i gang allerede,» ler Isak. Han smiler strålende. Det kommer til å bli verdens fineste bilder. 

 

Vi får gå i forveien de få meterne bort til fyrtårnet. Fyrtårnet som ligger helt inntil det buldrende havet. Magnus og Mahdi insisterer på å parkere og bære inn all bagasjen. 

Isak holder meg i den ene hånden, mens han kjapt tekster ett ord bare, ser det ut til, med den andre. 

«Gratulerer med dagen da, baby, på forskudd.» 

Han kysser meg og åpner så døren før jeg rekker å si eller gjøre noe. 

Vi kommer rett inn til en kjempeplakat det står: 

«GRATULERER MED DAGEN EVEN!!! <3<3 <3» 

På et bord står to glass 

Isak tar det ene, gir det til meg, før han tar tak i det andre og løfter det til en skål med meg. Det er akkurat nok til en skål og et par ekstra slurker. Musserende. 

Jeg er svimmel. Men svimmel på en god måte. Det er som jeg er i en deilig drøm der alt er merkelig, men behagelig, svevende, snille, myke kanter. 

«Kom, baby,» nesten hvisker Isak. Selv om jeg ikke kan se noen andre enn oss. 

Vi begynner å gå oppover spiraltrappene, to runder, før Isak stopper utenfor en dør. 

«Ok, jeg skal ikke be deg om å lukke øynene mer.»  
Han smiler varmt, lurt, bredt til meg. 

Før han åpner døren.

…

…

 

Jeg blir visst bare stående helt perpleks. 

For der er 10 hender over meg og jeg halvt dras, halvt bæres bort til sofaen hvor de hopper oppå meg. 

«Gratulerer med dagen!», «Surprise, surprise!», «Even! Even! Even!» - og en masse annet roper velkjente stemmer. 

«Han er jo helt sjokka jo, jeez, Even er det så jævlig utenkelig at vi vil overraske deg liksom?» roper Elias mens han ler. 

«Vi har jo alltid elska deg vi, Even!» Mutta setter opp et liksomlidende dramatisk uttrykk.

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å felle noen tårer. 

«Han er ikke sjokka. Han er rørt,» sier Mikael, blanding av ertete og ømt. 

De sier en hel masse jeg ikke klarer å oppfatte. Det blir bare til en god strøm som legger seg rundt meg. Der er de alle. Yousef som smiler og observerer meg. 

«Du er god til å holde på hemmeligheter ass, Isak,» sier Adam. «Vi kjenner han. Han faker ikke dette altså.»

«Jeg kjenner han også,» sier Isak. Og ser litt flau ut med en gang. Nydelige kjæresten min. 

«Ja, flytt dere litt, da! Dere er jævlig klengete ass,» kødder jeg, skyver dem til side. 

«Kom og sett deg her da, baby,» roper jeg, for å overdøve dem, og strekker armene mot Isak. 

Jeg drar ham ned på fanget mitt. Men han setter seg ved siden av meg isteden. Legger den ene armen rundt meg. Drar meg inntil seg. Han peker med den andre. Jeg følger armen hans med blikket. 

En gedigen plakat jeg har klart å overse til nå. 

«Hei Briskeby - [spektakulær tegning av fyrtårn]! - Even’s birthday spesial» 

Jeg drar kjensel på Yousefs forseggjorte design. 

 

«Isak. Dette er jo helt sinnsykt! Har du organisert alt det her? For meg?»

«Nei, men det er jo ikke bare meg da. Det skjønner du vel nå?» 

Jeg snur meg, ser på Mikael. Han ser påtatt intenst på meg et sekund, før han snur seg liksomuskyldig bort.

«Nå er jeg ikke keen på å fakle rundt i ignorance lenger ass! Fortell da for faen!»

«’’Fakle’’, hva slags ord er det, Even?» kødder Mikael i kjent stil. 

Jeg prøver å sende ham et lynende blikk. «Vakle, famle, whatever. Fortell!» 

«Ok, ok, ok. Du så på meg, fordi du vet at du har snakket til meg om fyrtårn-drømmene dine siden vi var små… Når var det vi chatta, Isak?» 

Isak sjekker Messenger. 

Alle drømmene mine om å bo på et fyrtårn når jeg ble stor. Forhindre at båtene forliste. Stå imot alle kreftene som prøvde å beseire festningen min, stå stødig og lyse uansett hva. Men så slo det meg en dag jeg røyka mens jeg skrev norsktekst at de drømmene bare vitnet om en patetisk oppblåst illusjon, skapt av meg selv for ikke å se virkeligheten inn i øynene. Selvsagt ville jeg aldri ha noen ting å stille opp med mot kreftene i min egen psyke. Og det fantes ingenting fascinerende ved dem, i motsetning til havet. Først i essayet blåste jeg opp bildet, fylte på med detaljer, gjorde det storslått, før jeg skrev det i stykker, tok livet av det i tekst. Mot slutten var jeg også så stein at jeg ikke klarte å se en setning en gang under ett. «Meget godt språk og driv, treffende metaforer, svært kreativ tolkning av oppgaven. Språket bryter delvis sammen mot slutten. 5.» Det var vurderingen, i tillegg til henvisning til skolespykologen på grunn av bekymring for min psykiske tilstand. Som om ikke mange nok allerede var det og var mer enn villige til å få meg i tale om det. 

«4.desember. Det var da alt begynte,» sier han og gir meg et kyss på kinnet. 

«Men hvorfor? Jeg blir 21 liksom, Jeg ville vært fornøyd med en pils på byen.»

Jeg ser rundt meg på alle sammen. 

Mikael setter seg ned på huk foran meg. 

«Vi fikk ikke feiret deg da du ble 20.»

20-års dagen min. Den var veldig fin. Takket være det mennesket som sitter her ved siden av meg. Jeg legger hånden min oppå Isaks hånd på låret hans. Men selv om det var god stemning og jeg følte meg omringet av folk som liker meg og en som elsker meg, var det en sår smerte der et sted. Noen skarpe skår av noe som var brukket. En stemme i meg hvisket: «Hva slags freak er du som feirer 20-års dagen din bare med kjærestens venner, folk du har kjent under et halvt år?» 

«Ikke 19-års dagen din heller,» fortsetter Mikael, som tydeligvis ikke vil slippe dette helt ennå. Og det er faktisk greit. Jeg er på et fyrtårn. Og fortiden trenger ikke gjemmes bort. Nå kan den stå seg opp mot nåtiden. Drømmen jeg ødela kommer til liv igjen, i konkret forstand i hvert fall, og dem jeg er glad i vil at den skal gå i oppfyllelse. Helt forsvarsløs er jeg jo ikke heller.

19-års dagen min. Jeg hadde kuttet med vennene mine. Droppet ut av skolen. Sonja var inne på rommet mitt den dagen og prøvde å muntre meg opp. Mamma og pappa som forsøkte å lure i meg livrettene mine. Det var en heller trist dag, men like før ting faktisk ble betraktelig bedre. Forholdet til mamma og pappa var ikke dårlig lenger. Det begynte å funke å snakke med Ane. Jeg var i ferd med å skjønne at jeg hadde et snev av valg om jeg skulle jobbe for eller mot meg selv. Tro på at ikke de kreftene var helt upåvirket av hva jeg foretok meg og hvordan jeg tenkte. 

 

«Og 18-års dagen…»

«Åh, fy faen.»

«Jeg har dårlig samvittighet fortsatt ass,» sier Mikael. 

«Nei, det må du ikke ha. Du fikk meg jo hjem.»

En fest som tok av. Sonja som overvåket meg. For hver gang hun kommenterte drikkingen min, fikk jeg et umettelig behov etter å drikke mer og fortere. Til jeg mistet kontrollen helt. Det ble en sjelden kjip krangel, foran alle, en krangel der det ble virvlet opp så mye grums som med overlegg rammet så hardt at ting kanskje aldri kunne bli det samme igjen. Og så fikk jeg med meg Mikael avgårde fra festen. 

«Endelig kan vi bli med og feire deg. Og da måtte det jo bli en ordentlig føkkings feiring. Men det er Isak som har gjort nesten alt.»

«Nei, det er det ikke,» protesterer han. «Dere har gjort masse dere også. Og mange andre som er her eller er på vei.»

«Vi har gjort det du har spurt om,» sier Mikael. «Det er jo du som har organisert alt. Fy faen, det er skikkelig betryggende at du er sammen med Isak, ass. Det kommer til å gå deg godt.» 

«Tror du ikke jeg vet det?» 

Jeg ser stolt på Isak. Han smiler lykkelig og litt sjenert. 

«Jeg går opp på rommet vårt jeg. Må pakke ut noe greier,» sier Isak. 

Men jeg vil bli med. Gutta forsikrer meg om at de selvsagt skal være her hele helgen. Elias og Mutta kom til og med i går. De har satt på varme flere steder og insisterer på at vårt rom er et kremrom. 

Trappene snirkler seg oppover, helt til toppen. Vi står litt andpustne utenfor døren når Isak åpner den. 

Rommet er nesten sirkelformet. En stor dobbeltseng er buet i den ene enden slik at den passer perfekt inntil veggen. På hver side er det et nattbord med en tent gul lykt på. Det er vinduer langs veggen nesten rundt hele rommet, bortsett fra der det går en liten trapp opp ved siden av døren og der et lite bad befinner seg. Vårt eget lille bad. 

Det er mørkt ute og den enorme fyrlykten er tent. Lyset er gult, akkurat som de to små lyktene på nattbordene. Det er helt magisk å se ut, selv om jeg egentlig ikke kan se så mye annet enn noe enormt nesten svart, men jeg vet hva det er og etter hvert som jeg står der lenger får jeg øye på hvite skumtopper, skillet der horisonten møter havet, stjernene som begynner å spette fram. Uansett hva som skjer, fortsetter alt dette ubestridelig sin rytmiske gang. Det vasker bort noe og gir lovnad om noe nytt. Følelsen av å være i dette enormt sterke menneskeskapte byggverket som ikke lar seg rive med av naturkreftene, minner meg på at det er verdt å forsøke. 

 

Isak kommer bort til meg, stiller seg bak meg, legger armene rundt livet mitt og kysser meg i nakken. Det passer perfekt, akkurat når jeg har tenkt ferdig, så er han der og demonstrerer at jeg ikke er alene. 

«Happy?» 

«Kødder du? Dette er helt sykt! Helt sykt at du og dere har gjort det her for meg.» 

Jeg snur meg rundt og kysser ham ømt og lenge. Kjenner hvordan det funkler rundt i hele kroppen. Ekstra sterk konsentrasjon i magen. Eksplosjon av følelser som pirrer ut i hele resten av kroppen og setter den i helspenn på bare den gode måten. 

«Kom, vi må teste senga,» sier jeg og tar hånden hans. 

Vi får av oss skoene. Legger oss oppå dynene. Holder rundt hverandre. 

I noen minutter kysser vi langsomt. Rytmen fra bølgene som slår inn påvirker i alle fall mine bevegelser, hvordan jeg gir og mottar. Det er uendelig deilig, lunt, samtidig som det er kriblende og opphissende. Bildet dukker opp av en annen gang vi også lå oppå sengetøyet, fullt påkledd, med hver vår hoodie. Og kanskje det er nå det virkelig slår inn, hvor langt vi har kommet, lenger enn hva jeg noen gang ville forestilt meg var mulig for meg. De nedfelte refleksene mine om at jeg må beskytte folk fra meg selv, har blitt til brytere jeg kan velge å justere ned eller slå helt av overfor han her…

«Du?» avbryter han tankene mine med. 

Det er et varmt, stille «du» som matcher blikket han ser på meg med. Jeg smiler, ser spørrende på ham. 

«Du vet, alle er jo her, eller er i ferd med å komme. Eskild, Linn, Noora, William, de andre jentene, alle gutta. Det blir lett en intens greie… Jeg tror jeg kunne følt det var litt overveldende også på en måte…» Han ser granskende på meg. 

«Hva er det du prøver å si, baby?» Jeg stryker og avsetter små trykk langs kjeven hans med pekefingeren.

«Eh.. at det er en ting bare, som jeg er litt redd for.»

«Hva da?»  
«Jeg vet jo hvor sosial du er, men … også hvor langt du kan strekke deg liksom for at alle skal føle seg inkludert og alt sånn. Og nå er alle her for å feire deg. Det blir party og drikking… Du må vite at det er ingen som forventer at du skal være på hele tida, være den siste som går og legger deg, den siste som stopper festen og alt det der. Det siste jeg vil er at du skal ta deg ut mer enn du egentlig føler for, om du hadde kjent etter… og bli syk av det her.»

«Jeg kommer ikke til å bli syk.»

«Neida, jeg tror ikke det jeg heller. Men du må ikke føle at du må gå på fylla både i dag og i morgen liksom. Det er jo i morgen festen er da. Det er helt greit å ta det rolig i dag.»

«Det var mange flere ting i bunn enn bare at jeg gikk på fylla to dager sist, Isak.»

«Ja, jeg vet det. Egentlig prøver jeg ikke å si hva du skal gjøre eller ikke gjøre, bare at jeg håper du tillater deg å kjenne etter liksom, ikke føler at du må presse deg. Det er greit at jeg sier det eller?» 

Det er helt klart greit, men jeg må bare la alle de gamle refleksene som likevel slo seg på nå, få kjøre fra seg litt i meg. Puste meg gjennom dem. Holde den sunne avstanden til dem. De definerer meg ikke. 

«Huske du den derre lappen vi snakket med psykologen om?» spør han. 

«Eh.. ja.»

«At du må legge bort den usanne ideen din om at du er mye å holde ut med. Hvis du går og føler du er en konstant byrde, så kan jo ikke jeg si noen ting. Og du ville jo ikke at jeg skulle holde kjeft hvis det er noe jeg føler.»

«Og nå var du redd for at jeg skal presse meg?» 

«Ja.. og er det ikke sånne ting du vil jeg skal si da?»

«Jo, det er jo det… Blir du mindre redd nå?»

«Når vi klarer å prate om det, ja.»

«Herregud, du har tenkt mye på det du.. det som kom ut av den psykologtimen?»

«Ja. Selvfølgelig har jeg det. Vi dro jo ikke dit for å ha det gøy.» 

Jeg ler. Får deja vu. 

«Vet du hva? Det er litt sykt at du er 18 år. 18. Akkurat nå føler jeg meg mye barnsligere enn deg,» innrømmer jeg. 

«Så lenge du er voksen nok til at jeg kan kysse deg så er egentlig det meste fett,» ler Isak og legger seg oppå meg og kysser meg. 

«Jada, går fint det. Veldig fint.» Vi kysser litt til, før jeg ser ham inn i øynene. «Men, ja, jeg skal kjenne etter.»

…

Når vi har gått alle rundene nedover spiraltrappen, tar Isak hånden min og åpner en dør. 

Der er de alle sammen. De kommer og klemmer meg, står nesten oppstilt på rad, dytter på hverandre, ler. Noora, Eva, Jonas, Vilde, Linn, Eskild, til og med William. Svak musikk lyder ut i rommet. Det er blomster her, noen slags planter til og med. Jeg gjetter på at det er Vilde som står bak. Hun lyser opp når jeg spør henne. 

Isak drar meg videre med seg inn til et slags kjøkken. Jeg får en øl i hånden og skåler med Chris og Isak. Yousef og Sana holder på med noen gulrøtter som de ikke slutter å le av, selv om jeg innimellom der et sted får en klem av Sana også. 

«Vi er mat-teamet i dag,» sier Chris. 

«Mat-team? Wow!» 

 

Litt senere på kvelden benytter jeg anledningen til å snakke med Linn, når Vilde som har sittet og pratet et med henne reiser seg. 

«Hei,» hilser jeg og setter meg ned på en pute ved siden av henne der hun sitter foran vinduet, med utsikt ut mot det åpne havet. 

Hun har munnen full av bolle, så hun gir meg bare et vink til hilsen. 

Jeg skal til å spørre hvordan hun har det, men kan jo like gjerne hoppe i det og begynne å snakke selv, siden hun ikke er ferdig med å tygge ennå. 

«Kan jeg si deg noe jeg har tenkt på, om … filmen vår?»

Hun nikker, tar en bit til av bakverket og ser avventende på meg.

«Ok, jeg skjønner at du synes det kan være skummelt å være den eneste som liksom står fram om noe så sårbart. Og vi må finne en løsning på det, ok? Alt det du sa om meg… Det at du trodde jeg ikke ville inkludere det opptaket av meg fordi jeg skammer meg. Vel, det er jo sant det på en måte, at jeg skammer meg.»

«Ja,» sier hun bare. 

«Kanskje jeg på en eller annen måte kan være åpen om at jeg er bipolar, for det er jo noe med det, hvordan det blir møtt av samfunnet, som gjorde at vi kom på hele ideen også.. Jeg vet ikke. Men helt ærlig så vil jeg ikke bruke det opptaket av meg. Og, ja, det er litt fordi jeg er redd for å gjøre det, men det er faktisk en annen grunn også… Hele ideen var jo at det er mange som sliter, men som er helt usynliggjorte. Og du er et eksempel på det, derfor er det noe å lage en film om, på en måte. Det poenget risikerer vi jo at drukner hvis vi skal blande inn meg, eller i hvert fall det opptaket, i selve filmen. Meg i en tilstand og med en diagnose som kanskje er misforstått ofte, ja, som mange har fordommer mot og alt det der, men det er jo en annen problematikk, føler jeg. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

«Ja, jeg skjønte det hele tida, men jeg er glad du innrømmer at det var noe mer enn det også, for det er ikke noe lett hvis det bare er jeg som skal åpne meg, og ikke du litt også.»

«Nei, jeg skjønner det faktisk veldig godt,» innrømmer jeg.

«Men hva mer skulle du si? Det virka som du skulle si noe mer.» Hun snur seg og ser på meg. 

«Nei, jeg bare tenker at den filmen må bli sånn at vi insisterer på å bry folk liksom med noe som ikke er så opplagt, eller så håndfast. Det er derfor det blir feil å sidestille mine greier med dine.»

«Men hvordan skal vi klare det da, å få folk til å bry seg?» spør hun og drar seg litt i leppa. 

«Jeg tror vi må problematisere litt hva vi vil med den filmen i det hele tatt, jeg. Det med usynliggjøring er en greie. Men hva er alternativet liksom? Eller, hvordan vil du bli møtt? Og hvordan kan den filmen få fram det? For det er jo noe med det presset som er problemet, presset om å skulle være best og alt det der. Det du fortalte om at du fikk høre at du hadde alle muligheter for å lykkes liksom. Å kjempe for at en film får visninger og anerkjennelse, er jo litt det samme på en måte?»

«Ja, jeg vet. Det sa Yousef også.»

«Har du snakket med Yousef?»

«Ja. Men i morgen skal jeg fortelle deg noe. Det er noe fint da. Og nå må du ikke tenke mer på det her. Det er jo bursdagen din.»

Hun smiler. Jeg skal til å protestere, men det er noe med blikket hennes som får meg til å slippe det, for nå. 

«Jeg er veldig glad for at du er her.» Jeg gir henne en klem. 

«Jeg også er glad for det. Og jeg skjønner veldig godt at dette er en drøm som går i oppfyllelse,» sier hun mens hun retter blikket mot det der ute, nyter utsikten som regelmessig lyses opp av fyrlykten, før hun ser på meg og smiler. 

 

Jeg svirrer rundt en stund. Danser litt. Prater med flere, nesten alle, litt i alle fall. 

Og der sitter Isak oppå et bord. Han ler. Hviler seg på en albue, holder en ølflaske i den andre hånden. Der i en t-skjorte som gjør at armmusklene får vise seg i all sin prakt, i jeans som sitter perfekt på ham, får jeg akutt lyst til å ta ham med meg. 

Jeg blir stående og beundre ham i smug en liten stund isteden, venter på at han skal få øye på meg. Silver & Gold av Pieces of Juno begynner å sive ut i rommet. Jeg har ikke tenkt på før hvor sexy den låten er. Det er som om Isak diskret beveger seg i takt med musikken, pulserende, grasiøse ørsmå bevegelser som bare jeg ser. 

Han tømmer ølen, strekker seg og gjesper. Det ser ut som han har lyst til å få av seg klærne snart, strekke seg dovent nok en gang, la den deilige kroppen utfolde seg på madrassen og jeg vet det er meg han har lyst til å legge seg inntil. Jeg vil ikke vente lenger, føkk den utsettelsen. Skulle jeg ikke kjenne etter? Jeg smiler for meg selv.

Og der ser han meg. Han lyser opp og former munnen til et «Kom hit.» 

 

Vi ender med å gå opp trappen til suiten vår. 

«Hey, baby, bli med og se på stjernene først,» sier jeg entusiastisk. 

Vi deler en øl, hutrer, sitter tett inntil hverandre, ler fordi vi presser oss til å sitte der, til tross for at det er en bitende vind og at vi lengter etter å være nakne sammen under dynene i det svakt opplyste perfekte rommet vårt. Men først skal vi ta inn synet her oppe fra av stjernehimmelen og det svarte havet med de gulhvite, kraftige, opplyste stripene fra lyskjeglen. Isteden for å sitte der med hver vår jakke, kryper vi sammen inni min og har Isaks over oss. Hvor mye varmere det er 

Etter en dusj sammen, sex, endelig sex, og så en dusj til, kryper vi nok en gang under dyna.

Isak sovner nesten umiddelbart på armen min. Jeg klarer ikke å få meg til å slå av de to gule lyktene. Det er perfekt å ligge her og beundre ham og høre igjen og igjen bølgene som slår mot land. At han får til å hvile ved siden av meg, det nydelige ansiktet ser helt avslappet ut, gjør meg så lykkelig nå at jeg bare må dra øyeblikket ut. 

Omsider lirker jeg meg forsiktig løs. Jeg går bort til vinduet, ser ut nok en gang. Før jeg slår av lysene. Fortsatt er det ikke helt mørkt her, for fyrlykten lyser. 

Jeg legger meg igjen, smyger armen under nakken til Isak, legger den andre armen rundt ham og kjenner jeg glir inn i drømmeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyst til å si noe om hva du synes? ❤️


	38. Happy birthday, Even (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bursdagslørdagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En stor takk til pagnilagni som har betalest dette også! Takk for knallgod og effektiv hjelp :) 
> 
> Alle de nydelige tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel (både her og på Jodel) gir meg mer enn dere kanskje aner. Tusen takk! Jeg skal svare på alle kommentarene. Har bare vært opptatt med skrivingen av del to :)

**Lørdag 10.februar**

 

Man skulle tro det ikke hadde gått noe tid i det hele tatt når jeg våkner…

… bortsett fra at dagslyset så vidt siger inn. 

Men Isak ligger fortsatt med ansiktet i min retning.

Lyden av bølgene er lik den som den jeg sovnet til. 

Jeg vet ikke om det er det spesielle vinterlige morgenlyset ved havet, om det er denne lyden av bølgene, rett og slett stedet vi er på - fyrtårnet …

… fyrtårnet, det er oppfyllelsen av en drøm jeg trodde jeg hadde stukket hull i og ødelagt, fordi jeg hadde gjennomskuet at det bunnet i et bilde, et håp skjult i en metafor, noe som ble for mye å skulle leve med da hjernen er alene-følelsen hjemsøkte meg som mest, kanskje jeg _hadde_ stukket hull i drømmen, kanskje den ble til på nytt igjen i det samme som den ble oppfylt… 

… Uansett, kanskje er det alt dette som spiller inn, men Isak er overjordisk vakker der han ligger. Det er nesten så jeg lurer på om han er ekte, om dette er ekte, om jeg er i virkeligheten fortsatt. 

 

Jeg lister meg ut av senga, går på do og pisser. Ja, og med det, mens strålen treffer doskåla føler jeg meg virkelig nok, i det minste kan jeg hake av for det. 

Takket være meg, faktisk, har vi en liten vannkoker, presskanne og pose med pressekannemalt kaffe fra KB her. 

Mens kaffen lager seg, tar jeg på meg sokker, joggebukse, t-skjorte og den burgunderrøde hoodien igjen, for litt kaldt i rommet er det, litt for kaldt til å sprade rundt naken. Og jeg må stå her ved vinduet og se på at dagen presser seg fram, skyver mørket til side, gjør fyrlykten gradvis overflødig, måkene begynner å synge i et litt annet toneleie, havet er ikke svart lenger, det går fra mørkegrått, til gradvis lysere gråblått. 

Isak hadde rett, selvfølgelig, jeg vil tegne. Men nå har jeg tatt inn omgivelsene, ikke Isak. Det er Isak jeg vil tegne. 

Meds-alarmen min går av. Jeg forter meg å deaktivere den av så ikke Isak våkner. Etter å ha svelget pillene med vann fra brusflasken på nattbordet mitt, henter jeg meg en ny kopp kaffe, stiller den oppå en stivpermet bok noen har etterlatt her. Med kaffe ved siden av meg i senga, begynner jeg å tegne ham. Jeg begynner ikke som jeg pleier med skisseaktig å tegne ansiktsform først. Jeg begynner rett på det ene øyet, eller det vil si buen med øyevippene hans. Jeg får så uimotståelig lyst til å berøre dem med fingertuppen, eller blåse forsiktig mot dem, men jeg tegner isteden. 

Det er akkurat som jeg blir enda litt bedre kjent med ansiktet hans av å gjøre det, av å studere detaljene sånn som jeg gjør nå, her på dette stedet, overraskelsen. Hvor mye sier egentlig ikke det? Jeg er den heldigste i verden. Jeg begynner å tegne munnen hans, den munnen som jeg elsker å kysse, som utsier alle de kloke, grumpy, rare, fine, fine tingene. Jeg kommer aldri til å bli ferdige med leppene, for jeg elsker å tegne dem, vil like godt at det skal vare og vare. Pannen, hårfestet, det gylne håret, bustet, krøllete. Så han har vridd seg i søvne likevel, ikke ligget i samme stilling hele natten gjennom. Jeg tegner og tegner dette håret, nøye, det fortjener den mest nøysomme skyggeleggingen så det ser like levende og vakkert ut, som det er. Noe som selvsagt er umulig å oppnå. 

Jeg tenker på alt som bor innenfor der, innenfor det håret. Jo bedre jeg blir kjent med alt som er inni der, og jo mer nytt - faktisk, på en måte - jeg observerer i detaljene i ansiktet, munnen, nesa, kinnene, kjeven, tinningen, alt, jo mer kjent det blir, desto mer slår det ned i meg at det er dette jeg vil ha for alltid, Isak og meg. 

Han begynner å bevege seg. Kanskje han våkner nå. 

Men han gjør ikke det. Han strekker ut en arm, leter etter noe. Jeg lurer på om det er meg han leter etter i søvne. Han virker fortsatt harmonisk i hvert fall, ikke nervøs, ikke noe mareritt på gang, heldigvis. 

Armen legger seg ned igjen. Hånden hans på min pute. Men jeg ligger litt lenger bortenfor med skisseblokka mi og kaffekoppen trygt unna en eller annen potensiell brå bevegelse fra Isak. 

Han begynner å snorke, forsiktig først, men så litt høyere. Jeg må holde meg for ikke å le høyt, bare lytte til det. Tegningen er egentlig ganske detaljert allerede. Jeg legger den bort et øyeblikk, tripper ut av senga igjen og finner fram kameraet. Jeg åpner vinduet så vi, eller fortsatt bare jeg, kan høre havet bedre. 

Lyden av bølgene og lyden av Isak som snorker sammenfaller på en absurd måte. Jeg filmer ham nært innpå, før jeg sakte trekker meg tilbake, filmer rommet, utsikten, tenker over hvordan jeg plasserer meg for forhåpentligvis å få fram den samstemtheten mellom de rytmiske slagene fra bølgene og Isaks snorking. Han er så nydelig og morsom, det er til å få totalt latterkrampe av, men jeg ler ikke før jeg føler meg ferdig og stopper innspillingen. 

 

«Halla, er du våken du’a?» mumler en søvndrukken stemme. 

Han ser på meg med ett øye. 

«Hei, baby!» Jeg hører selv hvor provoserende våken jeg høres ut. 

«Kledd på deg til og med. Hva skjer med det’a?»

Jeg legger meg ned på senga, rusker ham forsiktig i håret. 

«Klar til å ta det av meg igjen når som helst for deg.»

«Mmm», smiler han, fortsatt søvnig. 

«Jeg føler meg lykkelig, Isak.»

«Så bra, da, for det er jo meningen, det.»

«Jeg elsker deg,» hvisker jeg og prøver å forplikte ham til å bli i dagen nå, ikke falle tilbake i søvnen som nok sånn cirka 50 prosent av ham vil. 

«Jeg elsker deg òg, men jeg vil sove mer, helst inntil deg da.»

«Men har ikke du egentlig ting du skal orge, du som er bursdagsmæsteren liksom,» kødder jeg og setter meg opp i senga, brer dyna litt bedre over ham, før jeg ombestemmer meg og heller drar den ned så jeg kan se hele overkroppen. 

«Jeg er delegeringsmæsteren jeg, det er det jeg er. Men hvor mye er egentlig klokka?» 

 

Da han skjønner at den er halv elleve, tar han tak på seg og bestemmer seg for at natten er resolutt over for hans del også. 

Men det betyr ikke at han ikke skal reversere min prosess om å gripe an dagen. Han kler av meg, drar utålmodig i plaggene, begynner å kysse meg på munnen, halsen, brystvortene, biter i dem, før han beveger seg nedover, behandler meg som et musikkinstrument, vet akkurat hvordan han skal få meg til å stønne og klynke inntil jeg vrir meg ukontrollert i nytelse. 

(…) 

«Asså, Jonas, Eva og Eskild sov her i en sånn koselig klynge da vi kom inn for å begynne på frokosten,» sier Noora og serverer oss hver vår pannekake. 

«Jeg tror de trenger å jobbe litt med formen for å bli klar for fest i kveld,» sier William og presenterer oss for alt det vi kan velge mellom av pannekakefyll. 

Noen har allerede spist, men joiner oss. Snart spiser vi pannekaker nesten alle sammen mens Mahdi velger behagelig musikk der han sitter og drikker kaffe bak Macen som er koblet til høyttalerne. 

Det kommer inn meldinger mens vi er ute og går en liten tur og ser oss om. 

Jeg elsker å være ute her, selv om det sludder. Isak vet det, vet jeg elsker det ville, ubarmhjertige været. Så han går her sammen med meg, vottehånd i vottehånd, selv om han nok for sin egen del egentlig bare har lyst til å være inne i varmen. 

**Mamma**  
Kjære Even, gratulerer med dagen på forskudd! Vi ønsker deg en fantastisk bursdagshelg. Kos deg masse og nyt hvor mange fine mennesker du har rundt deg som vil være med å gi deg noen flotte dager. Vi er så glad for at du i år feirer med både gamle venner, Isak og nye venner! Veldig glad i deg. Klem fra mamma og pappa

 

Det er sykt at vi har klart oss så bra. Aldri, aldri hadde jeg trodd jeg kunne bli en relativt normal person som feirer bursdagen min med venner, uten at det blir krise, som har en kjæreste som ikke kun er kjæreste med den sosiale meg (og en formynder for resten av meg), foreldre som er glad jeg er der jeg er, som stoler på at jeg kan ta vare på meg. 

Fyrlykten gjør sin nytte nå også. Den gir et fint gulskjær til det hvite sluddet og de hvite skumtoppene på bølgene. 

Jonas og Eva har våknet til live likevel. Isak begynner å prate med dem mens jeg og Mikael går og mimrer. 

«Kom!» sier Mikael. Vi går ned til en slags strand der det er fullt av rullesteiner. De er glatte. Vi faller nesten noen ganger, før vi sette oss ned på to av dem, vinker på de andre som somler etter oss. 

«Er det som du drømte om?» spør Mikael. Jeg kan så vidt se ansiktet hans, at han smiler, inni den store hetten. 

«Nei… egentlig ikke, men det er ikke dårligere enn jeg drømte om, ikke i det hele tatt. Bare annerledes». Jeg rynker brynene, ser ut mot havet. 

«Hvordan da?»

«Nei… jeg vet ikke. Jeg har egentlig syntes ganske lenge at det er best å ikke ha så mange drømmer. Alltid redd for at jeg er for høy til å ha realistisk perspektiv på ting, bortsett fra når jeg har vært så langt nede at drømmer uansett er det siste jeg har. Eller noe sånt. Så nå er det litt sånn at det som gikk i oppfyllelse var en drøm jeg ikke hadde lenger.» Jeg ler litt av meg selv om mine kronglete tanker. «Men det er egentlig ganske bra for da trenger jeg ikke stresse, det er ikke noe ideal jeg måler dette opp mot, selv om jeg er ganske sikker på at det hadde stått seg mot hvilket som helst ideal.»

«Det er litt trist da, at du ikke har drømmer. Du pleide å ha så mange.»

«Ja, jeg vet. Men det er ikke sikkert det er så trist. Hvis jeg sier for eksempel at jeg håper, eller drømmer om at jeg alltid skal være sammen med Isak og ha det så bra med han som vi har det nå, så får jeg jo panikk. Det er bedre å bare ta dag for dag. Da er det lettere å ikke bli redd for at jeg skal føkke opp alt igjen.»

Yousef dukker opp fra intet. 

«Er du klar for briefing før vi spiller inn Hei Briskeby-videoen eller?»

«Hæ? Ja! Skal bare skifte.»

«Men altså, du er sikker på at du vil? Det er bare hvis du vil altså.»

«Selvfølgelig vil jeg! Hva tror du om meg?»

Yousef bare ser på oss og smiler. 

Vi går tilbake sammen mot det ruvende fyrtårnet, igjen er det sykt at det er der vi bor denne helgen. Det begynner å bli litt kjøligere, sluddet er blitt til små snøfnugg. Noen av dem ser ut som krystaller der de vibrerer i lyset av fyrlykten. 

 

Jeg skifter kjapt og fikser håret foran speilet på badet vårt. 

…

 

[Ukjent nummer]  
Halla Even! Happy birthday! <3 <3 Kan jeg komme på besøk til dere en dag etter skolen? Klem fra Lea

 **Meg**  
Tusen takk, Lea! Ja, selvfølgelig kan du det. Det er kjempehyggelig. Vi melder deg! 

 

 **Terje Valtersen**  
Hei Even, gratulerer med dagen på mandag! Ønsker dere en veldig fin helg. Hilsen Terje

«Isak, se.» Jeg gir ham mobilen. 

Festen har offisielt begynt, kan man si. Vi drikker prosecco. 

«Wow», sier han lavt. 

«Hvordan visste han det?» spør jeg. 

«Nei, han har faktisk hjulpet til. Han sier jo at han vil det liksom, så jeg spurte han. Jeg sa at jeg og de beste vennene dine hadde så lyst til å overraske deg. Det var noe greier med at han kjenner noen som kjenner noen og så videre, i hvert fall gjorde det det lettere og .. billigere», han ler litt, «å leie dette.» 

…

Linn kommer bort til meg og rekker meg et kort. Hun er fin, i grønn kjole, dus sminke og med et litt sjenert smil. 

«Kjære Even,  
Håper jeg har vist deg at jeg tør å være superærlig med deg. En ting vil jeg si: det er ingen som har tatt meg på alvor slik som du har gjort. Takk. Jeg vet ikke hva som vil skje, jeg. Ikke du heller. Men det er litt bedre å være Linn etter at du har vist at du bryr deg. Du fortjener bare å ha det bra. Gratulerer med dagen. Klem fra Linn 

 

…

«Isak og Even, jeg må snakke med dere.» 

Jonas drar oss til side, får oss med ut på gangen, ved siden av spiraltrappen. Han ser litt bekymret og besluttsom ut på samme tid. 

«Har moren din ringt eller sendt melding eller noe?»

Isak strammer seg litt. Jeg legger en hånd på ryggen hans.

«Hæ? Nei, tror ikke det.»

Han plukker opp mobilen sin. 

«Eh, jo.. hva .. hvorfor vet du noe om det?» spør han forvirret.

«Hva skriver hun?»

Isak leser kjapt gjennom selv først, før han leser for oss. 

«Kjære Isak, ønsker dere en fin helg. Hils Even og si gratulerer med dagen fra meg. Klem fra mamma.»

Jeg ser at han har det som meg: _hvordan skal vi forstå det?_ , men sikkert mange andre følelser i tillegg.

«Jeg har snakket med moren din, ass…,» begynner Jonas. «Jeg klarte ikke å slutte å tenke på det etter kinoen, det du sa da. Og så jeg henne i kjøkkenvinduet en dag. Isak, ikke .. eller unnskyld, jeg skulle sikkert ikke blandet meg.»

«Hva sa du? … Hva skjedde?»

«Nei, jeg ringte på og hun var dritglad for å se meg. Og så, ikke med en gang da, men, jeg sa at du har blitt gladere etter at du ble sammen med Even. Jeg overdrev ikke, sånn at det ikke blir troverdig, mener jeg.»

«Hva … sa mamma da?»

«Da jeg sa det med at du ikke har hatt det lett, men at du virker gladere nå, at jeg som jo kjenner deg vet at du er det også, for real, da jeg sa det, så begynte hun å grine.. Moren din meldte meg nå. Og så fikk jeg nettopp litt panikk for at jeg har blandet meg inn i noe jeg ikke skulle blandet meg inn i og at du kanskje ville få håp om at hun er mer chill enn hva hun kanskje er.»

«Hvorfor sier du det?» spør Isak. 

Jonas sier egentlig det samme som Isak vet og som jeg også har merket, at det trolig ikke er noen quick fix her. 

 

Jeg klarer ikke å ta øynene bort fra Isak etterpå. Det er et drag av alvor innprentet i ansiktet hans, det vakre, våkne blikket har fått noe fjernt over seg. Han ser distré ut, men ikke på en god Isak-måte, ikke fordi han holder på med mange ting han ville holde på med i hodet sitt, men fordi det er noe som mot hans vilje får tak på ham og får ham til ikke å klare å være til stede her og nå. Musklene i nakken er anspente, på det jeg har lært er hans karakteristiske måte når noe plager ham. Kanskje ikke mange kan se det, men jeg ser det og jeg vet jeg ikke finner på det. Det napper ubehagelig i brystet mitt. Fineste Isaken min som jeg så sinnsykt gjerne vil skal være like glad og avslappet som han har vært så langt denne helgen. Jeg kan ikke bare se på dette. Bena mine tar meg over gulvet og bort til ham, der han står akkurat nå ved vinduet og ser ut. Det er noe hardnet, men samtidig - under, ved siden av - noe sårbart i uttrykket. Glasset med musserende i hånden hans virker malplassert. 

«Kom, bli med opp på rommet vårt litt,» sier jeg lavt og tar ham lett i armen.

Han ser overrasket på meg, men protesterer ikke. Han tror vel det er jeg som trenger en time-out, ellers ville han garantert protestert. 

Når vi har kommet frem, lukker jeg døren bak oss. Jeg gjør tegn til at han skal bli med bort til et av vinduene. 

«Du kjæresten min, dette her gikk inn på deg…» begynner jeg og tar begge hendene hans. 

«Hm?» Han skvetter litt. 

«Jeg ser det, baby. Du må vite at du kan snakke med meg.»

Han ser på meg, tenker seg om litt. 

«Det var jo egentlig fint gjort av Jonas, eller jeg mener han gjorde jo dette for min skyld.»

«Ja ja, helt enig. Han viser jo at han er glad i deg, at han har tenkt på dette og at det bryr han, men likevel ser det ikke ut som du har det noe bra akkurat nå. 

«Even!» begynner han oppgitt. «Det er bursdagen din!» 

«Ja, og hva så? Tror du ikke jeg vet at det ikke finnes passende tidspunkt eller, for å ikke føle seg vel? Du må alltid vite at du kan snakke med meg.» Jeg ser inngående på ham. 

«Jeg vet det», sier han og ser ned. 

«Jeg føler meg ikke helt sikker jeg, ass, på at du bestandig vet det», sier jeg med et lite smil. 

Han løfter hodet, ser meg inn i øynene. Det er et lite lys, et lite smil, en liten gjenkjennelse der. 

Jeg smiler jeg også, legger hodet på skakke, ler så vidt.

«Du vet jeg er fyrtårnet ditt, sant? Du må aldri tro at jeg ikke tåler at du lar det som skjer med deg få komme ut til meg.» Jeg blir alvorlig igjen der på slutten.

«Fyrtårnet ditt!» Han ler. «Ja, du er høy da og du lyser opp alt rundt deg når du smiler, helt serr!» 

Han lener seg inn mot meg og gir meg et kyss. 

«Jeg er sterk også,» sier jeg og strammer armmusklene. Men jeg hørte jeg så vidt mente det på en annen måte der også. Jeg har aldri påstått overfor noen at jeg er sterk før. Det er så altfor mange måter jeg ikke er det på. 

«Jeg vet. Jeg vet du tåler det», sier han som om han gjentar noe som det burde være unødvendig å si igjen.

«Ja, men du må ikke bare vite det. Du må snakke med meg. Jeg mener ikke at du skal vrenge sjelen din og ikke ha noen ting for deg selv, men det her handler jo om ..hvem du er og…»

«Og hvem jeg elsker. Det handler om deg også.» Han ser på meg. 

Jeg blir litt sjenert, som om jeg selv la opp til at han skulle si det. 

«Jeg føler at det handler litt om meg også, ja. Og det blir feil, helt feil at du skal gå og bære på det alene. Skjønner du det?»

Han trekker hendene sine ut av mine, tar isteden rundt meg. Vi klemmer i mange sekunder. 

«Jeg er bare så usikker på om jeg skal svare henne og hva i tilfelle…» Han ser spørrende på meg. 

«Helt ærlig så tenker jeg, nei, men du må jo gjøre det du føler for da selvfølgelig. På meg virker det bare ikke som …du føler deg sikker på hva det betyr at hun skrev den meldingen?»

«Nei, jeg er jævlig redd for å bare bli skuffa. Men hun blir kanskje lei seg hvis jeg ikke svarer. Hun føler jo sikkert at hun liksom prøver, tror du ikke det?»

«Poenget er vel at du ikke føler deg sikker, at du er redd for at ingenting er forandret hvis vi møter henne. Da skjønner jeg det om du ville fått en dårlig følelse etterpå, hvis du sendte en melding som liksom sier at nå er alt fint mellom dere.»

«Mja.. Blir feil å gjøre henne glad på falske premisser. Jeg svarer ikke, ass. Da får hun heller tenke litt mer da.» 

Han klemmer meg igjen. Jeg holder ham hardt inntil meg. 

«Ok, takk, jeg mener det, ass. Men nå kan vi gå ned på festen igjen. Det hjalp veldig å bestemme meg.»

Nede på festen er det god stemning. Selv om Mahdi, Eskild og Eva til stadighet krangler om hvem som skal være DJ, selv om Elias later som overfor Sana at han ikke er full, selv om Vilde lager oppstandelse når en av plantene brekker som resultat av Magnus’ utagerende dans, selv om Isak sender meg et par blikk når han synes gutta mine blir for klengete, selv om han kommer med noen erklæringer og tar på meg på en ikke helt lavmælt og diskret måte, noe som blir fanget opp, noe han blir ertet for og som får ham til å snappe herlig grumpy tilbake, selv om jeg på mitt mest inspirerte, mest romantiske utbringer en skål for ham og ikke slutter å fortelle alle hvor fantastisk han er, før Isak, tomatrød, fysisk stopper meg, selv om jeg et lite sted i meg lurer på hva jeg har gjort for å fortjene dette - eller egentlig på grunn av alle disse tingene, like mye som alt det andre, så har jeg den beste føkkings bursdagen ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lørdag?
> 
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Altså nå håper jeg ikke jeg har fått det til å virke som det går mot fullkommen, sukkersøt happy end i denne ficen, at liksom Isak og Even gifter seg i en alder av 18 og 21 år, at de aldri krangler mer, at Even aldri tryner igjen og tviler hardt på seg selv igjen, eller at Isak får et perleforhold til moren sin osv. Men det dras litt i alle trådene i historien denne helgen. Mulig jeg med disse happy birthday-kapitlene har mistet kontakten med den realismen historien eventuelt har hatt så langt, men hverdagen kommer igjen og det er der vi ender opp også. Jeg fikk bare ideen til denne helgen en natt i desember der det regnet og jeg ikke fikk sove, og så klarte jeg ikke å slippe den.)


	39. Mylder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even om å se seg tilbake og om å prøve å forstå.  
> Besøk av Lea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har tatt litt tid nå med oppdatering fordi jeg måtte stake ut veien klarere fra forrige kapittel og videre inn mot mål. Jeg har fortsatt litt igjen å fortelle, men alt ble vanskelig, ble engstelig for at jeg ikke skulle klare å få fram det jeg ville. Nå føler jeg meg på vei over den kneika :) 
> 
> Håper dere er klare for besøk av Lea!
> 
> Her er vi ferdige med vinterferien, inne i uka etter, som det kommer flere kapitler om.

**Tirsdag 27.februar**

 

Jeg har holdt på å støvsuge, rydde og skure, til og med kjøleskapet har jeg gitt en overhaling, kastet en nesten grå klementin som må ha ligget der siden desember. Riktignok vasket Isak badet i går, det kjipeste å rengjøre her. Likevel er jeg drittlei nå når jeg stopper opp. Men først og fremst er det det gigantiske fotografiet av Isak som bryter takten min. 

Det bildet minner meg om en dag jeg har lyst til å glemme, likevel står dette forstørrede vakre ansiktet til Isak i en særstilling, sammenlignet med de mange andre crazy tingene jeg har gjort når jeg har vært syk. Trangen til å gjøre alt jeg kan for å utslette alle spor, overmanner meg ikke her jeg står - med armene krysset, i en gammel utvasket jeans og med en t-skjorte som kleber seg ubehagelig til kroppen - og betrakter Isaks smil, de uimotståelige smilehullene, det glade, litt sjenerte, skarpe blikket, alt forstørret til omlag fire ganger virkelighetens størrelse. 

Ingenting i meg har lyst til å destruere det bildet, men å ha det på veggen blir for mye for Isak. (Ikke at jeg har noe problem med å forstå det). Det har blitt stående i et hjørne av rommet, bak en koffert og et strykebrett. «Du kan jo ta det fram hvis jeg er lenge borte en gang eller du kan henge det opp på kontoret eller atelieret ditt når vi en dag får stor leilighet.» Jeg digget absolutt alt Isak sa med det og alt som samtidig kom til uttrykk i det varme, lekne smilet hans, den lette, kriblende måten han la armen rundt livet mitt på.

Den dagen da jeg tok av, da jeg plutselig skjøt i voldsom fart inn i min egenfabrikkerte virkelighet der det ikke fantes hindringer, der jeg på en uartikulerbar, mektig måte følte jeg visste hvordan jeg skulle løse alt som ikke ennå var optimalt… jeg klarer ikke å huske akkurat hvordan det var. Det er som om det ligger en tynn, glassaktig hinne rundt det. Tenk at jeg trodde det skulle skje en revolusjon i Linns liv på grunn av meg og min ugjennomtenkte, amatørmessige filmidé. Kanskje jeg fortsatt holder tak i prosjektet bare fordi det ville føles som et jævlig pinlig nederlag å innrømme at det aldri var liv laga? Eller er jeg urettferdig mot meg selv nå? «Det virker jo som hun har fått det litt bedre da, hvert fall ikke dårligere», sier Isak, når jeg nervøst snakker litt om det, han minnet meg på at jeg fikk et fint bursdagskort av henne. 

Men tenk hvis det er sånn det skal bli, at jeg får ideer jeg innbiller meg er geniale, jobber meg nesten syk, eller helt syk, for så å innse at det bare er luftslott? Nei, Even, du _er_ urettferdig mot deg selv nå. 

Etter hvert ser det ganske så fresht ut her. Jeg hopper i dusjen og rekker til og med å begynne på maten, kutte tomater, agurk, løk, vaske salatblader og lage aioli før det ringer på. 

Lea kommer rett fra skolen. Hun ville bare ha adressen, sa hun da ville finne frem og at det ikke var noe problem om Isak kom litt senere. 

Hun ser seg rundt med store øyne. Den lange, tykke fletten hennes dingler i takt med at hun beveger seg. Hun ser nesten litt eldre ut enn 13 år, der hun er kledd i tettsittende jeans og en svart genser. Hun studerer tegningene på veggene i detalj, ler og småkommenterer.

«Bor moren og faren din sammen?» spør hun plutselig. 

Hva fikk henne til å tenke på det? Hun kaster et raskt blikk på meg, før hun snur seg igjen, stryker med pekefingeren over «Alt er love»-plakaten, som om hun undersøker papirets tekstur. 

«Ja, de gjør det. Hvordan det?» spør jeg vennlig. Det er noe med henne jeg ikke forstår. 

«Har Isak møtt dem?» lurer hun. 

«Ja, mange ganger. Vi var jo der på julaften. Du visste det?»

«Ja. Jeg hadde bare glemt det.» Hun snur seg igjen og smiler litt påtatt uskyldig. «Syntes han det var kleint?» spør hun og ser nysgjerrig på meg.

«Kleint? Det må du nesten spørre han om, men ikke veldig i alle fall, tror jeg,» svarer jeg ærlig. 

«Men du syntes det var kleint, sant? Da du var hos meg og pappa i jula? … Hvorfor er ansiktet ditt delt i to?» spør hun og peker på det portrettet jeg aldri helt vet hva jeg skal gjøre med.

«Virket det sånn, som jeg syntes det var kleint?» lurer jeg. Jeg har satt meg ned på en av de to stolene ved bordet i oppholdsrommet vårt. 

«Ja. Men hele vår familie er klein, så det er ikke noe rart, da,» sier hun, unnskyldende på en måte, men samtidig med antydning til et frekt smil. 

Og nå skjønner jeg hva det er. 

_Hun er annerledes enn Isak. Lea sier alt rett ut, men poenget hennes er ofte ikke akkurat det hun kommer med, men å nyte effekten av den underliggende provokasjonen, av å få oppmerksomhet fordi hun er ubehagelig åpenhjertet, ikke oppmerksomhet rundt det hun åpner seg om._

Det er det det er. 

Det minner meg på mamma da jeg var liten, mamma som ble irritert på voksne som lo av meg når de syntes jeg sa noe rart, klasket seg på lårene og kommenterte seg imellom hvor søt og morsom jeg var, som om jeg var en humorboks de hadde puttet penger på, isteden for å undre seg over hva som foregikk i min verden og spørre meg, for jeg prøvde ikke å være morsom. 

Uansett, det er ikke Isak, Terje eller Leas skyld at jeg var rar på første juledag. 

«Nei, nei, det har ikke noe med dere å gjøre! Det var meg som ikke var i form… Men, var det kjipt eller, å ikke feire julaften med Isak?»

«Nei, det er kjedelig uansett», slenger hun kontant ut. 

«Julaften? Kjedelig?» spør jeg vantro. 

Hun ler litt oppgitt av meg. 

 

Idet samme hører vi det går i døren. Vi beveger oss ut i gangen. Isak ser fed up ut, men han smiler når han ser opp fra skoene han holder på å ta av seg, tar et skritt mot Lea for å gi henne en klem. 

«Hva skjer med at du har begynt å gi klem’a?» spør hun mens Isak bøyer seg litt og legger armene rundt henne. 

Han svarer ikke, men peker mot meg som står bak Lea - _«det er din skyld»_ \- han smiler lurt, litt spøkefullt, litt ømt. 

Mens vi går inn på kjøkkenet der maten venter på å bli ferdiglagd og spist, utveksler Isak og jeg et lavt, privat «halla» og et lett kyss på munnen. Jeg løfter brynene i et «går det bra?» Han nikker og blunker tvetydig. 

 

«Har du snakka med mamma eller, etter dere var hos oss den dagen?» spør Lea når hun har fortært den første burgeren og tatt en slurk cola.

«Nei ass, har ikke det», mumler Isak. 

«Du er vel ikke fortsatt lei deg?» spør hun. «Eller du?» Hun ser på meg. 

Vi nekter for det begge to. Isak ser på henne med varme i blikket. Det er nesten latterlig hvor glad jeg blir inni meg for å se at det er en god streng mellom dem, tydelig for oss alle. 

«Har hun sagt noe eller?» spør Isak og biter seg i underleppen. 

«Mamma bare sier at jeg maser, hun», sier Lea kaldt. Hun klemmer på sennepsflasken så en stor dam brer seg ut i et hjørne på tallerkenen hennes, før hun rekker Isak flasken.

«Maser?» Isak rynker brynene, før han sprøyter en tynn sirkel med sennep på burgeren sin. 

«Ja, når jeg prater om dere og sier hun er kjip, så begynner hun å snakke om noe annet.» Lea ser på oss etter tur, litt oppgitt, litt spørrende. 

«Du er rå da, Lea, prater med mamma og akkurat det hun ikke har lyst til å snakke om.» Isak smiler litt frekt til henne, men jeg ser tristheten bak. 

Lea tror jeg bare ser tøffheten, for hun smiler bredere og frekkere tilbake. Jeg gir henne en spontan liten dult i skulderen. Hun ser strålende på meg og ber litt kokett om mer brus. 

«Men går det bra å bo med mamma annenhver helg?» spør Isak lett.

Hun trekker på skuldrene.

«Går greit, men hun peser sjukt om skolen.» Hun høres drittlei ut. 

«Mamma?» spør Isak overrasket. «Det var alltid bare pappa som maset på meg.»

«Å ja. Mamma sier sånn: ’’Isak har alltid tatt skolen seriøst’’ og bla bla bla.» Hun geiper. 

Isak flytter på seg på stolen, puster irritert et par ganger, rynker brynene. Jeg skjønner ham så godt:

« _Fy faen, bruke meg som forbilde når det passer henne_ », står det skrevet i uttrykket hans. 

Jeg kroker foten min rundt hans, et litt ynkelig forsøk på å vise at jeg er her. 

«Men pappa er helt chill med de greiene der eller?» spør han Lea mens han diskret strekker armen ut mot meg, legger hånden rundt kneet mitt. 

«Han tvinger meg til å vise leksene mine og så skal han høre meg noen ganger før prøver.» Hun setter opp en oppgitt mine. 

Jeg ser Isak tenker så det knaker. Jævla mas om karakterer, aldri noe interesse utover det, har han alltid sagt det var.

 

Vi spiser is og tuller og har det fint inntil mobilen til Lea ringer. 

«Pappa», sukker hun. 

Terje bestemmer at han skal hente Lea, kjøre innom oss. 

Det blir bare til at han ringer på og vi slipper ham inn. Han har aldri vært her, men han betaler nesten halvparten av husleien, så klart vi inviterer ham opp. Men Isak har sett sliten ut hele kvelden. Egentlig er det ikke riktig tidspunkt. Vi vet det begge to, men klarer ikke gjøre noe med det. 

Og så står han der i døråpningen, trår over dørstokken når jeg sier «kom inn.» 

Han smiler, mumler at vi har det fint. Det er likevel som han er for stor for denne leiligheten, eller leiligheten er for liten, eller han er for formell, dresskledd og greier, eller mest sannsynlig er det bare det at det ikke er en passende dag. Jeg takker ham igjen, har allerede gjort det på melding, for at han var med på å gjøre bursdagsoverraskelsen for meg mulig. Han gir meg et klapp på skulderen, sier at det var ingenting, noen han tilfeldigvis kjente.

«Går det bra, Isak?» spør han endelig.

Isak nikker, klarer å mane fram et smil: «bare litt sliten og har noe skolegreier jeg må bli ferdig med i kveld, så…»

«Ja, vi skal dra», nikker han med en forståelsesfull mine. 

«Vil gjerne ha deg på besøk igjen da», oppfatter jeg så vidt at Isak sier til Lea idet hun og Terje har gjort seg klare til å dra.

Isak lener ryggen mot døren etter han har lukket den bak dem, synker ned i sittende stilling. 

Jeg skal til å sette meg ned foran ham, men han gjør en avvergende bevegelse med hånden. 

«Skal bare sitte her to sekunder, så kommer jeg», sier han. 

«Ok, baby.» Jeg kysser pekefingeren og langfingeren min og sender det over til ham, før jeg går mot kjøkkenet. 

«Even?» 

Jeg stikker hodet ut i gangen igjen.

«Jeg… er så jævlig glad for at jeg bor sammen med deg.» 

 

Kanskje det er på grunn av den kommentaren at jeg får meg til å nynne mens jeg rydder på kjøkkenet, synge med til musikken hvis jeg sånn halvveis kan teksten. Når det ser ok ut her inne, tar jeg meg i å lure på hvor Isak er. Skulle han ikke komme inn til meg?  
Er det meg igjen som ikke har vist tydelig at jeg er på Isaks side?

Han sitter med en konsentrert mine bak PC’en ved bordet i oppholdsrommet. 

«Så her er du», sier jeg og stopper opp i døråpningen. 

«Mm. Sorry at jeg ikke hjalp til med å rydde», sier han uten å se opp fra skjermen. 

«Går det bra eller?» spør jeg og går nærmere, ser intenst på ham, til han motvillig, men med et ørlite, irritert smil, ser opp på meg. 

«Ja! Er bare litt stressa akkurat nå, som du har merka.»

«Har det… noe med meg å gjøre?» spør jeg og smiler prøvende mens jeg peker på meg selv. 

«Hvorfor i all verden skulle det ha noe med deg å gjøre?» Han klør seg i det ene øyet. 

«Bare husk på det greiene da, at du må si det hvis det er noe», sier jeg forsiktig. 

«Men, Even, er det noen grunn til at jeg skulle være bekymra eller noe sånt for deg nå liksom?»

«Nei, nei. Men det kan jo være noe annet da, at jeg var en dårlig kjæreste nå med det med foreldrene dine… »

«Fikk du med deg det jeg sa eller, for typ 20 minutter siden, at jeg er jævlig glad for at jeg bor sammen med deg? Tror ikke jeg hadde sagt det da, hvis jeg syns du hadde svikta meg i kveld.» 

Han ser på meg gjennom stresset med en blanding av utålmodighet og en mildere ’’skjerp deg’a, baby’’-mine. 

«Ok!» Jeg sier det lystig, selvironisk, men det er likevel noe i meg som drar i en annen retning.

«Du må begynne å ta til deg ting, ass», mumler han. Blikket er tilbake på skjermen. 

Og jeg føler det er et eller annet jeg ikke skjønner i alt mylderet i dag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir så glad om du legger igjen en kommentar <3


	40. Parenteser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gode nyheter, men amper stemning i heimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som Cath8558 kommenterte etter forrige kapittel, kommentarfeltet til denne historien lever virkelig. Det kommer fram så mye som gir masse å tenke på. Tusen takk til alle som bidrar for at dere bidrar med akkurat det dere gjør! Jeg elsker det. ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Pst.. En liten relevant påminnelse før dette kapittelet (fordi historien har blitt lang): I romjulen var Linn på besøk hos Isak og Even (kapittel 23). Linn og Even hadde fått en mail fra en fyr som jobber med ungdom og psykisk helse, der ble i hovedsak Even rost og Linn disset.

**Torsdag 1.mars**

 

Idet jeg har lukket inngangsdøren til bygården og skal begynne å bestige trappene opp til leiligheten vår, kommer jeg plutselig på hva jeg har glemt, igjen: Jeg lovte å vaske klær! Vi hadde vasketid i dag klokken 10, ellers var det helt fullbooket hele dagen. Det var det siste Isak terpet på i går kveld. Og jeg svarte, irritert: «Ja! Hvor mange ganger tror du du trenger å minne meg på det?» 

Hvordan er det mulig? 

Joda, jeg skjønner faktisk hvordan det er mulig, men det er ikke noen vits å si det engang, for det kommer ikke til å gjøre Isak mindre forbannet. Jeg bare vet at han er skikkelig sint nå. 

Noen dager trenger man at hverdagen går glatt. At i det minste tråden som forbinder oss mellom alle pliktene, som holder tak i oss langs den underbevisste bearbeidingen, er knutefri. Det er der Isak er akkurat nå for tiden. Ikke overskudd til hasardiøse innfall, unødvendige problemer, improviserte løsninger eller en upålitelig Even. 

 

Jeg våknet av mobilen som ringte. Det var Linn som sa hun hadde good news. Veldig gode nyheter. Jeg må ha blitt dradd ut av en skikkelig digg drøm, for jeg hadde en godfølelse i kroppen, en behagelig, positiv energi. Jeg nektet henne å si et eneste ord, overtalte henne heller til å møte meg på kafé. 

Og slik ble det. Jeg holdt fortsatt en pekefinger mot munnen da vi hilste på hverandre, ville at vi skulle bygge dette opp til _the moment._ Et sted der langt bak i den uoversiktlige hjernen min hang det så klart en liten lapp: «Ikke skru opp forventningene for høyt, da, nå risikerer du å bli skikkelig skuffet.» 

Men jeg ble ikke skuffet. 

Vi satt der på KB med det jeg vet er de diggeste kakestykkene, hvis man først skal gå for kake sånn ordentlig, kaffe og smoothie. Hun betraktet alle godsakene med et smil, før hun satte blikket i meg. 

«Uten at jeg visste om det, sendte Noora det klippet du vet der jeg snakker om hvor dritt han duden i det psykisk helse-rådet fikk meg til å føle meg. Du vet han som synes filminga di var så bra, men kritiserte meg for å være helt uttrykksløs?»

Hun tok en slurk av kaffen, så spørrende på meg bak koppen. 

«Noora sendte det? Hvor?» nesten hvisket jeg bestyrtet, bøyde meg litt over bordet mot henne. 

«Tilbake til han fyren», sa Linn lett, mens hun smakte på kremen på kakestykket. 

«Men hvorfor Noora?» spurte jeg forvirret.

«Hun maste på meg, men jeg sa bare at vi måtte vente litt, ikke gjøre noe uten at du var med på det og at du hadde vært syk, så jeg ville ikke plage deg.»

Jeg skulle til å protestere, det begynner jo å bli en stund siden nå, men hun så så omtenksom ut at jeg ble litt rørt, smilte så vidt til henne før jeg tok min første munnfull kake. 

«Og ..så, bare gjorde Noora det?» mumlet jeg, fortsatt med litt kake i munnen. 

«Ja. Noora blir litt sint når hun syns folk er kjipe. Vi har på en måte blitt litt venninner. Og så sa hun at hun har lært at noen ganger må man liksom bare ta saken i egne hender. Tror hun tenkte på den mailen Sana sendte til William, vet du.» 

Jeg ante ikke hva hun snakket om, men hun dro hele historien, om at Sana, selv om det ikke var heeeelt altruistisk, hadde forårsaket at Noora og William ble sammen igjen fordi hun hadde sendt en mail til William, uten Nooras samtykke eller vitende.

«Men uansett, han fyren følte seg litt dum. Han ba om unnskyldning faktisk.»

«Ok?» Jeg begynte å bli utålmodig. 

Og så fortalte hun at denne mannen visste om en sak NRK forbereder en dokumentar om. Ungdom med usynlige lidelser, ungdom som blir utslitt av presset. Man kan finne mange oppslag om det hvis man googler det og man kan finne mange krangler mellom politikere om hvem som egentlig gjør noe eller ikke gjør noe med dette, men det blir med oppslagene og kranglene. De vil ha Linn med i dette programmet. Før hun ville fortelle meg noe, hadde hun stilt to betingelser: De skal bruke klipp fra filmen vår og hun skal få lov til å være anonym. 

«Klarer du det, å sladde meg og fordreie stemmen min?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig! Herregud, mener du det? Gikk de med på å ha med noe fra det vi har filmet?»

«Ja. Helt sikkert. Du kommer til å få navnet ditt i rulleteksten», la hun til med et smil. 

«Wow», lo jeg. 

«Samtidig med det ville de gi meg plass i den psykolog-podcasten deres. Der kan jeg også være anonym. ‘‘Når man bare er utslitt og ingenting hjelper’’, blir vel liksom overskriften for meg.»

«Vil du det? Jeg mener, tror du at du kan få hjelp denne gangen?»

«Kanskje. Denne gangen er det akkurat en som meg de vil ha, da tror jeg liksom ikke jeg vil føle at jeg er en pest og plage for helsevesenet.»

 

Det hele sank inn i meg som en dyp lettelse, en følelse av å ha hatt flaks på en måte. Et eller annet har løsnet for Linn. Og filmen. Linn vil ikke at vi skal gi oss. At noen deler av den blir brukt i en dokumentar, forandrer ikke på det. 

Den gode følelsen ble med meg på jobb, gjennom hele vakten fram til stenging, til og med Erik klarte jeg å ikke irritere meg over.

 

Lettheten har blitt byttet ut med tyngde først nå. Jeg ville ha rukket både å vaske klær og ta en kaffe med Linn før jobb. Det var virkelig ikke dagen for å glemme det. Så fort kan noe hverdagslig sluke følelsen av noe eksepsjonelt, tenker jeg mens jeg sleper meg opp de siste trappetrinnene. 

Jeg roper «hallo» som jeg pleier, men får ikke noe svar. Med litt klønte bevegelser får jeg av meg sko og jakke. Jeg kjenner svak hjertebank gjennom det tynne teppet av motløshet som har lagt seg over brystet og lungene. 

«Hei», prøver jeg meg, når jeg står og ser bort på Isak som ligger på magen på senga med øreplugger, noen ark og en bok foran seg, en markeringspenn i den ene hånden. 

«Hei», sier han nesten falskt blidt, det er ironi i stemmen, som om det å hilse på meg er så absurd at det nesten blir latterlig. 

«Unnskyld, Isak. Jeg vet det er jævlig kjipt av meg å gle…»

«Jeg har ikke tid til å prate med deg», sier han uten å se opp. 

Han har bare så vidt sett på meg, et ørlite øyeblikk som for å kun forsikre seg om at det faktisk var meg som kom inn i rommet og ikke en fremmed. 

«Men, kan du gi meg et minutt, så vi kan….»

«Å, fy faen, Even! Jeg har ikke tid og jeg gidder ikke å bruke kvelden på å krangle med deg om at du glemmer alt du synes er kjedelig.» 

Jeg puster dypt, prøver å ikke ta farvel med fornuften allerede. 

«Det hadde ikke noe å gjøre med at jeg synes det er kjedelig», sier jeg langsomt og ettertrykkelig. 

«Nei, selvfølgelig ikke!» Han ler en kort ironisk latter. 

«Ok, så det er det du tror om meg? Hør her, Isak…»

«Eh, nei. Jeg gidder ikke å høre en eller annen lang historie om at du fikk en genial idé eller at det …fløy en sjelden fugl forbi vinduet eller at du har fått verdens hotteste jobboppdrag, what ever!» 

Jeg må ta av meg genseren, det er ubehagelig varmt, samtidig som det rykker i filteret som ligger over det selvkritiske kaoset. _Hvordan kan han si det? Sånn?_

«Du synes ikke du er litt kjip nå eller?» spør jeg defensivt.

«Kjip? Jo sikkert, sikkert jævlig kjip. Det så ut som du gruet deg til å komme inn her, til den sure fyren som minner deg på at ikke alle kjedelige ting bare forsvinner hvis du ser en annen vei!» 

Hva skjer nå? 

«Men herregud, da! Vi snakker om en vask, ok? Jeg går ned i vaskekjelleren nå. Kanskje det er noen som ikke vasker, selv om de har ført seg opp, eller så drar jeg hjem til mamma og pappa og vasker det der.»

Han skyver vekk boka og papirene, setter seg opp på senga, fortsatt med ørepluggene i. 

«Jeg har vasket klær til gymmen i morgen allerede, i dusjen, ikke akkurat det jeg var keen på å bruke kvelden på liksom, like lite som jeg er keen på å høre at du prøver å føkkings unnskylde deg.»

«Du kan faktisk ikke si sånne ting som at jeg glemmer alt jeg synes er kjedelig. Det er ikke sant!»

«Jo, det er det! Det er faktisk faenmeg det. Vet ikke om du ikke skjønner det selv, jeg, eller om du bare later som.»

«Det der mener du ikke engang! Hva med for eksempel for to dager siden, da, da Lea var her? Søsteren din.»

«Unntak, du vet det?»

«Hva er det du snakker om? Du synes ikke du er noe urimelig nå eller?»

«Even, kan du please bare holde kjeft? Jeg gidder ikke å snakke om det, har jeg sagt!»

«Du kan ikke bli så sint for at jeg har glemt å sette på en vask, ja jeg vet det har skjedd før og jeg vet det er kjipt, men likevel’a, så jævlig sint! …Hva er egentlig greia?» Det siste kommer ut litt mildere. Dette er for far out. 

Han fnyser. «‘‘Hva er egentlig greia?’’ Det er så typisk deg! Det må være noe bak her liksom, noe jeg ikke skjønner selv, eller? Jævla hersketeknikk, Even, bare slutt!» 

«Hersketeknikk, faktisk. Ok, tror det er best jeg ikke plager deg mer, jeg!»

Jeg går inn på badet, smeller igjen døren. Det dirrer i hele meg. I raskt tempo får jeg av meg alle klærne. Huden nupper seg. Jeg grøsser. Det er som jeg er i en fryseboks plutselig, eller jeg innser det nå kanskje, hvor kald jeg har blitt. Kald av sinne, ja. Jeg kaster Isaks treningsklær, som henger over dusjkabinettet til tørk, inn i et hjørne på badet. Jeg dusjer til jeg blir varm igjen, vasker meg kjapt, står der litt til under det varme vannet, tenker ikke, i hvert fall ikke klart. 

I luften som nå er tykk av damp, henger jeg tøyet til Isak tilbake på plass. Og mens jeg sitter på kjøkkenet og mekanisk, først, spiser noen brødskiver og surfer uten mål og mening på nettet, med headset, selv om jeg ikke hører på noe, så dukker det opp en følelse, og den er så vond og gjennomgripende. Hvorfor måtte dette skje i dag? I dag skulle Isak og jeg vært glade sammen over det som har skjedd for Linn, og for meg, men det er det med Linn som smerter meg. Linn som har blitt usynliggjort, og så glir hun i denne delen av universet, på grunn av noe så banalt som en klesvask, inn i en parentes, denne dagen da hun skulle få stråle. Det føles som noen slemme krefter har konspirert. 

Men det går kanskje an å rette opp i, bare ikke i kveld, tenker jeg mens jeg står på badet og pusser tennene. Forhåpentligvis er det dette som har skjedd i kveld som etter hvert blir parentesen. Dampen er borte nå, speilet er duggfritt igjen. Jeg kjenner på Isaks klær. De kommer til å være tørre til i morgen tidlig. 

Isak har emigrert ut på kjøkkenet, fordi han sikkert har skjønt at jeg har tenkt å legge meg, for å unngå meg fortsatt kanskje, eller? Det begynner å demre for meg nå at han nok ikke har det særlig bra og kanskje føler seg kjip. Eller er han fortsatt illsint?

«Natta», sier jeg nøytralt, uten å gå inn til ham. 

Han kremter og mumler et eller annet jeg antakelig skal tolke som «natta» tilbake til meg. 

En del av meg er lettet, lettet på flere måter over at det faktisk var for far out til at jeg har tatt det innover meg. Men den andre delen av meg av meg blir tynget av det samme, hva er det som skjer med Isak? Hvorfor _så_ sint og så irrasjonell? Hva var det egentlig han tok ut på meg nå?

Men jeg klarer å legge det til side, kan uansett ikke gjøre noe med det nå, jeg geleider tankene en tur innom Linn og prosjektet vårt, det får meg til å smile, puste langsomt inn, ut, telle til fem, desentrere, det er godt å synke ned i madrassen, spenne av i kroppsdel etter kroppsdel, alt i hodet synker sammen til miniatyrstørrelser av tanker og bilder som blir mer og mer utydelige i konturene, begynner å blande seg sammen… 

 

Mørkt, nesten svart. Isak reiser seg opp med et rykk i senga, før han brått hopper ut av den og med raske skritt går ut av rommet. 

Hva skjer nå? 

Han kom i hvert fall og la seg i senga på et eller annet tidspunkt. Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen. Klokken er 2.30. Jeg lytter. Lysbryteren ble satt på utenfor badet. Isak lukket døren igjen etter seg, låste ikke. Jeg hører ikke noen lyd fra doen, men han åpner springen, vannet renner noen sekunder før det blir stille igjen. Stille. 

Idet samme uroen napper tak i meg, må jeg bare gå og sjekke hva som skjer. 

«Isak?» spør jeg forsiktig gjennom døren.

«Ja», svarer han lavt, etter to og et halvt sekund. 

«Kan jeg komme inn?»

«Mmm», hører jeg og åpner døren. 

Han sitter på gulvet inntil veggen, har dratt knærne inntil seg, hviler haken på dem, ser opp på meg med store øyne, triste og tomme på en gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent på hva dere synes, om både Linn og Even og Isak.
> 
> Så legg gjerne igjen en kommentar hvis du har tid og lyst <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Er det rart at Even ikke går i kjelleren her? Altså ikke for å vaske klær, ikke fysisk, men i hodet, som Magnus sier :) Jeg lurer litt på det selv også. Men i mitt hode er ikke sinne det Even har størst problemer med, jeg innbiller meg at han evner å skille mellom seg selv og den som er sint på ham, hva som er berettiget og hva som er urimelig. Kanskje fordi han kommer fra et godt og trygt hjem, jeg synes egentlig han virker ganske mentalt sunn på flere måter også. Intuitivt merket han kanskje at dette handler om at Isak bare så vidt holder seg opp disse dagene og dermed ikke takler hverdagsmotgang, det blåses opp til ugjenkjennelige proporsjoner. Muligens er dette såpass tydelig for Even at han ikke fortaper seg i usikkerhet på om det som ligger bak har med ham selv å gjøre. Men jeg er ikke helt sikker på dette. Hvis noen har noen tanker om det, så del gjerne:).)


	41. Ikke helt perfekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nattprat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var utrolig interessant å lese kommentarene deres om hvordan dere opplevde Isak og Evens krangel i forrige kapittel, måtte det ligge noe bak Isaks sinne, var det vondt å lese, eller var det mest godt på en måte, fordi Isak ikke går på tå rundt Even? osv. I dette kapittelet snakker de sammen om hva som skjer med Isak. Det er litt farget av mine følelser rundt den krangelen. Jeg er spent på om dere synes måten de snakker om det på gir mening, eller om de kanskje tar for lett eller for tungt på det, ut fra hva dere tenkte om krangelen. 
> 
> Uansett var dette et kapittel som det var spesielt fint å skrive. 
> 
> Dette starter akkurat der forrige kapittel sluttet.

**Natt til fredag 2.mars**

 

Det er lenge siden jeg har sett dette Isak-blikket (ikke siden det var varmt ute og dagen var på sitt lengste). Store øyne, som er triste og tomme på en gang, ser inn i mine.

Isaken min, som sitter her i bare boxer. 

«Hvorfor sitter du her?» spør jeg lavt og setter meg ned på huk foran ham. 

Han har foldet kroppen sammen, lukket beina hardt inn mot kroppen, haka forsvinner nesten mellom knærne. 

«Fordi det er varmt her», svarer han og gjør en liten grimase, noe som kunne lignet et smil, en forvissing om at han vet det ikke egentlig var svar på det jeg lurte på. 

«Det er ikke minusgrader i senga heller», sier jeg og smiler prøvende. 

Han møter blikket mitt, det skjer noe i øynene hans, som om han kommer på noe som gjør han enda tristere.

«Unnskyld … for alt i stad.» Han løfter armen ut til siden, før han folder den rundt kneet igjen, tar tak i sin egen albue. 

«Det er greit.» Jeg legger hånden min på hans. «Kom så går vi og legger oss», oppfordrer jeg forsiktig. 

Han adlyder, reiser seg opp uten et ord, tar seg til hodet en gang og følger så etter meg tilbake til senga. 

Han kryper til sengs uten å si noe mer. Jeg ser bare så vidt konturen av ham, nå som vi har slått av lyset. Han ligger vendt inn mot veggen. 

Hvordan skal jeg nå inn?

«Vil du sove på armen min?»

Det tar et par sekunder før han reagerer. Han løfter hodet, holder det litt oppe i luften for at jeg lettere skal få armen på plass. 

Det er godt å ham der, men det er fortsatt en merkelig avstand mellom oss. Han ligger ytterst på armen min. 

Hvordan skal jeg komme gjennom til ham?

«Kan jeg legge meg inntil deg eller … vil du ha space?»

Som respons skyver han rumpa litt ut, litt nærmere meg. 

Det er det jeg trenger av svar for å skyve armen lenger inn, så han nesten ligger på skulderen min. Kroppene våre ligger nå inntil hverandre hele veien. 

Det føles som en evighet siden jeg var så tett inntil ham sist, men det var i går kveld. Det er bare så mye som har skjedd siden det. Jeg drar inn duften av ham, får noen av hårstråene hans i nesa. Selv med nesetippen kan jeg kjenne at nakken hans er anspent. Jeg vil feste små kyss der, leppene mine lengter etter det. _Jeg_ lengter etter det, å kysse Isak overalt. 

Jeg kysser ham forsiktig i nakken, merker etter hvert at han tar imot. 

Plutselig legger han hånden sin over min, tvinner fingrene sine sammen med mine. Hånden min på armen han ligger på er nå sammenkoblet med hans hånd. Det føles spesielt, dette som vi gjør så ofte. Nå føles det spesielt og betryggende, som om noe hadde vært tatt fra oss og har kommet tilbake. Lettelse igjen.

Han griper hardt i hånden min, før han løsner grepet, griper hardt på nytt, løsner det … om og om igjen. Jeg stryker armen hans lett med den andre hånden, egentlig mest for at han skal vite at jeg er våken. 

«Jeg kommer ikke til å få sove.» Isak avbryter omsider stillheten.

«Hva er det som skjer, elskling», hvisker jeg inn i håret hans. 

Jeg mente egentlig ikke å hviske, fikk bare ikke stemmebåndene med meg. 

«Det …skjer ikke noe», sier han lavt, langsomt. 

Han beveger på seg, slipper hånden min, trekker seg litt til side. «Kan jeg sette på lyset?» spør han. 

«Ja, selvfølgelig.» 

Han tenner lampen over sengen, vrir litt på den, så lyset ikke blir for sterkt på oss, deretter legger han seg ned igjen på armen min, men denne gangen med ansiktet vendt mot meg, litt avstand så vi kan se hverandre ordentlig. 

Han løfter høyrearmen, stryker pekefingeren over ansiktet mitt en gang. Jeg må først lukke øynene et øyeblikk, bare nyte det, før jeg ser på ham, vet ikke hvem som først smiler så vidt til den andre, men Isak blir fort alvorlig igjen, betrakter meg meg med det samme tunge blikket. 

«Har en sånn urofølelse i kroppen.»

Han ser på meg, søkende etter et eller annet.

«Ok, fortell.» 

«Det er det samme som før,» sier han og ser opp i taket, rundt i rommet, før han setter blikket i meg igjen. Jeg vet ikke om det er fordi han har sagt det, men nå ser jeg uroen hos ham. 

«Hvordan da?»

«Jeg vil jo bare… ha det bra med deg, men så får jeg noia … for…» 

Han gir opp å fullføre, ser avventende på meg isteden.

«Noia for hva, Isak?»

«For at det aldri skal gå over. Det kommer jo igjen og igjen, det med pappa og mamma… og alt sammen. Jeg ville jo at Lea skulle komme. Det er liksom ikke noen grunn til at alt skal være føkka mellom meg og Lea også,… men så ble det helt feil at hun var her og pappa kom.»

Han stopper opp, ser på meg. 

_Fortsett, Isak._

«Det var jo på en måte meg og mamma, før mener jeg», begynner han lavt, nesten andpustent… «og hva er liksom greia nå? Nå er jeg og pappa venner på en måte, han som bare dro da mamma var syk… Og jeg bryr… brydde meg jo masse om mamma… og nå er det henne jeg må skyve bort.»

Han sukker. 

«Du vet jeg støtter deg uansett?» sier jeg, i mangel på noe bedre.

Han flytter litt på seg, legger seg bedre til rette på armen min, før han setter blikket i meg igjen.

«Jeg leste på et forum om en gutt fra Latin-Amerika et sted som er gift med en norsk fyr. Han har ikke fortalt til moren sin at han er homo. Han tror jo på en måte at hun skjønner det da, men han sier bare at det er romkameraten hans liksom, at hun ikke ville takle det om han sa rett ut hvordan det er. Og så godtar han det… Er det bare jeg som er jævla kravstor?»

«Nei, nei, baby, det er ikke det», protesterer jeg så myndig jeg klarer.

«Nei, men… kanskje det er det likevel?» tviler han.

«Kusina mi var sammen med en dude som hun sa forventet av henne at hun skulle være en sånn tradisjonell dame, at hun skulle gjøre mest hjemme, selv om de begge studerte. Og så sa hun til meg at hun kanskje hun bare var bortskjemt, at hun hadde blitt for vant til å ha friheten sin liksom. Det er jo litt føkkd, du er ikke bortskjemt fordi du forventer likestilling.»

«Er hun fortsatt sammen med han?»

«Nei, heldigvis ikke. Men skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

«Ja. … jeg vet at jeg sa masse til deg..»

«Jeg sa ikke dette på grunn av det tidligere i kveld. Jeg mener…du hadde jo all grunn til å være sint på meg», avbryter jeg. 

Han går fra alvorlig til at et lite smil finner frem.

«Jeg skjønte bare ikke … eller skjønner fortsatt ikke, egentlig…» han ler litt «…hvordan du kunne glemme det.»

Det passer ikke å fortelle alt det nå, så jeg bare smiler litt håpløst over meg selv. 

«Men selv om jeg ikke alltid vet når du kommer til å gjøre ting, så føler jeg jo ikke at du gjør noe mindre enn meg, eller mindre av de kjipeste tingene. Sorry for at jeg sa det. Det er jo bare piss.»

«Men i dag var jo det at jeg klarte å glemme den klesvasken det siste du trengte…Men, nei… jeg føler heller ikke at jeg gjør noe mindre i det store og det hele… bortsett fra i desember og sånn, da…»

«Du vet jeg aldri ville brukt det mot deg?» Han ser meg intenst inn i øynene. 

«Jeg vet», bekrefter jeg knapt hørbart, men jeg er sikker.

«Jeg elsker deg, Even.» Han reiser seg litt opp, bøyer seg over meg og kysser meg på munnen. Jeg skiller leppene, slipper tungen hans inn, et dvelende kyss. Det gjør så grensesprengende godt i mellomgulvet. Jeg slapper av på en annen måte, sammen med Isak, helt nært. Den ene hånden min er i håret hans, den andre stryker ham langs ryggen, holder ham inntil meg. 

Han legger seg ned ved siden av meg igjen.

«Jeg hadde sovet noen timer, men så våknet jeg og alt …føltes kjipt. Deg og meg også,» innrømmer han og puster tungt.

«Hva?» 

«Nei, nei, ikke sånn da, kjæresten min.» Han strekker armen mot meg, begynner å kose varsomt med øret mitt. «Men jeg hadde drømt noe greier, den følelsen av at jeg hadde skjøvet alle bort. Du også var der, langt borte og jeg kunne ikke se hvordan du hadde det, men jeg visste at det var min skyld, at jeg hadde skjøvet deg bort. Det er jo det siste jeg vil.»

De store øynene igjen som ser på meg, triste.

«Men du gjør jo ikke det!»

«Jeg vet vi har pratet om det før, men det var bare den følelsen, skjønner du, som ikke ville gå bort?»

«Mm. Men du er den snilleste og mest omtenksomme kjæresten, Isak. Jeg har det så sykt bra sammen med deg. Du skyver meg ikke bort.»

«Jeg var ikke noe snill i dag, da, som sa sånne urimelige greier til deg.»

«Du var sint og det hadde du all grunn til, ok? Det er ikke noe mer å snakke om det der, det er en parentes.»

«Men ble du ikke lei deg?» Han ser granskende på meg. 

«Nei, jeg ble faktisk ikke så veldig lei meg for det. Jeg tåler det, Isak.»

Han nikker på et vis. 

«Jeg har bare ikke lyst til å være sånn likevel.»

«Det er litt bra, da, at du ikke er heeelt perfekt, for da ville jeg slitt noe heftig med mindreverdighetsfølelser, ass.» Jeg ler. 

Han fnyser, men smiler og planter et litt kyss i halsgropen min, før han trekker seg litt tilbake og ser på meg igjen. Det ser ut som han har noe mer på hjertet. Jeg holder pusten, stryker fram og tilbake langs håndflaten hans med pekefingeren. 

«Det var noe mer også i dag, eller i går…»

«Hva da?»

«Læreren hadde et opplegg om seksuelle minoriteter. Det er jo selvfølgelig veldig godt ment og at det der, men kan du tenke deg hvor kleint det egentlig er når du er den eneste liksom, eller i hvert fall som klassen vet om? Jeg følte alle tenkte på meg og noen snudde seg og så på meg, skulle liksom sjekke hvordan jeg tok det.»

«Hvilket fag var det?»

«Religion.»

«Religion?»

«Ja, det er jo en sånn etikk- og filosofidel også.»

«Ja, sant det. Men hvordan gikk det?»

«Nei, det var jo ingen som sa noe, bare jeg som ikke kan fordra den oppmerksomheten der. Etter timen så spurte Jonas meg om hvordan det gikk med det jeg fortalte han i høst en gang. Det med at jeg synes det er kleint å dusje i gymmen, fordi jeg er redd for at guttene skal tro at jeg ser på dem.»

«…Uff, og hvordan går det egentlig med det nå, da?»

«Da Jonas spurte om det, så slo det meg at jeg faktisk fortsatt tenker på det hver gang. Jeg har bare blitt vant til det på en måte, men det er jo ikke noe kult. Selv om det heller ikke er verdens undergang liksom. Det er jo aldri noen som har slengt noen kommentarer eller noe…»

«De tenker sikkert ikke noe på det heller. De fleste litt oppegående folk vet vel at ikke homofile tenner på alle gutter, tror du ikke?»

«Jo, sikkert. Jonas sa også det. Men... kanskje jeg må holde en tale en gang: ‘‘Gutta! Bare så dere vet det, så ser jeg aldri på dere på den måten, for jeg har fri tilgang hjemme til den diggeste fyren av alle.’’»

Han smiler og smiler enda mer når han ser hvor glad han gjør meg. 

«Fri tilgang, faktisk», ler jeg og kysser ham nedover brystkassen. «Jeg har også fri tilgang, til deg, ass. Det er du som er beyond digg.» 

Vi kysser lett noen ganger, småkiler hverandre, tuller og ler, før jeg merker at det er et eller annet igjen her, noe han fortsatt ikke har fått ut. 

«Hvordan går det nå, baby, med den urofølelsen?»

«Bedre. Men da jeg satt på badet så tenkte jeg på det at jeg ikke skjønner hvorfor det kommer igjen og igjen. Det er det jeg også får noia av. Jeg orker det ikke mer, å bli dratt ned i det. Hva… kan jeg gjøre for at det går bort, for godt liksom?» 

Hva skal jeg si? Det eneste jeg tenker…

«Det er ikke sikkert du kan få det til å gå bort for godt.. med det første i alle fall.»

Han ser fortvilet på meg. 

«Men du må huske på at det ikke er farlig. Du trenger ikke være redd for at det skjer igjen, for hvis det skjer igjen så kommer du deg også gjennom det. Og du ødelegger ingenting. Jeg er her og vi er solide, det vet du.»

Han smiler, nikker en gang, drar hånden gjennom håret mitt. 

«Ikke kjempe mot?»

«Nei, det hjelper ikke. Ikke for meg i hvert fall.»

«Ikke drive og overarbeide så sykt for å få det bort. Jeg vet jo egentlig det, likevel gjør jeg det om og om igjen.»

«Sånne ting tar vel lang tid å forandre på. Men det kommer til å gå bra, baby.»

Han begynner å kjærtegne meg først på armene, magen, brystet, halsen, forsiktig over hele ansiktet, så nedover, innsiden av lårene. Hele meg blir ladet opp, stadig flere velværeilinger farer gjennom meg. Det er som om hvert lag av hud han kjærtegner, gjør det samme tilbake, trekker ham mot meg. Jeg fører hånden ned under strikken i boxeren hans, vil berøre den følsomme huden. Han klynker lavt. Det er som det gnistrer i alle punktene på meg som han allerede har tent. Jeg løfter meg litt opp for å få av meg min egen boxer. Han lar fingrene gli over ballene mine, bøyer seg ned og kysser den nesten verkende pikken min. Det rykker til i meg. 

«Åh, herregud, elskling», stønner jeg.

«Jeg vil knulle deg, kan jeg det?»

«Og det spør du om? Ja, takk.»

Vi smiler til hverandre, kysser noen ganger, hvisker at vi elsker hverandre, mens han fører hånden ned, vet akkurat hvordan jeg elsker det. Og jeg elsker hvordan han ser på meg, ser på at jeg åpner meg for ham, hvordan han vet akkurat når jeg er klar. 

***

«Sover du», hvisker Isak. 

«Nesten», svarer jeg der jeg ligger og har det vanvittig godt med Isaks arm rundt meg, var på vei inn i søvnen, tror jeg. Nå er det han som kysser meg i nakken. 

«Hva med deg? Kommer du til å få sove nå?» spør jeg. 

«Ja, garantert. Klokka er over fire. Jeg er søvnig, sendte bare en melding på It’s Learning om at jeg ikke har vært helt i form, sovet dårlig og derfor ikke kommer til første økt. Da kan jeg sove til ni», konkluderer han fornøyd. 

«Doktor Skrulle ville vært stolt av deg!» 

«Hun ville blitt stoltere hvis jeg hadde driti å sende melding også.»

«Jævla sær skolelege», ler jeg. 

«Men nå har jeg holdt deg våken lenge, baby. Nå kan du endelig sove,» sier Isak. 

«Jeg er utrolig glad for at jeg har vært våken. Natta, kjæresten min.»

«Natta», hvisker han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan synes du denne samtalen var?
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar ❤️


	42. Sporvekslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even får seg en ubehagelig overraskelse på jobb som han må deale med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Liljesmoothie for kloke innspill, setter så veldig pris på det, og de har gitt dette kapittelet en viktig ekstra dimensjon!

**Onsdag 7.mars**

Rushet er over på KB for i dag. Egentlig kunne jeg godt likt det om det hadde vart helt til vakten min er ferdig, for jeg er ikke spesielt keen på å drive å småprate med Erik for å få tiden til å gå. Nå er det bare oss to igjen på jobb. 

Erik setter fra seg et brett med diverse glass, asjetter og kopper han har ryddet. Jeg rydder det videre inn, setter det i oppvaskmaskinen og vasker litt her og der bak baren. 

Jeg hører han ler og sier hade til noen. Det får meg til å snu meg mot inngangsdøren. Jeg ser bare en gjeng med rygger på vei ut.

Plutselig er han rett ved siden av meg. Jeg har ikke hørt ham. Det er som om han har sneket seg innpå meg. Han stiller seg opp inntil skapet rett ved der jeg står, løfter det ene beinet litt, plasserer fotsålen inn mot skapet, betrakter meg. Hva han nå enn skal si, aner det meg at jeg ikke vil like det. Et lite slags smil bukter seg på leppene hans, et smil som det ser ut som han prøver å få bort uten å lykkes helt.

«Du… er det sant…» 

Dette begynner ikke bra.

«...at du er bipolar?»

 

_At jeg klikka en eller annen gang?_

__

_At jeg har gjort den eller den syke tingen?_

__

_At jeg er gal?_

 

Det er som om det slår knute på seg i magen, som en stang kjøres hardt inn i mellomgulvet og tar fra meg pusten. 

Selvfølgelig ville det dukke opp en eller annen gang igjen! Sladder om meg, for vet han dette, har han hørt noe annet også. Det er ikke legejournalen min som har kommet på avveie liksom. Noen må ha sluppet en bombe om hvor crazy jeg skal være, nytt et øyeblikks oppmerksomhet på min bekostning. 

Jeg har snakket om dette faktisk, om at dette var dømt til å skje, snakket med Isak, med Ane, med mamma og pappa, med Yousef for ikke lenge siden. 

Men jeg hadde ikke forventet meg dét spørsmålet, fra en uvedkommende som har hørt historier om meg. Og jeg hadde håpet med hele meg at det ikke skulle skje på føkkings jobben min! Her hvor alt har gått smooth. Jeg er Even, en barista som får gode tilbakemeldinger av gjester og av sjefen min. Even, bare Even, ikke Even som det er noe ekstra med, som folk ser på på en annen måte, mer eller mindre tydelig, mer eller mindre konstant.  
Frem til nå. 

Knuten har sprett seg til hele kroppen, alle musklene mine. Det gjør meg kvalm at en som Erik skal få se meg sånn, forsvarsløs. 

«Eller altså, ikke at jeg har noe med det, men…» legger han til, etter det som plutselig har blitt en ytterst ubehagelig taushet. Det skjer en brå sporveksling i meg, et flimrende bilde av kryssende jernbanespor farer forbi inni meg. Den gjør meg eitrende forbanna denne «ikke noe med det, men…»-greia hans.

«Hvis du mener det, at du ikke har noe med det, hvorfor spør du da?» 

Det koker inni meg, men jeg vet jeg er helt rolig på utsiden, jeg kan smile svakt, smile av min plutselige og uventede kontroll. Men skjelver gjør jeg, av angsten i sted eller av sinne nå, eller begge deler. Jeg beveger på meg, tripper, folder hendene, knekker opp leddene, alt for å skjule at jeg skjelver. 

Han kommer med et høyt utpust, en begynnelse på en latter, som om jeg har kommet med en vittighet. 

«Du tror at jeg er kjip, du», påstår han, mens han studerer meg. «Det var bare det at noen av de jeg nettopp snakket med, jeg vet ikke om du la merke til dem, de satt der…», han peker rundt hjørnet med en slapp og upresis bevegelse, «de kjente deg igjen fra Bakka, dere gikk visst der samtidig?»

Jeg kommer på det med pusten, at jeg må huske å puste, henter den dypt nede i meg. 

«Ok?»

«Det var visst en snakkis da du gikk der om at du var … psycho, du hadde visst klikka eller no’ sånt, og du forsvant midt i skoleåret og kom aldri tilbake igjen? Men så fikk de høre at du var syk, et eller annet med bipolar. Hun ene sa hun har dårlig samvittighet overfor deg, fordi de ikke stoppa den snakkisen.» Han studerer meg med en slags spørrende mine, 

Så en jente jeg aldri har lagt merke til, ikke ante at finnes før nå, går rundt og har dårlig samvittighet overfor meg, liksom. 

«Ja vel. Hun fortsatte jo akkurat den snakkisen nå, da», sier jeg spydig, fortsatt tripper jeg og må holde hendene i bevegelse.

«Hun lurte bare på om jeg visste om det er sant at du er bipolar», sier han i et nesten trøstende tonefall. Jeg blir kvalm. 

«Og nå er planen å tekste henne svaret etterpå, eller?» spør jeg og skjønner nesten ikke hva som skjer med meg. 

_Takk til alle som har hjulpet meg med å forberede meg til dette, selv om jeg hadde håpet jeg skulle slippe det på jobb, alle som har fått meg til å akseptere at jeg ikke kan få full kontroll over historiene, fått meg til å tro på at jeg ikke kommer til å gå under av det, til å trene på å ikke utlevere meg til andre når jeg blir overrumplet.  
Takk til Isak som vet alt og elsker meg likevel._

Erik rødmer. 

«Ja, jeg er det, ja, bipolar. Jeg passer fortet her, jeg, mens du tekster venninna di», sier jeg syrlig. 

«Nei..» Han rister på hodet. «Sorry.» Det kan faktisk se ut som han mener det. 

Han åpner munnen for å si noe mer, men jeg kan ikke la ham gjøre det. Det presser seg fram noe med en viss kraft, fram og opp bak øyelokkene. Jeg kan ikke ta imot sympati fra ham, helt helt utenkelig er det. 

«Folk må jo bare fortelle de historiene de vil, med god eller dårlig samvittighet, lite jeg får gjort med det, jeg er uansett ferdig med det.» Det siste er kanskje ikke sant, men det er som det blir litt sannere idet jeg sier det. 

«Sikker?» spør han med tvetydig blikk og tonefall. 

Bryr han seg eller synes han det er artig å fråtse i usikkerheten min?

«Ja. Men det betyr jo ikke at det akkurat er gøy, at du kommer trekkende med det. Men går det greit om jeg tar en pause, eller?»

Jeg går forbi ham uten å vente på svar, må komme meg unna nå. 

«Ja, ja, selvfølgelig. Sorry, ass, mente ikke å være kjip», sier han til ryggen min. 

 

Det presser på, en varm strøm som veller ut av øynene på meg. Varm harme, tenker jeg. 

På bordet inne på det lille personalrommet ligger det en boks Göteborgs Rapé. Den må være Eriks. Jeg stjeler to av ham, legger den ene inn under overleppa og den andre i jakkelomma mi. 

Fortsatt skjelver fingrene mine. Det er akkurat som om dét er det verste akkurat nå. 

Jeg tar fram mobilen, prøver å tvinge fingrene til å spille på lag med meg. 

**Meg**  
Har du tid til å prate? 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Ja jeg ringer

**Meg**  
Nei  
Vi må ta det på melding. Er på jobb  
Føler noen kan høre meg

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Hva skjer??

**Meg**  
Det kom noen innom som kjente meg igjen fra bakka «Even … psycho … klikka…» 

 

De varme sinne-tårene tyter fram igjen. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Sa de det til deg i dag??

**Meg**  
Til Erik, han super nice kollegaen min vet du. De angra visst for at de hadde vært med på baksnakkingen på bakka, nå lurte de på om det stemte at jeg er bipolar. Så kom Erik og ville fritte ut av meg om alt det her var sant.

**Meg**  
Jævla drittfolk  
Hvordan går det elskling?

**Meg**  
Vet ikke helt, skjelver

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Vil du jeg skal komme?  
Jeg kommer

**Meg**  
Nei  
Du trenger ikke komme. Det går bra

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Men jeg vil gjerne komme, bare vente på deg så drar vi hjem sammen?

**Meg**  
Det er ikke så lenge til jeg er ferdig  
Vil bare komme hjem og at du er der

**Mannen i mitt liv**  
Jeg er her ❤️

 

Resten av vakten går greit. Kroppen min gjør det den skal.  
Det er nesten så det ikke har skjedd, på en måte. 

Når jeg er ferdig, pakker jeg meg godt inn, hette over lua, småløper til trikken. 

På trikken konsentrer jeg meg om det jeg ser og hører rundt meg, menneskene, gatene og stoppestedene, orker ikke å spille gjennom den filmen fra i sted her alene. 

 

Isak kommer ut i gangen, tar tak rundt meg når døren er lukket bak oss, klemmer meg lenge. 

Jeg gnir kinnet mitt inntil håret hans, øret hans, kinnet hans, lytter til hjerteslagene våre, kjenner allerede, gjennom jakka, varmen fra armene og hendene hans på ryggen min, drar inn den gode, trygge duften av ham. Det strømmer noen nye, varme sinne-tårer fram, eller … nei, de er ikke ladet på samme måte som i sted. Det er mer lettelse i dem nå. Jeg kan grine på ordentlig hvis jeg vil. Isak bøyer seg litt bakover, ser på meg, snakker til meg gjennom blikket sitt, sier at han er her og har plass til å romme meg, stryker to fingre langs begge kinnene mine. 

Det er ikke måte på til hvor detaljert det blir når jeg forteller ham alt sammen, der vi sitter på senga. 

Uten at det virker som Isak tenker over det, masserer han den ene foten min og litt oppover på leggen etter hvert. Det virker ikke som han tenker over det, for han er så konsentrert om det jeg forteller, stiller små spørsmål og reagerer, bidrar til at det blir så detaljert.

 

Jeg flytter den andre foten litt diskret nærmere ham, nå har den fått så lyst på massasje også. 

«Jeg ble faktisk litt bekymra, ass», innrømmer han og biter seg lett i underleppa. 

«Trodde du at jeg skulle få fullstendig panikk og klappe sammen eller noe sånt?» lurer jeg. 

«Nei, nei, ikke sånn. Det var bare det med at du skrev at du skalv. Jeg var redd for at du skulle føle at liksom alle kunne se det på deg. Det kunne de jo sikkert ikke, men det er jævlig lett å bli paranoid. Og du som var på jobb. Jeg ville komme for at jeg kunne si til deg at alt gikk bra.» Han smiler. 

Jeg fylles et øyeblikk av et umulig ønske, være der for Isak i alle de situasjonene der han har lyst til å synke gjennom gulvet fordi han føler seg annerledes og sett på, si til ham at det går bra. 

«Det gikk bra, den fysiske greia ga seg nesten med en gang etter vi hadde chatta», sier jeg, som sant er. 

Den massasjen er så digg. Jeg blir mykere og lettere i hele meg. 

Men fortsatt ligger den nye, skumle uvissheten der, eller kanskje det er nå den eser ut i hele sin ekle dimensjon. 

«Men alt kommer til å bli så annerledes på jobb nå. Og jeg… jeg vet nesten ikke om jeg orker det», sukker jeg. 

«Hvordan da?» spør han alvorlig. 

«Fordi det kommer til å spre seg», begynner jeg mismodig. «Alle kommer till å se på meg annerledes. Lure på om jeg det holder på å bli for mye for meg, om jeg holder på å bli syk, om det bare er et tidsspørsmål før jeg forsvinner, uten noen beskjed, eller tenke at jeg har blitt ansatt fordi sjefen er snill, at jeg egentlig er en byrde for arbeidsplassen…»

«Nei. Folk kommer ikke til å tenke det», protesterer Isak, ser på meg med store, instendige øyne. 

«Jo, det kan faktisk hende. De vet ikke nødvendigvis hva det innebærer. Det er ikke det at jeg liksom ikke klarer å forholde meg til det selv, at jeg tror verden går under om noen får vite om diagnosen min. Men for det første har de ikke noe med det og dessuten er det mange fordommer. Du visste heller ikke så mye om det før du ble kjent med meg. »

«Men du har jo jobbet der lenge. Alle har sett at du er flink og til å stole på og alt det der.»

«Jeg var borte flere uker for ikke lenge siden, da… Det er sånn folk er, mange. Og selv om de ikke er kjipe, eller mener det kjipt, så bare ser de på deg på en annen måte.. Åh fy faen, hvor lyst jeg hadde til å slippe det.» Jeg legger hodet i den ene hånden, presser hardt mot tinningene. Hvorfor på jobben?

«Men Even, nå forutsetter du jo at Erik kommer til å oute deg. Det er jo sikkert han gjør det», sier Isak rolig, stryker meg langs overarmen.

«Men det er Erik vi snakker om her, ikke akkurat en fyr som innbyr til mye tillit liksom», innvender jeg dystert. 

«Han sa jo unnskyld, da», begynner Isak. 

 

Etter litt fram og tilbake innser jeg at Isak har et poeng. Jeg må prøve å snakke med Erik. Det er ikke sikkert det funker. Kanskje han henger med noen KB-folk allerede: «du.. forresten.. Even, jeg tror han sliter litt …» Når jeg begynner å tenke over de mulige scenarioene får jeg hastverk, samtidig som jeg gruer meg ekstremt og bare vil utsette det, stenge det ute, late som det ikke har skjedd. 

 

Men så sitter jeg der med mobilen i hånden. Det ringer, men han svarer ikke. Selvfølgelig. 

«Ring en gang til. Kanskje han er feig og ikke gidder å ta den.» Isak står foran meg, der jeg fortsatt sitter på senga. 

Jeg gjør som han sier, ringer på nytt. 

 

«Hallo?» svarer han kjapt, etter fire ring. 

«Det er Even», informerer jeg unødvendig. 

«Ja, hei?» Stemmen høres nøytral ut, ikke hånlig i alle fall. Likevel dunker hjertet mitt hardt og fort og jeg er klam i hendene. 

«Kan vi prate sammen? Møtes? I morgen gjerne, før du skal på jobb.»

«Eh.. Ja, sikkert…Hva skjer?» spør han og ler litt på en måte. 

«Det er ingen big deal», lyver jeg. «Bare noe jeg må prate med deg om. Forklarer i morgen.» 

Det er umulig å begynne å si noe nå, selv om noe i meg vil trygle ham allerede nå om å ikke si noe til noen. Men det er jeg rett og slett ikke i stand til, ikke når jeg ikke ser ham. Vi gjør en avtale. 

Isak smiler oppmuntrende til meg etterpå. Han har håp om at dette kan ordne seg. Vi prøver begge å la det håpet smitte over på meg. Jeg trenger det, før denne samtalen med den personen jeg er minst keen på å ta den med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikke bare godt å skrive dette, men hit skulle denne historien innom. 
> 
> Setter så pris på det om du legger igjen en kommentar. 
> 
> ❤️


	43. Hundretusen ord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gruer seg, men gjør det han kan får å håndtere situasjonen med Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skal vi si om denne Erik-fyren da?

**Torsdag 8.mars**

For å forberede meg mentalt, liksom, er jeg ute i god tid og går runder rundt Sankthanshaugen. 

Jeg gruer meg så fælt at jeg nesten ikke vet hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg. Tenk om jeg mister kontrollen. Tenk om Erik ser på meg som en freak nå. Hvordan skal jeg klare å prate med han da? Kanskje han får meg til å miste besinnelsen og så blir det akkurat et bevis for den oppfatningen han nå har av meg? 

Nå stresser jeg noe jævlig, stoler ikke på meg selv, som Ane ville sagt, selv om erfaring tilsier at jeg kan det. Jeg er ikke ustabil. Det er ingen grunn til at jeg skulle miste besinnelsen. Det hadde vært så utrolig fint om jeg kunne snakke med henne, bare litt, bare høre hun si det myndig, med sin stemme, banke det inn i meg. 

Jeg ringer henne, i impulsen, uten å overveie det, men hun svarer ikke. Hun er sikkert opptatt med noen som har det mye verre enn meg. Dette må du klare selv, Even. Du har fullt av støttespillere rundt deg, er dritprivilegert. Idet samme jeg tenker det, får jeg lyst til å ringe mamma. Men tanken på å gjøre det får meg til å føle meg som en liten gutt. Ringe mamma, liksom. Men Isak er på skolen. Dessuten har vi snakket ut og inn om det. Det blir feil å ringe han nå. Han kommer til å bli stressa, han vet jo at jeg vet at han har time nå, han kommer til å tro et eller annet har gått til helvete før jeg rekker å forklare. Forklare at jeg gruer meg liksom. Det vet han jo. Det er ikke noen option å ringe han nå. Jeg vil snakke med noen som ikke vet noe ennå. Jeg vil fortelle hele historien min på nytt til noen som vil høre på meg. 

Så da ringer jeg mamma likevel. Hun tar den heller ikke. Hva er det hun driver med liksom, som gjør at hun ikke har tid til å snakke med meg, droppe alt hun har i hendene?, tenker jeg selvironisk. For det er litt sånn jeg oppfører meg nå. Og Isak, han har ikke den muligheten engang. Ingen forelder han har det tilstrekkelig ukomplisert med, og har nok tillit til, at han kan ringe dem ned når noe går skeis, mens jeg har to. Og forventer liksom bare at jeg er aller viktigst for dem. 

Jeg rekker ikke engang å gruble meg ordentlig gjennom denne kontrasten før mamma ringer. Hun høres stressa ut, ikke helt på plass i seg selv, men hun forsikrer meg om at hun har tid. 

Alt sammen farer ut av meg i en travel talestrøm, mens hun først lytter og så reagerer, både akkurat sånn jeg trenger at hun gjør det og helt motsatt på samme tid. Hun blir opprørt på mine vegne for at dette i det hele tatt har skjedd, blitt en issue jeg må deale med. Det er godt, for da føler jeg ikke på at jeg overreagerer, men samtidig det gjør meg ikke roligere at hun anerkjenner at dette er ordentlig kjipt. 

«Jeg var nøye med at ikke det skulle komme ut på jobben min hvorfor jeg var en del hjemme i de periodene når du var syk», sier mamma og høres nesten litt emosjonell ut. 

«Var du?»

«Ja, uansett hadde de jo ikke noe med det, men ekstra mye fordi jeg hadde hørt hvor fordomsfulle noen kan være for det som har med psykiske lidelser å gjøre.»

«Hvordan da?» spør jeg, selv om det kanskje ikke er det jeg vil høre om akkurat nå. 

«Nei, tenk hvis noen for eksempel hadde sett medlidende på meg og spurt om du var voldelig, om jeg var redd for å være alene med deg.»

«Uff…»

«Ja, men nå hjelper jeg deg jo ikke i det hele tatt, vennen min… Jeg tror kanskje du burde prøve å vise denne Erik at du går ut fra at han vil forstå deg, at han er slik du håper han er, uten at du er uforsiktig og sier mer enn du trenger selvfølgelig.»

«Ok? Ikke behandle han som kjip, for da blir han det liksom?»

«Ja, litt sånn, ja. Når jeg merker at noen ikke liker meg, så viser jeg meg nok heller ikke fra min beste side. Det kan bli en slags ond sirkel det der…»

Plutselig oppfatter jeg i sidesynet den karakteristiske måten å slenge luggen bakover på, en overdreven bevegelse som om hele verden må få med seg hvor uregjerlig hårmanken er, og der er han, Erik, bare noen meter unna meg. 

«Jeg må legge på. Han kommer», sier jeg fort og lavt. 

«Ring meg etterpå da. Det går bra, Ev…» 

Jeg rekker ikke å høre henne ut. 

 

«Fikser vi kaffen her, eller?» spør han med et nedlatende smil i retning Deli de Luca som vi står utenfor. 

En vanlig svart går vel antakelig helt greit ned. Det er plass til å henge ved vinduet her.

Jeg vippser Erik 20 kroner mens han handler kaffene. 

 

«Du kunne sikkert kjøpt kaffe en annen gang, da», ler han da han har satt fra seg kaffene og sjekker mobilen. 

Jeg angrer med en gang, har jeg med dette signalisert at dette er den første og siste kaffen jeg er interessert i å ta med han? (Eller er det bare at jeg ubevisst fikk det for meg at jeg må vise han at jeg er en ordentlig fyr, en man kan stole på, en med orden og system og ufravikelige prinsipper?)

Jeg løfter brynene, vrir på hodet i en slags likegyldig «det bare ble sånn»-gest.

«Så…?» Han løfter brynene selv, men på en spørrende måte. Det tvetydige uttrykket hans er der, et svakt flir eller noe sånt, som om et eller annet ligger bak der et sted og morer ham. 

Jeg har ikke greid å forberede meg, ikke greid å tenke ut en eneste klar formulering. Det var umulig, når jeg ikke hadde han foran meg. Jeg må bare satse på at jeg klarer dette, krysse fingrene for at jeg klarer det.

 

«Det i går… jeg vet ikke hva du tenker om meg nå, men…», begynner jeg stotrete. 

Han ser på meg med rynkede bryn, som om han ikke skjønner hva jeg prater om. Han samarbeider ikke akkurat. 

«Det med diagnosen min, det hadde jeg ikke lyst til at jobben skulle vite om… bare fordi sånne ting er jo private, liksom.» Stemmen min bærer bedre. 

«Er det dét du er stressa for?» spør han, samtidig som han åpner snusboksen, tilbyr den lydløst til meg som rister på hodet. 

«Hva trodde du?» spør jeg med et slags tvungent smil. 

«At det var de greiene du gjorde på Bakka, det at du…»

«Jeg vet hva jeg gjorde på Bakka. Du trenger ikke å fortelle det.»

«Men det kan jo hende de ryktene er overdrevne?» Han ser rart på meg.

«Ja. Det hadde vært kult om du uansett ikke snakker videre om de ryktene», sier jeg så forsiktig jeg klarer. 

«Tror du jeg hadde tenkt å spre rykter om deg på jobben nå?» spør han og smiler på den samme tvetydige måten. 

«Jeg tror ingenting. Det var derfor jeg spurte om hva du tenker om meg nå.» Det er vanskelig å puste rolig, vanskelig å framstå rolig. 

«Det er det samme hva jeg tenker om deg. Uansett ville det vært tilbakestående av meg å baksnakke deg på jobben», ler han. En slags latter. 

«Og hvorfor det?» 

«Du, ikke gjør deg dum, da.» 

Jeg skjønner ikke hva han snakker om, ser bare spørrende på ham. 

«Alle på jobben liker deg, mens folk er redde for meg, ass. Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor jeg, men i alle fall, hvis jeg hadde begynt å sladre om deg eller, jeg vet da faen, fortelle private ting, så ville folk enten ikke trodd på meg eller spurt meg om hvorfor jeg sier det, sagt at de ikke har noe med det, eller et eller annet sånt. Du må aldri baksnakke noen til noen hvis den du baksnakker til er mer lojal overfor den du baksnakker enn overfor deg. Det har jeg lært, ass.»

Jeg må konsentrere meg for å følge resonnementet. 

«Det har du lært?» spør jeg og kommer på å legge til et smil.

Han ler. 

«Ok, så du kommer ikke til å si noe fordi du ikke er i posisjon til det?»

«‘‘Ikke i posisjon til det’’», gjentar han hånlig. «Du tror jeg er kjip du.» Han ser utfordrende på meg. 

«Det var du som sa det», holder jeg opp som en innvending og forsvar, tenker på rådet til mamma. 

«Jeg skal ikke si noe, ok? Du trenger ikke være redd for meg.» 

Jeg må trekke pusten dypt. 

«Det er ikke sånn at verden ville gå under for meg om noe om meg kom ut. Det er ikke sånne mørke hemmeligheter liksom, men greia er bare at man har lyst til å skille jobb og privat. Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Noen ganger kan folk begynne å se annerledes på deg hvis de får vite om sykdom og sånt», sier jeg så nøytralt jeg klarer, holdet blikket hans, rolig, helt, helt rolig. 

«Hvorfor tror du folk ikke liker meg, hvorfor tror du folk er redde for meg, Even? Jeg er ikke farlig.» Han ser utfordrende på meg. 

«Det er du som sier det. Jeg aner ikke om folk er redde for deg, jeg», svarer jeg og prøver å se like fast på ham som han gjør på meg. 

«Åh, ikke vær så jævlig feig!»

«Jeg er ikke feig! Jeg er ikke psykologen din», sier jeg og angrer med det samme. 

«Du er dritskeptisk, dritreservert!» 

«Ok, en ting. Jeg synes det var rart den gangen du venta på jobben til jeg var ferdig og så begynte du å hinte om at jeg var underdanig og hadde en kontrollerende kjæreste og greier for å få meg med ut.»

«Det var jo bare kødd!» Han smiler oppgitt. 

«Ja, men kanskje det er litt det da, at ikke alltid det er så lett å skjønne om du kødder eller prøver å manipulere, liksom.»

«’’Manipulere’’!» Han ler, før han gjør en liten bevegelse med munnen, som om han overveier det jeg sier, men det varer bare et lite øyeblikk. 

Han gjør seg klar til å dra på jobb på jobb. Dette absurde møtet er over. 

«Takk, da, for at du lar det her bli mellom oss», sier jeg når han har reist seg og tatt på seg jakka. Jeg må liksom forsegle det. 

«Du trenger ikke å takke for at jeg ikke er en drittsekk, ass. Og neste gang trenger du ikke å vippse meg 20 kroner heller! Nyt fridagen din, da.» Han smiler og gir meg et klapp på skulderen før han forsvinner. 

 

Jeg rekker ikke å fordøye dette engang, må bare løpe for å rekke avtalen med Yousef. 

Selv om det er kaldt, blir vi gående ute lenge, rundt i gatene på Sankthanshaugen og Bislett, og prate. Vi har en plan om å spise kebab, men vi er ikke riktig sultne ennå. Etter jeg har fortalt ham alt, spør jeg etter hvert hvordan det egentlig går med ham og Sana. Det er ikke så lett å få helt tak på hva han mener, selv om jeg skjønner at det er bra, fint, noe eget, noe som bringer ham inn på hans halvveis seriøse konsept om revygruppe-religion. 

Det er fint å snakke med Yousef. Det er indirekte med på å gi meg et slags fugleperspektiv på mine egne greier. 

Tiden har løpt avgårde. Klokken er nesten halv fire når vi går inn på Bislett kebabhouse. Jeg har hatt mobilen på lydløs. Det er tre tapte anrop fra Isak. Og en melding:

 **Mannen i mitt liv** 15.17  
Ta telefonen da

Mamma har også ringt, to ganger og etterlat seg en sms: 

**Mamma** 14.59  
Du skulle jo ringe meg. Du er vel ferdig med å snakke med ham nå? Jeg tenker på deg.

 **Meg**  
Unnskyld! Det gikk etter forholdene bra. Ringer litt senere.

Det ligger en melding der fra Ane også, med forslag til ny time, som jeg takker ja til, før jeg ringer Isak. Vi snakker ikke lenge, avtaler bare at han skal komme. 

 

Isak dukker opp rundt hjørnet med en mengde krøller som har trengt seg ut under kanten på lua. Hjertet mitt gjør et lite hopp av glede. 

Når det har skjedd noe med meg alene, sånn som nå, føles det alltid på en måte lenge siden vi har sett hverandre. Det er vel fordi jeg er vant til at ting som går inn på meg, de opplever jeg, eller deler direkte, med Isak. 

Vi smiler til hverandre mens han går mot oss, men så klemmer han og Yousef hverandre før jeg og Isak får sagt ordentlig hei. Jeg ser sikkert eiesyk ut omtrent, for jeg legger armen rundt livet på ham og drar ham, nærmest med makt, inntil meg. Han vikler seg litt løs, stabiliserer seg og legger hendene rundt nakken min, lener seg frem og gir meg et kjapt, men deilig og sensuelt, kyss på leppene og griper så diskret hånden min, fletter fingrene sine sammen med mine. 

«Går det bra med deg eller?» spør han meg og setter seg på stolen Yousef har hentet til ham i mellomtiden. 

Det går bra med meg. Jeg ser Isak skjønner at det faktisk stemmer. Vi sitter og småprater alle tre en liten stund mens Isak får spist og inntil Yousef må dra. 

 

Etterpå går Isak og jeg oppover langs Pilestredet hånd i hånd.

 

«Så var det en riktig ting å gjøre eller, å prate med han?» spør Isak etter jeg har lagt ut om alt sammen. 

«Jeg tror det. Det er i alle fall ikke noen større sannsynlighet nå for at han kommer til å si noe enn hva det var før jeg pratet med han og jeg er fornøyd med at jeg ikke sa mer enn nødvendig.»

«Han kommer jo ikke til å si noe. Han sa det jo selv, at han har på en måte ingen han kunne sagt det til. Men egentlig tror jeg ikke han ville sagt noe uansett», fortsetter Isak ettertenksomt. «Han bare har en sånn rar greie med nesten med vilje å få folk til å tro at han er kjipere enn han er. Det synes jeg det virker som i alle fall. Det er som om jeg skulle sagt at: ‘‘jeg kommer ikke til å være utro, Even, for jeg har ingen å være det med.’’ Skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

Jeg ser på ham og smiler. 

«Så du mener at hvis dét hadde vært den eneste grunnen, hvis du egentlig gjerne kunne tenkt deg å være utro, om det hadde kommet en som hadde prøvd å sjekke deg opp, så ville du ikke sagt det sånn?»

«Det var det jeg mente, ja», bekrefter han og smiler så vidt. «Men jeg synes du var modig som gjorde det. Jeg vet det var jeg som sa du burde det, men tror ikke jeg hadde turt det selv, ass.»

«Det ville jo aldri vært en problemstilling for deg, da, for du setter deg ikke i en sånn håpløs situasjon», slipper det ut av meg. 

«Jeg liker ikke at du sier sånn.» Isak gløtter alvorlig bort på meg, før han fortsetter: «Jeg har gjort mange teite ting jeg, det vet du, uten at jeg har vært syk. Men tror kanskje jeg er for feig til å liksom ville ha spurt om å snakke med en person som visste noe greier om meg.»

«Hva ville du gjort da?»

«Gått rundt og vært anspent og stressa sikkert, gruet meg til å dra på jobb», sier han og ler litt forsiktig av seg selv. 

«Nei», protesterer jeg og rister på hodet. «Det ville ikke _jeg_ latt skje i hvert fall. Da ville jeg mast på du måtte gjort noe.»

«Men det er ikke sikkert jeg ville gjort noe da heller, bare blitt sur på deg isteden.»

«Du er aldri sur», sier jeg og blunker til ham.

«Nei, aldri!» ler han.

«Jeg elsker deg når du er sur også», erklærer jeg og gir ham et kyss på kinnet. 

«Jeg vet», svarer han og klemmer litt ekstra til i hånden min.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selv med en klar plan for hvert av de siste kapitelene i historien, sniker det seg inn en hel masse greier. Moren til Even, for eksempel (denne gangen i en litt emosjonell og snakke-før-man-tenker-utgave av seg selv), hun hun skulle ikke med her, ikke Ane heller. Jeg hadde også bestemt at dette skulle være et Isak-løst kapittel, men det klarte jeg i hvert fall ikke :) Sorry, eller ikke så veldig sorry :) <3
> 
> Jeg blir så utrolig glad om du sier et eller annet om hvordan dette var, forhåpentligvis ikke en komplett, kaotisk røre!  
> <3


	44. Fire lapper og en ny følelse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle som holder ut med meg og til og med ønsker mer av denne historien, jeg digger dere ❤️
> 
> En stor takk til Liljesmoothie for gjennomlesning og veldig givende samtale ❤️
> 
> Det har ikke vært så lett å bli klok på Erik. Jeg har satt så pris på å lese deres forskjellige teorier om ham, tanker, følelser og vibber. Even og han har nok ikke den beste kjemien og det er jo ikke alle folk man kommer like godt overens med, men da er det litt ekstra bra for Even å innse at han kanskje klarer å takle dette også...
> 
> Kjempeinteressant er det også å se at det er mange forskjellige syn på hvordan Even håndterer denne situasjonen, hvor åpen eller privat man bør være, om det var lurt å snakke med Erik eller ikke og så videre. Her kommer nok Evens syn på dette enda tydeligere fram. Jeg setter veldig pris på om dere vil dele tanker om det.

**Søndag 11.mars**

 

«Hva skjer’a, baby?» 

Isak har flyttet seg fra bordet, kommet bort til meg som sitter på gulvet, vinker med armen foran meg for å fange oppmerksomheten min. 

Jeg har sittet og jobbet med å anonymisere Linn i flere av de redigerte delene av det vi så langt har filmet. Det må være ferdig til vi skal i møte i forbindelse med dokumentaren Linn skal være med i. 

Men så begynte flere tanker å skytes rundt i meg. 

Det var noe med _anonymisering_ , det trygge i å være anonym, det utrygge i å ikke være det, som utløste det. 

_Tenk på alle de små endringene som kan skje i hvordan folk ser på meg på jobben. Hvis vi er ute på byen, vil noen følge med på hvor mye jeg drikker, tenke med seg selv at jeg ikke burde røre alkohol, at hvis jeg blir syk nå og må være borte fra jobben, så er det selvforskyldt._

_Tenk om dem jeg støtte på da jeg loket rundt barbent i snøen plutselig står foran disken en dag og kjenner meg igjen?_

_Tenk om jeg får en ny kollega som så meg da jeg løp naken rundt på Grønland, som aldri har glemt det synet, som alltid vil kjenne meg igjen._

«Jeg stresser visst fortsatt med det med Erik og …alt rundt det,» sukker jeg. 

«Jeg skjønner det, ass. Det er det verste. Jeg kan ikke si at jeg ikke skjønner det, liksom.» 

Han ser omtenksomt og litt rådvill på meg, legger en hånd på låret mitt. Snille kjæresten min som alltid er her for meg. Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans, smiler til ham, så tappert jeg klarer. 

«Men er du enig i det Erik sa, det om at alle der liker deg godt?» spør Isak og setter seg litt bedre til rette.

Leppene mine drar seg opp i et litt trist smil. 

«Hva skal jeg si? Joda, det er chill med alle, egentlig, så vi liker vel hverandre, da.»

«Men da kommer de jo ikke til å slutte å like deg, fordi de får høre et eller annet fra fortida di, hvis det skulle skje, mener jeg.»

«Det er ikke det at alle på død og liv må like meg, men at de ikke ser på meg som en freak. Eller egentlig… vet ikke om det er så lett å skjønne, men bare det at folk plutselig ser annerledes på meg, at jeg blir han bipolare, de trenger ikke si eller gjøre noe spesielt, men at de bare ser annerledes på meg, det er på en måte det verste», påpeker jeg alvorlig.

«Men da vil de jo ikke gjøre dét heller!» Isak ser intenst på meg. 

«Du likte meg jo du, men likevel trodde du alt du hadde blitt kjent med bare var kødd, etter den kvelden.» Ordene slipper ut av meg før jeg får tenkt meg om. 

Blikket hans endrer seg umiddelbart. Jeg blir klam i hendene, kjenner pulsen øker. 

«Du kan ikke sammenligne det.» Han ser ned, før han møter blikket mitt igjen. 

«Du trodde jo også at det inntrykket du hadde fra før, ikke var til å stole på lenger», fortsetter jeg på samme sporet, langt borte, langt inni noe et sted. 

Med en brå bevegelse trekker han seg litt unna meg.

_Jeg burde sikkert slippe det, men jeg kan ikke. Det er som om jeg befinner meg på et sted jeg har nektet meg selv å ta skrittet over terskelen til, men nå når jeg først er her, kan jeg ikke unngå å kjenne at det er noe._

 

«Fy faen, Even!» Han har hevet stemmen litt. Øynene er store. «Det er noe annet å faktisk være der når det plutselig skjer, uten å skjønne en dritt. Jeg har aldri vært så forvirra og redd i hele mitt liv. Jeg var jævlig forelska i deg og så tenkte jeg at alt selvfølgelig var for godt til å være sant.»

«Jeg var jævlig forelska i deg også, før det, under det, etter det, hele tida», kontrer jeg, noe holder meg fast her. 

«Jeg vet jo det nå, da», sier han og ser på meg litt mildere. «Men synes du det er rart at jeg … at alt liksom falt sammen for meg da?»

«Nei. Jeg synes ikke det er rart. Jeg skjønner det. Og jeg ba uforbeholdent om unnskyld for hvordan det ble. Du husker det?» Jeg ser innstendig på ham. Dette må han ikke misforstå.

«Eh, ja selvfølgelig husker jeg det. Tror ikke jeg glemmer den meldingen, ass. Og du har sagt det mange ganger også. Men… mener du det, da?» spør han litt usikkert. 

«Selvfølgelig mener jeg det! Det var forjævlig at du skulle se meg sånn, uten at du ante hva som skjedde. Jeg skulle jo fortalt deg det lenge før, når ting ble seriøst mellom oss, liksom.» Jeg trekker pusten. «Men det gjør litt vondt likevel…plutselig, eller jeg har aldri tenkt på det før.»

Jeg ser usikkert etter gehør hos ham. Uttrykket hans er spørrende. Konsentrerte øyne som studerer meg. 

«Hvordan vondt?»

Jeg biter av en hudfille ved siden av neglen, som jeg visst har holdt på å plukke på, før jeg svarer.

«Vondt …Det var jo alt det med Sonja, jeg vet jeg dreit meg ut noen ganger, virkelig, men likevel … at du kunne tenke at hele den helgen hos deg, for eksempel, ikke var noen ting for meg… jeg tenkte så masse på deg og merket jo at ting var…ikke lett… Jeg prøvde veldig hardt å …ikke pushe sånn at det ble ubehagelig for deg og samtidig vise at jeg var interessert. Jeg durte ikke bare på liksom, men prøvde …å forstå deg. Og da er det vondt at du kunne tro det.» 

Han ser usikkert på meg med store alvorlige øyne. 

Jeg fatter ikke hva som går av meg, aldri har jeg snakket om meg selv på den måten, aldri har selvrettferdige tårer trillet nedover kinnene på meg. 

«Men som sagt, jeg skjønner det. Jeg prøver virkelig ikke å gi deg dårlig samvittighet. Skjønner _du_ det?»

Han nikker. 

Jeg kjenner meg litt svimmel.

«Ja, men jeg skjønner det andre også…»

Han tar hånden min, smiler til meg. Jeg smiler til Isak, verdens fineste Isak.  
Vi kunne godt sittet sånn i evigheter. 

 

Men snart er vi på vei avgårde. Vi skal besøke Linn og Eskild i kollektivet. 

 

Linn er inne på rommet sitt når vi kommer, men det tar ikke så lang tid etter Eskild har ropt på henne og fortalt at vi er her, før hun duker opp. 

Hun har også vært med på å lage maten, meksikansk.

Eskild skjenker rødvin fra en treliters dunk til oss. 

«Isak vil sikkert ha øl», advarer Linn, rett før Eskild skal til å fylle glasset hans med det jeg vet at for Isak er en «rød væske» han har et avmålt forhold til. 

«Neida, det går bra», smiler Isak og holder glasset sitt opp så Eskild lettere kan få skjenket. 

 

Vi spiser burritos og kan fråtse i guacamole fordi de har brukt hele 12 avokadoer. 

 

«Linn, da, hun har begynt å snakke med den podcast-psykologen. Det er dritkult», sier Eskild mens han klapper Linn på ryggen og ser på Isak og meg. 

Linn nikker mens hun tygger iherdig, hun ser ikke ut til å ha noe imot at Eskild overbrakte den nyheten. 

«Fett», sier Isak. 

En typisk Isak-reaksjon. Jeg ler inni meg, klyper han i låret og smiler til ham. Han skjønner hva jeg mener, smiler litt selvironisk tilbake. 

«Hvor mange ganger har du vært der?» spør jeg. 

Hun løfter to fingre. 

«Ok, virker det bra?» lurer jeg videre. 

«Ja. Han får meg til å føle meg interessant. Jeg sier noe som jeg tror at han skulle ønske han kunne slippe å høre og så sier han kanskje …’’Det du sier der, det er veldig interessant’’ og så blir han tankefull. Han kødder ikke. Han synes det er interessant.»

«Hva kan det være da, som du sier og som psykologen din synes er interessant?» spør Eskild entusiastisk. 

«Sånt kan være veldig privat, da,» påpeker jeg og ser fra Linn til Eskild. 

«Ja, det er sant. Jeg mener ikke å presse deg til å si noe du ikke er keen på, Linn. Jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra, du vet det, sant?» Eskild er inderlig, stryker henne på ryggen. 

Linn nikker og virker ikke særlig berørt av verken det ene eller det andre akkurat nå. 

«Jeg forklarte psykologen min at jeg synes det er vanskelig å vite om jeg har ordentlige venner og om jeg er en venn også… Kan ikke dere skrive ned hver for dere på en lapp, hva venner er for dere, uten å tenke lenge.»

Vi blir med på leken. Linn skriver en lapp hun også. 

 

Hun trekker Isaks lapp først. 

«At folk respekterer meg», leser Linn høyt. 

«Hvordan går det med moren din, Isak, herregud, det er det lenge siden jeg har spurt om. Har dere bra kontakt nå?» lurer Eskild. 

«Nei», nesten ler Isak, men det er en smerte der så klart, som jeg ikke tror det bare er jeg som hører. 

Jeg tar hånden hans diskret, men jeg ser Eskild får det med seg. 

«Mamma skulle ønske jeg ikke var homo. Det kjipeste med det er det kunne fått meg til å hate meg selv, eller i alle fall ikke like meg, da. Og det er mamma liksom, det burde jo være det siste hun vil. Men… hun har ikke den effekten på meg, ikke nå lenger i alle fall. Det er jo mye på grunn av deg», sier han og lener seg smilende mot meg, «og deg, da, før det, liksom», han peker mot Eskild, «og, basically alle som respekterer meg», poengterer han og peker på lappen sin, ser på Linn også, smiler litt anstrengt, men ikke så veldig anstrengt heller. 

Jeg blir nesten litt for rørt av Isaks lille tale. Det blir Eskild også. Han skjenker mer vin til oss, kommenterer at det også er godt gjort av meg at jeg har fått Isak til å tolerere rødvin. 

Linn trekker en ny lapp. Eskild sin. 

Hun leser: «Venner skjønner at jeg er mer enn fjas og fakter.»

«Jeg skal forresten gå på date med en helt ny innstilling nå, ass», sier Eskild, før noen av oss andre rekker å kommentere lappen hans. 

«Hvordan da?» spør Isak og ler. 

«Er det boyfriend-material liksom eller ikke? Er det Isak og Even-nivå?»

Vi ler av det og Isak lar seg villig kysse av meg på kinnet. 

«Even skjønte meg fra første stund, ass. Da vi var her den helgen etter halloween og sånn…»

Jeg får kommunisert et diskret «jeg elsker deg».

«Men så møtte du meg på badet, da, den søndags morgenen!» sier Eskild og ser forventningsfullt på oss. 

«Ja, faen, jeg fikk helt panikk. Her hadde vi klart å holde meg i skjul natt til lørdag, hele lørdag og natt til søndag og så måtte det selvfølgelig skje. Jeg tenkte dere fortsatt sov og at banen var klar, liksom.»

De smiler av meg alle tre. 

«Du så ikke stressa ut, da. Du så helt chill ut!» mener Eskild. 

«Ok, men chill var det siste jeg var», ler jeg.

Eskild legger hodet på skakke, ser ertete på meg.

«Jeg trodde ikke på deg, da, da du sa du hadde sovet over fordi du hadde låst deg ute kvelden før eller noe sånt.» 

«Hvorfor ikke?» lurer Isak.

«Fordi jeg og Noora hadde skjønt at du hadde noen her hele helgen, Isak. Og fordi jeg har en god gaydar, men Even i seg selv avslørte seg ikke. Han prøvde å levere noen greier som hang sammen med løgnene dine.»

«Jeg fikk ikke med meg noen ting, jeg, ikke før du sendte bilde i chatten, Eskild», sier Linn erindrende.

«Men hvis det hadde skjedd nå, ville du fått det med?» spør jeg. 

«Jeg sover mindre på dagene nå, så, ja, kanskje. Men nå trekker jeg neste lapp.» 

Hun strekker ut hånden, griper en av de to papirkulene som ligger igjen på bordet. 

«Oi, det var min: ’’Venner tar meg på alvor, ser at jeg er mer enn hun slappe som sier rare ting’’. Psykologen spurte meg om det, om hvordan jeg tenker at en venn er med meg. Og så skulle jeg, når jeg er sammen med venner, minst en gang komme med noe fra meg, sånn at vi gjør eller snakker om noe som jeg har lyst til, sånn som nå med lappene.»

«Var du redd du ikke hadde noen venner, Linn?» spør Eskild. 

«Ja, litt», innrømmer hun. «Det var det jeg først sa til psykologen.»

«Du vet nå at du har venner, sant?» spør jeg. 

Hun nikker. «Men nå er det bare din lapp igjen.»

«Uff, ja, jeg klarte ikke helt å finne de rette ordene, jeg.»

Alle ser på meg. 

«Har du prestasjonsangst?» spør Linn.

«Nei, nei, jeg har ikke prestasjonsangst. Fikk det bare ikke helt til.»

«’’Venner holder tett. De sladrer ikke’’», leser Linn og ser så spørrende på meg. 

«Det er en på jobben min som har hørt sladder om meg … fra en gang jeg var syk. Nå har jeg litt noia for at han skal sladre på jobben, men selv om han ikke gjør det, så kommer vi aldri til å bli venner, derfor blir det feil det jeg skrev på lappen», sier jeg fort, snubler i et par av ordene. 

«Hvorfor kommer dere aldri til å bli venner?» lurer Eskild. 

«Vi passer ikke sammen, kommuniserer skikkelig dårlig. Jeg skjønner han ikke rett og slett. Man kan jo ikke bli venn med alle mulige mennesker i verden heller,» sier jeg og ser meg rundt etter respons. 

«Hvorfor er du så redd for at de på jobben skal få vite noe?» spør Linn. 

Jeg må ta meg sammen for å ikke hisse meg opp. Det er så slitsomt og vanskelig å forklare. Kan ikke folk bare forstå det?

«Hør her!» begynner jeg mens jeg skanner hjernen etter en presis måte å forklare det på. «En gang besvimte mamma på jobb. Og da, i flere dager etterpå, så var det kollegaer som oppførte seg annerledes rundt henne. De kom ilende til hvis hun skulle løfte noe, legge inn en bunke ark i kopimaskinen liksom. Plutselig var hun så skjør og svak. Hun syntes det var dritirriterende. Folk kan jo være veldig velmenende, men det er ikke noe gøy likevel, hvis de liksom har en idé om deg og sykdommen din og behandler deg annerledes på grunn av det, når det faktisk blir feil, når du ikke trenger den annerledesbehandlingen. Og det er litt slitsomt å skulle gå rundt og lære folk opp om greiene dine hele tiden. Eller man kan bli paranoid og synes man ser de fordommene og den annerledesbehandlingen overalt, selv om det kanskje ikke er der. Det er jo heller ikke noe kult.»

Jeg trekker pusten dypt.

«Ok, jeg skjønner. Ikke blir sur, da», sier Linn. 

«Jeg er ikke sur. Noen ganger har jeg bare på følelsen at folk tror at hvis jeg hadde akseptert helt og fullt diagnosen min, ikke skammet meg et gram, så ville det heller ikke gjort meg noe om alle fikk vite om den, at jeg da kunne nevnt den like naturlig som jeg sier navnet mitt, liksom. Men sånn er det ikke. Det er derfor helse og sykdom og sånn er taushetsbelagt, det er noe privat og du kan aldri få deg full oversikt over hva andre har for slags assosiasjoner til sykdommen din. Plutselig kan folk se på deg annerledes. Og det er faktisk veldig kjipt. Man mister på en måte integritet, hvis dere skjønner… Det er mange som vet om diagnosen min, og det er greit. Men jobben min vil jeg ikke at skal vite det. Kanskje andre tenker annerledes. Kanskje jeg tenker annerledes senere, i en annen jobb. Eller ikke. Men sånn er det i alle fall for meg.»

Jeg kjenner adrenalinet pumpe. 

«Det var veldig klart, da», anerkjenner Isak som har lagt armen bak på ryggen min under den oppglødde lille talen jeg nettopp har holdt. 

Linn og Eskild ser ut som de sitter og fordøyer det jeg sa begge to. 

«Men jeg spurte fordi jeg bryr meg. Jeg har lyst til å være en venn som bryr seg, som spør og graver litt. Nå skjønner jeg deg jo litt bedre», sier Linn til meg. 

Vi ser alle litt overrasket på henne, tror jeg. 

«Hva er det nå?» ler hun. 

«Nå vet jeg hva jeg skulle skrevet på lappen», sier jeg spontant og entusiastisk. 

«Hva da?» spør Eskild like entusiastisk. 

«Venner er de som vet at bare jeg kan føle det jeg føler. De går ikke rundt og tror de vet en hel masse ting om meg uten å ha sjekka det med meg.»

Vi skåler for det. Og mens Eskild og Linn begynner å tullekrangle, på grunn av uenighet om hvordan man egentlig skal holde glasset når man skåler, hvisker jeg til Isak: «Er det plagiering når jeg ikke sa at det er du som er opphavspersonen til de ordene der?»

Han ler. 

«Ja, faen. Jeg har tatt copyright på det der!» Jeg kysser ham lett på munnen. 

 

Snart har vi sagt hade og kommet oss ut i Deichmans gate. Vi kan ikke bli altfor sene heller. Det er søndag tross alt og Isak har en krevende uke foran seg. Det er helst noe han skulle gjort når vi kommer hjem også. Men det spørs om han får det til, etter tre glass vin. 

«Det var litt spes kveld», sier Isak og ser på meg. 

«Ja, men det var fint, da. Eller synes du det ble kleint med leken til Linn, eller hva jeg skal kalle det?»

Isak ser litt usikkert på meg.

«Nei… nei, ikke kleint. Men jeg ble litt flau eller fikk litt dårlig samvittighet, for jeg har ikke sett noe mer enn den slappe Linn som sier rare ting, jeg egentlig.» 

«Du er veldig søt,» sier jeg og ler litt, klarer ikke å la være. 

«Søt? Fordi jeg ikke er en venn for Linn?»

«Nei, søt fordi du sier det rett ut liksom.»

«Du gir meg litt for lett komplimenter noen ganger, ass.» Han ser skeptisk på meg. 

«Nei, det gjør jeg aldri. Du er den beste», slår jeg myndig fast.

«Ikke for lett nå heller?» Han ler. 

«I alle fall ikke nå! Men du trenger ikke ha dårlig samvittighet, da. Du vil henne jo vel», sier jeg og blir alvorlig igjen. 

«Ja, ja! Selvfølgelig.»

«Og Eskild og jeg er venner med henne.»

Isak ser tankefull ut et øyeblikk. 

«Det her er noe annet, men du og jeg hadde visst aldri prata om hva du sa da du traff Eskild på badet den morgenen. Du var så jævlig hensynsfull og nå tenker på det du ville skrevet på lappen og det tidligere i dag…»

«Du, ikke tenk mer på det.» Jeg stopper opp, legger en hånd på hver av skuldrene hans. 

Han nikker. 

«Men bare vit at jeg vet det, da.» Han ser intenst på meg. 

«Jeg vet», bekrefter jeg før jeg kysser ham. 

Vi blir stående her og kysse noen øyeblikk før vi går videre. 

 

Det plinger omtrent samtidig i lommene våre. 

«Mamma», sier jeg. «De trenger å vite om det blir den dagen. Går det bra for deg eller skal vi utsette det?»

«Nei, det går fint. Det trenger vel ikke å ta hele kvelden?» lurer Isak.

Jeg hører flere pling fra telefonen hans.

«Nei, du må jo bare gjøre som du føler for. Hvem er det som driver og melder deg så, da?» spør jeg mens jeg svarer mamma. 

«Lea. Jeg ringer henne etterpå», sier han, legger bort mobilen og tar hånden min.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så glad om du vil si et ord om dette kapittelet! <3


	45. Smadring av byllen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere bidro til nok en gang å gjøre kommentarfeltet til noe så interessant og fint å lese ❤️Det er mulig siste kapittelet endte med en slags tåkete cliffhanger. Dette starter der det forrige slapp, søndag for en uke siden og tar oss fram til denne søndagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreldregreier.

**Fortsettelse 11.mars**

Vi går tankefulle fra kollektivet til trikkestoppet, sier ikke så mye. Isak må svare på enda en melding. Hjernen min rekapitulerer alle inntrykkene fra kvelden i kollektivet. Jeg ser meg rundt, tar inn omgivelsene, men det er mørkt og kaldt. Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å være hjemme i varmen så fort som mulig. Isak ser ikke hvor han går. Jeg redder ham fra å tråkke rett ut på et speilblankt område. 

Snart er vi inne på trikken. Jeg går først, finner et sete til oss litt langt foran, for der er det ikke så opplyst. Med vilje stryker jeg den iskalde nesetippen min mot Isaks hals. Han ler ikke, blir ikke irritert, bare snur seg mot meg, ser på meg, gransker meg, leter etter noe.

Og så forstår jeg. 

«Vil du fortelle hva Lea lurer på?» spør jeg. Det kommer ut langsomt. Jeg legger en hånd på armen hans. 

Han smiler så vidt til meg, tar tak i hånden min på jakkeermet, fletter den sammen med sin og legger dem ned mellom oss. 

«Lea har overhørt mamma og pappa krangle. Om meg», sier han lavt og svelger, før han griper etter pusten en gang. 

Isak tar fram mobilen, finner meldingene, peker på det første han vil jeg skal lese, noe Terje skal ha sagt til Marianne: 

_Synes du ikke vi har gjort det vanskelig nok for den gutten allerede?_

Vi smaker på de ordene, _vanskelig nok for den gutten_.

«Det er visst meg», sier han ironisk. 

Isak synker nærmere inn mot meg når det kommer noen fremmede på trikken på Høyskolesenteret, vender seg bort fra dem.

Han viser meg så Mariannes svar:

_Du, den respekterte advokaten, perfekt utad. Dette er det lett for deg å hisse deg opp for! Rettferdighetens representant, utad. Men du forlot Isak og meg da alt brente._

«Recorda hun det eller, Lea?» spør jeg lavt og opprømt, selv om det ikke er noe viktig i det hele tatt. 

«Sikkert», sier han likegyldig, før han sukker, ser bedrøvet på meg.

«Var det … en sånn fasadegrunn til at han dro, passet det ikke inn liksom å ha en psykisk syk kone?» 

«Jeg vet ikke», sier han utydelig.

Jeg får lese de to neste tingene de sa til hverandre, Terje først: 

_Du vet vi hadde prøvd alt. Du vet det aldri kunne fungere igjen mellom oss._

_Du forlot meg da det begynte å slå sprekker i fasaden! Så det var vel av dårlig samvittighet, da, at du lot Isak være igjen. Han som fortsatt var et barn, han tenkte du kunne ta seg av meg. Det har gjort uopprettelig skade på forholdet vårt. Du har ødelagt for forholdet mellom meg og sønnen min._

«Et middel for å døyve den dårlige samvittigheten sin», sier han knapt hørbart på et slags ironisk utpust. 

«Ja, du tror det var det det var?» spør jeg og griper litt hardere i hånda hans som fortsatt hviler i min.

«Jeg vet ikke. Det var jo en sånn rar greie mellom meg og pappa. Du husker jeg fortalte deg om det da vi var på hyttetur.» Han lener hodet bakover, ser opp i taket, lukker så øynene.

«Ja, han kjefta så mye på deg. Og du knakk sammen…» svarer jeg. 

Jeg ser ut mot Bislett stadion. Selv om jeg ikke kan se selve stadionet, ser jeg av en eller annen grunn for meg Isak og faren hans der, bare de to, i en eller annen konkurranse. 

«Tenk at du tok meg med på hyttetur da jeg var helt føkkd.» 

Han lener seg diskret inn mot meg, kysser meg varsomt på leppene, suger inn underleppen min såvidt, lukker øynene. Jeg må gjøre det samme, lukke øynene, og holde ham igjen litt.

«Elsker deg», hvisker han når vi bryter opp kysset. 

Jeg drar ham inntil meg i en klem.

Så, mens trikken ruller rundt hjørnet ved Adamstuen, kjører videre mot Ullevål sykehus, viser Isak meg slutten, tre harde beskyldninger:

_Det er du som ødelegger forholdet ditt til Isak. Ikke skyld på meg. Det er ditt ansvar. Det er du som ikke respekterer sønnen din for den han er._

_Hvis vi hadde fortsatt å ha den kontakten vi hadde før du dro din vei, da ville det ikke vært som det er nå._

_Ville du vært mindre opptatt av at homofili er synd da kanskje? Du må gjøre noe med de forkvaklede forestillingene dine. Det er det eneste dette handler om. Og det er ikke sikkert du har så mye tid på deg._

 

«Har han rett, eller, i at hun ikke har mye tid på seg?» spør jeg litt i åndenød når vi går fra trikken og hjem til leiligheten vår. 

«Nei. Han har ikke rett, eller i tilfelle er det allerede for seint. Jeg er ferdig med alle mellomgreier. Nå har jeg faktisk ikke noen forventninger lenger. Så får hun heller overraske meg en dag.» Han ser fast på meg.

Det kommer ut som noe han har tenkt over. Jeg tror ham på det. 

 

Nå vi er kommet hjem, lukker Isak døren til kjøkkenet. Han trenger litt space for å ringe opp Lea.

 

Jeg hører jeg får noen meldinger, setter meg ned på senga vår med mobilen. 

Det er gutta mine. Snilt av dem å føre gruppe-chat på sms. Kanskje det er på tide at jeg kommer meg på Messenger snart i det minste. Vi chatter om ingenting i grunn. Det passer meg bra, for en stor del av oppmerksomheten min er rettet mot Isak på kjøkkenet akkurat nå. 

 

Isak åpner døren inn til oppholdsrommet, titter bort på meg. Jeg skriver i chatten at jeg må gå, legger bort telefonen mens han tar skrittene mot meg. 

«Hvordan gikk det?» spør jeg og gjør tegn til at han skal komme litt nærmere, stå mellom beina mine der jeg sitter på senga. Jeg legger armene rundt hoftene hans. 

«Ikke så bra egentlig», sier han trist. «Hun må jo føle seg veldig alene, liksom. Det er ikke noe kult å overhøre de greiene der, så jeg tenkte jo at hun fortalte det til meg for å … føle seg mindre alene på en måte…» Han legger hendene på skuldrene mine, tripper litt med fingrene, ser til siden, som om han tenker seg om. «Men først bare snakket hun om hvor jævla dust de er og så holdt hun på med at hun tenkte jeg ville vite hva de sier om meg, at det liksom var hele grunnen.»

«Kanskje du kan møte henne en dag? Det er jo sikkert lettere å prate ordentlig da.»

Han nikker, drar den ene hånden fraværende gjennom håret mitt. 

«Men hvordan går det med deg, baby?» spør jeg. 

Han gjør en brå bevegelse med hodet, ser på meg.

«Det går bra», sier han, hakket for fort. 

Jeg drar kjensel på dette, den begynnende anspentheten, trykket som ikke finner veien ut, som han må presse ned isteden. 

Er det nå jeg skal være modig? Utfordre ham? 

«Men det … ser ikke ut som det går helt bra…hva er det du føler?»

«Even, ikke mas!» 

Han flytter på seg, setter seg ned på senga, litt bortenfor meg, inntil veggen. 

Det verste jeg vet er jo når noen presser meg til å prate, liksom har bestemt seg for at det skal jeg nå, at dét vet de at er det beste for meg. 

«Ok… jeg bare fikk så på følelsen at du har det kjipt nå.»

Det er jo dette som har skjedd så mange ganger, når han ikke får sove, blir irritabel og til slutt, etter flere dager, får til å stikke hull på byllen. 

Han svarer ikke, ser på meg, ser ned, ser bort, ser opp. 

Jeg reiser meg, feiger ut, unnskylder meg med at jeg skal lage noe te. 

«Even…» hører jeg med skjelvende stemme bak meg. 

Tårene strømmer nedover kinnene hans. Han klamrer seg fast i genseren min så fort han får tak i den. Jeg stryker ham så rolig og trygt jeg klarer, gjennom håret, over ryggen, armen. Han ligger med hodet i fanget mitt, den ene hånden tviholder i dyna under oss, den andre i meg. Han rister så vidt, griper etter pusten igjen og igjen.

Er dette er for brutalt? En for brutal smadring av byllen? Hva er det jeg har framprovosert? 

Jeg hvisker så rolig og trygt jeg klarer: 

_«Det kommer til å gå bra.»_

_«Du klarer dette. Det er ikke farlig, elskling.»_

_«Jeg er her. Jeg har deg.»_

 

***

 

**Søndag 18.mars**

**Mannen i mitt liv** 15.35  
Hei bby, ok om jeg kommer hjem ca 17.30?

 

Isak pleier å gå rett på sak i meldinger, ikke starte med «Hei bby» eller noe lingnende. Det får meg til å smile at han gjør det i dag. Jeg ser ham for meg der de har en liten pause i øvingen, han og Sana, ser for meg at han har et lite smil om munnen mens han tekster meg. 

Mamma og pappa kommer ca. 17.00. Det passer bra å spise i 18-tiden. 

**Meg** 15.36  
Det går helt fint, ikke stress❤️

 

De siste dagene har vært spesielle dager som vil stikke seg frem i hukommelsen også i et lengre tidsperspektiv. 

Vi snakket ikke noe mer sammen på søndag. Det var ikke nødvendig. Jeg var lettet over at Isak ikke følte noe behov for å forklare alt mulig, eller, enda verre, unnskylde seg for at han knakk sammen. Etter hvert stilnet gråten og de spente takene i kroppen. Vi ble enige om å bare legge oss. Det tok ikke lang tid før han sov, der han lå på armen min, tett inntil meg. Jeg brukte litt tid, før jeg joinet Isak i søvnen, på å plassere tankene og roe ned min egen kropp. Ansvaret for hva jeg hadde satt i gang, tynget meg vel, manifesterte seg som en lav summing, det måtte litt romstering til i meg, før magefølelsen på at dette var bra tonet såpass tydelig fram, at jeg kunne slå meg til ro. 

Mandag morgen våknet Isak med hodepine, kraftig forkjølelse og lett feber. Jeg stakk på apoteket før jobb og kjøpte diverse greier til ham. Han smilte og sa jeg overdrev. 

Isak holdt seg hjemme fra skolen både mandag og tirsdag, spiste suppene og drakk teen jeg lagde, fikk gjort hele to innleveringer, «så jeg er ikke så syk, da», smilte han fra sengen. 

Torsdag kveld, da det eneste som lyste opp i rommet var noen telys jeg hadde tent, for vi hadde sett en film og bare blitt liggende og småprate og kose etterpå, så Isak på meg på en annen måte, satte seg opp og tok sats på et vis. «Jeg mente det jeg sa på søndag om at jeg ikke har noen forventninger til mamma lenger. Egentlig er jeg ganske letta. Og tror bare jeg må spørre pappa, jeg, om hvorfor han forlot meg og mamma på den måten. Hvis jeg tør det, da.» 

Jeg sa det ikke, men jeg tenkte at han, som han pleier, hadde brukt et par dager på å fordøye, bli enig med seg selv om hvordan han skulle oppsummere saken, men forskjellen var at denne gangen hadde han ikke muret seg inn under prosessen. Jeg hadde fått være der, uten at vi trengte å si noe. Dette har opptatt meg så mye i tankene at jeg nesten har glemt å være nervøs på jobb, nervøs av å møte Erik, lure på om han har fortalt noe.«Ikke stress med det», sa Isak også en kveld, da jeg luftet det.

 

Mamma og pappa er presise, sloss litt om å få klemme meg først, ser seg så litt rundt i vår semi-ryddede kåk, ikke noe nytt for dem å spore her, tror jeg. 

Pappa blir med inn på kjøkkenet, henger her sammen med meg. Han skravler eksaltert om mulig regjeringskrise, avbryter seg selv innimellom med å blande seg inn i matlagingen min, smaker og studerer krydderutvalget, blir imponert over at jeg sånn halvveis vet hva kabinettspørsmål er og at jeg har fått sausen til såpass bra helt på egenhånd. 

Mamma yter krisehjelp til den eneste planten vår, som jeg har sett har begynt å mistrives, men ikke klart å utrette noe mirakel for selv. 

Når hun har gjort seg ferdig med plantejobben, forsikret seg om at jeg har fått med meg hvordan jeg må behandle den heretter, finner hun frem rødvinen de har med seg, en god burgunder, visstnok. 

De sitter begge ved kjøkkenbordet, fornøyde med hvert sitt glass vin, når jeg hører det går i døren. Jeg går ut og møter Isak i gangen, kysser de røde kinnene, kalde etter gåturen. 

Under måltidet forteller Isak om øvingsøkten med Sana, om vennskapet deres også. Jeg skyter inn hvor lang tid det tok, på grunn av meg, før Isak fikk vite om at Sana og jeg kjente hverandre fra før. Mamma ser lenge på meg. Isak smiler, strekker ut armen og rører raskt ved min. Og pappa blir plutselig veldig nysgjerrig på både hvor godt Isak har blitt kjent med mine venner og på hvem Isaks bestekompiser egentlig er. Vi snakker om hva kompisene mine holder på med nå. Og det ligger liksom litt i luften en uvisshet om hva Isak skal gjøre videre. Jeg tror mamma og pappa nøler med å spørre, vil gi ham muligheten til å prate om det på eget initiativ.

Etter Isak har forsynt seg for andre gang, men fortsatt ikke begynt å spise igjen, stiller han mamma og pappa et spørsmål:

«Av og til lurer jeg på om det er dumt av meg å begynne rett på et skikkelig krevende studieløp, jeg driver og overarbeider litt noen ganger, særlig når… eller i noen perioder kan det bli litt vel mye. Er det noe man kan gjøre for å ikke bli helt utslitt, liksom?» 

Men før mamma og pappa rekker å svare, jeg rekker kun å merke meg at jeg ble overrasket over at Isak faktisk spurte dem til råds om dette, ringer mobilen til Isak. Han skvetter til, der den ligger rett ved siden av ham, svarer den umiddelbart, det virker nesten som han gjør det mest for å få bort lyden. 

Isak går ut i gangen, men kommer rakst inn til oss igjen. 

«Dere må møte pappa», konstaterer han, som om han leverer en kjip nyhet. 

«’’Må møte?’’ Vi vil jo veldig gjerne hilse på faren din, Isak», svarer de omtrent i kor. 

«Whatever. Han glemte noe sist gang han var her som han trenger nå», mumler han. Den gamle anspentheten er tilbake. 

Jeg stryker ham langs låret, under bordet. Han begynner å fortelle noe om Jonas, fra de var små, mest for å få tiden til å gå, tror jeg, kan han ikke bare komme, så vi får det overstått, liksom. 

Og, heldigvis, må jeg nesten si, tar det ikke lang tid før Terje sitter her sammen med oss. I en annen sammenheng kunne jeg funnet det komisk med så mye som tre voksne mennesker i denne leiligheten på en gang. Praten ruller visst avgårde totalt problemfritt, de fant vel tonen med en gang. Isak og jeg blir litt som barn, kommuniserer bare taust oss imellom, deltar nesten ikke i samtalen, lar oss bare litt motvillig inkludere fra tid til annen når vi direkte blir koblet inn. Jeg klarer ikke å konsentrere meg en gang, tenker bare på at det virker som det skjer så mye i Isak. 

«Du, pappa, jeg må … snakke med deg om noe», sier han lavt og gjør et kast med hodet i retning gangen. 

Mamma og pappa skravler like mye etter de to har gått ut av rommet, spør meg til slutt om det går bra, jeg virker jo så stille. Jeg bare lager et irritert ansiktsuttrykk og vrir på hodet i retning gangen, slik Isak nettopp gjorde. De kommuniserer tilbake med overdrevent kroppsspråk at de skjønner. 

Vi begynner å snakke om helt andre ting. Jeg kobler av fra Isak en liten stund, for det kan jo uansett ta litt tid dette og jeg skal ikke sitter her med ørene på stilk. 

Når de kommer inn igjen til oss begge to, er det for meg komplett umulig å se hvordan det egentlig står til med noen av dem. 

Terje sier han må komme seg avgårde, nevner hvor hyggelig dette var, presiserer to ganger, faktisk, at de må treffes igjen. 

Ikke lenge etter bestemmer mamma og pappa seg også for å dra. 

Isak synker ikke sammen inntil døren idet vi har lukket den bak dem. Han bare står der rett opp og ned. 

«Kom, baby», sier jeg og skal til å omfavne ham, men han holder meg litt igjen først, ved å legge en hånd mot brystkassen min. 

«Det går bra, faktisk. Og den gangen her, mener jeg det», slår han fast med et lite smil. 

«Spurte du han?» lurer jeg spent. 

«Ja, herregud, jeg var dritnervøs, men jeg spurte, hvorfor han dro fra meg og mamma sånn som han gjorde. Jeg har jo aldri liksom spurt han ordentlig om det, kanskje bare når jeg har vært sint noen ganger, men da har jeg jo ikke fått noe svar.» 

«Nei! Og hva sa han?» spør jeg utålmodig.

Isak setter seg like gjerne ned på gulvet her i gangen.

«Han ble satt ut, det så ut som han skulle ønske han kunne forsvinne, sett deg da!»

Jeg gjør som han sier, setter meg overfor ham. 

«Han ble .. rød i ansiktet. Og så sa han … at han nok ikke ville klare å gi meg noe godt svar noengang. Han følte han ble kvalt, fikk ikke noe luft liksom, måtte bare komme seg bort. Og så klarte han ikke å se mitt perspektiv. ‘‘Jeg er veldig lei meg for det, Isak og håper du en dag kan tilgi meg’’, sa han. Og så begynte han å si noen greier med at han ikke trodde jeg ville gått med på å bo med han uansett, men da ble jeg sint. Og så sa han unnskyld igjen, for at han ikke hadde sett mitt perspektiv.»

«Og hva sa du?» spør jeg og tar den ene hånden hans, der vi sitter på gulvet blant sko og jakker og ser på hverandre. 

«At jeg var glad for at han hadde svart. Jeg sa takk for at han hadde svart og så avbrøt jeg han da han begynte å si mange fine greier om meg», oppsummerer han tenkende, som om han overveier hvor riktig det var alt han sa, samtidig som han forteller meg det. 

«Så bra at du gjorde det, Isak, baby, elskling. Så utrolig bra!» 

Isak ler litt av meg som er rørt. 

«Bra, hva da?» smiler han. 

«At du turte å spørre, ordentlig, at du ble sint når du synes han snakket bullshit og at du ikke gadd å ta imot masse ros da, i den situasjonen her, skjønner det.»

«Mener du alt det?» spør han og virker nesten overrasket og glad. 

«Ja, så klar jeg mener det! Men du, vi gidder ikke sitt her i gangen lenger da.»

«Nei, vi gidder ikke sitte i gangen mer, ass», istemmer han med et smil, lener seg inn og gir meg et lett kyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folkens, dette er så langt vi kommer i Isaks forhold til foreldrene i denne ficen. Jeg håper ikke dere er for skuffet over det, men lenger eller bedre vil ikke denne fortellingen inn i det eller gjøre det. Men det virker kanskje som Isak klarer å håndtere tingenes tilstand ganske bra likevel? 
> 
> Nå er det ett kapittel igjen, var litt usikker på om jeg skulle utvide med ett til, men det ville vært å dele dette opp i to. Det kunne kanskje vært noe bra med det, men nå endte jeg opp med å bestemme meg for å gjøre et kapittel ut av det likevel, så vet dere det :) 
> 
> En kort eller lang kommentar, kudos, eller hjerte, blir som alltid veldig glad for respons ❤️


	46. Som om han ikke holder igjen noe av vekten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått en stund nå der denne historien har blitt stående uten avslutningskapittelet. Det er flere grunner til det, en av dem er at jeg ville titte litt tilbake og tenke over noen ting for å samle trådene. 
> 
> Jeg har gått inn i noen temaer det har vært vanskelig og skummelt både å skrive om og å poste kapitler om, ikke minst Evens episode og sviket fra moren til Isak. Det hadde ikke gått uten all den fantastiske responsen og backingen fra dere ❤️ Nå har det vært viktig for meg å skrive en verdig avslutning. Jeg håper dere synes den er det. 
> 
> En kjempestor takk til Frieda og Liljesmoothie for grundig gjennomlesning og verdifulle tilbakemeldinger ❤️Takk også for innspill fra Frieda til kapitteltittel, som knocket rett ut mine middelmådige kandidater.

**Lørdag 31.mars 2018**

  
  


«Kan du ikke prøve å finne tingene dine litt før du må løpe ut døra, for en gang skyld?» spør Isak med et smil, som om jeg morer ham, der han står i døråpningen til oppholdsrommet vårt. 

 

«Men jeg sa jo at jeg ikke må gå før om en halvtime, jo?» Jeg ser uforstående bort på ham, på den fine kjæresten min, begynner å smile av hans smil. 

 

Håret hans er fortsatt vått etter dusjen vi nesten akkurat har tatt sammen. Men han er påkledd, hettegenser, bukse og sokker, i motsetning til meg, som suller rundt i boxer og t-skjorte, går igjennom noen bilder på kameraet som jeg kom på mens jeg sto og fikset håret, så fikset håret har jeg i det minste gjort.  

 

«Ja, jeg vet. Men kan du ikke gjøre deg klar nå? Så kan vi bare chille etterpå, fram til du må dra?»

 

«Hva har du lyst til å gjøre, da?» spør jeg og går bort til ham. Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans, drar ham litt nærmere meg. 

 

Han svarer ikke, legger heller hendene i nakken min og kysser meg lett på halsen noen ganger. 

 

Av en eller annen grunn farer tusen tanker gjennom hodet mitt, tanker om de siste ukene. Isak som har jobbet på en slags ny måte med å akseptere familieforholdene sine. Isak som på sin Isak-måte har spurt meg sporadisk, ettertenksomt, litt nølende om hva jeg tror psykologen min ville sagt til det eller det, og lagt til noen forklarende bemerkninger: «Jeg vil jo ikke at det skal ødelegge mer enn det allerede har gjort.» «Du må si det til meg hvis jeg er helt på trynet.» «Vet jeg har sagt det hundre ganger før, men jeg vil ikke føkke opp mellom deg og meg på grunn av det der.» Nå er det ikke noe han skal gjøre, sier han. Han skal bare prøve å godta det, klare å godta det. Det er en helt annen form for ikke-handling enn før. Han unngår ikke, flykter ikke, men har tatt et valg. Så det er på en måte litt en handling likevel, eller aktivt da, i alle fall, sier han. Og det er det jo. «Jeg har vært så jævlig utålmodig, blitt så sur på meg selv for at jeg ikke bare kan få alt til etse bort.» Godta at det er vanskelig å godta. Vanskelig og tidkrevende, men ikke umulig. 

 

«Men hva har du lyst til å gjøre?» spør jeg igjen, da jeg ikke har fått noe svar.

Jeg kysser ham på munnen en gang, før jeg legger hendene rundt ansiktet hans, får ham til å se på meg. 

 

«Drikke en kaffe på balkongen», sier han. «Det hadde vært digg, da. Det er jo sol.»

 

Isak fikser kaffe mens jeg kler på meg. Kan ikke sitte på balkongen i bare t-skjorte og boxer, så varmt er det ikke. Og jeg skulle jo gjøre meg klar. Jeg finner nøkler, snus, sko, bankkort og jakke. 

 

Vi setter oss ved siden av hverandre på benken. Det drypper fra takrennene. Smelting. 

 

Jeg skjønner at Isak ikke vil at jeg skal stresse unødvendig, nå før jeg skal dra på jobb, for sannheten er at jeg fortsatt stresser litt inni meg med jobben. Det burde bli bedre i takt med at tiden går, men det gjør ikke det. Det har gått over tre uker nå, siden Erik overrumplet meg, siden jeg ble vettskremt over at det privatlivet jeg har forsøkt så hardt å verne om, kanskje med et brak skulle bli blottstilt. Det flere dager siden jeg har vært der, på jobb. «Hvorfor vil du gi meg påskeferie?» spurte jeg mistenksomt Peder, sjefen min, da han foreslo å ta meg av noen vakter disse påskedagene. «Men du har jo tatt så mange ekstravakter at du har jobbet mer enn fulltid allerede denne måneden», svarte han. Ok, så det var derfor, tenkte jeg lettet, ikke fordi han har fått noe ny info om meg som gjør at han ser på meg som en skjør ansatt han må skåne og ta ekstra forsiktig i. 

 

«Digg med sol som varmer litt, endelig», sier jeg til Isak, snur meg mot ham. Vi har bare sittet her et par minutter, uten å  si noe, med knærne inntil hverandre. Nå flytter jeg hånden fra mitt eget lår og over på hans. 

 

«Skal vi gå tur når du er ferdig på jobb, eller?» spør Isak og skygger for solen med hånden når han ser på meg. 

 

Jeg bekrefter at tur er en god idé. Isak og jeg som går hånd i hånd og prater og tar inn at det endelig er i ferd med å bli vår. Det er definitivt en god idé. 

 

«Kanskje jeg kommer på KB litt før, tar med en bok eller no’ og drikker en kaffe mens jeg venter på deg.»

 

«Eller vi kan bare møtes ute et sted?» foreslår jeg fort. 

 

«Men du vil ikke at jeg skal komme på jobben din lenger? Er Erik der i dag eller?» spør Isak og rynker brynene.

 

«Jeg vet ikke.»

 

«Du vet ikke?»

 

«Nei. Jeg vet ikke, for det har vært så masse bytter… Men jeg… sorry, det er bare noe som har skjedd med meg, angst for at folk skal tro jeg er en sånn skjør og stakkarslig type, liksom.»

 

«Og derfor vil du ikke at jeg skal komme?»

 

«Jeg vet det er teit, men jeg er bare redd for at noen skal tenke at nå er Even helt aspeløv og har ringt kjæresten sin for å få støtte, liksom.» Jeg ser ned på balkonggulvet. Det er flere tørre flekker her nå. 

 

«Ja, det er faktisk veldig teit… Helt serr, Even, jeg tror ikke jeg orker det, ass, eller det blir veldig slitsomt hvis vi må leve etter det der.» Han dytter til foten min med sin, ikke med vilje, men fordi han prøver å skrape bort noe på gulvet. 

 

Gulvet bølger seg.  _ Hva skjer nå, Even?  _ Ordene treffer meg dypt i systemet. De treffer den grunntanken jeg har levd med de siste årene, om at jeg er mye å holde ut med. Grunntanken jeg ikke tåler at noen andre berører, selv om jeg har vært aldri så sikker på at den representerer en sannhet om hva de rundt meg er tynget av. Det svartner. Stoffet i buksen min presser seg inn i håndflaten.  _ Hvorfor så uutholdelig?  _ De tankene har forgreninger ned til de mest uutholdelige følelsene i meg, de får meg til å lure på hvem jeg i det hele tatt er, røsker i alt av integritet. Men et sted vet jeg at det ikke er sånn lenger mellom Isak og meg. Vi har kommet oss forbi det. Alt det garnet, alle de snørene av grumsete, uoversiktlige spiraler, den støyen som truer alt det som er oss, det er vi forbi. Jeg vet det, men det er vanskelig å fange opp, det er som snøfnugg som forsvinner før jeg klarer å få tak på dem og se dem ordentlig for hva de er, der de daler i luften. 

 

«Even…» Isaks stemme er myk nå. De myke bølgene jeg kjenner fra ham mot meg, fjærlette, tonet naturlig og stillferdig inn på meg. Så blir stemmen fast, uten at noen av de andre nyansene forsvinner: «Det her må jeg kunne si, ikke sant? Uten at du … faller sammen og liksom tror du har fått rett i at … du er mye å holde ut med… Går det bra?»

 

«Ja. Du bare kommer på jobben min, ok?» Jeg ser opp på ham, jeg hadde visst kroket meg sammen. 

 

«Jeg tror det, ass.» Han smiler, setter fra seg koppen og legger armen rundt skuldrene mine. Det brer seg en svak varme i kroppen min, som en etterlengtet kontrast til det kalde gufset. Jeg kjenner hvor jeg sitter igjen, hvor jeg tar opp plass. Vi er sammen om dette. Isak ville avverge at jeg kompliserer livet vårt unødvendig mye. Det var ikke intensjonen hans at det skulle sende meg gjennom den avgrunnen i meg selv, det var bare en uunngåelig bieffekt. 

 

«Men jeg falt sammen nå… selv om jeg klarte å se det litt utenfra… jeg gjorde det… men jeg tror ikke at jeg har fått rett, ok? Ikke så lenge jeg lar deg få komme på jobben min.» Jeg hører det kan virke som jeg prøver litt krampaktig å ta tak i meg selv, få virkeligheten til å være slik jeg ønsker den skal være, men jeg mener det. Det føles som noe som blir enda mer sant når jeg sier det. 

 

«Altså, det er ikke det at jeg absolutt må komme på jobben din...» sier han langsomt, samtidig som han krafser litt i nakken min, som om han prøver å ta meg i nakkeskinnet. Jeg drar meg litt unna, smiler og ser at han smiler lurt han også

 

«Nei, men det er prinsippet, sant?» Det er alvor i det jeg sier og jeg vet han vet det, selv om smilene våre fortsatt sitter igjen. 

 

«Jo… prinsippet. Det blir så feil hvis vi skal la være å gjøre ting vi har lyst til, ting vi alltid har gjort, liksom, fordi du har blitt redd for at folk skal tenke et eller annet om deg.»

 

Han ser oppmerksomt på meg, leter etter en bekreftelse på at jeg forstår. 

 

Jeg forstår, jeg smiler så vidt, nikker. 

 

Det eneste jeg hører er smeltingen og de lave lydene av oss, en av oss som beveger seg ørlite grann, pusten av og til, Isaks fornøyde nå nettopp utpust. 

 

Han legger hodet på skulderen min. Og det er noe med måten han gjør det på, tyngden, som om han ikke holder igjen noe av vekten, hånden hans som holder fast i meg, han skulle ønske jeg ikke måtte gå nå. 

 

Jeg stryker ham langsomt over håret, øret, tinningen. Han løfter hodet, uten at jeg fjerner hånden min. Jeg ser på ham. Det er et eller annet vemodig der langt inne et sted i blikket han retter mot meg, noe han kanskje ikke er klar over at jeg merker engang. Jeg lener meg frem mot ham og kysser ham, så lett det er mulig først, så vi kan kjenne på hva den første, lille berøringen av hverandres lepper gjør i magen, gi sommerfuglene plass til å komme inn. 

 

“Vi sees snart”, hvisker jeg. 

 

Han smiler, strekker hals og ber om et kyss til, før han lener seg mot meg og tar initiativ selv. 

  
  
  


Når jeg har gått av trikken, balanserer jeg litt i gatene for å unngå å bli våt, det er dammer med smeltevann overalt. Det er kanskje ingen som kan forstå hvorfor jeg skulle ha noia for at Isak kommer på jobben min. Eller “noia” er å ta litt hardt i, men hvorfor jeg stresser med det, så unødvendig, liksom, for en håpløs syssel å bruke energi på å tenke ut sånne ekstremt usannsynlige scenarioer, som ikke engang er  _ så  _ ille heller. Men så får heller ingen forstå det da, jeg skal uansett ikke gi etter for den frykten. 

 

Det er mange som vil ha kaffe i dag. Folk står konstant og speider etter ledige bord både inne og ute. Jeg prøver å variere ordbruken litt når jeg beskriver hvordan påskekaffen og den andre dagens kaffe smaker, for ikke å bli dritlei siden jeg må gjøre det så jævlig mange ganger. 

 

“Har du en synonymordbok lastet ned i hjernen, eller?” spør Erik og slenger sedvanlig med luggen. 

 

“Ja, fikk den på tilbud sammen med en bullshit-radar”, slipper det ut av meg, før jeg får tenkt meg om. Det er greit jeg ville parere ham, men var det egentlig noe å parere? Og var det ikke uansett for frekt av meg? Jeg fyller steamet melk i café au lait’en han holder på å lage også.

 

“Eh, hva skal det bety’a?” Han smiler, litt sleskt tror jeg. 

 

“Jeg bare kødder, det kommer jo ut masse bullshit fra gjestene også noen ganger, da”, ror jeg lavt, smiler til ham som om vi har en liten hemmelighet. 

 

“Se hvem som kommer”, avbryter Erik.

 

Jeg snur meg mot døren. Isak. Hjertet mitt hopper over et slag, pusten stopper opp, rart at noe sånt kan være så vanvittig deilig, egentlig. Det er akkurat som jeg et øyeblikk ser ham utenfra, sånn som andre som ikke kjenner ham sikkert ser ham. Han snakker i telefonen, er rak i ryggen, beveger seg smidig, utallige små endringer i ansiktsuttrykket danser nydelig foran øynene på meg, selv om han er litt langt borte. 

 

Idet samme merker han at jeg ser på ham, han smiler mot meg, det skjeve, varme smilet sitt. Jeg smiler så selv at det er bare med en kraftanstrengelse jeg klarer å forme leppene til et kyss jeg sender over til ham. Han tar fingrene opp til munnen, sender diskret et kyss tilbake til meg.

 

Men det er fullt av folk og støy. Han peker på mobilen, før han peker ut. 

 

Utenfor fortsetter han å snakke i telefonen. Jeg henter meg inn igjen, fortsetter å jobbe. Innimellom andre bestillinger lager jeg en kaffe til ham, som jeg går utenfor med før jeg skal begynne en rydderunde. 

 

“Hei, så jævlig fullt!” sier han da jeg har trengt meg frem til ham utenfor. 

 

“Her”, sier jeg og gir ham kaffen. “Jeg må nesten fortsette å jobbe.” Jeg stryker ham kjapt over kinnet. 

 

“Takk. Skjønner det, ass. Jeg prøver å finne en plass å sitte etter hvert.” 

 

Jeg nikker, smiler til ham, før jeg snur meg, former han leppene til et: “Går det bra?” Jeg nikker igjen, merker at han ser etter meg. Det er noe mer der i det blikket, i måten det holder i meg. Jeg gleder meg til jeg er ferdig nå, med å jobbe. 

  
  


Uten at jeg har merket det, har Isak funnet seg en plass. Han sitter på en krakk ved vinduet. Av en eller annen grunn får han seg alltid en plass der. En bok ligger uoppslått foran ham. Han ser vekselvis ut, vekselvis holder han på med noe på mobilen. 

 

Jeg tar meg tid til å gå bort til ham med noen ting jeg vet han liker. Han snur seg, smiler til meg når jeg allerede er på vei videre. Jeg bare blunker litt klønete til ham. 

  
  
  


Når vakten min endelig er over, går vi med raske skritt mot Frognerkilen. Vi vil få med oss så mye sol som mulig, mens vi går langs vannet. 

 

Isak forteller meg om noen som satt ved siden av ham på KB og skrøt av båtene sine. Vi vurderer båtene vi går forbi, hvilken av dem ville vi stjålet, hvis vi først skulle stjålet en båt. Vi blir ikke helt enige, ler og erter den andre for den rare båtsmaken. 

 

Hånd i hånd kommenterer vi luktene, både de deilige og de som får oss til å rynke på nesene, nå når alt smelter og jorda begynner å våkne til liv igjen. 

 

Innerst i Frognerkilen bestemmer vi oss for å sette oss ned litt på trebenken der, før vi vil gå utover mot Bygdøy, kanskje helt til Huk. 

 

“Er du sliten?” spør Isak, vender ansiktet mot meg. “Det virket jævlig slitsomt å jobbe der i dag”, legger han til. 

 

“Nei, det går bra. Jeg er ikke sliten. Men hva gjorde  _ du _ egentlig, før du kom?” Jeg klemmer litt til rundt hånden hans en gang, han virker plutselig fraværende, ser utover mot båtene. 

 

“Jeg var bare hjemme….egentlig syntes jeg det var kjipt at du måtte gå.” Han ler litt unnskyldende av seg selv.

 

“Du, på en måte så følte jeg at jeg merket det litt…” Jeg bøyer meg fremover, ser på ham til han snur seg mot meg. 

 

“Det var jo derfor … jeg reagerte så heftig når du ikke ville la meg komme på jobben….”, mumler han. 

 

“Det var bra du reagerte, da, veldig bra,” sier jeg ettertrykkelig.

 

“Ja, det var jo det, men det var derfor også, eller jeg er glad du har jobbet så lite i påska. Egentlig synes jeg påska er kjip”, innrømmer han. 

 

“Det har du ikke fortalt før?” 

 

Min eneste tanke i verden var det hypotetiske scenarioet der noen stempler meg som aspeløv fordi Isak kommer på jobben min, mens Isak faktisk har en vanskelig dag, en dag der han helst ikke vil være alene. 

 

Han reiser seg opp, vil gå videre, holder hånden ut mot meg. Jeg reiser meg med et byks, følger etter ham, tar tak i hånden hans. 

 

“Nei, påska i fjor var jo dritbra. Vi flytta sammen, liksom!” Han ser på meg, smiler, snur seg så en gang og ser bak seg før han fortsetter: “Men før det, påskene før det, de har vært ganske kjipe, ass. Det var rundt den tida at alt gikk til helvete hjemme og jeg dro. Og mamma.. påska er jo liksom den viktigste høytiden. Hun har vært så sykt opphengt og dårlig noen ganger...“

 

Jeg sier ikke noe, kjenner bare det han sier begynne å jobbe rundt inni meg, oppfordrer ham ordløst til å fortsette. 

 

“Ofte så hang jeg masse hos Jonas i feriene. Han ringte meg i dag, bare for å prate, liksom. Han vet at jeg synes påska er kjip.”

 

“Var det han du pratet med da du kom i sted?”

 

“Ja. Vi pratet ikke noe om det, men likevel. Det var egentlig jævlig kult av han å ringe.”

 

“Alle er jo på hyttetur, hvis ikke kunne du jo møtt noen,” sier jeg, mens jeg egentlig prøver å få grep om hvorfor jeg ikke vet dette, hvordan vi har hatt alle disse sløve, tilsynelatende uproblematiske påskedagene sammen, uten at jeg har merket dette. 

 

“Ja, men nå vil jeg jo liksom prøve å ikke flykte så jævlig unna alt mulig, da. Det er ikke så ille heller.”

 

“Nei? Hvordan gikk det da, hjemme i dag før du dro?”

 

“Det kom mange tanker, faktisk.” Han ler litt. “Sikkert fordi jeg gruet meg litt også da, til du skulle dra. Sånn «ikke tenk på en isbjørn det neste minuttet, liksom», men greia er jo helt annerledes nå, da.”

 

“Hvordan da?”

 

“Livet mitt er annerledes nå. Jeg klarte å tenke på det som en ting bare, en ting som du også vet om. Du vet jo mest om det egentlig, selv om jeg ikke hadde fortalt deg at påska er spesiell. De greiene er ikke livet mitt lenger. Livet mitt er med deg.” Han ser på meg, før han ser bortover langs veien igjen.   

 

_ Hva mener han egentlig?  _ Jeg merker bare at jeg blir glad, ser bortover langs jordene vi passerer. 

 

“Skjønner du hva jeg mener?” spør han og smiler bredt til meg, etter han tydeligvis har lest tankene mine. 

 

“Kanskje ikke helt, men det høres bra ut”, sier jeg og hører selv at jeg er glad, selv om jeg ikke skjønner helt. 

 

“Jeg bare mener at når jeg er med deg, så flykter jeg ikke unna greiene mine, ikke nå lenger, selv om vi ikke snakker om det. Det var det jeg skjønte, at nå er det en  _ ting _ , det  _ er _ ikke livet mitt.” 

 

Jeg vil ikke spørre mer, ikke nå. Det føles som han har sagt alt, egentlig. 

 

Men nå ser jeg for meg et filmkamera. Jeg ser for meg at Isak blir klar over at det han ser på, ikke er alt, det er bare det han ser når han ser inn i linsen på kameraet. Det er ikke livet her og nå. Han kan velge å legge kameraet bort, velge å se inn i det eller ikke.   

 

Vi har passert jordene. Jeg stopper opp på toppen av den lille bakken, spør likevel, stiller meg foran ham, unnskylder meg for den typiske Even-metaforen, gestikulerer og forklarer hva jeg nettopp tenkte på, så for meg. Han ser konsentrert på meg, smiler, nikker etter hvert, ok, ja, vi kan si det sånn. 

 

“Men du, vi har bodd sammen et år. Nesten da”, sier Isak, markerer at nå vil han snakke om noe annet, nå har vi gått denne veien ut og til et godt sted. 

 

“Hva er det beste med det, da, for deg?” Jeg drister meg til å spørre om det, for han lyser at han tenker på fine ting. Det er varmt og lyst og trygt, ingenting å være redd for mellom oss. 

 

“Det beste med det? Oi, faen, en ting, liksom… Hvis jeg skal være seriøs, så er det vel alt det vi nettopp pratet om, egentlig. Det ville aldri skjedd uten deg, uten å ha hverdagen med deg, liksom, etter hvert går det jo ikke an å skjule ting, ikke med deg.” 

 

Han smiler, før han lener seg inn mot meg og kysser meg lett på munnen. 

 

Jeg skulle hatt en recorder på, tatt opp det han akkurat sa. Ok, så det blir litt for mye for meg, for fint av ham, for mange følelser, men bra, bra. 

 

Han dulter i meg, ler litt av hvor rørt han ser jeg er. 

 

“Og du da? Hva er det beste for deg med det året her?” spør han og ser forventningsfullt på meg. 

 

“Det beste? Herregud. At vi kom oss gjennom denne vinteren.” Så det sier jeg. Jeg visste ikke hvor mye jeg mener det engang, før nå, når jeg sier det. 

 

“Trodde du ikke vi skulle gjøre det?” spør han alvorlig, rynker brynene. 

 

“I desember var jeg i alle fall redd for at vi ikke skulle klare det. Da var jeg redd for alt. Redd for at jeg hadde føkket opp alt, eller kom til å føkke det opp snart…”

 

Vi står fortsatt på samme stedet. En bil kjører forbi oss i ny og ne. Smeltelydene kan vi høre her også, det er sol og snø, vått og tørt rundt oss. Og Isak står her rolig og vet at jeg holder på å samle tankene. 

 

“Ok”, begynner jeg. “Det beste for meg er at jeg vet at du vil si det til meg, sånn som du gjorde i dag, hvis du blir sliten, redd, deppa, eller noe annet ikke bra, av å være med meg. Da vet jeg også at hvis du ikke sier noe, så går det bra med deg sånn sett, og da trenger ikke jeg å bekymre meg heller, for at jeg er mye å holde ut med hele tiden. Det er det beste.” 

 

Vi kysser litt mer her vi står, før vi bestemmer oss for å gå videre. 

 

Skal vi gå av hovedveien? Ta stikkveien inn gjennom skogen isteden? Vi kommer nok mest sannsynlig til å bli klissvåte på beina. Kanskje det er vanskelig å ta seg frem, men vi gjør det likevel. 

 

Går hånd i hånd innover mot skogen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kommer nok til å krepere av glede, eller i alle fall drikke et glass vin av glede, for hver kommentar dere måtte ha lyst til å komme med. Det har gitt meg så mye, kommentarfeltet i denne ficen. Dere er verdens beste lesere, det vet dere, håper jeg ;) Ønsker alle deilige vårdager. Klem fra Peer ❤️


End file.
